The Great Mouse Detective: Ten Years Later
by duchessofbooks
Summary: Ten years have passed since the Flaversham case. Olivia is now a young lady, eager to fulfill her dreams. However, all that changes when her father is murdered. She seeks help once more from Basil of Baker Street. Basil accepts, but he begins to have romantic feelings for the mouse who he first met ten years ago. Basil/Olivia romance. Rated M for violence and lemons.
1. Prologue

**The Great Mouse Detective: Ten Years Later**

_Characters of The Great Mouse Detective (1986) belong to Walt Disney Animation Studios and the author Eve Titus. Original characters belong to me._

**Prologue **

_London, September 1907_

**From the journal of Dr. David Q. Dawson: **I find it hard to believe that it's been ten years since working on my first case with Basil of Baker Street. I won't forget that night when I found little Olivia Flaversham, lost and alone. Her father had been kidnapped by the bat Fidget who worked for the nefarious Professor Ratigan.

His plan was to take over the empire of Mousedom by assassinating our queen and place himself as ruler. Basil and I were able to save the queen, Olivia's father Hiram and the little child herself.

Now it is 1907, our beloved queen has been dead for six years now. Her son Edward is now king and he has been grateful to Basil and I for saving his mother.

In the ten years since working the case, a lot has changed. Now we have telephones, automobiles and many other great inventions. However, during those ten years, I've noticed that Basil has not been his eccentric self when working on other cases. Honestly, I believe Olivia has changed him in some way. Strange how children can brighten a gloomy character to a more caring person. Although, I wonder how Olivia and her father have been doing since we last saw them those years ago.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Westfield College_

Olivia Flaversham had finished her last class for the day. It had been a week since the semester started, but she was loving it every day. She was now 20 years old and was eager to pursue her dreams of becoming a diplomatic ambassador for the mouse king of the British Empire. She wanted to make history in becoming the first female diplomat representing the British Empire in a country she would love to explore.

Of course, it would mean working a lot, but it didn't dampen her spirit as she wanted to see the world since she was small. She had always wanted to see Paris, Amsterdam, Venice, just any city in Europe would do.

She would never forget the adventure she had ten years ago. She was curious of how Basil and Dr. Dawson have been doing since they solved the case. Professor Ratigan had been dead for ten years, so they had nothing to worry.

Olivia went to a telephone, she had a routine of calling her father Hiram at the end of the week. She picks up the receiver and tells the operator the number of her father's toy shop.

It rang and then Hiram answers, "Hello? Hello? Anyone there?"

"Daddy, you only need to say hello just once," Olivia chuckles, her father always had trouble with the new invention.

"Oh my little girl. Oh, but you're not little anymore," Hiram replies, "How are your classes?"

"They are wonderful, I feel excited every day, there's so much to learn," Olivia said, but she hears her father sigh. "Daddy, what's wrong?" she asks.

"I don't know sweetie, you being in college to pursue a career in being an ambassador. It's just too much for my weak heart," Hiram said and adds, "You know, I was disappointed that you turned down that marriage proposal from...who was that lad's name again?"

"Robert Kinkle, but daddy, I didn't like him. He was rude and he doesn't like the idea of women going to college and pursuing careers. Times have changed and there will be a lot of changes in the future," Olivia explains and her father sighs again.

"Well sweetheart, I just want to make sure that you are taken care of before I die," Hiram said.

"Daddy, I'm 20, I still have time and I know that you do too," Olivia replies.

"I suppose you're right. I just want to see some little gran-" Hiram was cut off and Olivia then hears some scuffling.

"Daddy, what's wrong? Daddy, you there?" Olivia said into the receiver, but she hears shouts and things breaking in the background. Then, she hears the dreadful BANG! BANG!

"DADDY!" she screams into the receiver. Then, she hears heavy breathing and she dares to ask, "Hello?"

"Hello Olivia Flaversham," the voice was deep and scary.

"Who is this? What have you done to my father?" Olivia asks, her insides were shaking.

"Dear old daddy is dead," the voice said and he adds, "And I am going to kill you and your friends at Baker Street." Olivia goes quiet for a second. Just who was this mad person?

"Why?" she replies in a shaky voice.

"For revenge, revenge for Professor Ratigan," the male voice said and he adds, "If you wish to come see dear old daddy, let me warn you, it is quite a bloody mess here." There was a click, he had hung up from the other end.

"NO! NO!" Olivia cries out and the other female mice look at her.

"Miss Flaversham, is everything okay?" her teacher Mrs. Silverman asks.

"I need to go! Something's happened to my father!" Olivia cries out and she rushes to her dormitory. She didn't bother to pack a bag of clothes, all she needed was her hat, coat, and umbrella.

"Miss Flaversham, there's a carriage heading to central London. Be quick now," Mrs. Silverman said.

"Thank you," Olivia replies and rushes to the carriage. She climbs up to the foot rest and the carriage leaves the college. Olivia's heart was pounding and she quickly prays that somehow her father was all right.

()()()()()()()()()()

_Flaversham's Toy Shop_

It had taken Olivia two hours to reach the street where her father's toy shop was. When she got there, the place was swarming with police from Scotland Yard.

Olivia pushes through the crowd and was about to go in, when a police mouse stops her. "You can't go in miss," he said.

"My father! That's my father's shop! Where is he?!" she pleads.

"Wait, you're Olivia Flaversham? From that case ten years ago?" the police mouse asks.

"Yes, where's my father?!" she cries out. The mouse didn't say a word, but Olivia pushes him aside and runs inside the shop. To her horror, blood had stained the floor and the table. She looks at the telephone, blood had stained it too. Many of the toys had been broken and the paint bottles had spilled over.

"Miss, you can't be in here," the police mouse said, but Olivia rushes into the other room, following the blood trail. There, by the side table, laid Hiram Flaversham, his hand was holding a photograph of him with Olivia's mother and herself when she was an infant.

Olivia collapses to the floor and she cries out for her father. He was not coming back this time.

* * *

**From the author: I've decided to do a story mostly for my own pleasure because I finally got to watch "The Great Mouse Detective" on Disney+. After many fruitless searches on either DVD or blu-Ray, all that is now behind me. I am very grateful that Disney provided so many of their classics on their streaming platform. **

**Anyway, this story came to my head just recently and I hope you'll enjoy it, but I am not sure of the title, will have to figure out later. Let's see how our beloved characters solve this case. **


	2. Chapter 1

**PART 1: The Case **

**Chapter 1**

Dr. Dawson was out walking in the rain, he liked walking in the gloomy weather, especially at night. It certainly was different in Afghanistan, but he welcomed all kinds of weather. This was a walk down memory lane as it had been ten years since that one case that changed his life.

He was almost to Baker Street, but decided to stop at the newspaper stand. He wondered what was happening in the world today. As soon as he reaches the newspaper stand, his insides begin to shake when he saw the headline: **TOY MAKER MURDERED**

He picks up a copy and he quickly scans the story. To his horror, Hiram Flaversham had been murdered just hours before at his toy shop. A picture of the mouse was featured on the front page.

He quickly fishes out some coins and gives them to the stand owner. "Keep the change!" he calls and goes into a dash towards home. He needed to tell Basil of the horrible news.

Once he reaches the front door, Dawson throws it open and calls out, "Basil! Basil! Something terrible has-" he stops when he sees Basil standing by the fireplace. He had the same newspaper in his hands.

"Those bastards!" Basil curses. Dawson never heard him curse before and Basil continues to rant. "That poor girl! Her father killed by some blood-thirsty cowards!"

Basil turns to Dawson and he sees the paper in his partner's hands. "You see this?! Flaversham killed in his own shop! Who would have the gulls to kill an innocent toy maker?!" Basil shouts. He throws the paper in the fire and watches it burn.

"Oh that poor Olivia," Basil said, "I wonder who told her of this?" he asks. Dawson was stunned, he never heard Basil say Olivia's name, just some mispronunciations of her last name.

"Ten years of peace and then this happens," Basil adds and he looks at Dawson.

"I agree Basil, but I am just as confused as you," the doctor replies. Then, Mrs. Judson comes out from the kitchen, she had been crying.

"Oh that poor girl, she went through so much ten years ago," she said and wipes away her tears.

Before anyone could say a word, there was a knock at the door. "Now who could that be at this time of night?" Basil asks, his voice was still stained with rage. Mrs. Judson goes to answer and lets out an audible gasp that both the detective and the doctor hear.

"MR. BASIL! COME LOOK!" Mrs. Judson cries out and both Basil and Dawson went to the door. To their utter shock and surprise, there stood Olivia Flaversham, now ten years older, but she still had that innocent look that they remembered from ten years ago.

"Olivia! Come in! Come in!" Dawson exclaims and they escort the poor mouse inside. "Oh my word, you're soaked," Dawson said and Olivia takes off her coat and hat. She no longer wore that blue coat and hat, she had obviously outgrown it. She was now wearing a coat of emerald green that matched Basil's eyes. She sits in Basil's chair by the fireplace.

"Mrs. Judson, fetch some tea and cheese crumpets," Basil said and the house keeper hurries into the kitchen.

"Olivia, we heard about your father, we are so sorry," Dr. Dawson said and Olivia begins to cry.

"That's why I'm here," she said through her tears. Basil wraps her in a warm blanket and gives her a handkerchief.

"How did you find out? Who told you?" Basil asks and Olivia looks at him. His spine tingles at the sight of her eyes. He never forgotten those sweet, innocent eyes.

"The killer told me," Olivia answers his question and both Dawson and Basil gave a look of confusion. Olivia tells them of her telephone call to her father, who was alive then, but then she heard him being murdered.

"Then the killer spoke to me," Olivia said. Both Basil and Dawson's eyes grew wide.

"What did he tell you?" Basil asks.

"He said it was for revenge, revenge for Professor Ratigan," Olivia answers. Basil's body begins to shake, someone killed Hiram for revenge. "But Basil, he said he will kill me, you and Dawson," Olivia adds.

"Oh my dear," Dawson said and Mrs. Judson brings in a pot of tea and her signature cheese crumpets.

So much was running through Basil's mind. Just who would want to kill to avenge Professor Ratigan? "Miss Flaversham, can you describe the killer's voice?" he asks.

"It was male, but it was scary to be honest," Olivia answers. Mrs. Judson pours her a cup of tea, but Olivia just stares at it.

"I must ask you, did you recognize the voice?" Basil asks, again.

"No, it certainly wasn't that Fidget, but I honestly don't remember any of Raitgan's goons," she answers.

"Hmmmm, true, that bat did drown in the Thames and the whole lot of Ratigan's cronies were taken to prison after the plot," Basil said and takes out his pipe. He lights a match and begins to smoke.

"Olivia, did anyone make threats to you before this happened?" Dawson asks.

"No," she answers and she adds, "We didn't receive threatening notes or anything like that."

"So, someone waited in the shadows to strike," Basil said, mostly to himself.

"Well Miss Olivia, you are most welcome to stay," Mrs. Judson said and adds, "I'll prepare the guest bedroom for you."

"Thank you, but I'm not sure how long I'll be staying," Olivia replies.

"Oh, you stay as long as you need to Miss Flaversham," Basil said and Olivia looks at him in surprise.

"That's twice you said my name right," she said with a bit of a smile.

"Well I will not disrespect your family's name in this time of grief," Basil replies and adds, "Although, I wonder if this will be too dangerous for you this time."

"Oh, this is nothing like last time," Dawson said, "The poor lady was threatened. The killer will-"

"That's enough Dawson," Basil snaps at him.

"So, you will help me again?" Olivia asks and Basil nods.

"My dear, as long as I have air in my lungs, I will not rest until that scoundrel is brought to justice," he answers and Olivia nods. She looks at her tea, but doesn't drink it.

"Um...I will need to go to your father's shop," Basil said, rather nervously. He was afraid that Olivia would be too shocked to work with him on this case.

"Oh, Scotland Yard was there and they have it closed up," Olivia replies.

"Doesn't matter, I still need to look for any clues," he said and takes off his robe. He then puts on his signature coat and deerstalker cap.

"We're going now?" Dawson asks.

"We can't let the trail grow cold," Basil replies and notices Olivia putting her coat and hat back on. "Miss Flaversham, I insist you stay here," he urges.

"No," Olivia protests, "My father was killed and I want to know who did it."

Basil rubs the side of his temple, there was no way he was going to protect her much like last time. However, it had been ten years, so maybe the little girl he knew had grown up in some senses.

"Basil, I am not the little girl from ten years ago, I've changed. I know what to do now. I will not wander off," Olivia said. Basil looks at her physical form, she had changed so much. She was quite a beauty now.

Then, Basil notices that his body heat was rising. What in the world could that mean? "Uh..." he struggles to say something.

"Please Basil," Olivia said again.

"Oh I suppose, I do need your help around your father's shop," Basil replies and the three of them were ready to leave.

"Here, take these," Mrs. Judson said, giving Olivia a sack of cheese crumpets. Basil leads them out the front door, which confused Olivia a bit.

"We're not seeing Toby?" she asks, but Basil and Dawson look at her with sadness.

"I'm afraid the old chap passed away some time ago, he was a good boy until the end," Basil said and takes off his cap and places it over his heart. Olivia felt sad again, Toby was a good dog. Basil has Olivia lead them to her father's shop, it was going a long night.

* * *

**From the author: I decided to do the prologue and the first chapter, just so you can get see where this will be going. This will be a love story between Basil and Olivia. Just need to wait and see how things go for them.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Flaversham's Toy Shop_

The three mice arrive at the toy shop, it was dark and the door was locked. "How do we get in?" Dawson asks, but Olivia pulls out a set of keys. She unlocks the door and they go in.

Olivia was overcome with a sense of dread as she smells her father's blood in the air. "Miss Flaversham, you don't have to be in here," Basil said to the young woman mouse.

"No, I'm fine," Olivia replies, but Basil notices that she sounded weak.

"Are you sure? When was the last time you ate anything?" he asks. Olivia shakes her head, she wasn't sure. "Sit down a minute," he said and has Dawson check her.

"Oh my word, Olivia you're clammy. You might have low blood sugar," he said and opens the sack of cheese crumpets. Olivia wasn't sure about eating, she was in grief and her body didn't tell her brain that she was hungry.

"Loss of appetite is common for someone who lost a loved one," Basil said, but he gives her a crumpet. "If you want to help out, you need your strength," he insists and Olivia begins to eat.

She ate two of the crumpets, they were delicious. She held back her tears as best she could, but Basil places a comforting hand on her back. That was unusual, Olivia didn't remember Basil providing some form of comfort when they first met.

When she got herself together, she points to the telephone that her father used, it was stained in his blood. "Miss Flaversham, you said the killer used a gun," Basil said and Olivia nods. "I wonder if there is a bullet somewhere," he said, but Dawson points to the blood trail.

"Would the killer step in the blood?" the doctor asks, "Maybe by mistake?"

Basil takes out his signature magnifying glass and checks the foot prints. He checks his memories on Mr. Flaversham's foot size, they were roughly big, pretty common for male mice.

"Basil!" Olivia calls out and he shots up to attention.

"What is it?!" he replies and Olivia points to a bullet hole in the cabinet. She stares at the cabinet, this was the cabinet that her father hid her in when Fidget came to kidnap him. Basil opens the door, sure enough, a bullet had been lodged in the back.

He uses a pair of tweezers to remove the bullet and places it in a rag. "Where would we find a bullet that matches?" Dawson asks.

"Just need to match it to a gun," Basil replies.

"Oh like the time you tried to match those bullets and you had to shoot into Mrs. Judson's pillows?" Olivia asks and Basil chuckles.

"You still remember that. Yes indeed, but...not very successful that time," he said.

"I am a bit curious, what were you doing before you arrived?" Olivia asks, again.

"Oh that, I was in London's Chinatown and that's where I confiscated the gun from an illegal dealer whom I thought was associated with Raitgan," Basil answers.

"Oh, so that explains the disguise," Olivia replies and Basil nods. It felt good to relive those memories, especially in this time of need.

"Um, Olivia, might I ask where you were when the...murder happened?" Dawson asks.

"I was at Westfield College," Olivia answers and the two male mice look at her with amazement. "I am hoping in being an ambassador for the king in some other country. I always wanted to see other countries in Europe," she adds.

"My word," Basil whispers, Olivia has changed a lot, not in just looks, but also intelligence. He clears his throat and says, "Oh I could tell you stories of my time in Germany and France. Had baffling cases in those days."

"That would be wonderful to hear," Olivia replies with a smile. Basil notices that her cheerful personality was coming back, thanks to those crumpets at least.

Then, they hear a noise, music playing, almost like a music box. Olivia's ears perk up, she recognized the music. She goes into the next room with the two male mice behind her.

On the coffee table was a mechanical ballerina. It was dancing and Olivia's eyes filled with tears. She was reliving the night of her birthday ten years ago. Basil gives her his handkerchief and looks at the ballerina and something clicks in his head.

"Someone's here besides us," he said. "I'll go look, Dawson stay here with her," he orders. He goes upstairs to the bedrooms. He checks into a room that must've been Olivia's. Little dolls lined on a shelf and the bed was made, but Basil was stumped about it. It looked roughly made, as if someone slept in it and left in a hurry. If Olivia was living at the college and the semester just started, certainly the bed would not have been slept in for two weeks.

He goes down on his knees and checks under, nothing was there, but he notices that the dust had been disturbed. What if the killer stayed here after Scotland Yard left? Then he notices the window, it too had been disturbed. It was left open just a creak.

"BASIL!" Dawson shouts from downstairs and the detective hurries back down. He notices that Olivia was gone.

"Where's Olivia?!" he shouts at his partner.

"I heard a noise and I told-" "I told you to stay with her!" Basil snaps at him. He never felt so angry at his partner.

Then, they hear a scream, it was Olivia. She was outside and they hurry to save her.

Olivia had left the living room to get some fresh air, but then, hands had enclosed her and was pulled to the ground in the dark alley by her father's shop. She looks up to see two figures, rough looking male mice with scars and tattoos.

"Let me go!" she demands, but one of the mice holds her down with his feet, while the other holds her arms, making it impossible for her to fight back.

"Say you're that Flaversham gal," one of them said and the two criminals laugh.

"What do you think the boss will do?" his partner asks.

"Spare the rod, spoil the child," the first one said and then reaches into Olivia's dress. He tears away her undergarments, while the other goon rips open her coat, and then it hit Olivia, they were going to rape her.

"STOP! NO! SOMEONE HELP!" Olivia screams with all her might.

Basil hears Olivia's screams and he was reliving that memory of being inside Big Ben, having crashed into it with Ratigan's flying machine. Olivia had called to him of Ratigan's presence and the rat kicked her down. She had landed on a gear and was about to be crushed when Basil saved her.

This time, Basil had to save her again. He needed to save her again. He would never forgive himself if something terrible happened to her.

The goon that was on top of Olivia began to grope her breast, but she struggles to free herself. "Oh stop moving you wench!" the criminal said and hits her across the face.

Then, there was a shout, "OI! Who's down there?!"

"HELP ME! PLEASE!" Olivia cries out.

"SHUT UP!" the criminal on top of her shouts, but his partner forces him to his feet and they release Olivia. The crooks begin to run down the alley, when suddenly Basil and Dawson crash into them. It knocked the wind out of them, but it only took Basil a second to regain his senses. He looks at Olivia, her coat had been torn open, and he realizes that the crooks were attempting to rape her or they possibly done it already.

"Don't you dare move!" Basil shouts and grabs hold of one of the goons by the arm. Dawson sat on the other, who was a bit more stronger, but the doctor's weight was enough to hold him down.

Then, torch lights appear and then a swarm of police came. "Hey! That's Basil of Baker Street! Give him a hand will ya?!" one of them calls out. The police wrestle the two goons and handcuff them.

Basil rushes to Olivia's aid, he notices that her undergarments had been torn off and a bruise was forming on her cheek, and more rage fills him. "Dawson, attend to her!" he said and he walks back to the police and the goons.

"You two! Who are you working for?!" he shouts in their faces. They didn't answer, but Basil continues to curse at them.

"It's no use Mr. Basil, we'll hold them for you, but we can only charge them for attempted rape. You need hard evidence to hold them against Mr. Flaversham's murder," one of the police mice said. Basil knew the drill and he needed evidence to keep them in prison.

"Hold on," he said and checks for any guns. He finds one and checks for bullets in the chamber. Two had been fired. "Did you kill Flaversham?! Are you the goons who use to work for Professor Ratigan?!" he shouts, again. They still didn't answer.

Basil looks at the police mice, signaling them to take the criminals to jail. "One more thing," he said, his voice filled with unimaginable anger. "If you ever touch Olivia like that again, I'll kill you!"

The police lead the criminals away and Basil returns to Olivia and Dawson. The doctor had applied a cold cloth to her swollen cheek and Basil could see fear in her eyes. "Let's go back to Baker Street," he said and helps Olivia to her feet. He notices that she was shaking, maybe from shock or from the cold cloth. He takes off his coat and places it around Olivia.

They then made the trek back home.

* * *

**From the author: Poor Olivia! But at least Basil has good reason to protect her! Stay tuned! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_221B 1/2 Baker Street _

It had started to rain again when the three mice return to Baker Street. Mrs. Judson was waiting for them and as soon as they walk in, she sees Olivia, her coat torn and her cheek bruised.

"Oh my dear! What happened to you?!" the housekeeper asks, looking into the young woman mouse's eyes.

"Mrs. Judson, can you draw Miss Olivia a bath?" Basil said to her and she nods. She leads the mouse away from the two male mice. Basil takes off his deerstalker hat and places the gun on the table. He then wraps himself in his robe and looks at Dawson.

The doctor puts away his coat and looks back at Basil. "You were supposed to watch her," the detective said, his voice was sheathing with anger.

"I know Basil, but I thought it would take-" "I don't want to hear excuses!" Basil snaps back at him, he wanted the doctor to understand his rage. "The poor woman's father was murdered! Those two criminals pulled the trigger! And they were still on the premises! They would've killed Olivia if it wasn't for Scotland Yard to stop them!"

Dawson lets Basil curse out, all he said was true. It was indeed his fault for leaving Olivia behind and not defending her. "You are by far the worst mouse to ever exist! Who leaves a female mouse behind just to check on a noise?!" Basil shouts at him.

Basil stops and realizes his anger had consumed him, but it was over the attempted rape on Olivia. He breathes in a little and sits down at his chair. "Doctor, I'm sorry, I didn't really mean to call you the worst," he said in a calmer tone.

"I know, I just needed to hear what was on your mind," Dawson replies and sits down at his chair. "I should've stayed with her, or brought her with me. I'm such a fool," he adds.

"Oh, dear old chap, I suppose I needed to rant out my thoughts, but I did go too far," Basil said and begins to smoke on his pipe.

"I must say though, you were really angry at those two crooks. Did you mean it?" Dawson asks.

"Mean what?" Basil replies.

"That you will kill them if they touched Olivia again," the doctor explains and he did sound curious.

Basil nods, "Yes Dawson, I sincerely mean it," he answers. The doctor looks at him in shock, Basil was not the killing type, although something obviously changed him.

"You risk your life for Olivia, but I thought you never-" Basil holds up a hand, stopping Dawson from talking any further.

"If there was someone you cared for, would you do the same?" the detective asks. Dawson thinks for a minute and then nods. About twenty minutes go by and then Mrs. Judson comes down the stairs with Olivia's coat in her hands and the two stand up from their seats.

"How's Miss Olivia?" Basil asks.

"I took her to bed, poor thing is shaken to the bone. Now, I did make sure that the window was locked and that there was something blunt for her to use," Mrs. Judson answers and adds, "If I was there, I'd give those crooks a piece of my mind!"

"That's been taken care of, Mrs. Judson," Basil said and begins to walk up the stairs.

"Where are you going Basil?" Dawson asks.

"Just to talk to Olivia, just make sure she'll get a good nights rest, poor girl has been through so much today," the detective answers and heads to the guest bedroom.

"I say Mrs. Judson, have you noticed anything unusual with Basil?" Dawson asks the housekeeper.

"Chap's been unusual as long I have been here, but yes, he has been acting strange for the pass ten years. He's usually more eccentric, but now he seems more serious nowadays," she answers and sits down at her sewing machine. She examines the damage to Olivia's coat.

"Actually Dr. Dawson, Mr. Basil changed quite a bit when Olivia left those years ago. Now that she's here again, he seems...oh how would you describe him?" Mrs. Judson asks.

"More protective," Dawson answers and adds, "In fact, he did risk his life to save her from Ratigan when we were at Big Ben."

Mrs. Judson scratches her chin and begins to work on Olivia's coat. She was determined to make it look new, again.

* * *

**From the author: Something's up with Basil, but it's a good thing, I promise. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Lemon warning!_

Basil stands in front of the guest bedroom door and places his ear over it. He didn't hear anything and taps it gently. "Olivia, you all right?" he asks, but no answer.

He slowly opens the door and notices Olivia sitting upright on the bed, she was holding her legs tight. She wore a cotton nightgown and her eyes were shut. Basil slips inside and shuts the door.

"Olivia?" he whispers and the young woman mouse lets out a gasp. "It's all right, it's me," he said and sits next to her. He encloses her in his embrace and she leans her head next to his chest.

"How are you?" he asks, again.

"I'm a little scared," Olivia replies, "The window is locked, but I can't help but feel that those two..." she trails off and begins to cry.

"I'm here, you can cry as much as you want," Basil said, holding her tight and rubs her back in a comforting manner. Olivia begins to breathe deep and her brain begins to clear up.

"I'm all right now, but I was so scared," she said and Basil nods.

"I was scared too," he replies.

"Why?" she asks and looks into his eyes.

Basil takes a deep breath and begins to explain, "You remember Big Ben? When you fell and landed on a clock gear? I was reliving that night. Oh all these questions were running through my mind. 'What if I didn't save you that time?' 'What if I didn't save you tonight?' I would certainly never forgive myself if you were crushed that night and I would certainly never forgive myself if your innocence was taken."

Olivia looks at him and hugs him, "You do care," she said and Basil returns the hug.

"Oh, it's more than that my dear," he replies.

"Um...I never told anyone, except my father, but I have a fear of clock towers," she said and Basil chuckles.

"I can understand why, they scare me too, but Big Ben, oh I hate that place on all levels," he replies and she chuckles. Basil places a hand on her rib cage and they lie down on the bed.

"Basil, can you tell me of your time in France or Germany?" Olivia asks.

"Oh yes, had a baffling case that took me to France. The Kinkle family's heirloom was stolen and I followed the crooks to a village in the French countryside," Basil begins his tale, but Olivia gasps.

"You said Kinkle? As in Lord Samuel Kinkle?" she asks.

"Yes, how do you know?" Basil replies. Olivia rolls her eyes, as if in annoyance.

"Oh his son Robert, he courted me for some time," she answers and Basil felt a nauseous anger inside of him. "And I turned down his marriage proposal just last-" "Excuse me, he proposed to you?" Basil asks, he couldn't handle the fact that someone else was pursuing Olivia.

"Yes, but I turned him down. He was just...oh, he was just this spiteful mouse. He hates the idea of women going to college and pursuing a career. Do you know what he told me before he proposed?" Olivia asks, but Basil could probably make a good guess. "He said that I should stop pursuing a stupid dream that only men can handle."

"Oh that mindless brute," Basil replies and adds, "His father is much the same. The male Kinkle's tend to be harsh on the women."

"But you know, after the case ten years ago, I had this silly fantasy that I would hope that I get a kiss from you," Olivia said and Basil's insides went hot, not with embarrassment, but with desire.

"You know, I wanted to kiss you too," he whispers and Olivia feels a tingle. "Do you still want me to kiss you?" he asks and she nods. Basil cups one side of her face and kisses her lips.

Olivia lets him sink his lips into hers, it was full of passion and her heart was pounding so hard. Basil then lies on top of her, having one hand on her thigh and removes his shoes with a steady kick.

He takes out a small white case from the pocket of his robe and opens it to reveal a strange tube like item. Olivia breaks away, "Is that a condom?" she ask, her breath full of steam. She did read from health books that condoms were made from an intestine of a lamb or some other animal.

Basil nods and removes his robe, then his clothes to reveal brown and white fur. "Olivia, I have been blind. Blinded by my own denial, the denial that I loved you ten years ago. Now, I am in love with you," he said and slips the condom on his erect member.

He removes Olivia's nightgown, revealing perfectly round breasts and sleek legs. "Basil..." she gasps, "I never done this...please don't be mad."

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" he asks, having her move under the sheets with him. "I said I am in love with you," he said and gently licks her neck, hearing her gasp. "Although, it will hurt for a bit and there will be blood," he warns as he gets in between her legs. Olivia encloses him, feeling his member at her opening. "I promise to be gentle," he whispers, but Olivia shakes her head.

"You don't have to be," she replies and kisses him. He briefly breaks away to breathe into her neck and gently caress her breast and Olivia lets out a gasp. She feels her opening beg for Basil.

He moves his hand down to her lower body and then slips two fingers into her. She lets out another gasp as she feels her clitoris suckle on his fingers. Basil kisses her again, his fingers exploring her insides. "Let yourself go," he whispers and Olivia surrenders. She then felt her body release something and Basil removes his fingers to reveal a clear substance and he licks it off.

"I can't wait any longer," he said and he positions himself at her opening. With one upward thrust of his lower body, his member slips inside her and she grabs hold of him in pain. "Just one...moment..." he said and Olivia feels his cock move in further with every thrust. Her vagina opens to the intruder.

A few seconds go by and Olivia feels the pain die down and a new sensation fills her body. She places her hands on Basil's back, wondering if it would help either him or her, but it felt right. Her heart slows down, retrieving a normal rate as she relaxes and looks up at Basil. His breathing was hot and his body was breaking a sweat as he continues to thrust deeper.

"Olivia..."Basil whispers in a steamy voice. The bed creaks a little, the sheets were ruffling as Basil continues in their love making.

Then Olivia's brain signals that she was nearing a climax and she notices that Basil was increasing his speed and she was tightening her legs around him. "So...tight..." his voice cracks. He grabs a handful of the pillow, his grip growing tighter. Olivia realizes that she was letting out moans and so did Basil. She also notices that her insides were closing in on his cock, as if wanting to swallow it.

"Basil..." she said, her grip tightening on his back.

"Olivia..." he whispers, again and his thrusts go faster and a bit violent. He grabs hold of both sides of the bedpost, eager to go deeper into Olivia before he releases. "I'm...almost...!" he cries out and with one final thrust, he feels his release of his seed, but it was stopped by the condom.

He stops thrusting and lets out exhausted breaths. He looks down at Olivia, she had broken out a sweat and like him, she was gasping for air. His cock slips out, he removes the bloody condom and throws it into the waste basket, he had to remind himself to discard it so that Mrs. Judson would not notice. He checks the sheets, indeed there was a bit of blood, but he ignores it, although he would have to sneak it down to the laundry.

He wraps Olivia and himself in the sheets, letting her lie on top of him. "Basil..." she whispers and he rubs her back. "That was...astounding..." she adds and Basil nods.

"Indeed yes," he said and asks, "How do you feel physically?"

"A bit sore, but it will go away will it?" she replies.

"It will," he answers and kisses her forehead.

"I believe you did this before," Olivia said and he nods. "How were those women?"

"Oh, ghastly I should say. Far more different than you," he answers.

"What made you leave them?" she asks, again.

"I didn't, they did, although I made them leave in some way. I was a young fool at university and it was a time for me to understand myself. A few colleagues took me to a women's school and we found a few women mice. My parents at the time wanted me to court and settle down, but I have this deep passion for mystery and at the time, I was so focused on my career path. So, I neglected the women and I just found no passion in love making then," Basil explains, his fingers streaming through her hair.

"I will admit, when you first came, something inside me changed. I never cared for children, but you, you were different. Oh that innocence you possessed, breaking down the icy barrier over my heart," he continues, but Olivia chuckles at this.

"You don't have to be dramatic," she said.

"No, I am being serious," Basil replies, "When you walked out the door after the case, I couldn't help it, I cried when you left."

"Oh Basil, you are a softie after all," Olivia said and they chuckle. "Can you tell me of your time in Germany?"

"Oh, it was my most dreadful case. I was pursuing one of Ratigan's brother in arms, Erich Rosenberg," he begins, "In fact, that Ratigan was hiding in Berlin for some time, thanks to that Rosenberg. I caught both of them attempting to smuggle some kidnapped children across the broader, but they were blocked by the Lichtenhain Waterfall. The worst thing about the falls at that time, it was overflowing after a torrential rainstorm."

"What happened?" Olivia asks.

"Rosenberg held me off, long enough for Ratigan to slip away and return to England, but after I fought with Rosenberg, he slipped and fell into the falls," Basil said in a dramatic voice. "The children were unharmed and they were reunited with their families," he adds.

"How long ago was this?" she asks, again.

"Twelve years, it would've been better if both of them were..." Basil stops and clears his throat, "I mean, it probably would've been better if they were tried and possibly hanged for their crimes, but it seems fate had something else in mind."

Olivia cuddles her head under Basil's chin and lets out a little yawn. "You sleep my dear, I'll be here for you," he said.

"You promise?" she asks and he kisses her forehead.

"Always," he replies and they both fell asleep.

* * *

**From the author: So at last Basil confesses his love for Olivia! Lets see what happens next. Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Basil was the first to wake, he still had his arms around Olivia, but he didn't mind. Last night was one of the best nights for him. However, he notices the light from outside, it was morning. He had to discard the condom and the sheets before Mrs. Judson notices.

"Olivia," he whispers and gently rubs her back. She moans and pushes herself up, giving Basil a good view of her breasts.

"What time is it?" she asks, groggy and gives Basil some wiggle room.

"It's morning," Basil replies, retrieving his clothes and putting them on, "I have to get rid of these before anyone asks," he adds and slips on his shoes. Olivia looks at the blood and gasps.

"I suppose Mrs. Judson will curse you till the day is out," she said and retrieves her nightgown. They remove the sheets and Basil takes the waste basket.

"There's a spare robe in the closet," he said and gives her a quick kiss. He opens the bedroom door, no one was up and about, and he sneaks out the room.

He quietly makes his way to the laundry room and mixes in the sheets with yesterday's pile of clothes. Mrs. Judson did not do the laundry, mostly likely over the events from last night. He then discards the condom in the rubbish bin, but hid it under some garbage.

He surveys the pile of clothes, noticing Olivia's dress, it wasn't torn but it was covered in mud. Last night's events sprang up in Basil's memory. He wanted to kill those two crooks who dared touch the woman mouse he loves.

He goes back upstairs and stops in his tracks when he sees Dawson. "Basil? What were you doing downstairs?" the doctor asks. Heat was rising in Basil's cheeks, how could he explain this?

"Nothing old chap," he said a little too quickly.

"Care to explain what were those noises coming from the guest bedroom last night?" Dawson asks, again, this time a bit more defensive. Basil couldn't think of any excuse and he prepares himself.

"I was with Olivia," Basil said and Dawson's eyes grew wide.

"My word! You slept-" "Quiet!" Basil snaps at his partner.

"If Mrs. Judson finds out, she'll kill me," he adds and walks up the stairs to his comfy chair by the fireplace.

"But why?" Dawson asks, "Now I know that you care for Olivia, but why go that far to express your feelings?" he adds.

"My old friend, I honestly feel that she is the key to my happiness," Basil answers, "And I believe she is happy with me."

Dawson gives a smile and says, "I knew that she changed you in some way those years ago. Now that she is a fine lady, not to mention an intelligent one, but how would you see yourself when she enters politics or any of those careers that women weren't allowed to do?"

"Oh Dawson, times have changed. To be honest, I do find women to be the far more intelligent ones, that is both in the human and mouse species," Basil explains and continues, "Look at the women's suffrage, demanding the same rights as men. It takes a lot of courage to stand up to a male dominant society. Now with Olivia, she's in university, pursuing her dreams, but do you know what happened before then?"

Dawson shakes his head and Basil clears his throat. "You remember that Kinkle case I told you those years ago? Well Lord Robert Kinkle pursued her and even proposed marriage to her. However, he told her to stop following her dreams and submit to his demands. Oh, I'd give anything to teach those Kinkle's a lesson," Basil said and hushes once Mrs. Judson enters the living room.

"Pardon me gentlemen, but I will starting breakfast late, spent a lot of time repairing Miss Olivia's coat," the housekeeper said and walks into the spare room where Basil keeps his family's mementos.

Then, an idea pops into his head. He certainly needs to look through his mother's belongings for something precious to give to Olivia. "Oh, I know that look, you have an idea in your head," Dawson said and Basil nods.

Then Dawson stands to his feet and Basil notices Olivia walking in, she was dressed in a winter blue robe, matching her eyes. "Good morning Dr. Dawson," she said and smiles at Basil.

"And how are you this morning Miss Olivia?" Dawson asks.

"Had a good night's rest," she answers and then Mrs. Judson appears.

"Oh Miss Olivia, I mistook you for Mr. Basil's mother, that was her robe, but it does suit you," the maid said and adds, "All right, let me start on your breakfast."

Just as the three were about to settle at the table, the telephone rings, causing Dawson to jump. "Dastardly thing!" he curses and Olivia and Basil laugh.

Mrs. Judson answers and her face lights up. "Mr. Basil, it's the police commissioner from Scotland Yard," she said. Basil takes the earpiece from her hand and speaks into the receiver.

"Hello Commissioner."

"Mr. Basil, those two crooks you caught last night? Well, they said they want to speak to you. They said they are willing to give a name in exchange for a lighter sentence or something of that nature," the commissioner explains. Basil's body went hot with anger. Those two crooks had the nerve of asking for a lighter sentence when they had attempted to rape Olivia last night.

"They can go to Hell and see if I-" Then the ear piece was taken out of Basil's hand and he notices Olivia next to him.

"Commissioner, could you give us a minute?" Olivia asks and places a hand over the speaker.

"Olivia, what are your doing?" Basil asks.

"If we can get a name, then we can pursue the real culprit who killed my father. Or I could point out the voice who spoke to me," Olivia said and Basil's mind begins to think.

"Not a bad idea, but I refuse to make deals with crooks, especially those who violate a woman's dignity," he replies and Olivia tickles his chin.

"You're sweet Basil, but think about it. If there was a way to...is it possible to trick them in some way?" Olivia asks and his eyes grew wide.

"My word, you're a genius Olivia," Basil replies and takes back the earpiece. "Commissioner, I'll speak to them, but I need Miss Flaversham out of their sight," he said.

"Very well, is eleven o'clock good for you?" the commissioner asks. Basil accepts the time and hangs up.

"MR. BASIL!" Mrs. Judson shouts at him, causing everyone to stand still and the housekeeper bellows, "You are not taking Miss Olivia to that jail! Not when those two fiends are there!"

Olivia stands in front of Basil, "Mrs. Judson, it's my choice. Besides, it would help Basil as I can point out who was responsible," she said.

"I don't care!" the headstrong mouse shouts, "Your father was murdered by those brutes! And who's to say they will kill you too!"

"In jail? Mrs. Judson, Scotland Yard is the finest police force in all of England. They would never put an innocent citizen in harms way," Dr. Dawson tries to calm the situation. The maid didn't calm down, so Basil decided to step in.

"Mrs. Judson, I swear on my mother's grave that we will protect Miss Olivia from all the scoundrels at the prison. If she gets traumatized then I'll let you scream all the obscenities you know in the dictionary," Basil said to his housekeeper.

"Oh, I suppose that'll lead you closer to the killer," Mrs. Judson replies and retrieves their breakfast.

Olivia stares at her plate of cooked quail eggs with cheese and cheese crumpets. She begins to eat her food rather fast, she realized she was really hungry. The two male mice watch her as she eats big bites.

She stops eating and her cheeks turn red. "I'm sorry, I haven't eaten since the other day," she said.

"Oh, you eat as much as you want," Mrs. Judson laughs and gives her more quail eggs. Olivia clears her throat and drinks a bit of tea, she was pretty thirsty too.

"I say, you have your appetite again," Dawson said as Basil fills her tea cup, but the good doctor knew who did the trick. They ate their breakfast and prepared themselves for the day, but Mrs. Judson had to dig through some old clothes of Basil's deceased mother.

She did find a green colored dress that seemed to fit Olivia and the young woman mouse tried it on. It did fit and Mrs. Judson found shoes and a hat that matched the dress. "I will go fetch your clothes at the college if you wish," Mrs. Judson said and Olivia nods. She writes down the dorm's information and who to speak to.

When Olivia exits her room, Basil stops to stare at her. "Olivia, you look beautiful," he said. She did notice that he changed his clothes from the other night.

The three leave Basil's residence and locate a horse drawn trolley that was heading towards Thames Prison. They settle in the mouse compartment and the trolley starts moving. Basil's mind was spinning, he was hoping that the two crooks would give Olivia some peace of mind, that if they cooperate.

* * *

**From the author: We are about to enter the adventure part of the story, but we still need answers. Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Thames Prison _

The mice entered the dank and dark prison and met with Scotland Yard's Mice Division Commissioner Charles Winston. His appearance was withered as if his job made him age prematurely.

"So this is the famous Miss Olivia Flaversham?" he asks when he greets them.

"Yes commissioner," she answers. Commissioner Winston leads them through a corridor of cells, where many crooks were held. Some of them yell all sorts of curses, "GO TO HELL BASIL!" "YOU'RE A DEAD MOUSE!"

"Many of these criminals were caught by Basil, some from his younger days as a detective," the commissioner explains. Olivia tries to ignore the horrible vulgar language that was being spat at them.

They stop just before a closed door, "The two crooks are in here. I understand that Miss Flaversham does not want to see them," the commissioner said.

"Just give us a minute Commissioner," Basil replies and turns to Olivia. "Now Ol-Miss Flaversham, can you remember the words that were spoken to you by the killer?" he asks her.

She pulls out a notepad and writes down what she remembered. "Have them say this, but keep the door open," Olivia said and gives the paper to Basil.

He looks at it and his spine shivers. Commissioner Winston then opens the door and Basil enters in. He stares at the two crooks and he feels anger and rage towards them, but he keeps his composure. The two had received some scrapes and bruises from last night, but they didn't seem to be bothered.

"Hello Basil of Baker Street," the first one, a small mouse with scars over his face. "How's the lady?" His partner, a bigger mouse with muscle and horrible teeth gave an evil smile.

"You watch your tongue, Cliffield!" Commissioner Winston shouts, but the two just snicker.

It then hit Basil that the two crooks were Frederick Cliffield and Peter Rinhart, who were known to be part of Raitgan's "Tower Bridge Job", a notorious theft involving the Crown Jewels of Great Britain.

Basil knew that a few of Ratigan's faithful cronies did escape after the exposure of the assassination attempt on the mouse queen ten years ago.

"Mr. Cliffield and Mr. Rinhart, I understand that you wish to give a name, in exchange for a lighter sentence. Just to warn you, I don't make deals with dishonorable mice," Basil begins.

"Oh we have a name!" Cliffield laughs.

"First thing, I want you two to read this aloud," Basil said and gives Cliffield the piece of paper.

The small mouse shrugs and speaks the words, "I'm going to kill you and your friends at Baker Street. What is this?" Cliffield asks, but Rinhart takes it and says the same thing.

"Commissioner, can you close the door?" Basil asks. Commissioner Winston obeys and shuts the heavy door.

"Now you two, tell me, did one of you pull the trigger? Or was it someone else?" Basil asks the two crooks.

"Now hold your horses, what's in it for us?" Rinhart asks. Basil notices a thick Southern US accent, he was aware that Rinhart was raised in the Southern United States before coming to England. He then replays Cliffield's voice in his mind, he had a bit of a Cockney accent, so neither sounded scary.

"Hmmmmm, Commissioner Winston, what do you think?" Basil asks.

"I say they get a full sentence, but if they give a name, I'd suppose we could strike 20 years off," he replies, but both crooks shake their heads.

"We be out in one year!" Rinhart shouts, his accent making a drawl.

"One year!" Cliffield also shouts.

"Before we go any further, why were you still at the Flaversham's?" Basil asks, he needed to know before proceeding.

"Boss told us that you would show up and if that were the case, we shot you," Cliffield replies, but Rinhart gives him a cold stare.

"But you had to ruin our fun," he said and Basil felt his entire body seething with rage, he would have to keep it under once he hears the name.

"Oi, you two! Quit playing!" the commissioner shouts.

"Alright you lot!" Cliffield said, excitedly, "I bet you be familiar with this." He goes quiet, maybe for dramatic effect, but Basil waits.

"Erich Rosenberg!" Rinhart beats his partner, but Cliffield punches him in the shoulder.

"Is this a joke?" the commissioner asks, he never appreciated all kinds of jokes.

"Rosenberg died twelve years ago," Basil calmly stated, but the two just laugh.

"You think he died, oh no, you banged him up. Now he must use a cane," Cliffield replies. Now that there was a name, Basil needed a location, but he dreaded the one question.

"So Rosenberg hires you to kill us, but did he kill Flaversham?" Basil asks.

"Oh no, his body stability is not good, so he can't shoot. We pulled the trigger," Rinhart answers. Basil wasn't sure if these two were the dumbest or the smartest by throwing him off the real killer's trail.

"And where is Rosenberg?" Commissioner Winston asks.

"Hell, he could be in Berlin by now. Went back to Germany after the old Flaversham died," Rinhart answers.

Basil takes in a deep breath and nods at the commissioner. "Frederick Cliffield. Peter Rinhart. The two of you will be charged for murder and attempted rape," he said and his officers handcuff them.

"Wait a minute! What about the deal?! We made a deal!" Cliffield shouts at Basil.

"I said I don't make deals with dishonorable mice. You murdered a poor girl's father and attempted to take her innocence. Now that is just below dishonorable," the detective replies and leaves.

Basil shuts the door behind him and he could hear the two crooks screaming all kinds of obscenities. He looks at Olivia and asks, "You didn't recognize their voices?" She shakes her head no. "That's what I was afraid of. Neither sound scary," he said.

"But what was going on in there?" Dawson asks.

"I did get a name, Erich Rosenberg," Basil answers, but the two look at him in shock.

"But...didn't you say he died?" Olivia asks, but then looks at Dawson. He nods in agreement.

"I thought so too, but to be honest I'm not sure to believe them or not," Basil replies and adds, "I suppose we can't deny a lead. My friends, we're going to Berlin."

"Berlin?!" Dawson gasps.

"How do we get there Basil?" Olivia asks, rather excitedly.

"Oh just you wait my dear. Now I suggest we leave, so damp in here," the detective answers and takes her by the arm.

Once they were outside, it felt good to breathe in the misty, early autumn air. They were prepared to get back on the trolley back to Baker Street, when a voice calls out, "Olivia?!"

The young lady mouse turns to the source of the voice and gasps. "Aunt Sophie!" she exclaims and rushes towards an elderly mouse wearing a black dress and hat. There were two other mice, male and female with red hair and also wearing black.

Olivia hugs each of them and introduces them to Basil. "These are my aunts and uncle. Aunt Sophie is my father's aunt and these are her children, Hannah and Logan," Olivia said and Basil and Dawson lift their hats.

"Pleasure," Aunt Sophie replies and turns to Olivia. "Olivia, we were expecting you to come back home," she said in an icy tone. Basil knew that something unsettling will happen.

"Aunt Sophie, Daddy was murdered and I just-" "We know child," Aunt Sophie interrupts and continues, "I lost a nephew. He was quite a dreamer and a foolish dreamer."

Basil felt his insides grow cold, how could anyone in a family say anything about someone's dreams?

"Daddy's dreams were not foolish!" Olivia snaps at her elderly aunt.

"Hiram left our home to pursue his dream in London, well he could've done it in Glasgow or Edinburgh, so you could be close to us," Aunt Sophie replies in a rather calm tone.

"Mother please," Uncle Logan said, trying to ease the situation and they go quiet for a second.

"Why are you here?" Olivia asks. Aunt Hannah and Uncle Logan stand aside to reveal a cart, and on that cart was a coffin. "No..." The young lady mouse whispers.

"We're taking your father home to be buried," Aunt Hannah said and Olivia walks up to the coffin. Her father's body was covered in a black drape and she begins to cry over him.

Basil thought of going over to calm her, but Dawson held him back. Once Olivia stops crying, her Aunt Sophie says, "We do expect you to come to the wake and even for the funeral."

Olivia takes in a deep breath and replies, "Daddy will not be buried until his killer is found."

"Olivia, be serious, you can't possibly pursue a criminal who's likely far gone from here," the elder mouse said.

"We have a lead, we're going to Berlin," Olivia replies, but her family stares at her in shock.

"Berlin?! But why?!" Aunt Hannah asks.

"The killer, Erich Rosenberg might've fled to Germany and we're going-" Aunt Sophie holds up a finger to her great niece, stopping her from talking.

"Olivia, my dear, you're in a pursuit of something drastic and someone who does not exist," she said. Basil felt an irritation rise in him, he did not like this mouse woman at all.

"Mother, what if Olivia found something really important. It could bring closure to our family, isn't that what you want?" Uncle Logan asks. The elderly mouse looks at her son with a scolding face, but then looks back at Olivia, Basil and Dawson.

Breathing in deeply, Aunt Sophie says to them, "I will give you four days. If you are not back in that time, we will bury your father and you will disgrace this family. I warn you Olivia, the Flaversham's never abandon their loved ones."

The three of them nod at once. "I promise you Aunt Sophie, we will bring that killer to justice," Basil said, but she looks at him sternly.

"You call me Mrs. Flaversham, Mr. Basil of Baker Street," she replies and adds, "I expect you to wear black." Then the three of them leave with the cart that carried Hiram's coffin. Olivia couldn't contain herself and cries some more.

Basil encloses her in an embrace, but Olivia cries into his chest. Dawson noticed he also shed a tear and wipes it away. "We'll catch him Olivia, I promise," Basil said and rubs her back.

"Before the four days are up?" she asks and he nods. "But how?" she asks, again.

"Glad you asked my dear. In fact, I want you to meet a good friend of mine, the finest aviator known in existence!" Basil exclaims, but Dawson's face turns white.

"Oh no Basil, no!" he cries.

"What is it Dr. Dawson?" Olivia asks.

"Oh old chap never got over his fear of flying, it's actually the fastest way around the world. Better then by boat," the detective mouse answers.

"But I love going by boat, at least there is a floor beneath you," Dawson replies, but Basil shakes his head.

"When will we go?" Olivia asks.

"Need to call Albert first. Let's go back to Baker Street," Basil replies and clears his throat, "Albert is his name."

"Um... is Albert a mouse? I'm getting a feeling that he's not," Olivia asks and Basil chuckles.

"Indeed not, he's an albatross, a rather large bird. Even though their migration pattern is nowhere near the United Kingdom, he and some of his colleagues decided to settle in Dover," he explains and adds, "He's the one that took me to France and Germany. Speaking of Germany, I wonder if Karl is still in Berlin."

"Karl?" Olivia asks.

"Karl Koffman, saved his life the first time I pursued Rosenberg. He does owe me a favor or two," Basil answers and the three rush to a trolley that was leaving for Baker Street.

* * *

**From the author: The adventure is about to begin! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_221B 1/2 Baker Street_

It was late afternoon when the trio returned to Baker Street. The trolley had been delayed for some odd reason, but it was a typical thing around London.

"Now you two, I ask you to pack light. There's no telling how long we'll be gone, but it should be quick and simple," Basil said to Olivia and Dawson. They both nod in agreement and Basil opens the door to his home.

Once they were inside, they took off their heavy garments and proceed to the upper rooms.

_"MR. ELLIOTT BASIL!" _Olivia never heard the housekeeper scream like that before and then, Mrs. Judson appears from behind the kitchen door.

The three were curious as to what Basil did this time. The housekeeper, who had been a faithful employee to the Basil family since the detective was an infant, marches up to the detective and stares at him in the eye.

"Mrs. Judson, what's wrong?" he asks.

"You know perfectly well what's wrong! I returned from Westfield College after retrieving Miss Olivia's clothes! Then I proceeded to wash the laundry since it was neglected from the other day and can you guess what I found?!" Mrs. Judson shouts at him.

Basil looks at Olivia, who gave an embarrassed look, both of them were busted in their love making last night. "Now Mrs. Judson, if you would let me explain-" "I've put up with your antics for many years now!" Mrs. Judson interrupts Basil and shows them the bed sheets that had Olivia's virginity blood on it.

"I thought you would sleep in the chair beside the bed, but no! You were the one who preyed on her innocence! Why if I wasn't an old mouse, I would give you-" "Mrs. Judson, it was my choice," Olivia said to the housekeeper. Mrs. Judson stops shouting and looks at Olivia.

The young woman mouse takes Basil's arm and lays her head on his shoulder. "I wanted it. It was a silly fantasy that I had, but he...oh don't you two understand? I'm happy with Basil. I know he was this eccentric mouse who had no desire to help youngsters," Olivia said, but Basil stares at her at the last part. "But don't you see? He is the key to my happiness and I'm just hopefully that we would be happy together. I love him," she adds.

Mrs. Judson's eyes filled with tears and her angry side subsided. Basil takes Olivia into his embrace and says, "I love you too, Olivia."

"I thought I never see the day," Mrs. Judson said and takes out a handkerchief. "Mr. Basil's finally found someone he loves. Oh, the late Mr and Mrs. Basil would be so joyful right now," the maid adds and blows her nose. "Unfortunately, engaging in love making is forbidden before marriage," she adds.

"Mrs. Judson, times have changed," Olivia replies, calmly, "I think it is healthy to engage in sexual activities to maintain a loving relationship."

Basil's face turns red, but he was grateful that Olivia mentioned such a taboo subject. While English society still maintained a belief that sex should not be engaged until marriage, even though he did engage in such activities while in university, it was widely believed that males were allowed to perform sex and not be blamed.

"And Mrs. Judson," Olivia said, "I don't think Basil will propose marriage."

Basil's insides shivers with madness, it was true that he didn't propose marriage, but he wanted to ask her in the right setting. He then clears his throat and tells his partners, "I'm calling Albert now, if he is available now, we can head down to Dover and maybe leave tonight."

Dr. Dawson's face turns white again, but Olivia pushes him up the stairs to his room. "You are a medical doctor Dawson, at least try to overcome your fear. This might be a good way to do so," she said and returns downstairs.

Mrs. Judson reveals the clothes that she retrieved from Olivia's dorm. The young woman mouse had to pack light and she selects a light blue dress with one pair of under garments. She packs her hair brush and a pair of gloves. It was custom for a woman, even a mouse to hide her body, but Olivia hated that.

She then hears Basil talking on the telephone, "So Albert is out? He will be back? I see...All right, well we should be there by 6 o'clock depending on the train. Very good." He finishes the call and hangs up the ear piece.

He returns to the living room to see Olivia with a small case. "My word, I never thought you would take my word seriously," Basil said with a chuckle. Olivia pushes the case at his chest and looks at him.

"And what of you? Are you packing?" Olivia asks, but Basil shakes his head.

"Old chap prefers what he is wearing now," Mrs. Judson said and Dr. Dawson comes down the steps with two small cases in hand.

"Now I've got some medication that'll deal with nausea, so don't criticize me," Dawson said. Basil then remembers something and he gives back Olivia's case.

"Give me a minute, I need to check on something," he said and opens the door that lead into a room that had the Basil family mementos and shuts it behind him.

Luckily, Mrs. Judson kept the jewelry in a case and he searches for a certain kind of ring. Then he spots it, an emerald ring that belonged to his mother. It was the ring that his father used to propose to the future Mrs. Basil and he was going to repeat that.

Basil finds a velvet box, then slips the ring in and hides it in his pocket. Now, he had to make a good excuse as to why he was in the room. He checks the liquor cabinet where his father had kept good tasting alcohol. Basil never liked alcohol, in fact, he couldn't risk his career by being drunk at an opportune moment.

Then he finds a bottle of French wine and leaves the room. "What were you doing in there Basil?" Olivia asks and Basil shows her the wine.

"Château de Goulaine!" she exclaims, "That's one of the oldest vineyards in the world, right?" she asks and Basil nods.

"Look at the year!" Dawson said and Olivia notices the year it was produced '1897'.

"It was a gift from a friend of the Kinkle family and I did ask if the vineyard had anything from the year that we solved the Flaversham case. It's a silly thing really, but that year was pretty important in my mind," Basil explains and Olivia blushes.

"So, I thought we take this along, just in case if there is a celebration involved," he adds and wraps it in one of Mrs. Judson's tea towels. He then puts it in Olivia's case, probably for the best.

"Um, Mrs. Judson, I need you to buy mourning clothes," the detective said to his housekeeper. She looks at Olivia and nods in agreement.

"I'll find the best dress for her," she replies, but Olivia also points to Basil and Dawson. "Oh you fellows too?! Well, I suppose you will be accompanying her to the funeral," Mrs. Judson adds and then, she reveals Olivia's green coat that she had repaired.

"Oh thank you Mrs. Judson," Olivia replies and takes her coat. "It looks brand new," she adds.

"Best wait until you get to Dover, the sea air is cold," Mrs. Judson said and has Basil carry it.

"Oh one more thing, Mrs. Judson, can you take the gun to Commissioner Winston? It's evidence," Basil said and shows her the gun. "It did slip my mind that we should've taken it to the prison."

"Oh I hate guns! I'll call the commissioner and have him pick it up!" Mrs. Judson insists. Basil just shrugs and the three were ready to leave. "You two take care of Miss Olivia. If one scoundrel touches her while you are in Berlin, I'll feed you rotten cheese for a week Mr. Elliott Basil!" she warns.

The trio leave Baker Street and locate a trolley that would take them to the train station. The trolley's mice compartment was a bit crowded and Olivia presses up against Basil, but he didn't mind.

"So, your first name is Elliott?" Olivia asks and he nods.

"Named after my great-grandfather, although people never call me by my first name, except for Mrs. Judson when she's extremely angry," Basil answers.

"I think Elliott Basil is a good name for a detective," Olivia said and adds, "I think it will be difficult to stop calling you Basil."

"I don't mind at all," Basil replies.

The trolley arrives at the train station within a half hour. They purchase tickets for Dover, the train was ready to leave in fifteen minutes. They find the train and settle in the mice compartment.

The train then releases a burst of steam and the whistle blows. The engine moves slowly at first, but then gains speed. Olivia looks out the window, looking at the various landmarks of London and the landscape transforms into misty hills.

Olivia then notices a hand on her shoulder, Basil then has her lean her head against his chest. She shuts her eyes and Basil does the same. Dawson looks up from his newspaper and chuckles under his breath.

* * *

**From the author: Not much to say, except that Basil is deeply considering of his future with Olivia. By the way, I choose the name 'Elliott' as Basil's first name because I recall that he was never given a first name in the books or movie. One of the meanings for it "Bravely and Truly" seems to fit Basil quite well. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Dover_

The train arrived at the station in Dover just as the sun was starting to set. The trio were quick to jump on a trolley that was heading towards the harbor. Dawson struggled to get his luggage up on the trolley.

"Dr. Dawson, I told you to pack light!" Basil said to his partner as he struggled to pull him up.

The trolley began to move and Olivia takes in the new scenery of Dover. She had never seen the English Channel before and the buildings did remind her of those that resided along the Thames in London.

The trolley stops and Basil shouts, "We get off here!" They hurry off the trolley and Olivia notices that they stopped at a pier of some kind. She sees that humans were admiring the view of the channel and she notices some seagulls, but they were bigger then seagulls.

"This way Olivia!" Basil said and both she and Dawson follow him to a lift inside a metal pole. Once it reaches the top, it reveals that they were on the wooden roof of the pier's covered sitting area.

Olivia sees big gull like birds, either asleep or cleaning their feathers. "Ah! Basil!" one of the gulls said, "You made it just in time! Albert should be in about a minute!"

"We'll wait, oh I want you to meet Miss Olivia Flaversham," Basil said to the bird and Olivia steps forward. "Olivia, this is Bernard, head of Albatross Aviation Team," he explains.

Bernard bows to Olivia, but then looks at her and then at Basil, "You mean THE Olivia Flaversham?!" he asks. Basil nods and Bernard gives a nervous chuckle, "Oh I beg your pardon young lady, but Basil told us a lot about you!" The other albatrosses screech in agreement.

Olivia looks at Basil, "Just how much did you tell them about me?" she asks with a grin.

"Miss Flaversham, when Basil first came to our services, he was this lunatic who demanded that Albert take him to his destination on time," Bernard begins to explain, "However, after that terrifying case with that dreadful Ratigan, he said that he was hoping that one day you would come back."

Olivia blushes and so does Basil. "I guess...I don't know much about your feelings for me," she said.

"Oh, did I say too much? Sorry," Bernard said.

"Hey boss!" one of the other albatrosses shout, "Here comes Albert! Clear the runway!"

Bernard takes the three aside as an albatross, a little bigger then the others lands hard on the surface. He walks out a bit and shakes his feathers. "I'm getting better at my landings," he said.

Bernard then walks up to the albatross, "Albert, Mr. Basil is in need of your services," he said.

"Mr. Basil, this is a rather bad time, I just got back from Northumberland. The winds were atrocious up there and getting back was not easy," Albert replies, but Bernard looks at him in the eye.

"Now Albert, we know that you handle long distances, far better than any of us. In fact, you are the best aviator that can handle strong winds," Bernard explains and adds, "Now please, listen to Mr. Basil."

Basil and Olivia walk up to Albert, he was wearing goggles and had an empty can of sardines strapped to his back, but it was used for seating.

"Albert, this here is Miss Olivia Flaversham, remember from that case I spoke of? With that scoundrel Ratigan?" Basil asks. Olivia curtsies to Albert and he looks at her and then at Basil.

"THE Miss Flaversham?" Albert asks and he chuckles, "Oh my dear, you are the one who calmed him down quite a bit."

"I did?" Olivia replies, curiously, but looks at Bernard, "Although Bernard mentioned something like that."

"Oh yes, after that case, he was almost quiet and not very demanding," Albert answers and asks, "Now, what can I do for you?"

Basil explains the murder case of Olivia's father, Hiram, and that they found a lead, indicating that Erich Rosenberg was responsible of giving orders to kill the innocent toy maker. "Now Albert, we believe Rosenberg fled to Berlin. Can you take us there?" Basil asks.

Albert scratches his chin and appeared deep in thought. "Give me ten minutes to recuperate and we'll be off," he said and walks towards a water fountain. Albert drinks from the fountain and washes his face.

After the ten minute break, Albert strapped a bigger empty can of sardines with help of his friends. Bernard moves a set of stairs for the three mice. "I'll be taking the back if you don't mind," Dawson said and walks up first, but he seemed woozy.

"Dawson, what did you take?" Basil asks. Dawson shows a bottle of hyoscine and Basil just shakes his head. "Seriously, Dr. Dawson, Olivia is right, you need to conquer your fear," the detective said.

"I rather sleep while I fly," the doctor simply replies and walks up the stairs, but with uneasy steps.

The can had made to fit the three with comfortable seating, rather then have them sit on uncomfortable metal. Basil and Olivia took the seat up front, while Dawson settled in the back.

Bernard then moves the can cover to secure Basil and Olivia and then the other for Dawson. "My lady and gentlemen, we'll just perform a maintenance check and you'll be on your way," Bernard said.

"Thank you Mr. Bernard," Olivia said. Bernard checks Albert's wings and tail feathers. Albert checks his goggles and he gives the thumbs up.

"Remember our motto," Bernard said to Albert, "First you don't succeed, try try again!"

Olivia's face turns white, but Basil takes her by the hand, "Don't worry, Albert is the best!" he exclaims, just as Albert goes into a dash and runs down the runway, wings flapping.

"OH I HATE THIS PART!" Dawson shouts. Then, Albert falls towards the sea and Olivia grabs hold of Basil's arm. The albatross then opens his wings and a guest of sea wind pulls him up into the air.

Albert straightens out, letting the sea gust take him out to open water. Basil gently shakes Olivia and she looks up. To her amazement, she felt like she was walking on air, even though she was strapped to a sardine can on the back of an albatross.

She turns back to see the seaport of Dover vanish behind them. There were some boats heading back, but they were high above them now. Olivia felt a new sensation take her. She remembered an old Scottish story of a brave mouse woman who dreamed of flying and touching the sky. Maybe this is what that mouse woman felt, but Olivia was told it was just a legend. However, she believed that the brave mouse woman fulfilled her dreams.

Albert flew down the water again and he calls, "If you look just below you, you'll see a pod of dolphins!"

"Dolphins?!" Olivia asks, but then sees large looking fish, except they weren't exactly fish. She watches as the pod swims beneath them and one spews water at them.

"AH COLD!" Albert shouts and flies away from the pod.

They continued to fly over the English Channel for some time. Olivia just kept staring at the vast open sea. "This is what it feels like when going to a new country?" Olivia asks Basil and he nods.

"Your body just feels exhilarating when you first take off and you keep asking 'What adventures will await for me?'" he said.

Then, Albert calls out, "If you look straight ahead, you'll see the northern French coastline!"

"France?!" Olivia calls back and looks ahead. Indeed, they saw what appeared to be lights of a village perched high up as if on a cliff. Olivia couldn't see as the sun had set after they left Dover.

Albert flies over the village, it was filled with warm light and Olivia caught a brief glimpse of humans walking around. She then sees a few mice hanging out on the roofs of the buildings.

"How wonderful it must be to live in a different country," Olivia said to Basil.

He takes her hand and he nods in agreement. He then calls out to Albert, "Do your trick! For Miss Olivia!"

"Trick?" she asks, but Dawson must've heard them, arousing him from a deep slumber.

"BASIL! PLEASE! NOT THAT!" the doctor cries out.

"Go back to sleep Dawson!" Basil calls back.

"Let me find a good hill!" Albert shouts and the village was out of their sight. Albert takes in a gust of wind that rolls him up a high hill and Olivia notices Basil raising his hands high and she does the same.

Albert reaches the crest of the hill and flies downward again. Olivia thought she was riding a roller coaster, although she never got to experience it, but this was by far the best experience.

"Like a roller coaster, right?!" Basil said to Olivia, excitedly.

"Yes! That was amazing!" she replies and settles herself down after feeling her adrenaline rush.

"Albert!" Dawson cries out, "How long until we reach Berlin?!"

"About four hours, might be there before midnight," Albert answers. Olivia had forgotten the amount of time that had passed from Dover to where they were now. She looks back to see Dawson falling back asleep again.

"Albert, where do you suppose we are now?" Olivia asks.

"We'll be in Belgium very shortly, then we'll pass over the Netherlands very briefly," Albert answers. Olivia looks down at the open greenery, below her was a land she wanted to set foot in.

"Brussels, Amsterdam, Paris," Olivia whispers to herself, but Basil hears her.

"Olivia, what's the matter?" he asks and she looks back at him with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"People and mice would tell stories of cities glowing with lights. The crowds would intertwine as if in a dance," Olivia said, but chuckles. "That's what I've heard of countries outside of the United Kingdom. I was..." she trails off and thinks of her words, "I mean I am hoping to set foot in these countries sometime."

"You will Olivia and you know, people dream of far off places. In fact, I thought I wouldn't set foot in France or Germany when I first started my career," Basil replies, but he notices her droopy eyes.

Basil embraces her and lets her head rest on his shoulder. "Basil, I have a feeling that once this case is solved that I must go and live with my family in Scotland," she said and Basil feels his stomach drop. He didn't want her to leave his side, again. He had to propose to her and hoped that she would accept. However, they would have to deal with Aunt Sophie, it was likely that she would take Olivia and never let her go back to London or back to Basil.

The detective would have to fight the matriarch of the Flaversham family, even if it means that Olivia will be excommunicated from her family. There had to be a way for Aunt Sophie to understand her great-niece's feelings and of Basil's.

"Olivia, as long as I am alive, I will protect you from all the evils in the world. I want you to stay with me," Basil said, but notices that Olivia was fast asleep. He holds her tight and he begins to shut his eyes.

"Good night Olivia," he whispers and he falls asleep as Albert continues his flight towards Berlin.

* * *

**From the author: I honestly don't know how long a bird can travel from London to Berlin, so I am taking a wild guess with Albert's time. There's a lot going on in Basil's mind. Will he and Olivia have a happily ever after together? Just keep that in mind when we reach the end. See you soon! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

_Castle_ _Grün, Berlin, German Empire_

Castle Grün or Castle Green stood proud on top of a hill. Flowers and small trees flourished around the castle, hence the name Castle Green. It was nearing midnight, but inside, the castle residents were celebrating the start of Oktoberfest, which would begin once the clock strikes 12.

Even though Munich was the birthplace of the festivity, Berlin did not want to miss out on this spectacular event with good beer, dances, and even fireworks. The human patriarch of Castle Green had ordered his men to prepare the best firework display for his guests.

The mice who occupy the castle were also eager to see the fireworks, but deep in the dark recesses of the structure, a creature had received word from his minions that Basil of Baker Street, his partner Dr. Dawson, and Olivia Flaversham were on the way.

"Keep a close eye on the sky," the creature said in a deep voice. He had a scary tone to his voice and he had trouble with his breathing. He relied on a cane to help him walk and he suffered from pain in his ribs.

"SIR! An albatross is coming from the west!" one of the minions call out. The dark figure pulls out a pocket watch, just a few more seconds until midnight. Up on the castle towers, the humans lit the first few fireworks and the festivities began.

Albert calls out to his passengers, "My lady and gentlemen, we'll be descending into Berlin. I just want to thank you for choosing Albatross..." he cuts off when a firework explodes right in front of him.

More and more fireworks explode, waking the passengers. Albert was caught in the midst of the display. The three mice struggled to stay in the sardine can, but suddenly, Dawson shouts, "ALBERT! YOU'RE ON FIRE!"

A firework had ignited Albert's tail feathers. "MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" the bird panics and suddenly, Olivia losses her balance and falls out of the can.

"BASIL!" she screams and Basil grabs a parachute from underneath the seats. Dawson does the same thing and they jump out. Basil does a free fall, grabbing Olivia in a tight hold and pulling the cord. The parachute opens, slowing their descent to the ground.

They watch as Albert falls into a pond. The fire on his feathers went out. "LOOK OUT BELOW!" Basil calls out. The three mice landed on the ground with no injury.

"What in the world was that?!" Albert cries and they look up at the fireworks.

"Looks like we were caught in some kind of celebration," Olivia said, but Basil quiets everyone as his ears picked up some sounds.

"Wer ist da?!" he calls out in German. Then, a few dark figures come out of the tall grass, guns in hand. They were wearing uniforms with a crest of a wolf on the left breast.

"Tu uns nicht weh!" Basil shouts, holding his hands up and Olivia, Dawson, and Albert do the same. "Karl Koffman! I know you're here!" Basil shouts, again.

"Bleib stehen!" a voice calls out and the mice lower their weapons. Then a tall mouse with light brown fur and wearing a similar uniform comes out. He walks up to Basil and Olivia notices that Basil was shorter than this mouse.

"Karl! You old brute! It's nice to see-" The mouse, Karl holds up a hand, stopping Basil from talking any further.

"Basil of Baker Street," Karl said in a thick German accent, "You have a lot of guts in coming back here!"

"Karl, this is a misunderstanding, we are here on urgent business," Basil replies, but Karl didn't seem moved by this.

"Basil, I'm afraid I can't let you go any further," Karl said, but then adds, "That is..." he then starts poking at Basil as if it was funny. He lifts him off the ground in a choking hug.

"Oh Basil! It's good to see you!" Karl exclaims and Basil begins to chuckle, too.

"You certainly have a nasty sense of humor!" the detective replies and Karl places him down.

"Dawson, I see you haven't lost any weight! I bet that beer I sent to you was too good to put down," Karl said to the doctor and Dawson chuckles a little. Olivia then steps forward.

Karl pulls off his hat and asks, "Who is this, Basil?"

"Karl, this is Olivia Flaversham, the young lady I spoke of after the Ratigan case," Basil answers and Karl kisses Olivia's hand.

"Welcome Fräulein Flaversham," Karl said and then looks up at the sky. "So sorry about the fireworks, but it is the start of Oktoberfest. The humans decided to...um...how should I say? Start off with a bang," he adds.

"Oktoberfest? Oh dear Lord, I forgot about it," Basil said.

"Um, Basil," Dawson replies and they see Albert checking his feathers.

"I'm going to need some good burn ointment," Albert said. Karl orders a few of his soldiers to take Albert to the medical wing of the castle, but Albert had his passengers take their luggage.

Basil then remembers something and checks his pocket. The velvet case was there and he sees the ring glinting in the light of the fireworks. He breathes in deep, he hadn't lost it.

Karl then leads the trio towards the castle, the noise of the human residents celebrating grew louder as the got near. Basil looks around, no mice were out celebrating. "Karl, why are you not partaking in the festivities? You usually hold good parties," he asks his friend.

"I'm afraid we can't afford to celebrate at the moment, I received word from the city that..." Karl trails off and clears his throat. "Rosenberg is back," he finishes.

Basil and his two comrades stare at him in shock. "So he is alive," the detective said.

"Indeed, I'm just as shocked as you my friend," Karl replies, "I had to send my wife and children away so they will not get hurt if a battle is to come."

They enter the castle's main entrance, the hall was decorated with the same symbol as the soldier's crests. A great wolf with a gold and black background was displayed with pride on the flags and shields.

"Karl, is this your family symbol?" Olivia asks.

"Indeed, yes," Karl answers and adds, "My ancestors made an alliance with the wolves and they have been great friends ever since."

"I actually never seen a wolf," Olivia replies and they step into a lift.

"While you are here, I could let you meet a few of the wolves that reside in the forest," Karl said. The lift takes them up a few floors and the noise from above was growing dimmer.

"The humans must be heading off to bed. I could take you to the great hall for some food, but I suppose you're exhausted from the journey," Karl said and shows them a few empty rooms with beds and furniture.

"I would like to find that Rosenberg," Olivia replies with a hint of anger, but Basil places a hand on her shoulder.

"We will, but I believe that some rest will do," he said and he goes into the room next to hers. His room was adorn with red and gold decorum. He finds a spare robe in the dresser and hangs his coat and hat inside.

Lucky for him, his room had a connecting door to Olivia's. He gently taps on the door and Olivia opens it. She was also dressed in a spare robe and she lets him in. Her room was adorn in a light blue color.

"Basil...I mean Elliott, can I tell you something?" she asks.

"Of course you can, what's on your mind?" he replies.

"I have this feeling that Karl is hiding something," she explains, "He sends his family away, but that sounds like putting them in greater danger if Rosenberg were to target them."

Basil's ears perk up and he scratches his chin, "That does sound unusual, but Karl knows these woods far better than anyone I've met here. He does have a small underground bunker he likes to use sometimes," he said and finds a pipe and some tobacco in one of the drawers of his room. "Karl certainly knows my habits," he adds, filling the pipe.

"But I just don't know if I can trust him," Olivia said. Basil places a comforting hand on her face and kisses her forehead.

"I know, Karl usually doesn't make good first impressions, but his family has been part of the German royal army for as long as I can recall. German soldiers are a bit...far more serious than the British," Basil replies and lights the pipe.

Olivia then opens her case to reveal the bottle of wine, it survived the plunge. "Do you want to open it? It sounds silly to have French wine to celebrate Oktoberfest," she asks and Basil chuckles. He sees a table that has wine glasses and a corkscrew.

He opens the bottle with ease and smells the cork. It gave off a sweet scent, he detected some spicy aroma with a bit of fruit and a hint of herbs. He pours an equal amount for both of them.

"Here's to Oktoberfest," Olivia said, lifting her glass.

"And here's to you, you're finally in a different part of Europe," Basil adds and they take a drink. The sting of the alcohol took them by surprise, but they swallowed. Olivia takes another, but slower this time.

"This is pretty good," she said and Basil takes another sip, it was good. The two of them finish their glasses and Basil places a cork stopper in the spout of the bottle.

"Save some for Karl and Dawson, if they desire," he said and was about to head back to his room, but turns to Olivia, "Would you like to stay with me tonight?" he asks.

"I was going to ask the same thing," Olivia replies and adds, "But I rather not partake in any love making."

"My thoughts exactly, these castle walls have bigger ears than my own home," Basil said and they settled in the large bed in his room. He turns off the oil lamps and removes both his and Olivia's robes. He gives a brief kiss on her neck and they doze off.

Elsewhere, Karl enters a dark room, where the unknown figure was waiting for him. "Have they settled?" the scary voice asks.

"Yes," Karl replies and asks, "I want to know how my wife and children are? You haven't laid a finger on them, because I will-" "Settle down, Koffman," the figure cuts in.

"Your family is safe, mark my words," he adds.

Karl didn't speak any more, he hated this rodent that invaded his family home, but he needed to be sure that his family was safe. Even if it meant betraying his good friend Basil.

* * *

**From the author: The trio has made it to Germany, but it's obvious that Karl is hiding something. Just who could this intruder be? **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Light streamed into the room where Basil and Olivia slept. The detective woke up first to see the sun rise and Olivia noticed the sun too. "I would like see the sun rise at the top of the castle," the young woman mouse said to Basil.

"Maybe I can treat you to that," Basil replies and opens the dresser. He checks his coat pocket, the box and ring were still there. He dresses in trousers, a white shirt, and a vest.

He looks to see Olivia wear a deep maroon colored dress with fashionable shoes that had laces that tied at the front. She then shows Basil her dresser full of traditional German dresses.

"I think you should wear one of these," Basil said and adds, "For Oktoberfest I mean."

"Bas-I mean Elliott, we're here to find Rosenberg, remember?" Olivia scolds at him.

"I'm just saying that these dresses are beautiful," the detective replies, but the young woman mouse didn't seem to be happy. "Olivia, what's wrong?" he asks.

Olivia breathes in and exhales, but Basil notices some tears in her eyes. "I guess...I feel so...stressed," she answers and Basil takes her into his arms.

"I know how it feels, but I said we'll catch Rosenberg," he said. Then, there was a knock and Basil answers the door to show Dawson, but he takes one look and folds his arms.

"Doctor, what is it?" Olivia asks, but Dawson just shakes his head.

Basil pulls him in and replies, "Now Dawson, we didn't engage in anything last night."

"Oh really?" the doctor asks. Basil and Olivia look at one another, it was clear that Dawson didn't believe them. "Now I might not be married, but I still believe in old values," Dawson said.

"Dr. Dawson, all right, we slept together, but we swear we didn't engage in any sexual activities," Basil replies and Olivia nods in agreement.

"Still, I agree with Mrs. Judson, it's forbidden to-" "That's enough Dr. Dawson!" Olivia yells at him, causing both of the male mice to stand back in fear. Olivia breathes in deep and gains her composure.

"Basil is right, we just slept together, nothing more," Olivia said, just as Karl Koffman appears.

"Karl, guten tag!" Basil said to his good friend.

"Guten Tag meine freunde," Karl replies and asks, "I trust you slept well?"

Olivia leans towards Basil's ear and asks, "How do you say "Very well" in German?"

"Sehr gut," he answers.

"Sehr gut Herr Koffman," Olivia said and Karl chuckles.

"Basil, du alter dummkopf, you need to teach Deutsche to your comrades. It is the schönste Sprache Europas," Karl replies, but Olivia and Dawson scratch their heads in confusion.

"He said that German is the finest language of all Europe, although I beg to differ a little," Basil translates, but Olivia folds her arms.

"Actually, I would like to learn more about...Deutsche," she said to Karl.

"I had the kitchen prepare a fine meal for us this fine day," he replies and shows the way. They entered the lift and went up a level. As they exit out of the lift, Karl attempts to take Olivia's arm, but Basil, in jealously, takes her arm.

"Karl, do you expect that Rosenberg to strike? It was quiet last night," Dawson asks.

Karl leads them to the door of the great hall and looks at them, "Actually, we believe Rosenberg is closer then we think," he said and opens the gigantic set of doors.

Just as the doors flew open, a dark figure stood up from a table. He had a cane in one hand, but Basil takes a minute to register who this figure was, _"ROSENBERG!" _he shouts and hides Olivia behind him. She looks at the stranger, he was wearing black, including black eye glasses, he had scars all over his face and he struggled to walk on his left side.

"Hello Basil and friends," he said in a deep, scary voice. Olivia's brain then replays the voice she heard on the telephone when her father was murdered and it matched with Rosenberg. Her body shivers with fright, but then she felt a deep and angry rage.

She pushes Basil aside, grabs a knife from a nearby table and charges at Rosenberg. _"I'LL KILL YOU!" _she screams.

Rosenberg doesn't move as Olivia gets closer. The rage Olivia was experiencing blinded her, in fact, she failed to notice a rough-looking mouse charging right at her. The mouse body-slams into her, causing her to crash into a table, and she collapses to the ground.

Basil and Dawson come to her side and look at Rosenberg and back to Karl. "Karl, what is this?!" Basil demands. He notices Karl's men and then, rough looking mice appeared beside them.

"Rosenberg and his Besatzung arrived before you did, I'm sorry Basil," Karl answers.

"Why?" Dawson asks and Olivia begins to gain her senses.

"Rosenberg threatened to kill my wife and children, I had no choice," Karl replies, but Basil stares at his friend in anger.

"No choice?! You have a whole army! You could've finished them before they started!" the detective shouts at the tall mouse.

Karl looks at the three, but his face showed defeat. Olivia looks up at him, gets to her feet, and, despite being shorter, manages to hit him in the muzzle. "Coward!" she spat at him.

"Tie them up," Rosenberg orders and his hench-mice tie their hands behind their backs. "Let's continue our talk...downstairs," he said, struggling to breathe. The three were led down to the dungeons with Rosenberg struggling to walk on his left leg. The dungeon halls were lit with torches, but Rosenberg seemed to hate them.

The three couldn't stop showing their angry faces, especially at Karl. Once they were in the deepest part of the castle, they were overcome with the dreadful cold and dampness.

"Here," Rosenberg orders, pointing to a slab of stone. The three were forced to sit down on the cold piece of stone and they stare at Rosenberg.

"Just how are you alive? I saw you plummet into Lichtenhain Falls," Basil asks the crook. Olivia examines Rosenberg, he was the same size as Ratigan, and he even had a rat tail.

Rosenberg takes in a breath, "I would've died...if it wasn't...for my...good partner..." he said, struggling with every breathe in between words.

"Ratigan saved you? But he left you," Basil replies.

"You think...?" Rosenberg asks and adds, "He...sent in...the best doctor...in Germany...but...I'm stuck with...this..." he explains, showing the left side of his face.

The three of them exam his limp and Olivia whispers, "Traumatic brain injury."

"Speak up!" he yells at her, but grabs his chest in pain. Olivia looks at the evil rat, she hated him, but she put on a brave face like she did with Ratigan ten years before.

"You suffered from traumatic brain injury, therefore your left side is limp. I also believe the injury caused you to be sensitive to light, hence the dark glasses and wanting to be down here, and I'm guessing broken ribs or a crushed chest wall, hence you struggle to breathe in between words," she explains and looks at Dawson, "Do you agree Dr. Dawson?" she asks. The two male mice look at each other in amazement and Dawson nods.

"And how...you know...?" Rosenberg asks.

"I read a lot of books on health, mostly the brain and behavioral issues," Olivia replies and Basil just stares at her in surprise, but Rosenberg didn't seem impressed.

"You...women...know nothing..." the rat said, "Hence...why women...should...stay quiet..."

Basil was prepared to defend Olivia, but he figured it was best to keep quiet on that subject. "Rosenberg, why are you doing this?" Basil asks.

"I should...have my...associate...answer to that..." Rosenberg said and the rough looking mouse comes forward. "This is...Schmidt...tell them...Schmidt..." he adds.

Schmidt had dark fur and had holes in his ear lobes. "Rosenberg wanted to rejoin Ratigan back in London, but as you can see, he likely won't survive a boat trip to England. However, all that changed ten years ago, thanks to you," he said and continues, "Ratigan had the brilliant idea of taking over the Empire of Mousedom. Unfortunately, you had to ruin the fun for us."

Rosenberg's criminal crew snicker in agreement, but Karl Koffman and his army remained quiet. "After you killed Ratigan, Rosenberg was still too weak to formulate his revenge, hence why it took longer then we hoped," Schmidt said.

"We didn't kill Ratigan," Basil replies, "Ratigan was a coward to the very end. He refused to accept-" "SHUT UP!" Rosenberg shouts at him, but grabs his chest in pain. Schmidt tried to help him, but the rat pats his shoulder.

"Rosenberg figured it would be easy to kill the old Flaversham, just so the young Miss Flaversham can go to you for help," Schmidt continues, "Rosenberg had Rinhart and Cliffield stay in London and once they were "caught" by you, they simply hand over Rosenberg's current location. The thing is, we got to Koffman before you did, it was too easy as he has a weakness for his family. However, I should point out that he barely survived the trip back to Berlin."

Olivia shakes her head as if in confusion, "I don't understand, just how would Rosenberg know that we were coming?" she asks and Basil nods in agreement.

"You'd be surprised that there is a mole somewhere in Thames Prison," Schmidt replies. The three mice look at once another and then back at Rosenberg and Schmidt.

Basil stands to his feet, "Rosenberg, you will not get away with this," he hisses at the criminal mouse.

"I suppose...you have...something...to say..." Rosenberg said, clutching his cane tight.

"Indeed I do," the detective replies and adds, "Just like Ratigan, you are a slimy, reclusive, bad-tempered, old sewer-!" But before Basil could finish, Rosenberg hits him hard in the rib cage.

Basil collapses to his knees in pain and Rosenberg stands triumphantly over the detective. _"ELLIOTT!" _Olivia shrieks, but then realizes her mistake.

Rosenberg looks at Olivia and back at Basil, then whispers in Schmidt's ear. "Did you just call him 'Elliott'?" the criminal mouse asks. Olivia doesn't answer, but she could tell that Rosenberg and his crew have figured it out somehow.

A sinister laugh rose up from Rosenberg's lungs, despite being plagued by whizzing pain. "Sir, what's so funny?" one of Rosenberg's cronies asks.

The rat coughs a bit and replies, "I might...be crippled...and sometimes...slow...but I...recognize that...look...in their eyes..." Rosenberg said and Basil looks up at Olivia with a look of defeat.

Rosenberg whispers in Schmidt's ear again and the mouse's face lights up. "Gentlemice! Rosenberg here is a genius!" he calls out, but his master stops him from talking any further.

"Basil of Baker Street...The Great Mouse Detective..." Rosenberg said, still struggling, but somehow overcoming the pain and he finishes, "He's fallen in love with the Flaversham girl!"

He starts to laugh along with Schmidt and then his entire crew laughs along with them. Karl, however, stares at his old friend in shock and then at Olivia, seeing their faces that showed defeat and love for one another.

* * *

**From the author: Things just got bad for our favorite mouse detective and friends! We just have to wait and see what kind of outcome will follow for them! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Basil, Olivia, and Dawson were thrown into a dark room with lit torches. Even though Rosenberg had them untied, Olivia got up quick and was about to charge, when Schmidt pulls a pistol on her.

"Easy...Schmidt..." Rosenberg said, but his partner still trains his pistol on her as they exit the room.

"Let them...have...a few...hours to...themselves," the rat adds and locks the door. Olivia runs up to the door and hits it with her fists, but the mice laugh at her through the bars of the door. She gives up and returns to Basil's side.

"Elliott, I'm sorry," she said, tearfully.

"For what my dear?" he asks, still cradling his rib cage.

"For calling you out like that, now Rosenberg is going to do something far more barbaric than Ratigan, I just feel it," Olivia answers, a few tears falling from her eyes.

"No, I'm glad you did," the detective replies, both Olivia and Dawson look at him in confusion. "If we are going to die, at least a few will know we died for each other, but I swear that won't happen," he adds and rubs his abdomen.

Olivia moves his hands aside and checks his ribs for any abnormalities, but Basil begins to chuckle. "That tickles," he said and they both smile. He stands to his feet, taking a few deep breathes and roams around the room.

"Does it hurt?" Olivia asks, but he shakes his head.

"I've been through much worse, believe me," he said and Olivia nods.

"I remember, I thought you were dead when you fell from Big Ben," she replies and he takes her in his arms.

"I must say, I'm surprised you read a lot about health," he said and she nods.

"I guess I got intrigued with the medical field, but there's a lot about our brains that we don't know about," she replies and Dawson nods.

"It is a strange, but fascinating piece of machinery, so to speak," the doctor said and Olivia begins to chuckle.

"I should've told Rosenberg "It's elementary,", but I can tell he hates women. Oh, I'm remembering Robert Kinkle all over again, the selfish brute," she replies and the two male mice laugh. Basil tightens his embrace on Olivia.

"Can I tell you my biggest regret?" he asks and she nods. "I was a fool for not finding you earlier, even a year after the case. I missed out on your achievements and-" Olivia stops him with a kiss. They did not break away for a minute and when they did, Dawson was staring at them with a smile.

Then, they hear Rosenberg's sinister laughter, they failed to notice him, Schmidt and even Karl entering back into the dark room. Basil hides Olivia behind him, arms out and he gives the rat an angry look.

"Love...a foolish...emotion..." Rosenberg whizzes and says, "It can... destroy...everything..."

"I beg to disagree, Rosenberg. The lot of you take from mice who long to live a peaceful life," Basil replies, but Rosenberg shakes his head.

"I was...like you...Mr. Basil..." he said and continues, "I too...fell in love...and married..."

The three stare at the rat in shock as he continues, "But...all that...changed...when I longed...for a...much...evil...life..." No one spoke and Olivia clutches Basil's arm.

"She...on the...other hand...didn't like...the life...of crime...she almost...turned me in...to the police...but Ratigan...helped me out," Rosenberg said.

"What did you do to your wife?" Olivia asks, it was out of curiosity, but she knew she was going to regret the answer.

"Divorce...is a...nasty affair...but I couldn't...let her...rat me out...to the authorities...so I poisoned her...with arsenic..." Rosenberg said, still struggling with his breathing, but he gave a look of pride and achievement.

"Arsenic?" Basil replies and he rubs his temple.

"What is it?" Olivia asks and his eyes grew wide.

"There was a case many years ago, right before Rosenberg rose to power. A rat woman, found dead in an alley, she had been poisoned with arsenic. For a long time, I thought she was just a random victim, but..." Basil trails off and stares at Rosenberg in anger. "She had her wedding ring on, but I couldn't find any leads to a husband. That is, you destroyed all records of her marriage, your marriage," he finishes.

The three look at Rosenberg, who gives a sneer and says, "Women...are a...worthless...lot...always going to...great lengths...for equality...That's why they...need to...stay silent..."

"You bastard!" Basil said, "You are nothing, but a sadist, just like Ratigan."

"The strong shall rule the weak!" Schmidt yells out and Rosenberg chuckles. Then he whispers in his partner's ear, but Schmidt gives him a look of surprise. "Sir, are you sure?" he asks and Rosenberg nods. "But it won't be dark by the time-"

"I plan...on celebrating...my achievement...when it's dark..." Rosenberg said and looks at the three mice. "On the...other hand...we will wait...until the sun...starts to set..." he adds.

"Rosenberg, what do you plan on doing?" Basil asks and the rat looks at him with a sinister grin.

"Finishing...what we...started...twelve years ago..." he answers and walks out the door with Schmidt and Karl, then locking the door, again.

"I'm not letting you kill Elliott!" Olivia shouts through the bars, but Rosenberg stares back at her.

"It's not...him...I'm going...to kill...first..." the rat replies and he walks away. Olivia looks back at Basil and Dawson with confusion written on their faces. Then, Basil's face lights up as if he realized something.

"No, no, no!" he cries out.

"Basil, what's wrong?" Dawson asks, but then the detective embraces Olivia in a tight squeeze.

"I'll kill him before he places a finger on you!" Basil exclaims, tears falling from his eyes, but Olivia pushes him away.

"Get a hold of yourself Elliott! There has to be a way out! Use that big brain of yours!" she encourages him.

"I'm trying, but there's nothing in here that will help us out!" he replies in a frustrated tone. Olivia looks at the door and at the lone window in the cell, there was no way that neither one would fit.

Olivia goes to the door and looks at the hinges, they were stuck tight in place. "No good," she said and sits up against the wall. Basil sits up beside her and holds her close.

"I know you never accept defeat, but what about now?" Olivia asks.

"My dear, it's going to be all right," Basil replies, but notices the tears falling from Olivia's eyes and he also feels his eyes fill with tears. He hears Olivia sigh and he also lets out a sigh. He wasn't sure if it was of peace or acceptance of their fate.

Hours had passed and Basil looks up out the window to see the sky turn a soft blue. The sun also turned into a hard gold color, it was nearing sunset.

Olivia had fallen asleep in his arms and he looks to see Dawson, he also had fallen asleep.

Then, they heard the lock of the door turn and Rosenberg and some of his crew enter in. "Time to get this over with," Schmidt said, but Basil refuses to release his grip on Olivia.

"I'm not letting you take her!" he shouts, but some of the crooks held up their pistols.

"Want to do it the hard way? It's fine by me," Schmidt replies with a snicker. Then, the crooks charge at Basil and Olivia, separating them.

"Leave her alone!" Basil screams and he was thrown against the wall. Olivia's hands were tied behind her back and she was forced out of the cell.

"Damn you Rosenberg!" the detective shouts at the rat.

"As I...said...love is...a foolish...thing..." the rat replies and adds, "But don't...fret...I'll be generous...and bring...her body...back to you...that is...if we find her..."

Basil's insides grew cold and he shivers, mostly in fright. He was reliving the memory of him and Dawson being strapped into Ratigan's 'Overkill Trap', but this wasn't anything like this.

He was prepared to charge at Rosenberg, but Olivia looks back at him. "Elliott, it's going to be all right, like you said," she reminds him, but he had to disagree this time. It wasn't going to be all right.

"Take a good look," Schmidt tells them, "This will be the last time you see each other alive." The criminals laugh as the two look at one another with tears in their eyes.

The crooks leave with Olivia and locking the door, again. Basil charges at the door, but it was no use, it was made of iron and wood and he couldn't put a dent in the iron.

Basil notices Rosenberg giving the door's key to a female mouse, she was wearing a maid's dress. He then recognizes her as Hedwig or Hedgy, the leading maid of the Koffman's.

"If you...be...good...we'll bring...back...the children..." Rosenberg said to Hedgy.

The maid nods and Rosenberg leaves the dungeons with his crew and Olivia as his hostage. Basil falls to his knees, hands covering his eyes, he couldn't think of anything to save Olivia.

"Basil! Look!" Dawson shouts and the detective looks to see his partner staring out the window. Basil looks and sees a dirigible, similar to the one Ratigan had and they watch as Rosenberg and his crew force Olivia in.

Karl, who stood on the side, couldn't take it any longer. He marches up to Rosenberg and shouts, "This has gone far enough, Rosenberg! I want to see my wife and children!"

Rosenberg gives Karl a smirk and looks at Schmidt with a sinister grin. Schmidt pulls out his gun and points at Karl. "Your assistance is no longer required," he said and pulls the trigger.

BANG!

Basil hears the gunshot and watches as Karl and another soldier collapse. He sees Rosenberg's crew pull out their guns and aiming at Karl's army and then watches the dirigible fly away with Rosenberg, his crew and Olivia.

The detective collapses to the ground, again, he had witnessed the death of an old friend and all he could think of was Olivia's pending doom.

* * *

**From the author: Rosenberg certainly is a dirty rat, but he will face a grueling punishment! Just hang tight my friends!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Basil! BASIL!" the detective failed to notice his partner shouting at him. His mind had blacked out for a moment and he looks up at his partner.

"Listen Basil, I know you can save Olivia, you just need to use that brain of yours!" Dawson insists, but Basil shakes his head in frustration.

"Look around you Dawson! We're stuck in here! There's not a loose stone anywhere!" the detective shouts. Dawson, however, refuses to accept their fate.

"That maid! She must have a weakness!" the doctor said, "You saw Rosenberg kill Karl, who's to say he also killed his wife and children?!" he adds. Basil's mind begins to process this and something clicks in his brain.

"My God! You're right!" the detective exclaims and rushes to the door. "HEDGY!" he cries out, "I need you! Now!" he shouts. He sees the Koffman's head housekeeper and a few of her assistants.

"Hedgy, listen to me! I need you to let us out!" Basil demands, but the maid doesn't make a move.

"I can't do that Herr Basil, what if Rosenberg-" "Do you think Rosenberg will keep his end of the bargain?! Those children are probably dead already!" Basil interrupts, but the maid looks down at the floor, confusion in her eyes.

"Damn it woman! If you don't let us out, I'll-" he stops, yelling at a female mouse was something he hated to do, so he calms himself down and asks, "Hedgy, Rosenberg will probably kill us all when he gets back. Do you want that to happen?"

Before the maid could answer, one of her assistants shouts, "Jemand kommt! Someone's coming!" Basil turns his eyes to the right and sees three shadows emerge from the darkness. Karl was carrying a soldier with assistance from another solider and Basil saw the blood on Karl's uniform.

"My God, Karl!" he exclaims.

"I'm not injured, that damn Rosenberg turned on us! Fräulein Flaversham was right, I am a coward!" Karl replies. Basil then comes up with a solution to their current situation.

"Let us out, Dawson's a doctor," Basil said to his friend and he nods. He then walks over to Hedgy, arm outstretched.

"Mein Herr, nein!" Hedgy cries, but Karl looks at the maid.

"Hedgy, I promise we'll bring Lottie and meine Kinder home, but I need Basil's assistance," Karl said, calmly. The maid looks at her master and then at Basil. She nods and gives the key to Karl, who then unlocks the door.

"Doktor, please look at Dieter," Karl pleads and Dawson looks over Dieter's injury. The bullet hit him in the shoulder, but it didn't hit any major arteries.

"Clean shot, but not fatal," Dawson replies and Karl has the maids take Dieter up to the medical wing.

"Karl, do you know where Rosenberg is going?" Basil asks, but Karl shakes his head. However, the mouse's face lights up as if he came up with an idea.

"Listen, I need you to bring something of Olivia's, something that would have her scent," he replies and adds, "Meet me up at the castle entrance, be quick now!"

Basil and Dawson hurry up back to their bedrooms, but Basil was quicker. He runs into his room, grabbing his deerstalker hat and coat, but he failed to notice the velvet box in his pocket.

He rushes into Olivia's room. Thankfully, the maids didn't take the dress she wore the other day and takes it. Both he and Dawson rush to the castle entrance, where Karl had been speaking to his army. They were going after Rosenberg and the army mice shout and raised their muskets in the air.

"Karl, I have Olivia's dress, but what do you need it for?" Basil asks, but Karl chuckles.

"Just you wait," he replies and turns to face the forest, "RALPHINA!" he calls and then he and his army give howling noises.

"I say Basil, who is-" Then a mass of white fur appears before them. The animal was large, it had a bushy tail and big yellow eyes. The mice stare at the animal and Dawson sputters, "Ba...Basil...That's...that's a..."

"My word! Ralphina's a wolf!" Basil exclaims and then notices more wolves coming out of the dark woods and into the light. Karl then speaks to Ralphina, who then starts growling and Karl encourages her to be angry. Basil laughs at this as it reminded him of his time training Toby. Then, the memory of Olivia first meeting Toby springs up in his mind.

"Basil, come here," Karl said and the detective walks over to them. "Give me the dress, Ralphina can follow the scent," Karl adds and Basil hands over Olivia's dress. Karl holds it up to Ralphina's nose, who sniffs it and then she starts to growl. She turns in the direction of the forest.

"She's got the scent! Let's hurry!" Karl shouts and the three get on the wolf. The army mice then climb onto the backs of the other wolves. Ralphina then gives a deep howl and the other wolves howl in response. Basil was in awe of the majestic sound, it was deeper than Toby's high-pitched howl.

Ralphina then charges into the forest with the pack following her, heading east. The forest was dark as the sun had set earlier.

"Karl! How far can Ralphian go without stopping?!" Basil calls to his friend.

"She can run for an hour without stopping! Much faster than a dog!" Karl replies and Ralphina keeps on running.

Meanwhile, Rosenberg, his crew and Olivia were still flying above the forest. "We'll be...at our...destination soon..." Rosenberg said to Olivia, who was looking at him with hate. The whizzing in his voice was getting on her nerves.

"Basil will come for me! He's smarter than anyone of you!" Olivia replies, but Rosenberg laughs at this.

"Oh no...I will...finally...avenge Ratigan...Oh James...if only...you were...here to see...this..." the rat replies. Olivia was stumped about what he said, he had called Ratigan by his first name, James.

She then compares both rats in her mind. They had some physical similarities, but they were similar in brains for sure. She then decides to ask the most dreadful question, "Who are you Rosenberg?"

Schmidt looks at her in confusion, "He's Erich Rosenberg, are you-" "No Schmidt...that's not...what she's...asking about..." Rosenberg said and looks at Olivia with dark eyes, the same eyes Ratigan had.

"My mother's...former...martial name...was Ilse Ratigan..." the rat tells her and Olivia's eyes grew wide with shock, but it all made sense.

"You're Ratigan's-" "Half-brother...but we...were close...much like...blood brothers..." Rosenberg said and continues, "Dear old...mother...taught us...the art...of the...criminal trade...that's the thing...about rats."

He then stands up from his seat, walks over to Olivia and presses the top of his cane under her chin. "Now...I'm going to...kill you...and your...dear Basil...and James...will finally...be at...peace..." Rosenberg said with a grim smile.

He settles in his seat again. Olivia's thoughts were racing, she was afraid that Rosenberg was planning something terrible, but the thought of Basil not saving her terrified her the most.

"Sir, we'll be making our descent now," the mouse at the wheel said. Olivia looks down and sees the patch of forest, but also sees the waterfall. Then, she remembers something Basil told her.

"Oh no..." she whispers as the dirigible lows down into the forest.

Ralphina and the pack were running at top speed through the forest. The army mice with their commander and Basil and Dawson held onto the wolves as they raced through the woods.

The moon had appeared moments ago, providing them light and Basil could see clearly now. He saw that they were on a path of some kind, but then a memory was replaying in his mind.

He looks at the trees, but he was dreading something. "Please...don't be..." Basil whispers, but then sees it. A boulder to his right that was covered in tree roots. The tree had grown much taller then the last time he went passed it twelve years ago.

"Karl! Dawson!" he calls out to his friends and they look at him. "I know where Rosenberg is going! Lichtenhain Falls!" he tells them.

Karl begins to process the information and calls back, "We'll be there in a half hour!"

Ralphina and the wolves went faster with their running. Basil looks straight ahead, his grip growing tight on the fur of the wolf's neck. He needed to save Olivia, the mouse woman he loves. If something terrible were to happen to her, he'll never forgive himself.

* * *

**From the author: Basil to the rescue! Will he make it in time? We'll just to have to wait and see!**

**By the way, I owe credit for a guest reviewer who thought of Rosenberg and Raitgan being half-brothers. I wouldn't have thought of that!**

**See you soon!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Litchtenhain Waterfall_

Rosenberg and his crew had set up a crane of some kind, but Olivia was in awe of the waterfall. Even though it looked small, compared to others, she could understand how Rosenberg sustained his injuries.

The bottom was full of rocks and after a torrential rainstorm, the falls would be hitting them hard, making it impossible to make it out. She looks around at the top, she was trying to imagine the fight between Basil and Rosenberg from twelve years ago.

Rosenberg then has Schmidt tie a rope around her waist and he forces her towards a hook. He then lifts her up, the rope slipping on the hook, and Olivia begins to think of what Rosenberg was planning.

"You see...Miss Flaversham...I'm going...to cripple you...then bring you...back to...your precious Basil...let him cry over...before I kill...the lot of you...That is...if you survive...the plunge..." Rosenberg explains through his whizzes.

Olivia looks at Rosenberg with an angry look and shouts, "I'm not afraid of you!" Then, Rosenberg's crew pulls her up and the crane moves her over the falls.

The misty water was cool against her face, but Olivia felt a warmth inside, she was thinking of Basil. Then, the rope gives a lurch and she falls closer to the water, but the rope stops suddenly.

She looks over to see Rosenberg and his crew laughing. Then they pull the rope up, they were playing a game, a sick game with her. "Are you...afraid...now?!" Rosenberg calls out over the roar of the waterfall.

Olivia doesn't answer, but then, the rope lurches down again, but then stops. She looks up to see Rosenberg and his crew struggling with the rope. "What...did you...do?!" Rosenberg shouts.

"There's a knot sir! It's stuck on the crane!" one of them replies.

"I told you to check for knots! You useless piece of dog shit!" Schmidt yells at the mice.

"Never mind...give me...a gun..." Rosenberg orders and Schmidt gives him his pistol. "We'll bring...her back...dead..." he adds and tries to take aim, but his body was shaking hard.

BANG!

The pistol went off, but the bullet missed Olivia by a foot, she knew right away what Rosenberg was going to do. She looks at him in terror as he struggles with the gun.

"Give it to me sir!" Schmidt said and Rosenberg hands it back to him. Schmidt aims at Olivia and a smile forms on his face, "Got where we want you," he said, cocking back the trigger.

Then, they hear a noise and Olivia hears it, too, despite the waterfall's roaring, but she could hear the sound of...howling? Olivia hears more howling, these were not dog howls, they were deep and almost mournful, but beautiful at the same time.

Olivia then remembers the Koffman's alliance with the wolves, could this be...?

"Fellows, do you feel that?" one of the mice asks, there was a rumbling under their feet.

Suddenly, a white wolf jumps out from the darkness, the pack just behind her. She tramples Schmidt and Rosenberg under her feet. "WOLVES!" Rosenberg's crew shriek in fright.

The crew turns to run away, but the pack surrounds them and the German army mice aim their muskets at them. "Hände hoch!" the army mice yell and the crooks raise their hands up in surrender.

Basil jumps off of Ralphina and sees Olivia, tied to a hook and hanging over the falls' ragged bottom. "OLIVIA!" he cries out and sees the crane. Karl and Dawson try to pull on the rope, but the knot had it stuck in place.

Basil examines the rocky cliff, there was room for him to try and reach Olivia. "Basil, here!" Karl said, bringing some rope and tying it around the detective's waist. Basil then climbs down, the rocks were slippery, but he reaches a level where he was just feet away from Olivia.

"OLIVIA! SWING OVER TO ME!" he calls out. She begins to swing back and forth with her feet, making the rope move with her. She then feels Basil grab onto her at her waist.

"Hold on!" she said and tries to slip off the hook. She does so and falls on Basil's shoulder, causing him to fall backward, but at least she was out of harm's way. Basil helps her to her feet and removes the ropes at her waist and hands. They embrace each other, very tightly.

"I knew you would make it!" Olivia cries and Basil holds her tight as they ascend up the rocky cliff.

When they reach the top, they see Karl's army tying up Rosenberg's crew, but they also notice some of them struggle with Rosenberg. He kicked and scratched at them, refusing to surrender. Olivia then feels the same rage she felt before and then, she sees the pistol at her feet.

She picks it up, examines it, and runs up to Rosenberg with the pistol aiming at his head. "Olivia! What are you doing?!" Basil exclaims, he was shocked to see her with the pistol.

Rosenberg looks at the mouse woman, he notices the fury in her eyes, but he chuckles. "Go ahead...shoot me..." he said and adds, "Avenge...your father...At least...one of us...will get...what we want..."

He chuckles, again, but Olivia cocks back the trigger and presses the gun to the rat's chin. Basil watches, he was frozen in terror, he never seen Olivia this angry before.

CLICK!

Rosenberg flinches, but nothing came out of the pistol. Olivia gives a snicker and then reveals the bullets in her hand, she had taken them out. She throws the gun away, out of their reach.

"Karl, take him," Olivia said and turns away from Rosenberg.

Then, Rosenberg begins to feel a growing rage, the same rage that Ratigan had when he was in Big Ben ten years ago. The rage drowned out all the pain Rosenberg was feeling in his body and then, the monster was unleashed.

Rosenberg springs up and charges at Olivia. "_LOOK OUT!"_ Basil screams, attempting to move Olivia out of the way, but Rosenberg grabs both of them and they plummet down the cliff.

Basil had lost his hat, but he sees Olivia and grabs her hand just as the rope around his waist stops him from falling. He looks down at the falls, he was reliving the night at Big Ben, again, except he and Olivia were now in grave danger.

He looks down at Olivia, she was looking down at something, no, someone. Rosenberg had managed grab onto the cliff, but he was slipping. "Rosenberg! Give me your hand!" Olivia calls out.

Rosenberg, however, tries to scratch her with his long nails, but he slips even further. Basil notices that Olivia's hand was slipping from his grasp. "OLIVIA! GIVE ME YOUR OTHER HAND!" he calls out, but she refuses and tries to reach for Rosenberg. "IT'S NO USE!" he calls out, again.

Olivia looks into Rosenberg's eyes, they were showing the same rage Ratigan had ten years ago. She tries to reach for him, he needed to face justice for both his and his half-brother's crimes.

"Rosenberg! Come on!" she pleads with him. She sees his left hand go limp, but then, she sees the silver glint of a pistol he hid in his sleeve. He cocks back the trigger and aims it at Basil.

"IF I DIE, I'M TAKING BOTH OF YOU WITH ME!" Rosenberg shouts. Olivia stares at the pistol, she was frozen with fear and time seemed to slow down.

BANG!

Olivia shuts her eyes, waiting for Basil to release her, except it didn't happen. She looks up at Basil, he wasn't hit and looks back down at Rosenberg. The pistol fell out of his hand and she notices the white part of his clothes becoming stained with red blood.

Basil looks over to his right, Karl was standing on a rocky level, musket in hand, he had fired the shot. The three watch as Rosenberg falls towards the bottom, the mist had swallowed him.

"OLIVIA!" Basil calls out, again and she reaches out to him. Karl helps her up and then they sat at the level, finally safe.

"Elliott...I thought...Rosenberg...he..." Olivia struggles while fighting tears.

"It's all right Olivia, like Ratigan, he was a coward to the very end," Basil replies in a comforting tone and he holds her tight.

"Basil! Olivia! You all right?!" Dawson shouts down to them.

"We're fine Dawson!" Basil calls back, "We'll be up shortly!" he adds, but Olivia looks past him.

"Elliott, do you see that?" she asks and points at the waterfall. Then, he sees a faint glint of a light and he looks at her, quizzically. "I have a hunch, I just hope I'm right," she said.

"Hold on," Basil replies and ties some rope around her waist and connects it to his.

"Karl, follow us," he said to his friend and they slowly walk towards the light behind the falls. Behind the falls was a small cave, but the light was brighter now, it was an oil lantern and they see a door made of iron bars.

Then, they hear crying, a woman and children. _"LOTTIE!" _Karl calls out and the crying stops. A mouse woman with auburn hair and blue-green eyes appears from behind a wall.

_"KARL!" _she exclaims and four little mice children appear from behind her.

_"PAPA!" _they cry out and Karl reaches for them through the bars.

"Help me Basil!" Karl cries, he couldn't keep his tears in. The detective and Olivia look around, there was no key.

"Here," Olivia said, pointing to the hinges and pulls the bottom one out and then the top. She then pulls the door outward, freeing Karl's family.

"My word! That was pure genius Olivia!" Basil exclaims and then, Karl's wife, Lottie gives him a crushing hug. She cries out in German and the children hug him, too.

"Don't thank me Lottie," Basil said and points to Olivia, "This fine lady saved you," he adds, but she shakes her head.

"We both did," she replies and they leave the cave. They carefully walk across the rocky cliff and when they were in reach for the top, Basil turns to Olivia with a smile.

"Olivia," he begins, his hand trying to reach the top, "There's someone I want you to-" he stops when he feels something, fur and maybe a nail. He looks up and Olivia gasps in fright.

Staring down at them was Ralphina, she looks at them with her big yellow eyes. "Ralphie!" the children exclaim. The wolf lowers her head down and the children grab onto her fur, but then, she takes the back of Basil's coat in her mouth. Olivia grabs onto him as Ralphina pulls them up and onto safe ground.

"BASIL! OLIVIA!" Dawson cries out. The doctor hugs Olivia tight and he and Basil share a celebratory hug. Karl and his family share a tight embrace and the army mice give a cheer.

Basil clears his throat and takes Olivia by the hand. "Olivia, this here is Ralphina," he said, pointing to the wolf. The animal looks at them and settles down on the ground, the Koffman children hugging her.

Olivia smiles and says, "She's a wolf. She's beautiful." Ralphina inches her nose towards the mouse woman and sniffs her. Then, she licks her, leaving a trail of saliva on Olivia's dress.

"Silly wolf," she said and leans her body against the wolf's muzzle.

The mice congratulate one another on a successful mission, but Karl looks at Basil. "What should we do about Rosenberg?" he asks, but his wife gives an angry look.

"I want to give that rat a piece of my mind!" she exclaims. Basil begins to think and looks down at the falls.

"I have a feeling that he won't be coming back. So, let him stay in a watery grave, I think it suits him, but if you want to be sure, go ahead," the detective answers and Karl sends a few of his soldiers to make sure.

"Basil," Dawson said and the detective looks at him, "Can I speak to you for a moment?" he asks.

"Can it wait?" Basil replies and looks back at Olivia who was snuggled up against the wolf.

"It is a matter of urgency," the doctor said and Basil gives a sigh.

"I won't be long Olivia," he said to her, who nods. Dawson takes him out of anyone's ear shot and looks at Basil. He then reveals the velvet box in his hand. Basil looks at him in shock and checks his pockets, he had forgotten about it.

"It's all right Basil, it fell out of your pocket the moment Rosenberg took you and Olivia down," Dawson said and gives it back. "Although, I never thought you were actually considering of proposing to her. You really are serious," he adds.

"Thank you old chap," Basil replies and places a hand on the doctor's shoulder. "And I should thank you again," he adds.

"For what?" Dawson asks and Basil chuckles, while looking back at Olivia.

"For bringing her into my life," he replies in a romantic tone. Dawson smiles and they share a hug.

"You know, she is lucky to have you, and she will be the luckiest with you as a husband," the doctor said, but asks, "But what about her family?"

Basil breathes in deeply and answers, "I suppose we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." They return to the celebration, but it went quiet when the soldiers return.

Karl speaks to them in German and then one of them shows something, a locket. Karl looks at it and has Basil and Olivia examine it. There was an inscription on it, _"To Erich, you'll always be the best brother a criminal mind could ask for-JR"_

Basil was puzzled, but Olivia gasps. "They found it in Rosenberg's pocket, he is dead for sure, but what does JR stand for?" Karl asks. Olivia looks at them and they wait for her to reply.

"JR is for James Ratigan," she said and she adds, "They were half-brothers. Their mother was formerly married to Ratigan's father, but then married Rosenberg's father. She taught them about the crime industry."

Basil looks at her in shock and says, "So, they were more than just brothers-in-arms."

Then one of Karl's soldiers hands over Basil's hat, "Danke!" he exclaims and places it back on.

"I suppose that is that, let's go back to Castle Grün to celebrate!" Karl exclaims and everyone cheers in excitement.

"It's Oktoberfest!" Lottie adds, "What a perfect time to celebrate!" This lead to more cheering and the mice get on the wolves' backs, with Olivia taking a seat next to Basil on Ralphina.

Before the wolves could move, Ralphina gives a wonderful howl and her pack howl in return. It was the most beautiful sound that both Olivia and Basil heard in their lives. Then the pack head on back home.

* * *

**From the author: Yes! Three chapters in one day! I couldn't stop typing on this! I had to get it out there! However, the conclusion is not yet in sight! Still have plenty of excitement to share! See you soon!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Castle Grün_

It was roughly after midnight at the castle, but both the human and mice inhabitants were having a celebration of a lifetime. While the humans were more into the Oktoberfest festivities, the mice were also celebrating it with the defeat and death of their hated enemy.

After returning to the castle, the household staff, especially Hedgy gave dozens of kisses to their mistress and the Koffman children. The children, two girls and two boys were cleaned up and, despite being young, were allowed to join the party.

As for Rosenberg's crew, they were taken and locked up in the dungeons where they would face justice, not just in Germany, but also in England. Schmidt, being Rosenberg's associate would face the worst punishment on behalf of his deceased partner.

Karl also had one of his soldiers send an urgent telegram to Thames Prison, urging Commissioner Winston to find the mole who informed Rosenberg of Basil's pending arrival. In less then a hour, they received a response saying that the commissioner found the mole and that he would also face punishment.

Meanwhile, some mice brought in barrels of beer, while the kitchen prepared some fine German food. The men, including the army mice changed into the traditional Lederhosen or German trousers and some of the women mice were dressed in the traditional German Dirndl and the great hall became alive with dancing and laughter.

Basil didn't wear the traditional German garment, he didn't like it, so he wore his regular trousers, white shirt and brown vest. He looks into the velvet box, his mother's ring was still in it and he slips it into his vest pocket. He thought long and hard about how he was going to propose to Olivia.

He exits his bedroom to see Dawson wearing green colored Lederhosen, but he didn't seem comfortable with it. "Strange clothes Germany has," the doctor said and Basil chuckles.

He knocks at the door of Olivia's room, but Lottie answers. "Lottie, what are you doing? Where's Olivia?" the detective asks.

"Sorry gentlemen, but the young Fräulein isn't ready yet," Lottie replies and orders them to head down to the great hall. The noise was a little overbearing, but they settled with good German beer and chatted among the army mice.

"Basil! Look!" Dawson exclaims, pointing to the entrance of the great hall. Basil's heart stops when he sees Olivia, dressed in a Dirndl. It was the color of soft green and blue, and she had flowers in her hair.

Olivia walks up to Basil, his face turning a bright red, but he settles her in. "Would...you...li..." he was struggling to speak, she looked really beautiful in that dress.

"Here," Karl said, giving her a mug of cold beer. "But be careful, it's the best German beer in the world," he adds. Olivia takes a sip, but she forms a face of disgust.

"It tastes...like..." she didn't want to offend the German mice.

"It has an acquired taste," Basil said for her, "But you will get use to it." Olivia turns her head towards the center of the great hall, where the mice were engaged in the traditional dances of Bavarian Germany, especially the Zweifacher and polka.

Olivia decides to join in and the crowd cheers her on. Basil and Dawson watch, but Olivia urges them to join in. Basil shakes his head no, but Dawson and Karl shout, "We're not taking no for an answer!" They push him into the circle and he gives them an angry look, but joins in nonetheless.

Basil tries to locate Olivia, she was with another male mouse, but she gives him a quick smile as the dancing continued. Olivia feels a new sensation overtake her, it was an exhilarating feeling, there was no trace of fear or horror. She felt free.

The dancing went on and on, but Olivia was enjoying minute of it. As she finishes her dance with a spin, she finds herself in the arms of Basil and the crowd cheers.

Olivia lets out exhausted breaths, she didn't realize she was that excited. She looks at Basil, he too was exhausted, but smiles at her. He then looks at the windows, noticing that the sky was turning a soft pink.

"Oh my word! What time is it?!" he asks, frantically.

"Elliott, what's the matter?" Olivia asks, but he takes her by the arm and leads her out of the circle. The timing was drawing near and they needed to head up to the towers.

They find Dawson with a group of German mice, having a great time drinking the beer. "Dawson!" Basil exclaims and the doctor looks at him. The detective leans into his partner's ear and says, "Make sure no one disturbs us."

Dawson then salutes him, indicating that he was serious and Basil leads Olivia away from the celebration. Karl and his wife notice the two leaving, and curiosity got the best of them.

Basil and Olivia run into a lift and they went all the way up to the highest part of the castle. "Elliott, can you please tell me what you are doing?" Olivia asks.

"You said you wanted to watch the sun rise, well, I said I would treat you to it," he replies and they open the door to reveal the top of the castle. Basil leads Olivia to a good spot, the sky was now yellowing and the clouds were turning colors.

After a few minutes, the sun peeks over at the horizon and continues to rise. The two mice breathe in the morning air, but Basil hears Olivia give a sad sigh. "Olivia, what's wrong?" he asks.

"I guess this will be the last time I will see the sun rise in a different part of Europe," she answers. Basil feels his insides shake, this was the moment he was prepared for, but he couldn't help but feel nervousness.

"Olivia, I swear, this will not be the last time," he said, taking both her hands into his.

"But my family would want-" "Olivia, I don't want you to leave, again," Basil interrupts and adds, "I don't want you to walk out my door like last time, in fact, I want you to stay beside me for as long as we live."

Olivia stares at him in shock and lets out a gasp as Basil bends down on one knee, he then shows the velvet box and opens it to reveal the emerald ring. "Olivia Flaversham, I made a mistake ten years ago, and I'm not making that same mistake, again. Will you do me the honors of being my partner, not just in crime fighting, but also in marriage?" he asks, his eyes filling with tears.

Olivia stares at him and then, all the memories from ten years ago were replaying in her mind. The time when they first met, the adventure they had, and Basil saving her from Ratigan.

She gives a smile and nods, "Yes Elliott Basil, I will marry you!" she cries and they embrace. Basil slips the ring onto her finger and they both kiss. They then look at the scenery, the city of Berlin just beyond their reach.

"WAIT! I SAID NO!" a voice cries out and the two turn to the source. Dawson was struggling to keep a crowd of mice from entering through the door, but they all push themselves through.

"_DR. DAVID Q. DAWSON!" _Basil shouts, breaking the moment between him and Olivia.

"It's not my fault! I swear!" Dawson exclaims, but the detective was so angry at him for ruining this moment. The crowd of mice then cheer for Basil and Olivia, which confused them for a bit.

"I never thought you had it in you!" Karl shouts and gives Basil a chocking hug. Olivia also receives a hug from Karl and Lottie, but Lottie signals at someone in the crowd. Hedgy and a few mice brought some wine glasses and shows the bottle of French wine that Olivia and Basil had the night before.

"You have very good taste Herr Basil," Lottie said and adds, "Karl and I have a love for French wine." They pour equal amounts for Basil, Olivia, Dawson, Karl, and Lottie. Then, the crowd raises their glasses, including beer mugs in the air.

"To Mr. Basil of Baker Street! The Greatest Mouse Detective of our time!" Karl cheers and adds, "And to the soon to be Mrs. Basil of Baker Street! The bravest lady mouse we ever met! You two deserve one another!"

The entire crowd cheers and congratulate the detective and his new partner. The two look at one another with smiles, their time together was just beginning.

A few hours later, the celebration had quieted down, the great hall empty and the army mice were asleep in their beds. Karl, however, was still awake, including his family as it was time for Basil, Olivia and Dawson to head back home to London. They still need to go to Scotland for Hiram's funeral. They were out by the woods and Ralphina also came. The three wore their regular clothes, but Lottie gave Olivia the Dirndl she wore earlier as a present.

"Wish you could stay longer," one of Karl's daughters, Heidi said to Olivia in a thick German accent.

"I will be thinking of you," Olivia said to the children and they begin to cry. She embraces them and sheds a few tears.

Karl outstretches his hand towards Dawson and they shake hands. "Take care Doktor Dawson, keep these two out of trouble," Karl commands, but Dawson chuckles.

"That might be harder than you think," he replies.

Lottie gives Olivia a farewell kiss on the cheek, "Fräulein...I mean soon to be Frau Basil, if this lunatic right here gives you any trouble, you let me know and I'll knock some sense into him," she said, but they laugh. Basil was prepared for another chocking hug from Karl, but the tall mouse gives a gentle one instead. Lottie kisses both his cheeks in farewell.

Then, Albert the albatross lands on the ground and looks at the trio. "Well Mr. Koffman," he said, "You have the best doctors. Thanks to them, my feathers are good as new."

"Glad to hear," Karl replies and the Koffman family gives one final farewell to Basil and his team. Olivia and Basil also bid farewell to Ralphina.

"Ralphina, I can't thank you enough for your help," the detective said as he bows to the wolf.

"We're going to miss you," Olivia said to the wolf, hugging the side of her head and she moans in response. The three then settle in the sardine can, with Dawson taking the back as usually, and Albert checks his feathers before take off.

He then runs down the path and a gust of wind takes him into the air. He circles around, letting his passengers take in a good view of the castle and the Koffman family, waving goodbye to them.

"So how was your stay at Castle Grün? I heard rumors that you caught Rosenberg," Albert said and Basil and Olivia fill in the details.

"Excuse me for being nosy, but did I see an engagement ring on your finger Miss Flaversham?" the albatross asks. Olivia leans up against Basil and Albert looks back at them and smiles.

"You sleazy mouse! Never thought you had it in you!" Albert laughs and he flies westward.

"Albert, this might be a bit much, but could you take us to London?" Basil asks, "We know you must be tired, but we have an urgent engagement in Scotland."

"You could just drop us off at Baker Street and we'll-" "Oh no, you're not taking a train!" Albert cuts in, interrupting Olivia.

"Albert, you mean you will...?" Olivia asks.

"It's the least I can do for you Lady Flaversham, I mean soon to be Lady Basil. I'll take you to London first to retrieve any change of luggage and I'll take you up to Scotland, just tell me what town or village," Albert answers.

"Oh Albert! You're the best! Thank you so much!" Olivia exclaims, but hears Dawson moaning.

"I'm going to need more pills," he mutters. Olivia looks back at Basil and they chuckle. Olivia then snuggles up against Basil and she falls asleep in his arms. The detective looks at the horizon, the sun was shining bright, a wonderful day to return home and start his new life with Olivia, but there was still one obstacle to finish.

* * *

**From the author: At long last! Basil and Olivia are engaged! There's actually a few things that need to be settled before they start their life together. See you soon!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_221B 1/2 Baker Street, London_

Albert the albatross made record time by reaching London before the sun was about to set. Olivia and Basil take in the familiar atmosphere, London was often hazy with smoke from coal fires, but it felt good to be home.

Albert lands by Basil's stoop and the three settle on the ground. "Thank you so much Albert," Olivia said to the albatross.

"Don't thank me yet, still need to make the trip to Scotland," he replies and Basil opens the door to his home.

"Give us about 30 minutes," the detective said to his friend and Albert nods. The three enter inside, taking in the familiar setting and were about to proceed upstairs.

"MR. BASIL!"

"Now what?" Olivia asks the detective, now her fiancé, but he shrugs just as the housekeeper appears from the kitchen.

"Mr. Basil, I was going through your mother's belongings and I can't find it!" Mrs. Judson cries out. The three of them give her a confused look.

"Find what Mrs. Judson?" Basil asks, but notices her eyes were full of tears.

"The engagement ring your father gave to your mother, the emerald one!" she cries and falls to her knees, crying. Basil and Olivia start to laugh, which confuses the housekeeper a bit. "What's so funny?" she asks.

"Nothing Mrs. Judson," Olivia replies and shows her the ring on her finger. Mrs. Judson's eyes grew wide, she looks at Olivia and then at Basil.

"Oh my...Mr. Basil...Miss Olivia...are you...?" The two nod and Olivia leans against Basil, causing the housekeeper to shriek in delight. She hugs Basil and then Olivia, "Oh my dears!" she exclaims, "I was hoping this day would come!"

She gives them another hug, but Basil clears his throat, "I'm sorry Mrs. Judson, but we're in a hurry," he said and she stands up to attention.

"Oh yes, the funeral! This way Olivia, I'll help you into your dress," Mrs. Judson replies and takes her up to the guestroom, "Your clothes are ready too, gentlemen! They're in your bedrooms!" she calls down to the two male mice.

Basil looks at Dawson and they chuckle, "You just made Mrs. Judson happy," the doctor said to his partner and they go into their bedrooms.

Basil sees the mourning suit that Mrs. Judson picked out for him. He despises the color black, but he wanted to show the Flaversham's respect, especially for Olivia. He dresses in a white shirt, a black tie and then both the black pants and frock coat. He notices the black hat and places it on his head, although he preferred his deerstalker hat.

He packs a set of clothes, including his robe as he wasn't sure how long they were going to stay in Scotland. He goes downstairs to see Dawson also dressed in a black frock coat and sees a luggage bag.

"Not sure the hat suits you," the doctor said, but Basil shrugs his shoulders and then Dawson looks behind him. He turns to see Olivia descend from the upstairs, wearing a black dress and a black hat that had a veil, but she had it up over the hat. She also wore black gloves, which hid the ring on her finger.

"I hate the color black," she whispers, but they hear her.

"So do I, my dear," Basil replies, but then looks at his housekeeper, Mrs. Judson was also wearing a black dress. "Mrs. Judson, you want to come too?" he asks.

"Miss Olivia here deserves to be surrounded by those who love her in this time of grief," she said and Olivia smiles, giving her a hug.

"In that case," Basil said, then retrieves a notepad and a pen. He writes down a few words and tapes it to the front of the door. Olivia looks at it, it reads "**AWAY ON URGENT BUSINESS. PLEASE CALL AGAIN.**"

"Oh, Mrs. Judson," Basil said to the housekeeper, "Don't mention anything about our..." he trails off, not wanting anyone to hear of his engagement to Olivia and the maid gives a serious nod.

The four mice then walk up to Albert, who was waiting patiently for them. "Four this time?" he asks, but Mrs. Judson gives him a serious look. "Sorry, never been to many funerals," the albatross said.

The housekeeper then turns to Dawson, "Do you have those pills you mentioned?" she asks and he nods. They quickly take some and then settle in the sardine can on Albert's back.

Like before, Albert checks his wings and tail feathers before take off. He runs down Baker Street and a light breeze takes him upwards. It took him a few minutes to fly above London.

"Where to Lady Flaversham?" Albert asks Olivia.

"Linlithgow!" she calls back, but adds, "But my family's home is on a hill! I'll point it out to you if you wish!"

"Please do!" the albatross replies and flies with the north wind.

"Linlithgow?" Mrs. Judson asks, although she did sound drowsy, "Your family is in my neck of the woods!" she adds, but then lies back at the seat.

Basil and Olivia look down as the north side of London disappears behind them. The smokey hazy also vanishes and Basil breathes in the clear air of the British countryside.

He looks back at Olivia, who was also taking in the countryside. He takes her hand into his and asks, "Will you be all right?"

"I guess I'll find closure when we attend Daddy's funeral," Olivia said and looks into his eyes. "When I was talking to Daddy for the last time, he said he wanted to be sure I was taken care of before...before..."

Basil quiets her and lets her rest her head against his chest, but she adds, "He also wanted to see some grandchildren, but he won't...he won't..." she struggles to finish as tears fall from her eyes.

"Shhhhhhh," Basil quiets her, he did feel terrible that Hiram was no longer alive to see his and Olivia's children. Then, something clicks in the detective's mind, having children sounded like a good idea, but he was a little afraid of the idea.

"Elliott?" Olivia asks and he listens, "I am sensing that you are afraid of having children," she adds and Basil feels a bit embarrassed.

"My word, you must've developed another sense," he said, trying to make light of this subject. Olivia looks up at him with teary eyes, so Basil decides to come clean, "Yes Olivia, I am a bit afraid, but you know, I heard through the grapevine that children change grownups."

"Grapevine?" Olivia asks, but she chuckles, she remembers that Basil saved some children twelve years ago and he might've saved other children in some of his other cases.

"Actually, I...oh never mind," Basil said and gives her a comforting hug.

Then, Albert shouts, "We just entered Scotland! We'll be in Linlithgow shortly!"

Basil looks down at the scenery, even though it had gotten dark, he could smell the mist of the hills of Scotland. "Olivia," he said and she looks at him, "I just hope your family accepts our proposal."

"We'll have to wait until after the funeral to tell them," she replies and then looks out on the scenery.

Scotland had so many open hills. Basil couldn't remember the last time he ventured out in the Scottish countryside, he only set foot in the city of Edinburgh some years before on a case, but he always wanted to see the neighboring country to Britain.

He notices that the sun had set, probably about an hour ago, but he could still see the rolling hills of Scotland. Then, they see lights of a village and he could see a body of water just ahead.

"Albert!" Olivia calls out, "See that hill over to your right?"

Basil looks over to see a high hill and sees lights peeking through windows, but he sees that there was a church just behind one house.

"The one with the house with the red roof?" Albert asks.

"That's my family's home!" Olivia calls back and Albert begins his descent towards the ground, just within reach of the house. Once his feet touch the ground, the albatross allows his passengers to move out of the sardine can.

"Albert, you are the best aviator in existence!" Olivia exclaims, but Albert just chuckles.

"Ah shucks, it was nothing," the albatross replies, just as Dawson and Mrs. Judson set foot on the ground.

"AH! LAND!" Mrs. Judson cries out.

"Basil, would you like for me to take you back to London afterwards?" Albert asks and Basil looks up at him in surprise.

"You do that?" the detective replies and the albatross nods. "We'll think about it," Basil adds.

"All right, I'll be hanging out by the water, I'll be back tomorrow evening if that's okay," Albert said and Basil and Olivia nod at once. He then flies away and the group turn towards the big house.

There was a light coming from below, indicating that there were mice residents living there. Basil takes Olivia by the arm and they walk towards the front door. He briefly looks up at the exterior of the house, he could see that the roof was red and the structure was made of old stone.

They stop at the front door, it was also colored red, like the roof, but it had a door knocker in the shape of a lion's head. Olivia uses the knocker, hitting the door three times and they hear someone from the other side.

Then, it opens just a creak, "We're sorry, but we're having a family funeral right-" the voice stops and Uncle Logan stares at his relative. "Olivia! You're here!" he exclaims and opens the door wide enough for them to enter.

Olivia's family turn their eyes to the arrivals and Basil could feel his heart pounding, but mostly from nervousness. He counts at least 10 adults and 12 youngsters, including infants. A very big family he thought.

Then he sees Aunt Sophie sitting at a comfy chair and she stands and walks over to them. "So, you made it," she said, she still had that icy tone. Basil kept his hatred down, it would make him look bad to Olivia's family.

Olivia introduces Basil to her family and they thank him for bringing Olivia. Basil then meets Hiram's two brothers and their children.

Then, one of the adult women mice, Olivia's cousin Edine steps forward, she had a newspaper in her hand and she shows it to them. "So you did solve Uncle Hiram's murder," she said and Basil's sees the front page. The headline reads: **MOUSE DETECTIVE SOLVES TOY MAKER'S MURDER**

"So it was that Rosenberg," Uncle Logan said and Olivia nods. Aunt Sophie points to a closed door.

"Your father is in there," she said and Olivia feels her body shake as she opens the door to a dark room that had lit candles.

She sees the open coffin and steps inside the room, shutting the door. Basil thought of going in with her, but he looks at the Flaversham matriarch, who doesn't say a word.

Olivia kneels at the pew, looking at her father's frozen face. He was dressed in a fine suit, hands crossed on his chest and Olivia feels the tears fall from her face. "Daddy..." she begins, "I went back...to Basil...we solved the case..." she struggles with her words as she cries.

She looks behind her, making sure no one was in the room with her. She continues to speak to her father's body, "It was...Rosenberg..." she tells him his killer's name. "Daddy...Basil...he and I...we fell in love..." she then removes the glove, revealing the emerald ring.

"He proposed...and I accepted...you don't have...to worry now...he will take care of me..." Olivia finishes and cries even harder. She wishes that he survived Rosenberg's attack, so he could walk her down the aisle and care for his grandchildren.

Meanwhile, Basil settles down with Olivia's family as he explains the case, but leaves out the part of his marriage proposal to Olivia. "I'd give anything to tear off that rat's tail!" Hiram's older brother Kendrick angrily whispers.

"That bastard deserved a watery grave!" Hiram's younger brother Stewart adds and looks to Basil, "We are eternally grateful that you saved Olivia, more than once I should say this time. If those two crooks, Rinhart and Chiffield ever get out of prison, I'll tear them to pieces."

Basil nods at Stewart, the younger brother did remind him a bit of Hiram. He stands up from the couch, exploring the house a bit and speaking to the other family members. He then notices a table full of framed photographs and he notices that they were of Hiram. He examines them, it did show Hiram when he was younger and then sees a wedding photo of him and a female mouse that looked identical to Olivia. There was writing at the bottom, it said "**OUR WEDDING MAY 12th, 1886". **

"So this is Olivia's mother?" Basil asks the brothers and they nod. "She...she looks exactly like Olivia," he adds and they nod again. Basil then sees a photo of Hiram, his wife and the infant Olivia.

Basil then remembers from ten years ago when he first met Olivia that he suggested her mother would know Hiram's whereabouts, unaware that he was kidnapped by Ratigan. Olivia replied that she didn't have a mother. He did feel terrible then and he certainly feels terrible now.

"Pardon me for being...um...nosy, but what happened to Olivia's mother?" Basil asks. The two brothers stare at the floor and Kendrick scratches the back of his head.

"She was...killed...um...crushed by a...oh it was a freak accident," Stewart begins and Basil feels his body grow cold. Olivia's mother suffered a dreadful fate, one that he prevented by saving Olivia in Big Ben.

"I think that's what made Hiram leave for London," Kendrick said, "The pain was too unbearable and so he left our home, taking Olivia. We were very bitter about it." Basil nods and then notices Olivia coming back into the room, her face puffy from crying.

Mrs. Judson provides her a handkerchief and Olivia blows her nose. Aunt Sophie stands from her seat and says, "You are welcome to stay for the night." She was referring to Basil, Dawson and Mrs. Judson.

Stewart leads them upstairs, Olivia also went with them. She goes into one room and Basil was shown his, just a bit away from Olivia's. The room was big enough for him to settle his things, but he wasn't going to sleep here. He wanted to stay with Olivia tonight, just so he would provide any comfort. He had to wait until everyone from downstairs went to bed.

He dresses in a nightgown and his robe. He sits at the chair in the room, staring out the window, gazing out at the dark landscape, but he listens carefully. When it was midnight, he hears the Flaversham's settle in their rooms and he opens the door, looking out into the hallway.

He then shuts the door quietly and walks silently towards Olivia's room. He leans his ear in, "Olivia?" he whispers. Then, the door opens and Olivia brings him in, then shutting the door.

"I was hoping you come," she whispers, "I don't want to be alone tonight," she adds and he nods. He sees that she was wearing his mother's robe, he didn't like the black dress she wore. He also notices that her eyes were still glistening with tears.

Basil takes her into his arms, letting her cry softly and he cries with her. They settle in the bed, holding each other and Basil whispers, "I love you Olivia."

Olivia smiles at him, "I love you too Elliott," she replies and they fall asleep.

* * *

**From the author: This is a very sad chapter to write, but I felt it should be here. Funerals are tough I should say. There's more on the way! Have a nice day! **


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Linlithgow, Scotland_

Olivia was the first to awake, looking at Basil's sleeping face, but she notices the sun's soft light peeking through the window. "Elliott," she whispers, gently shaking his shoulder. He groans a bit and lifts his head up.

"You have to get back to your room," Olivia whispers and Basil turns toward the window, it was morning.

He gets out of bed, wrapping himself in his robe and looks at Olivia, "Once we are home at Baker Street, I want us to sleep together," he whispers and kisses her. Olivia nods and opens the door for him. He slips out and returns to his room, just as the household was waking up. It was the day of the funeral.

The last funeral Basil attended was the mouse queen's state funeral six years ago. Since he saved the queen, he was invited and he had to attend. He didn't really cry then, the last time he cried at a funeral was at his father's. His father passed away after Basil graduated from university, having suffered a broken heart after Basil's mother died two years before his death.

Now, Olivia's father Hiram will soon be buried and Basil felt a sense of sadness. Even though he knew a little of Hiram, he wished that Rosenberg didn't kill him, but the rat was a scoundrel and he certainly deserved to die a criminal, much like his half-brother Ratigan.

He dresses back into the black frock coat and joins the Flaversham's downstairs. The door that lead to the room where Hiram's coffin was was open. The candles had gone out during the night and Basil sneaks in.

He bows his head slightly, his eyes closed. The dead never hear anything, but Basil speaks to Hiram's body. "Mr. Hiram Flaversham, I promise to protect Olivia," he whispers and feels a tear fall from his eye.

Then, he feels a hand on his shoulder, he turns to see Stewart and Kendrick behind him. "I never got the chance to see him last night," Basil explains and looks back at Hiram, "I'd give anything to bring him back."

"Hiram did like you Mr. Basil, that's one thing you should know," Kendrick said and adds, "You know, after the case ten years ago, when they came to visit, both he and Olivia would not stop talking about you, but Olivia..." he chuckles a bit and continues, "It's strange, I have this unusual feeling that she fell in love with you."

Basil doesn't reply, he didn't want to mention anything about his feelings for Olivia, at least not yet. He was worried that the Flaversham's would not accept their engagement and that he would never see Olivia, again.

"Don't tease him Ken," Stewart said to his older brother and the three leave the room. The family prepared a small meal, but Basil didn't touch anything, except for a cup of breakfast tea.

Then, Olivia appears, wearing the same black dress from yesterday. She stands beside Basil and also has a cup of tea, it was quiet in the house.

"Mr. Basil," Stewart said and they look at Olivia's uncle. "Do you like to hunt?" he asks.

"Hunt?" Basil replies and adds, "I never hunted before, well I mean, I hunt for criminals, but that's probably not what your asking. What do you hunt for?"

"Little birds mostly, I mean look at the humans, they hunt bigger game then we do," Stewart replies and continues, "I bet hunting criminals is harder then it seems."

"Indeed yes," Olivia replies, but then sees Aunt Sophie enter. The old mouse doesn't say a word as she settles at the table.

"Mr. Basil," Stewart whispers to him, "Don't hold any grudges against her. She did take care for us when our parents died, oh our side of the family must be cursed," he said. Basil didn't like the way Stewart spoke of Olivia's side of the family. He hated the thought of Olivia dying at an unexpected moment.

After an hour, the family prepare themselves to head to the cemetery, which was a bit of a walk, but it was the way it was for the mice. Olivia, being a direct kin of Hiram, covers her face with the black veil. She also wore the black gloves to hide the ring.

Basil then places the black hat on his head and looks at Olivia. He wanted to escort her to the cemetery, but he wasn't sure about Aunt Sophie. "Mr. Basil," Kendrick had appeared from the other room, "I spoke to Aunt Sophie, we thought it would be right for you to escort Olivia," he said.

"Really?" Basil asks and Kendrick nods.

"Since you brought her here, it's the least we can do for Hiram," he said, but then adds, "But if you want someone else to do it, then-" "No," Basil cuts in, "I mean, it's all right, I'll escort her."

Kendrick nods and joins the pallbearers, including Stewart who would carry Hiram's coffin towards the cemetery. They lift the coffin and place it on their shoulders and leave the house, the funeral march just behind them.

The weather was misty and cool, but it was normal in Scotland at this time of year. Olivia holds her arm tight against Basil's as they walk towards the church. A few minutes go by and they arrive at the mice cemetery, just behind the church.

A priest was waiting for them and Basil notices a bagpiper just a little further away. The pallbearers set the coffin down on a table, there were straps underneath, it would be after the priest's blessing that the coffin would be lowered into the ground.

The family and their guests settle as the priest begins his service. Basil doesn't listen, he stares at Hiram's coffin, thinking back on the time he met the toy maker, who was held prisoner by Ratigan. Basil and Dawson saved him and reunited both father and child.

He came back to the present when he hears the bagpipes begin to play, it was a haunting melody the piper played and the coffin was lowered into the grave. He sees Olivia being offered a bowl of dirt, she takes a handful of it and sprinkles it over her father's coffin. Basil looks down at the grave and he feels some tears falling from his eyes.

An hour later, the Flaversham's return to the house, sharing a few words and offering condolences to Olivia. A few of her relatives offered their place of residence for her to live, but she declines each of them.

Aunt Sophie, on the other hand, didn't like Olivia's declination. "Young lady, you can't live on your own, especially in London," the elderly mouse said. Olivia doesn't say anything, she didn't have the words to explain.

Basil couldn't take it anymore and stands behind Olivia, his hands on her shoulders. "She is welcome to stay with me," he said, but Aunt Sophie looks at him in surprise.

"You? Mr. Basil of Baker Street?" she asks, her hand on her hip. "Now I heard that you don't open your home to strangers, so you can't-"

"Olivia is not a stranger to me," Basil replies and everyone looks at him. Before anyone could say a word, Uncle Logan steps into the room.

"Mother, I insist you sit down," he tells his mother, who gives him a scornful look, but her son folds his arms in defiance. She decides not to argue and she sits down at a chair.

Uncle Logan then calls for everyone's attention and all eyes stare at him. "Olivia, while you were away, my sister Hannah and I went to your father's shop, just to find a suit," he said, but then, he takes out an envelope from his suit pocket.

Olivia and Basil look at the envelope, it had Hiram's handwriting. It said, "**READ IN CASE SOMETHING HAPPENS TO ME".**

"Where did you find that?" Olivia asks Uncle Logan.

"I found it in between the pages of his journal, I am thinking it is important," he replies and holds it out to her. Her hands begin to shake, so she shakes her head and looks at Uncle Logan, who nods.

He takes out a pair of reading glasses and tears open the envelope, revealing four pieces of paper. Everyone remains quiet as Uncle Logan begins to read.

_"I've decided to write this as a sort of a last will and testament, but I have written out it in three parts, each to the people who are important to me."_

Logan then reads the second part, _"To my family, I understand that you were not happy with me taking Olivia to London following my wife's death. It is true, the pain of her death was too unbearable and I decided to focus my attention on my daughter and pursue my dream as a toy maker. If there is one thing I've learned over the years, it's that a family should provide love and support for those who wish to fulfill their dreams and not rely on old values. So I want all of you to provide my daughter the love and support she needs as she pursues her own dream. Let her see the world as she desires. As for my toy shop, you are allowed to do whatever you want with it. Sell it or keep it, it's just a place. A real home is with a loving family, not a traditional house. As long as there is love between you, then you'll find each other in unexpected places." _

Uncle Logan moves on to the third piece, but most of the family had already started to cry, including Aunt Sophie.

_"To my beloved daughter, ten years ago, our lives were changed with the sudden arrival of that bat Fidget and that dreadful Ratigan. However, you were brave enough to seek out the Great Mouse Detective, Mr. Basil of Baker Street. It was after the case that I saw something in you that I'll never forget. You became a brave and bright young lady and I am so proud of you. My sweet girl, I love you with all my heart and don't be sad, I don't want you to stop your pursuit in achieving your dreams. I may not be around, but I will always be with you." _

Olivia begins to cry, but it was happy tears this time and Basil rubs her shoulders. Uncle Logan pulls up the final piece, but a look of shock appears on his face.

"To Mr. Basil of Baker Street?" he said and everyone lets out a surprise gasp, murmuring among themselves. Olivia looks up at Basil, he too was surprised. Uncle Logan then begins to read.

_"To Mr. Basil of Baker Street, after exposing the assassination plot on the mouse queen, Ratigan kidnapped Olivia and you, Dr. Dawson and I went after them. However, during the pursuit, I noticed that you were not going after Ratigan, but you were going after my daughter, wanting to save her from that horrible rat. After saving Olivia from Big Ben, I thought for sure you were going to die at the hands of that fiend. However, you made it and the case was closed. It's strange as I am writing this, I have a feeling that you developed feelings for Olivia. Now that it's been years since the case, Olivia has grown up and I suspect she will go to you once more. I want you to know that if you decide to pursue Olivia and ask for her hand, then you have my blessing. Mr. Basil, all I ask is that you love Olivia as much as I love her. I would certainly love you as a son-in-law. You take care of her Mr. Basil. All my love to everyone-Hiram."_

Uncle Logan folds the pieces of paper and takes off his glasses, he had tears in his eyes. Everyone was silent for a second and then they look at Aunt Sophie, who was quiet the entire time. They turn their heads to Basil and Olivia.

Stewart then speaks up, "I say we honor Hiram's wishes."

"I agree," Kendrick replies and the family also share their thoughts.

Then, Aunt Sophie stands up from her seat and walks towards Basil and Olivia. She looks at them in the eye, then takes Olivia's hand. "My dear, I think you are hiding something," she said, this time her tone was soft and warm.

Olivia looks back up at Basil, but he nods. She then takes off her glove, revealing the emerald ring on her finger. Everyone lets out a gasp, but then Stewart and Kendrick, with their wives and children step forward.

"You two are in love?" Stewart asks and they nod. Olivia's direct uncles begin to cry and they hug their niece, then her two aunts and her cousins. The Flaversham's shake Basil's hand and some pat his back.

They also congratulate Dr. Dawson and Mrs. Judson, the maid began to cry earlier and she cries even more.

Then, Aunt Sophie taps her cane and everyone hushes. "Do forgive me my dear for calling your father's dreams foolish," she begins, "I always thought of Hiram as a son and...well, I always believed in the old ways. Times have indeed changed. You decide what you want to do and we'll support you." Olivia hugs her elderly aunt and then Aunt Sophie turns to Basil.

"Mr. Basil," she begins, but then leans into Olivia's ear, whispering something. Olivia then chuckles and replies back. "Mr. Elliott Basil, I should say," Aunt Sophie starts over and Basil breathes in a little. "Much like Hiram, I except you to love Olivia as he did, in fact, as we all do," she commands him and he nods.

"I will not disappoint you, Mrs. Flaversham," he replies, but the matriarch chuckles a little.

"You can start calling me Aunt Sophie, welcome to the family Elliott," she said and everyone begins to cheer and clap. The gloomy atmosphere transformed into a celebratory one as everyone was happy for Olivia and Basil.

After some time, Olivia snuggles up against Basil, "Elliott," she whispers, "I want to go home."

"Home?" he asks.

"Baker Street," she adds and he nods. He figured that the pass few days had been exhausting and he did feel tired himself. The two then bid goodbye to the Flaversham's, who urge them to come back soon and to inform them of the wedding details. At around 6 o'clock, Albert came back as he said he would.

"Um Basil," Dawson said and the two look at him. "Mrs. Judson and I have decided to take the train," he adds.

"Are you sure Dawson? What if there is a delay?" Olivia asks and Basil nods in agreement.

"I'm sure there won't be," Mrs. Judson replies, but looks at Basil, "You take care of her or there will be serious consequences."

Basil nods and he and Olivia settle in the sardine can on Albert's back. The two wave at the Flaversham's and Albert takes off, heading south towards London. "What a lovely country," Albert said to the two.

"Maybe we should have the wedding here," Basil suggested to Olivia, but she gave an unsure look.

"I'll think about it, but maybe we should stay close to home, in London I mean," she replies and he kisses her forehead, then they fell asleep.

* * *

**From the author: At first, I thought this would be the ending, but there's still a few things to settle, including the wedding and the marriage between Basil and Olivia. So, the conclusion is still not in sight.**


	18. Chapter 17

**PART 2: New Beginnings **

**Chapter 17**

_Smut warning! _

_221B 1/2 Baker Street, London_

Albert arrives back at Baker Street just before midnight. Basil helps Olivia off the albatross' back and briefly holds her in his arms. Albert chuckles a bit, "You best practice with the sweeping off her feet routine," he said and the two mice laugh.

"Albert, I can't thank you enough," Basil said and pulls out some coins, but Albert refuses to take them.

"Please, I'll consider your thanks this time, but call me about any details on a honeymoon or something," Albert replies and bids the two goodbye. He flies off, heading back to Dover and for much needed rest.

"Albert is a great aviator," Olivia said to Basil as he takes his keys out.

"Oh the very best, very charming fellow," he replies, taking down the note he taped on the door. He then unlocks the door to his home and they enter inside. Just as they set their things down, the telephone rings. Basil goes to answer the phone, while Olivia was about to go upstairs when she hears Basil talking on the phone.

"Dawson...you're still in Linlithgow? I see...well Olivia was right...Okay, thank them for us...All right, let us know if there is any other trouble," he was about to hang up the ear piece when another voice came on. "Mrs. Judson...no don't worry...Mrs. Judson calm down...You're breaking up...sorry..." he then hangs up.

Olivia gives him a curious look, "What was that about?" she asks.

"The train that Dr. Dawson and Mrs. Judson were planning to take was delayed until morning, something about a flood? By the way, your family offered their home for the night," he replies and Olivia shakes her head in annoyance.

"I told them," she said and he chuckles. She then asks, "What was the thing with Mrs. Judson?"

"That I rather not repeat, but she said that I shouldn't get any funny ideas while I'm alone with you," he answers, but deep down, he could feel something inside, a growing hunger.

Then, they hear grumbling noises and they look at each other. "I have forgotten the last time we ate," Basil said and Olivia nods.

"I can make us something, seeing how late it is," she replies and Basil looks at her in surprise.

"You cook?" he asks and she gives a serious nod.

"How else would I take care of myself?" she replies and they went upstairs to shed their mourning clothes. Basil feels a sense of relief as he removes the frock coat and then gets into his regular clothes, including his robe.

He then goes back down and he hears Olivia in the kitchen. He looks in and sees her looking around the ice box. She then pulls out a filet of fish and starting cutting it up and fries them in a pan. Basil notices that she started a fire in the stove and there was a pot boiling. She was wearing his mother's robe, again and Basil looks at her from behind. The hunger was growing and he wasn't sure what it meant.

"Olivia, what are you making?" Basil asks, taking a sniff of the smell.

"It's called cullen skink soup, Daddy taught me it, it's a favorite in my family," Olivia replies and adds pieces of the fish, a haddock to the soup. She adds some potatoes and onion to it and stirs it until it looked right.

"There we go," she said, after tasting a bit of the soup. Before serving, she made sure the fire died down and made sure the stove was almost cool. She then uses a ladle to pour some soup into two bowls.

Basil takes his bowl and they settle at the table. He looks at Olivia as she settles and they begin to eat. "This is really amazing," he said to her after eating a few spoonfuls. However, the hunger didn't diminish, instead it just about consumed him. He realizes he wasn't hungry for food, but for Olivia.

He looks away at the British Royal Coat of Arms, the lion was taunting him. He then compares his hunger to a lion's passion for a mate and he could feel the same passion.

"Elliott?" he hears Olivia ask. He looks at her, he couldn't keep his desire in any longer. He stands from his seat, dropping the spoon and before Olivia could say anything, Basil roughly kisses her. His tongue forces its way into her mouth and he forces her against the wall. He scopes her legs up, but she encloses them around his waist, that's what he wanted.

He hears her moan as he breaks away from her lips and begins to dry hump. The moaning got louder as Basil increases his humping against Olivia's body, but the hunger, however, was not being satisfied. He stops and looks into Olivia's eyes, they were showing love and fear at the same time.

Basil carries Olivia up to his bedroom and places her on his bed. It was bigger than the guest bedroom's, providing them enough room. Basil sheds his clothes, becoming naked once again. Olivia looks at his member, it was fully erect, but Basil turns his attention to her lower body. He rolls up the robe and nightgown on Olivia, revealing her opening.

"Elliott!" Olivia cries out, but he slips his tongue into her opening. He licks her walls, hearing Olivia gasp and moan as he continues to lick her insides. Olivia's brain was crying out in pleasure, she then sees Basil's hand reaching for her and she grabs it.

Then, she climaxes and Basil feels her juices flow into his mouth. He swallows it whole and then turns his attention to Olivia's face. The young woman mouse's face showed desire and he kisses her, again, letting her taste her cum in his mouth.

Olivia removes the robe and nightgown, but notices that Basil was about to force his member into her. "Wait!" she cries out. Basil stops, he was confused as to why Olivia stopped him, but then realizes he didn't put a condom on his cock. He takes a second to find a case that had a condom and slips it on his cock.

"Someday, I want to make love without this dreadful thing," he whispers, he sounded possessed to Olivia's ears. He then resumes his animal-like rage and thrusts into her rather hard.

He holds Olivia down, thrusting hard and fast. Olivia looks up into his eyes, they were full of rage, but not the kind Ratigan or Rosenberg had. It was a different kind of rage, the one that animals had while mating. Basil was an animal, but the passionate kind.

Basil hears both his and her moans, causing him to go faster with his thrusting. Olivia's opening was closing in on his cock, like before, but he tries his best to keep going. "OLIVIA!" he screams as he nears his climax, but he shouts, "NOT...YET...!"

However, his body disobeys him as he feels the climax and gives a few final hard thrusts and then releases his seed, but once again, it was stopped by the condom. The rage within Basil subsides and looks down at Olivia, who was gasping for air.

"Oh my God! Did I hurt you?!" he exclaims, releasing his grip on her.

"A little, but that was..." she trails off as she looks into his green eyes.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry," Basil said, removing himself from her insides. "I didn't mean...I mean I felt..." Olivia stops him by holding a finger to his mouth.

"It's all right Elliott, but you did scare me quite a bit," she replies and forces him down on the bed. Basil discards the condom, throwing it into the waste basket and takes Olivia into his arms.

"I never thought my cooking would turn you on," she said, resting her head on his chest.

"No, I wanted you, for a very long time," he replies, breathing in deep. "Four days was a long time for me," he adds and continues, "But Olivia, if I become an animal like that again, you defend yourself if you desire. No need to fulfill my desire because you put yourself before me."

Olivia then kisses him and says, "We have a desire Elliott, yours is having me, I know for sure." He nods and they kiss, again. "Can I take out my revenge?" she asks and he looks at her in confusion.

"Revenge?" he replies, but then, Olivia takes his cock into her hand and she begins to massage it. Basil lets out a moan and notices Olivia moving downward. "Olivia..." he whispers, but lets out a moan as she takes his cock into her mouth.

Basil closes his hands into fists as Olivia suckles on him, his brain crying out at him that his cock was being attacked. "God...Olivia..." he hears himself and then, his brain was calling out to him, again. He was feeling a climax and he clinches his fists even harder.

Then, he lets out a cry as he climaxes, releasing his cum into Olivia's mouth. She swallows it like he did with hers, but his was salty. She then kisses him, letting him taste his cum in her mouth.

The two settle in Basil's bed, the detective holding his bride to be in his arms. "Have you ever experienced that?" Olivia asks, but Basil shakes his head.

"No, I've done it with the women, but they didn't cum like you did," he replies and he adds, "Although, my brother mentioned that soul mates tend to be more physical than those who don't like each other."

Olivia looks at him in surprise, "You have a brother?" she asks and Basil realizes that he never spoke of his siblings to her.

"Yes and younger twin sisters. Oh and I failed to mention my two nieces and two nephews," he answers and Olivia gives a smile. "Sorry my dear, didn't mean to leave them out, but we usually keep to ourselves," he said.

"When can I meet them?" she asks.

"Tomorrow if you like, need to call them first," Basil replies, but Olivia gives a gasp. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"I need to go to the university, I hope they let me back in," she answers and Basil realizes that he had forgotten about Westfield College.

"I've forgotten about it," he said, but feels Olivia's fingers streaming through his chest fur.

"I think I should stay on campus and maybe I will be able to audit the classes," she said, but Basil shakes his head.

"Audit? But what your dream of becoming-" "The truth is," Olivia cuts in, "My real dream was to explore the world with you. I believe that no one is too old to change a dream. The ambassador part was sort of like a back-up plan, in fact I'm all right in not being the first female ambassador, but I still want to get a college degree. I can always go back when I'm ready, but when I finish this semester, I want to spend more time with you." Basil looks into her eyes, then cups both of her cheeks and kisses her softly.

"My dear, after this case was solved, I thought maybe we could be the first crime solving couple," Basil said as he caresses her cheek.

"First couple?" she asks and he nods.

"Sherlock Holmes, The Master I should say never married and from what I understand, he didn't like children or that's what I thought of him. I studied him from afar and that's where-" "So that's where you got your passion for mysteries," Olivia said and he nods, again.

"But I guess I became too much like him. When you came into my life, you did change my mind quite a bit. When I refused to marry one of the women mice I met in university, my brother warned me that I shouldn't let my life go by and I did get teased for being the "black sheep" in my family. And you know, he was right, during my career, I actually never felt happy," Basil said and Olivia gives a sad face.

"Dawson is your first partner, what of-" "I mean, I wasn't happy being alone and yes, Dawson filled that gap, but I still didn't feel complete. Then, you walked back in and I knew that I couldn't let you go this time," he finishes and he kisses her again.

"It's strange how we experience different emotions," Olivia said and rubs the top of his head. "When I first saw you, I thought you were this eccentric, quick-witted and I must say rude detective," she adds, but Basil nods in agreement.

"I do take that back, my behavior I mean, although I think it's a bit late for that," he said and he notices of how tired they were. "Olivia, I should give you some warning about the crime-solving business. It is often dangerous, sometimes worse than the last case."

"I know, I experienced two of them remember?" she replies and he nods.

"But there's more to it then danger. You will meet rude mice and there will be a few who will talk dirty of you, and since you're female, there will be male mice who are full of themselves, but it's because they take things for granted in being male and they are being bullies. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if the few male mice I caught abused women and girls," Basil said and quickly adds, "I'd like to hurt them and see if they would like it."

"But we will look out for each other, right?" Olivia asks and he nods.

"I made a promise to your father and if something were to happen to you, I'll blame myself for the rest of my life," Basil replies and she kisses him before falling asleep.

* * *

**From the author: So this is mostly all talk in this chapter, but I felt it would clear a way to this new part of the story. I did decide to break it into parts, not sure how many. **

**By the way, I am feeling that this new "pandemic" is on everyone's minds. Just keep calm, try not to panic and practice good hygiene. It'll be all right. Take care! **


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Basil aroused from a deep slumber, his brain hurt a bit, but that was mostly from last night's love making with Olivia. They were still holding each other and Basil thought of not disturbing her, she was sleeping like an angel.

He looks over to the window of his room, the sun had risen some time ago, another day had started. Then he hears Olivia moaning and begins to arise from her sleep.

"No, don't wake up," Basil pleads, but the young lady mouse pushes herself up, her hands on his chest. She rubs her eyes and stares down at him with a smile. "Morning love," he said.

"Morning Elliott," she replies and kisses him. She looks for her nightgown and robe, their clothes were scattered on the floor. Basil stretches out his arms, cracks his toes, and rubs his temple.

"Your head hurts?" she asks.

"A little," he replies, then starts looking for his clothes. He decided to put on new clothes, seeing how neglected the ones he wore last night were. He puts on his signature brown trousers, white shirt and brown vest.

"I would like to call the university," Olivia said and adds, "I hope I can speak to the head of the mice department and discuss about the semester."

Basil then remembers from last night that Olivia mentioned of staying on the campus, perhaps living in her dormitory until the end of the semester. He hated to be away from Olivia, they had been separated for ten years and recently got back with one another.

"Olivia, do you know any hotels near the campus?" he asks and she looks at him in surprise.

"For what reason?" she replies and he places a hand on her cheek.

"I don't want us to be separated, not again, and if I stay nearby then we could visit every weekend," Basil answers and Olivia begins to think.

"You might want to ask Mrs. Silverman, my teacher, she lives around that area," she replies and Basil nods.

"All right," he said, but then begins to think, "Would they allow male mice on the campus?" he asks, but Olivia chuckles.

"You'd be surprised of the number of young male mice that sneak onto the campus, both day and night. I wonder if they'll integrate both genders at the college sometime soon," she replies and they leave the bedroom.

They walk into the dining area, the two bowls of soup still on the table, now ice cold. They take the bowls into the kitchen, the pot was still on the stove, the soup from last night became a thick glob.

"Leave it for Mrs. Judson," Basil said and Olivia begins to look around for any breakfast food. She lights a fire in the stove, again and pulls out a tea pot. "Want me to help?" he asks.

"Are there any quail eggs?" she replies and he looks around. He usually never goes into the kitchen as it was Mrs. Judson's territory, but since the two were alone, they had to fend for themselves.

Just then, they hear a knock on the door. "I'll go look," Basil said and leaves the kitchen. He walks up to the front door, wondering if it was a new client, and he opens the door. His stomach drops when he sees a male mouse, dressed in fine clothes, but he recognizes him as the son of Lord Samuel Kinkle, Robert.

"Mr. Basil," Robert said, "I was hoping you would be here. I came yesterday, but saw your note."

"What can I do for you, Mr. Kinkle?" Basil asks, but he was hoping that the mouse would not ask about Olivia's whereabouts.

"I'm in need of your services," Robert begins and adds, "I was hoping you would locate a certain lady mouse, Miss Olivia Flaversham."

_'DRAT!' _Basil's mind shouts, but he asks Robert, "Didn't you see the papers? I solved her father's murder and-" "I'm aware of that," Robert cuts in, "I just want you to go find her. I suspect she is in Scotland. I'll pay you big if you bring her back."

"Bring her back?" Basil asks, but then he begins to think that Robert was still interested in Olivia, despite turning him down.

"Elliott, who's that?" he hears Olivia behind him, but then she notices Robert on the stoop.

"Robert?" she said and the rich mouse looked just as surprised.

"Miss Flaversham? What are you doing here?" he replies. Basil was prepared to defend Olivia, he knew that Robert was not in love with her, not in the way Basil loved her. He suspected that Robert was only interested for her connection to the detective.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Olivia replies.

Robert clears his throat and says, "I heard that Mr. Basil solved your father's murder and I was hoping that you would reconsider my proposal." Basil's insides grew hot with anger, he hated this mouse, perhaps even more than Aunt Sophie, but he grew to like her in the end.

"I said no Robert and the answer's still no," Olivia replies, but the Kinkle heir didn't like the sound of it.

"How would you be able to survive? Especially in a place like London? You have nowhere else to go," he said, but Basil stands in front of him.

"On the contrary, she's staying with me," the detective replies and Robert stares at him and he looks back at Olivia.

"What is going on here?" he asks. Olivia gently pushes Basil aside and reveals the emerald ring on her finger. Robert's face drops and he asks, again, "You are engaged?! To who?!" His voice was rising.

She takes Basil's arm and Robert begins to connect the dots. "You!" he shouts, "But Miss Flaversham, he's old!"

"He's not that old and he's far more kinder and gentle than you," Olivia replies, but she could sense Robert getting more angry.

"Are you saying I'm not kind and gentle?" he asks and she nods. "How dare you! You leave me for him! How would you survive on his salary?! I have more money than-" "You think I want to marry you for your money? Or is there something else?" Olivia cuts in.

"I'm saying that you won't survive and he'll grovel at your feet, a worthless female who's only-" "Worthless?!" Basil shouts, his anger was at its peak. "How dare you call Olivia worthless! For your information, Olivia has a far greater intelligence than you Robert Kinkle!" he shouts.

"Mr. Basil," Robert tries to talk, again, but the detective was not having it.

"Your family might be rich, but I've seen what your father does to your sisters and mother," Basil said and Olivia notices Robert's face turn pale "You male Kinkle's treat your female kin like garbage. Well, I pray that they will have the courage to leave your abusive household and away from scum like you!" he adds. Robert begins to babble and Olivia thought he shrunk a few inches, which made Basil tower over him.

"If any of your female family members come to me for help, then I will make sure you suffer a fitting punishment," Basil said, his voice growing low with rage.

"Are you threatening me?" Robert asks in a whisper.

"It's a promise and don't go crawling to the king. He doesn't hit his wife and his daughters, and he has been grateful to me for saving his mother The Queen, remember that?" Basil finishes and Olivia watches him inch his head towards Robert.

"Now you get your masculine arrogant ass off my stoop," Basil said in a whisper, but then shouts, "GO ON! GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" Robert Kinkle takes a few steps backward and falls into the bush, but he gets up and runs away from the detective.

"AND IF I SEE YOU ANYWHERE NEAR OLIVIA, I WILL-" "Elliott! Calm down! He's gone!" Olivia exclaims and begins to rub his shoulders. She gently pulls him inside the house and shuts the door. Basil then takes a few deep breaths and sits at his chair by the fireplace.

"Elliott, are you all right?" Olivia asks.

"I'm fine, just feel...exhilarated at the moment," he replies and pulls her into his lap. "Sorry if I scared you again," he adds.

"No, I wasn't scared, just...surprised that you stood up to him," Olivia said and leans her head against his. "Would you really do that? Defend the female Kinkle's?" she asks and he gives a serious nod.

"Like I said, the male Kinkle's are harsh on the women and in fact, I'm glad you turned him down. I would hate to see you be a victim of his and his father's abuse," Basil said and she encloses him in her arms.

"But do you think he'll tell the papers about our...engagement?" she asks, but Basil chuckles.

"Let him, I figured it is time to tell the world, although, reporters will probably pester us for a while," he answers, rubbing the ring on her finger with his thumb.

She nozzles her nose against his neck and at first, she thought Basil would want to make love, again, but then, the telephone rings. "Oh I hate that thing!" Basil said and looks up at Olivia, "So sorry, I wanted to make love again, too."

"You read my mind?" she asks and he chuckles. She gets off Basil's lap and he goes to answer.

"Basil residence," he said and Olivia hears a voice speaking, "Dawson...the train...oh good...late? How late? I see...We're actually going to Westfield, just to talk about the remainder of the semester, so not sure how long we'll be...Don't worry, she's fine...All right...we'll see you tonight."

He hangs up the ear piece and turns to face Olivia. "Good news?" she asks and he gives a slight nod.

"The next train to London will not be until about 2 o'clock, so they might not be home until late tonight, maybe 8," he said and a smile forms on Olivia's face.

"Well, hopefully we won't take long at the college and we could..." Olivia trails off, but Basil got the idea pretty quickly.

"I just love the way you think," he said and gives her a kiss. "Best not let my manly desire overtake me right now," he adds and Olivia nods. She goes to the telephone and makes a call to her school.

Basil notices the tea pot hissing with steam and he resumes his search for the quail eggs. He finds them in a cabinet and prepares the pan for them. He then hears Olivia finish her conversation, "Thank you Mrs. Silverman, we'll be there as soon as we can."

She joins him and takes over the preparation, but Basil watches her. For a very long time, women were told to tend the house while the men were away. Now that it was the start of a century, it was time to treat both genders with equality.

After finishing their meal, Olivia cleans the dishes, but also leaves the pot of soup from last night in the sink and fills it up with soapy water. "Best not attract any bugs," she said.

Basil dresses in his signature coat and hat, but Olivia was curious, "Do you have any other clothes?" she asks.

"Not exactly," he replies and Olivia shakes her head.

She finds a black colored dress, not the same as her funeral dress, but it was to signify that she was still in mourning. "Just a few more days," she said to herself. The two leave the house, with Basil locking the door and they walk down the street to the trolley.

"Oh, before I forget, I should warn you," Olivia said and explains, "I am sort of a celebrity on the campus, but the women are more interested in you. So do expect a swarm of ladies."

"Duly noted," he replies and they find a trolley that would take them to Westfield College.

* * *

**From the author: This chapter shows that there are two kinds of men, those who abuse women and those who stand up to masculine pride. I wanted to show Basil that he shows respect for the female gender and will stand up to the injustice done on women, best show his soft side.**

**Anyway, hope you are enjoying this! See you soon! **


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Westfield College_

It took a bit longer to reach the campus than what Basil was hoping, but once they walk around the grounds, he liked the way the college was structured. The university he went to was a bit dark, but this campus was warm and bright. The morning classes were ending, so many mice were also walking around. They stop and stare as Basil and Olivia walked pass.

"Is that Basil of Baker Street?" they hear them whisper and many gave excited looks.

"Olivia!" a voice calls out and a female mouse with white fur and blue eyes who was roughly Olivia's age rushes up to them.

"Claudia! I missed you!" Olivia exclaims and they hug.

"I missed you too, I am so sorry about your father," Claudia replies, but turns to Basil and her face turns red. "Mr. Basil! Oh, Olivia you didn't...I mean we were not expecting him!"

Olivia introduces Basil to her friend, Claudia Jaminson, who was in charge of the school's newspaper. "She really wants to be a journalist," Olivia adds and Basil raises his hat.

"What are you two doing here?" Claudia asks. Olivia explains of her hopes of coming back and finishing the semester. "You know something, I think you should not audit. I mean it would not be fair to not get credit for something you've worked so hard to do," Claudia said and Basil nods in agreement. Then, an idea comes to his head.

"Olivia, why don't you tell her the big surprise?" he asks and Olivia looks at him in surprise, but then gets it.

"Big surprise?" Claudia replies, but then Olivia shows her her engagement ring. "Oh my...!" she gasps, looking at Olivia and then Basil. "You mean, you two...?" She giggles with excitement and hugs Olivia, again. "Congratulations!" she exclaims.

"How about this for your next news story?" Basil asks, "You do announce engagements, do you?"

"Oh yes! Yes indeed!" Claudia exclaims and pulls out a notepad and a pen. "Um...so when do you plan to have the wedding? That's the most important question," she asks.

"Haven't set a date, but we're hoping when this semester ends, so maybe in December," Olivia answers with Basil nodding.

"Do you plan to have it here in London? Or did you pick a place," Claudia asks while she writes.

"We are still deciding," Basil replies, "I was thinking about having it in Olivia's hometown of Linlithgow, but she wants it here in London." Claudia nods as she writes the answers.

"Last question, do you plan on staying at your residence at Baker Street or move into a bigger home? That is, if you plan on having children, trust me my parents had to move out after my younger brother was born. House was too small," Claudia said. Olivia and Basil look at one another, they haven't really thought of leaving Baker Street to raise a family.

"We actually never thought of that, but for now we plan on staying at Baker Street," Basil replies and Olivia nods.

"Oh yes! I need a photograph of you two!" Claudia exclaims and takes out a small camera.

"My word! How did you...I mean it must've been expensive," Basil said, but Claudia chuckles.

"Actually no, it didn't cost me much," she replies and moves them to an open space. "Need to show your engagement ring or no one will believe me," Claudia said and has Olivia place her hand with the ring on Basil's chest.

"Um...oh what the heck! You always look good in that hat," she said, referring to Basil's deerstalker cap. Claudia sets up her camera and takes a few pictures of the two, a crowd forming behind Claudia.

"That should do," she said, "I love this thing, best thing about it is that you can take many pictures, unlike those old ones," she adds. "Okay, I'll start on this and maybe get it into tonight's paper."

"Oh Claudia, I forgot to tell you," Olivia said, "The school's paper here will be the first to announce and maybe, several reporters will come for questioning."

"Really?! Oh that would be wonderful!" Claudia exclaims and adds, "I wonder if one of them will offer me a job after I graduate!"

"Miss Jaminson, I would like to offer my recommendation, for being a splendid journalist," Basil said and Claudia blushes.

The two mice then proceed towards the dean's office of the mice division, where the staff was and they were just as shocked as the students when they saw Basil with Olivia.

"Miss Flaversham!" a voice calls out and Olivia sees Mrs. Silverman wave to her. "I'm glad you made it! Oh my dear, we are so sorry about your father. If there is anything you need, you let us know," her teacher said and Olivia nods. Mrs. Silverman then notices Basil and gasps. "Mr. Basil! Welcome! I suspect some ladies got excited when they saw you," she said and they shake hands.

"Indeed yes," Basil said and adds, "This is a beautiful campus. Olivia's lucky to be here."

"Yes and we're happy you brought her back in one piece. The case was the talk of the college that day when the school's paper reported it. Although I still hear some students talk about it," Mrs. Silverman replies and leads them to a room.

Behind a desk was a middle-aged mouse lady, her attention was on a few papers. She looks up and exclaims, "Miss Flaversham! Welcome back!" Mrs. Silverman escorts them in and they settle in front of the dean.

"I'm Mrs. Dickinson, dean of the political science department," she introduces herself and adds, "Before we discuss your plans Miss Flaversham, I just want to express my deepest sympathy for your father."

Olivia nods and they begin their discussion. "Mrs. Dickinson, I thought of completing this one semester, but..." Olivia trails off and reveals her engagement ring.

"Oh my word!" Mrs. Silverman shrieks.

"Yes, we ran into Miss Claudia Jaminson and we asked her to announce our engagement in the school's paper," Basil said, but the two women stare at him.

"You mean, you two are?!" Mrs. Dickinson asks and Olivia nods, taking Basil's hand. "Oh my goodness! Congratulations you two!" she exclaims and settles back down in her chair.

"So Basil, I mean Elliott, we were discussing of wanting to spend more time together, but since I made a commitment here, I really want to focus my studies and just finish this semester and come back later in life," Olivia explains and both women mice nod.

"That we can understand, seeing that you two were separated for ten years and I did sense you two would fall in love," Mrs. Silverman said, but chuckles, "Oh ignore me, we're just happy for you two."

"We can work with that," Mrs. Dickinson said, "We'll file a record on your profile and you are welcome to come back anytime or maybe attend another college. We can always transfer your file if you wish to do so."

"And Mrs. Silverman, I would like to work on the assignments I missed while I was gone," Olivia said, but the teacher shakes her head.

"No worries for that, we'll just-" "No, I'm serious Mrs. Silverman," Olivia cuts in, "I'm fine with working on what I missed."

"She is very determined," Basil said, "In fact, it would not be right to skip over some important lessons." The teacher thinks for a minute and nods.

"Well then, if that's all for today, then we'll see you on Monday Miss Flaversham," Mrs. Dickinson said and they stand to leave.

"Oh, I forgot, I wish to stay on campus, seeing how far Baker Street is," Olivia said and the two women mice nod.

"Oh yes, Mrs. Silverman, would you know any hotels near the campus?" Basil asks, "I hate to spend time away from Olivia and if I were to stay nearby, then we could meet over the weekends," he adds.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Basil," Mrs. Silverman replies, "But the closet hotel is ten miles away. And I'm speaking in human terms, it's a bit far for a mouse."

Basil and Olivia look at one another, they would have to face separation once again, but then Mrs. Silverman adds, "I have an idea, why don't you stay at my place? There's a spare room in the upstairs area, you can use that."

"You really mean it?!" Basil asks, excitedly.

"Oh yes, it would be nice to have the world's famous mouse detective in my house and I hate to see you two lovebirds be separated since you got back together. Although, I will put down some ground rules," Mrs. Silverman said and Basil nods.

"Thank you Mrs. Silverman, I am forever in your debt," he replies and they leave the dean's office. Basil feels a hand on his shoulder, Mrs. Silverman was behind him.

"I will allow you two to engage in...sexual activities," she whispers and Basil blushes. "Yes, I believe it is healthy to engage in such activities before marriage. This is the 20th century after all. Oh, I should mention I was a rebel in my family, they never liked my views."

"Thank you again Mrs. Silverman, when do you want me to come?" he asks.

"I do need to clean the room a bit, but it should be ready before Sunday night," Mrs. Silverman said, but she whispers again, "Mr. Basil, I should warn you, there's really no such thing as a "perfect" marriage. You two will argue and fight sometimes, and sometimes it'll feel like the end of the world."

Basil looks down at the floor, he failed to realize that some marriages will show some ugly sides, but Mrs. Silverman places a hand on his shoulder. "Now, I'm not saying your relationship will end in the future. I'm trying to say that marriages usually work when partners discuss their ideas together. That's the best advice I can offer for now."

"How do you know all this?" he asks and Mrs. Silverman gives a little smile.

"I actually divorced my first husband, he was controlling and I realized that our marriage would not work because he didn't like my rebellious behavior, but unfortunately, my parents were not happy. They had the old belief that you only get married once, well I actually disagree. Well, the late Mr. Silverman was a wonderful mouse and we had three children together," the teacher explains and Basil places a hand on her shoulder.

"I am very sorry Mrs. Silverman, but I am glad you told me all this. Are you a philosopher?" he asks as sort of a way to lighten the mood.

"I must be," she chuckles and the two bid farewell for now.

"What did Mrs. Silverman tell you?" Olivia asks, but Basil gives a nervous chuckle.

"That's something I need to tell you in private," he replies and they step back into the sunshine. Then, a crowd of students spot them and they swarm around them.

The women mice ask about the case, their engagement, although some were skeptical about it and a whole of other questions. "Ladies!" Mrs. Dickinson shouts and orders them to leave the couple alone.

"Sorry Mr. Basil, but they just can't get enough of you," the dean said and then adds, "Oh, why don't you come to give a speech or something? Encourage them a bit about new careers that the female gender was not allowed to do."

"I'll think about it, women should be allowed to expand their horizons," Basil replies and takes Olivia by the arm.

"Oh, before I forget, although it's bit of a ways away," Mrs. Dickinson said, "There will be a masque ball on Guy Fawkes Night. The college holds it every year and both of you are invited if you like."

"A masque? Sounds wonderful, Basil has plenty of costumes, I mean disguises," Olivia said and Basil nods. They leave the campus and find a trolley that would take them back to Baker Street.

Basil notices that the sun was shining bright and there was no haze, a welcoming sight for him. He feels Olivia lay her head on his shoulder and Basil feels the same hunger he experienced last night. He keeps it under, he wanted to be gentle from here on out.

* * *

**From the author: Yeah, this chapter does mention that there is no such thing as perfection in a relationship. Although, Basil and Olivia might go through some ugly periods in life, but we'll see how they work things out. **


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Lemon warning!_

_221B 1/2 Baker Street_

Basil and Olivia made it back to the house, the hunger inside the detective was irritating him, but he swore to be gentle. Once they enter inside, Olivia wanted to shed her clothes.

"Can you help? I have a bad itch on my back," she said and he takes her upstairs. Once they were inside his bedroom, he helps her out of her clothes and even her corset.

"Elliott, I can sense that emotion from last night," she whispers and he nods. He kisses her and this time, Olivia forces her tongue into his mouth, making him beg for more. Before he sheds his clothes, Basil quickly closes the drapes, blocking the sunlight, but he didn't want any curious eyes looking in.

Olivia takes his clothes off, scattering them on the floor like before and sees his erect member. "God, I love you Olivia," he moans and places her on the bed. He checks the drawers for a case of condoms. "I'm going to have to stock up soon," he said and slips one on.

He bends down and has Olivia's legs enclose him around his waist. He enters her with one smooth thrust and with that, he continues moving into Olivia, his body overwhelmed with a sense of love and duty to her.

Since they made love twice before, this time was a little different, it was slow, but it gave them time to enjoy it. Basil looks down at Olivia with his green eyes and she was looking back at him, her hands on his rib cage.

The bed creaks and the two let out gasps of air that turn to moaning. Olivia's brain then calls out to her, a climax was coming. "No..." she pleads, she didn't want it to end.

"I know..." Basil whispers, "I feel it too." He continues to thrust gently into her, his brain telling him of the oncoming climax.

"Can you...speed up...a little...?" she asks and he increases his speed. Olivia's vagina was closing in on Basil's cock. "Go...faster..." she pleads and he obeys. Their moaning got louder and Basil's hunger for Olivia was being satisfied once again.

He notices that Olivia was tightening her grip on the fur of his rib cage and her moans fueled his urge to complete their love making. His final thrusts were fast and a bit violent, but it satisfied both him and Olivia. Like the last two times, Basil feels the release of his seed, but the condom stopped it.

The detective stays inside Olivia for a few extra seconds before breaking the connection. After removing his cock, he takes off the condom and throws it into the waste basket.

"Will Mrs. Judson be angry if she sees those?" Olivia asks, but Basil shrugs.

"If she does get angry, then I'll have to have you save me," he said and lies next to her. "I agree that sex should be allowed to be engaged before marriage," he adds and encloses her in his arms.

"Elliott, where did you get those condoms?" Olivia asks.

"My brother Oscar," he answers and adds, "He was or I should say is still much in love with his wife, so the first few times they had sex, Oscar just stock piled a bit. When they had their last child, my young niece, he gave them to me. I was told to keep them in a cool and clean place, so no breakage would happen. I did throw away those that looked rotten.

"I didn't engage in any love making since university, but I guess now I put them to good use," Basil finishes and feels Olivia snuggle against his chest.

"Elliott, what did Mrs. Silverman tell you?" she asks.

"She told me that there is no such thing as a "perfect" relationship," he begins and she listens. "I hate to think that we will argue, but she said we will experience disagreements between one another and she said that some arguments will feel like our relationship is ending."

"But I don't want us to be apart," Olivia said, lifting her head up to look at him, and he nods.

"I know, but she said it is normal to feel such ugly feelings," Basil replies and notices Olivia's eyes were glistening with tears. "Don't be upset my dear," he said, "I know we can and will work things out between us." He then notices his tear ducts threatening to burst. "Oh drat! Now I'm going to cry."

Olivia laughs at this and he then chuckles. "I must say, Mrs. Silverman is one great teacher," Basil said and she nods.

"Um...how about we talk about the little details about us?" she asks.

"Like what?" he replies.

"Like your birthday? Where were you born? And such," she asks, again.

"All right, you want me to go first?" he said and she nods.

"I was born on November 28th, 1871 in my mother's room here," he answers and Olivia's brain begins to calculate.

"So you were roughly 15 when I was born," she said and he looks at her in surprise.

"Oh yes, I was 25 when I first met you. Let's see June 20th, 1897? You were 10?" Basil asks and she nods, but then asks again, "You were born...I'm sorry, I never got a birthday."

"June 19th," she replies and Basil's jaw drops.

"So that Fidget took your father on the night of your 10th birthday? That scoundrel!" he replies and Olivia laughs.

"So you became a detective at what age?" she asks, again.

"I did start an apprenticeship before graduating university, so roughly 19 or 20," he answers. Olivia then caresses the top of his head in a loving gesture.

"You must've been very smart at a young age. Still are I should say," she said and then, Basil places a soft hand on her cheek.

"You too young lady," he replies, but then begins to chuckle when a memory begins to play in his mind.

"What's so funny?" she asks.

"Just thinking of the time Fidget kidnapped you. I was able to pinpoint Ratigan's hideout above The Rat Trap Tavern. Before Fidget showed up, this lady mouse began to sing to calm those rowdy male mice in the tavern and then, she took off her clothes," Basil explains and Olivia lets out a gasp. "No, not all of them, but it was quite a spectacle. Dawson did put on a show and danced with those ladies on stage because he was drugged. Then, he landed on the piano and the pianist was not happy, he almost hit him with a club, but he missed and hit this bigger mouse and then it was an all out brawl," he said and Olivia laughs at this.

"That must've been funny, but also scary," she replies and he gives a slight nod. He begins to replay the memories of the Flaversham case, he did wonder when he began to develop feelings for Olivia. "You're thinking again, about what?" she asks.

"Trying to pinpoint the exact time when I started having feelings for you," Basil replies and Olivia smiles at this. "I think it was when you were kidnapped by Fidget in the toy shop, but I didn't exactly accept them until you were kidnapped again by that Ratigan."

"Oh Elliott, daddy was right," Olivia said and he nods. "Wait a minute," she said, the memory of her being in Ratigan's hideout was playing in her mind. "You were actually trying to free me from that bottle, but Fidget was in there," she adds.

"Yes, I was quite surprised," Basil said and a sense of peace came over him, he loved reliving the Flaversham case.

"Elliott," Olivia said and he looks at her, "I guess it's late for this, but I really missed you during those ten years."

"I've missed you too my love," Basil replies and they decided to take a little nap before partaking in any activities for the rest of the day.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

An hour later, Basil and Olivia dress in their normal clothes, but also wearing their signature robes. Olivia was beginning to like wearing the late Mrs. Basil's soft blue robe. Basil goes down to the kitchen to use the telephone.

"Who are you calling?" Olivia asks.

"My family, I thought you would like to meet them, tonight at least, seeing you and I will be leaving Sunday and we should pack what we need," Basil replies and she nods. She decides to clean the pot of soup she left in the sink this morning and listens to Basil's conversation.

"Oscar, yes it's me Elliott...I know...we haven't spoken but...what? In the paper! How long...Margaret stopped by the...oh wonderful! So they published it early! I see...listen I want you, your family and our sisters to come visit. Yes, she's here. All right, we'll see you soon," Basil then hangs up the ear piece.

"What was that about?" Olivia asks and sees the smile on his face.

"My sister-in-law was passing by your school and the students were handing out your friend's article about us. Well, Oscar told everyone and they seem ecstatic, so they will be coming over soon," he replies.

"Oh wow! Claudia must've wanted it published before the weekend! She is really good at writing news stories," she said and Basil steps in to help clean the pot.

"I hope you make that soup again, I was disappointed that we didn't finish," he said and she looks at him.

"Will it turn you on like before?" she asks with a chuckle.

"I hope so," he replies and they share a kiss.

A little later, there was a knock at the door and Basil opens it to reveal his family. Oscar and Margaret, his older brother and sister-in-law, Penelope and Emma, his twin sisters, Alice and Rose, his nieces, and Hugo and Sebastian, his two nephews.

Olivia was a bit overwhelmed to meet Basil's siblings, but they were kind and welcoming. "Congratulations Elliott, from what I remember about you talking about her, she is a good fit for you," Oscar said.

"Try to keep his sanity intact," one of the twin sisters said. Olivia had a hard time telling the two sisters apart, they were identical after all.

"I'm sorry, but how do I tell you apart?" she asks, curiously. The sisters giggle and one of them shows her left hand, revealing a port wine birth mark on her palm.

"I'm Emma and I'm the youngest twin," she explains and the other twin, Penelope shows her hands, no birthmarks on them. Olivia notices Sebastian standing next to Penelope.

"Oh, and Sebastian must be your son," Olivia said and Penelope nods.

"He's got his mother's wits," Emma said, "But he's got my attitude for sure." Their brothers laugh at this. Once they settle in the living room, each sibling tells Olivia of their occupation. Oscar was a medical doctor, like Dawson, but he performed procedures at one of the best hospitals in London. His wife Margaret was a stay at home mother, caring for their three children, Hugo, Alice and Rose.

Penelope was married for a short time, but she lost her husband in a shipwreck. She stayed with her sister Emma, while caring for her son, Sebastian. They were part of a women's writing group, often traveling to other parts of the world with Sebastian and write in newspapers about the conditions that foreign mice were struggling under the rule of the British government.

"So Sebastian must've seen a lot," Olivia said and the two sisters nod.

"I've seen a lot of little kids that have a hard time finding enough to eat," Sebastian said and adds, "I would like to return to India and help them gain independence."

"Let's not discuss politics," Margaret insists and reveals the school's newspaper. It showed a picture of Basil and Olivia, with Olivia showing the ring on her finger. The headline read: **GREAT MOUSE DETECTIVE ENGAGED! **

The article discussed the relationship of Basil and Olivia, how they first met, the recent case they went through, and of the wedding details, although it said, "_At this time, Mr. Basil and Miss Flaversham have not decided on an actual date or destination. One thing's for sure, the two wish to make a full commitment by the end of this school year."_

"Why don't we talk about a date?" Oscar asks.

"Well Olivia is finishing the semester at the college, I think maybe after her final exams," Basil said to his brother and Olivia begins to think.

"Final exams will be split between the first and second week of December, I'm thinking two of mine will be during the first and the other two in the second," she replies and the two sister became elated.

"A Christmas wedding! That will be exciting!" Emma exclaims.

"CHRISTMAS!" Rose shouts, she was roughly three, so a child her age would be excited. Basil fishes out a calendar for December and he and Olivia look it over.

"Don't pick the 13th," Oscar warns and the two look to see that December had Friday the 13th. It was a silly superstition, but probably be safe to skip that.

"What do you think Olivia?" Basil asks and she points to two days, the 17th and 18th. Basil circles them with a pen.

Just then, there were shouts and screams coming from outside. "_AWAY YOU ANNOYING BASTARDS!" _it was Mrs. Judson and Basil looks at the clock, it was about 8 in the evening, he had forgotten that time slipped away.

The door bursts open and Dr. Dawson and Mrs. Judson scramble inside, shutting the door tight. The two were shocked to see the rest of the Basil family. "Oh my dears! I wasn't expecting you!" Mrs. Judson exclaims.

"How are you doing, Mrs. Judson?" Oscar asks, helping her up.

"What was happening out there?" Emma asks and peeks out the window. There were reporters out there. "I think your friend's article got everyone's attention," she adds and the two peek out.

"Might as well face the tide," Basil said and removes his robe. He offers Olivia his hand and she takes it, but removes the robe to reveal a simple soft green dress. They open the door and flashes from cameras went off. Basil gently pushes the reporters, urging them to give them room.

"Mr. Basil! Is it true that you are engaged to Miss Flaversham? The lady mouse you met ten ago?" one of the reporters asks.

"Yes, this is all true," Basil replies and the reporters wrote it on their notepads.

"But why?" another asks.

"We fell in love," Olivia answers and tells them of Basil's bravery and determination of wanting to solve her father's murder.

"Of course, Olivia here is also brave," Basil answers. The crowd of reporters nod in agreement and some gave awes.

"Have you decided a wedding date yet?" another reporter asks.

"We did choose the 17th and 18th of December, so haven't picked which one," Olivia answers.

"And where will you have the wedding?" the same reporter asks.

"Still haven't decided, we're thinking between here in London and Olivia's hometown in Linlithgow," Basil replies and a few reporters scratch their heads in confusion.

"Linlithgow? Is that up in Scotland?" someone asks.

"Yes, it's in West Lothian," Olivia answers and the reporters wrote that down. Basil decides that it was enough for the night and gently escorts Olivia back into the house, while a few reporters were still shouting questions.

"Oh I hate reporters! Like a swarm of flies to a carcass!" Mrs. Judson shouts and Emma watches from the window, seeing that the reporters were leaving.

"I have a feeling that your engagement will be front page news," Oscar said and then asks Basil, "But aren't you afraid that some criminal will try and hurt Olivia?"

"If someone dares touch a hair on her, then I will-" "No Elliott, you are not going to kill anyone," Olivia calmly tells him and he takes a deep breath.

"Kill? Elliott, you're not the killing type, are you?" Penelope asks her brother. Basil has them sit down as he and Olivia explain the first night of the case, of going to Mr. Flaversham's toy shop and the two criminals who had attempted to rape Olivia.

"Oh I would do the same if someone vulgar touches a hair on my Margaret and children," Oscar said, placing a protective hand on his wife.

Olivia notices Basil's body begin to shake, he was thinking of that night, seeing Olivia lie on the muddy ground in the alley, her coat torn open and his mind seething with rage.

"You know what this calls for?" Penelope asks and opens the door to where the Basil's family mementos were. She returns with a bottle of red wine, dating back to 1891. Basil's 20th birthday year.

The bottle was opened and the adults toasted for the engaged couple. Olivia then feels a new sense in her body, acceptance. Basil's family had accepted her and she felt good about it.

A few hours later, the siblings and the youngsters decided to leave. "Keep us posted," Penelope said and kisses Olivia's cheek. Once the house was calm, again, Olivia and Basil explain their plans about the semester and his desire to be close by.

"I can understand why," Mrs. Judson said.

"I'll call you Dawson if there is a case to be solved," Basil said to his partner, who nods.

Then Basil and Olivia went upstairs towards his bedroom, but stop to look at Mrs. Judson, wondering if she'll object.

The housekeeper looks back at them. "Go on you two, you are a couple now. Couples sleep together, don't they?" she asks and they look at each other with a smile. They then went to Basil's bedroom and shut the door.

They dress in night clothes, but they didn't do any love making, except for the regular kissing and touching. Basil begins to think of this semester for Olivia, he was going to miss her during the regular class hours, but somehow they will try and make it work.

* * *

**From the author: So more talk, but we get to meet the rest of Basil's family. You might be asking how will things work between Olivia and Basil when she returns to school? You're just going to have to wait. See you soon!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

When dawn came, the residents at 221B 1/2 Baker Street were nestled in their beds, especially Basil and Olivia. The detective developed a habit of holding Olivia in his arms while they slept, but neither didn't mind. For Basil, he wanted to be sure Olivia was safe during the night as he still had a fear that someone would hurt her, the fear having developed on the night Olivia was almost raped.

He remembered his brother's words saying he would kill anyone who laid a finger on his family. Basil did remember that he and Olivia were discussing about having children, although it did scare him a bit, but the real fear was that some criminal would hurt them, too.

Olivia was the first to wake, but she rubs Basil's chest, causing him to rouse from a deep sleep. "I'm getting use to you being a pillow," she said and he chuckles, "But why do you hold me while we sleep?"

"For protection," Basil answers, but Olivia shakes her head.

"Elliott, I think you're being paranoid," she said. Basil begins to think about what she said, but she begins to regret to what she said.

"I suppose you're right, although I think it's habit now," he replies and they dress for the day. Basil would have to figure out what to take when he moves into Mrs. Silverman's place.

"What am I going to do while you two are gone?" Mrs. Judson asks, but Basil was quick to answer.

"The school will be hosting a masque ball on Guy Fawkes Night, why not make her a spectacular dress?" he replies and the housekeeper scratches her chin. She then disappears for a few minutes and returns with a book of pictures of female mice dressed in elegant gowns. Olivia realizes that these were foreign mice and they were wearing traditional dresses.

She looks through the book, but nothing seemed to appeal to her, despite the fact they were beautiful. "I don't know Mrs. Judson, the point of a masque is to fool people and not give away your identity. I am thinking something mysterious and maybe beautiful at the same time," Olivia said to the housekeeper.

Mrs. Judson begins to think and says, "Hmmmm, Gothic perhaps? But black is a depressing color."

"It doesn't have to be black. Red perhaps or maybe dark blue," Basil suggests and Olivia agrees to those color choices.

"All right, I'll see what I can do," Mrs. Judson replies and Basil was prepared to go, but his housekeeper stops him. "Now hold on Mr. Basil, I need to look you over," she adds.

"What? I have plenty of disguises," he said, but she shakes her head.

"Those are when you have to venture into dangerous territory," Mrs. Judson replies, "You don't have a party disguise."

"But really I-" "Please Elliott," Olivia cuts in and he looks at her. "Let her create a great one, I'm sure it'll put the other disguises to shame," she insists. Basil looks at her and back at Mrs. Judson.

"Well, I do want to have a good time with Olivia while at the masque," Basil said and gives her a pat on her shoulder. "All right Mrs. Judson, I'll let you surprise me, but nothing that would make me look stupid," he adds and she smiles.

"I would never want you to stupid in front of your fiancée. I will make sure yours is just as mysterious as hers," Mrs. Judson replies and she looks at her sewing machine, she was deep in thought.

Basil and Olivia decided to spend most of the day outdoors, the weather would soon get cold and depressing, so this was the day to take it in. There were, of course, prying eyes on the couple, but they did their best to ignore them.

They went to the park, taking in the autumn scenery and begin to discuss about a wedding destination. Before they could make an agreement, a voice calls out to them, "MR. BASIL!"

They turn to see a male mouse with a big stomach, but he had a cheerful personality. Then they recognize him, "Your Majesty!" both of them exclaim and bow their heads to the mouse king.

"Basil old chap! I saw the papers! Is this the lucky lady?!" Edward asks and Olivia gives a nod. "Oh pardon me for my manners, but since you and Basil saved my mother, I am just grateful to you two every day," the king adds and the crowd of onlookers grow big. "Why don't you join me for tea? I would like to hear any new details on your upcoming wedding," he asks and they nod.

They settle in a nice, shady spot by a pond and the king listens to their plans. "I like you Lady Flaversham," the king said, "Brave, determined, I have a feeling that you will be a great detective."

"Thank you Your Majesty," Olivia replies and takes a sip of her tea.

"I understand you don't have a place to take your vows?" he asks and they give an uneasy nod.

"Olivia wants to be here in London," Basil said, "But the one thing I'm worried about is that many chapels will not have the time, seeing that it will be Christmas afterward. We're just so looking forward to fulfill our vows, but it looks like-" the king places a hand up to the detective.

"Oh Mr. Basil, I like it that you want to make this commitment," Edward said and then, his face brightens, "I have the solution! You come to the palace's chapel! Fulfill your vows there!"

"Oh Your Majesty, we certainly can't-" "My dear," the king said to Olivia, "You went through so much and I hate to see you postpone such a joyous occasion. I know! I will have the staff make the chapel look something like out of a winter wonderland!"

Basil and Olivia look at one another, they weren't sure of taking up the king's chapel, but since the king was always thankful to them, they should pay it back in gratitude.

"Your Majesty, we accept, we can't thank you enough," Basil replies and the king smiles.

"Very good! Then we can have a ball afterward!" Edward exclaims, "You leave everything to me, seeing that you two will be busy in the foreseeable future."

"Oh Your Majesty, you don't have to go to such great lengths," Olivia said, hoping the king would back out a little.

"Nonsense, Mr. Basil is the greatest mouse detective and you are a young lady eager for an education. Besides, Mr. Basil will have to handle some cases while you are finishing this school semester. Who knows, he might have to leave for another country to pursue a lead," the king said.

The mood dampens, both of them failed to realize that Basil would need to handle some cases as there was no greater mind then him. "Oh dear, did I say too much?" the king asks.

"Maybe," Olivia begins, "It would be okay for us to be apart." Basil looks at her in shock, he was confused as to why she would say that. First, she told him she never wanted them to be apart and now she was saying it was all right to be separated.

"Usually being apart does grow the urge to be together," the king said, but Basil doesn't say a word. "So, the date? Which one do you think works?" he asks.

Olivia looks at Basil, he had a look on his face that told her something was not right. "Elliott?" she asks and he looks at the king.

"We'll settle for the 18th, for now, but we'll tell you if something changes," Basil answers, his voice changed a bit.

"Excellent!" the king exclaims and the two mice bid him farewell. Basil did not take Olivia by the arm, which confuses her and she does her best to keep up with him.

"Elliott, is something wrong?" she asks, but he doesn't say a word. "Elliott!" she calls out. She notices that he was leading her away from any crowds and they came upon a deserted part of the park.

"Answer me this," he begins, his voice was teething, "You told me yesterday you don't want us to be apart, but you say in front of the king that being separated is fine?!"

"Elliott, we will be separated during school days, but when you have a case, they must take-" "I don't give a damn about working on a case!" Basil shouts, which startled her.

"The only thing I'm interested in making up all the lost time we had!" he adds.

"Elliott, I think you're overreacting," Olivia said, but it only fueled his anger.

"You think that?! You said this morning I was being paranoid! What else do you think I am?!" Basil shouts were getting louder, but Olivia could not keep him down. "Why not tell the king that you are no longer interested in me?!" he adds, but that took Olivia by surprise.

"Elliott, you know that's not true!" Olivia pleads and adds, "You heard the king, being apart-" "I heard what he said!" he snaps, his anger was at its peak again.

"Why don't you use that big brain of yours?! See how we work this out?!" he asks, but Olivia steps away from him. This was not the Great Mouse Detective she met ten years ago, nor was he the mouse that she fell in love with. He was using the rude behavior he displayed when they first met and it hurt her.

Basil takes a minute to register as to what just occurred. Olivia was hurt by what he said and he realizes that his anger consumed him, like on the night she was almost raped.

Olivia turns to go, she wanted to be away from this mouse, who took pride in his work and obviously didn't like to be around her, like he did ten years ago. "Olivia, wait!" Basil calls after her, but she was gone.

He sits at the base of a big tree, he covered his eyes with his hands. He had blown it. His selfishness had spoken for him. The memories of him meeting Olivia ten years before were replaying in his mind. He was rude and selfish to her then, and he had hurt her this time.

He was never going to forgive himself, Olivia had changed his behavior and with her back in his life, he wanted to be with her. Even if the world was going to end tomorrow, spending a second with her would not be enough.

Basil gains his composure, he knew he had no excuse to explain his behavior, but right now, he was hoping Olivia would forgive him.

He returns to his home at Baker Street, the afternoon was almost drawing to a close and the clouds were starting to block the sun. As soon as he steps in, he sees both Dr. Dawson and Mrs. Judson staring at him with angry eyes.

"Care to explain what happened?!" Dawson shouts. Basil suspected that Olivia didn't tell them of what occurred, she was upset to say anything.

"My God, Mr. Elliott Basil!" the housekeeper yells, "I should've known that your rude behavior would ruin such a romantic time for Olivia!"

"I know, I know," Basil said, trying to calm them. "My selfish pride came back to me and I have no excuse for it," he adds and looks up the stairs to the bedrooms. "Is she up there?" he asks.

"In the guest bedroom," Mrs. Judson answers, "Poor thing has been crying since she got home."

"You best apologize to her," Dawson said and he urges his partner to go. Basil does not delay, he ascends the stairs and stands in front of the door to the guest bedroom. He tries to turn the knob, but it was locked.

"Olivia," he said, but no answer. "Olivia, I'm...I'm sorry, what I did is inexcusable and I don't blame you for being mad at me," he adds, hoping that she was listening. He hears footsteps, but they stop at the door. Nothing else happens.

"Olivia, ten years ago, I was this impudent and insecure living being. I let my selfish pride do all the work, but...but when you came, I realized that I shouldn't ignore the help of others," he stops to breathe in and continues, "But now...now you're here again. I want us to show the world that not only a male could do all the work, I want you to show your talents."

He pauses, wondering if Olivia was listening, but for some reason, he thought she was not accepting. "Olivia, you don't have to forgive me, because..." he struggles to hold back his tears, "Because I was a horrible friend and I hurt you. But...I want you to know that I am just a dumb, spineless mouse who will be lost without you!"

Basil lets the tears flow from his eyes as he turns his back to the door and leans against it. Then, the door unlocks and opens, but Basil lets himself fall on the floor. Staring down at him was Olivia, with a smile on her face. "Oh Elliott, you're so dramatic," she teases him and takes him into his arms. They cry together for a minute and do a little breathing session.

They notice that both Dawson and Mrs. Judson had been watching, but Basil decides to turn his attention back to Olivia. "I am really sorry," he said, "Maybe what the king said might do us some good."

"In what way?" Olivia asks.

"Have the urgency to be with you," he replies, but she gives a look of uncertainty. "I know what you're thinking. Yes, I will go through some obstacles that will blind me from seeing the truth in a case," he said.

"You're starting to scare me when you read my mind," she replies and they chuckle. "What's that saying I heard? Great minds think alike?" she asks, "But Elliott, I don't want you to make any mistakes. I mean maybe some little mistakes and that's normal, but I don't want you to do something that might cost you your career and maybe your reputation," she said.

"I'm not worried of my reputation, although I would be devastated if I were to lose my occupation as a detective," Basil replies and Olivia kisses his forehead.

"Elliott," she whispers, "Try not to take the most dangerous ones, if you can."

"Can't make any promises on that," he said and she accepts it. Basil then remembers the conversation they had with the king on the wedding date. "Oh my dear, I should've let you choose on the date," he said, but she shakes her head.

"The 18th is good. It'll give us time to rest, but it's an even number. I always thought even number days give good omens," she replies and lets him snuggle up against her neck.

Once the atmosphere was calm, the two join Dawson and Mrs. Judson downstairs, and they explain of what happened in the park. Both were surprised that the king was making the arrangements.

"Oh I might as well make you a wedding dress," Mrs. Judson said, but Olivia shakes her head.

"What about the dress Elliott's mother wore? Do you still have it?" she asks and the three look at her.

"Olivia, are you sure? It's your wedding gown, why not-" "Can I see it?" she asks, again, this time more persistent. Mrs. Judson goes into the spare room where the mementos were and brings out a ballgown type of dress.

Olivia looks it over, lifting the bottom of it and feeling the material, it was made of silky cotton, but it felt cool on her fingers. "Would it be all right if some altercations were done? Maybe make it seem something of this era? That is if you don't mind," Olivia asks both Mrs. Judson and Basil.

"I would certainly not mind at all. It'll be put to good use again," the housekeeper replies and Basil takes out a newspaper, showing some advertisements on wedding dresses.

"Like this one perhaps?" he asks, pointing to a thinner looking dress that seemed smaller then the ballgown sized dress.

"I'll see what I can do," Mrs. Judson replies and places the gown back in the room. "Now I believe you two need to pack some things," she adds and they look at time, it was getting close to evening. Tomorrow was when they'll starting to live in temporary, but separate quarters.

Olivia didn't have much to pack, but Basil certainly needed to pack his clothes, including his robe, and he needed his smoking pipe. "I am going to miss this place," Olivia said, looking around the house.

"Me too," Basil replies and they snuggle up against each other. Tomorrow was going to be different, they knew they will face separation come Monday, but they were determined to set things in the right direction.

* * *

**From the author: I thought of speeding things up, but as I mentioned in the last chapter, there's no such thing as a perfect relationship. Hence why Basil and Olivia had an argument that did go out of hand. However, it was resolved, but who knows if they'll have more arguments in the future. **

**No worries though, things will be all right for them. See you soon!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Sunday was the big day, but Olivia and Basil still had a few hours to themselves, so Olivia took this opportunity to ask more of his life. She did know that he observed Sherlock Holmes, the Master Basil called him, maybe when he was a youngster.

However, something did puzzle her, she was curious of how the feud between Basil and Ratigan, and probably Rosenberg, started. She decided to look at the portrait of Ratigan on the mantle above the fireplace, except it wasn't there.

"You looking for something?" Basil asks from behind her.

"Um...Elliott, what happened to Ratigan's portrait? And those mementos you had?" she replies, pointing to the empty mantle.

"I threw it out after the case ten years ago," Basil answers, but Olivia started to dread about asking the next question. "It's all right love, you can ask me why I had that portrait in the first place," he said.

"Are you sure? I mean, I have a feeling that he did something terrible to you," Olivia replies, but Basil sits her in his chair. He takes out a box from a drawer in the side table and unlocks it. Inside were newspaper clippings of the various activities Ratigan did, but Olivia notices they were from many years before she was born and when Basil was a youngster. She then sees a clipping of a detective, much older than Basil, but she recognizes the name.

"Detective Henry Walker?" she speaks of the name of the detective before Basil. "I heard of him!" she exclaims, but then quiets down when she sees the look in Basil's eyes. "He was your mentor?" she asks.

"One of the best," he replies and takes out a clipping which featured a very young Basil. The headline said: **DETECTIVE AND APPRENTICE UNCOVER POLITICAL CORRUPTION**. Olivia looks it over, the crime was that some British politicians of Mousedom were abusing funds for the poorhouses and prisons and giving it to various criminals, including Ratigan after they made threats against the politicians and their families.

"I was quite fond of Walker and his family," Basil begins and continues, "In fact, I thought we go into business together and we would've been the best of all Mousedom."

"Did you...I mean, Walker had a daughter, did you like her?" she asks, but he doesn't answer. She then remembers that the Walker family were victims of Ratigan and his gang.

"The feud between me and Ratigan began on a dark night. Ratigan swore that he would hurt Walker in a terrible way. He took them when they left from the theater and abused them, the youngest wasn't even 10. Henry and I were away on an assignment," Basil said, but Olivia didn't want him to hurt himself by reliving such horrible memories. "Ratigan didn't just abuse them physically, he..." Basil trails off, but Olivia understood.

"Elliott, you don't have to say it," she insists and then he fishes out a clipping from the bottom of the box. Olivia looks at the picture, she recognizes the young Basil, but he was cradling an arm and there appeared to be blood on his shirt and his face showed horror and pain.

She looks at the headline: **DETECTIVE AND FAMILY KILLED IN EXPLOSION, APPRENTICE ONLY SURVIVOR**

"My mentor swore to find his family alive. We followed a lead to one of Ratigan's hideouts, but it was all a set-up. He..." Basil stops to fight some tears. Olivia takes him in her arms.

"Elliott, I didn't know you were close to him, I'm so sorry," she said and they gently settle on the floor. "I'm sorry for upsetting you," Olivia adds, but Basil shakes his head.

"No, I think it's good to relive memories, especially bad ones," he said and breathes in a little. "I kept Ratigan's portrait as a reminder that he was still out there. Doing dreadful things, not just to adults, but to children as well. That's why...that's why I didn't..."

"You wanted to distance yourself from me," Olivia replies and he looks into her eyes. "You were afraid of falling in love and that the criminals would hurt me or your loved ones. Hence why you don't talk to your siblings very much," she adds and he nods.

"You know, I'm glad Fidget kidnapped your father, otherwise you wouldn't have sought me out," he said and she smiles at this. The two shared a tender, but silent moment on the floor of the living room.

They regained their composure and Basil helps her up. He places both his hands over Olivia's cheeks and says, "If you promise me to pass all these classes, then I swear that I'll never make one mistake on a case."

She chuckles and replies, "Not sure if that'll work, but I'm going to work very hard on my studies."

"I'm curious, what classes are you taking?" he asks.

"Don't be surprised, but I'm taking Introduction to Political Theory, Law in Society, Political Philosophy and this one is just for a little fun Criminal Justice Theory," Olivia answers and Basil's brain begins to process.

"That much? Will you be all right on your finals?" he asks, but she gives a serious nod. "I personally believe you would be a great politician," he adds.

"I'm just more into why we need a government, seeing how criminals take or kill to get what they want," Olivia said and Basil nods.

"Indeed, this is a dangerous world we live in," he replies.

"I did thought of psychology, but I wanted to pursue something more similar to you," Olivia adds and Basil nods again.

"Elliott," she said and he listens, "Can you take me to Toby's grave, if there is a grave."

"Yes, his grave is out back," Basil replies and takes her by the hand. Dawson notices them leaving the house and follows them. Basil leads Olivia through some tall grass and they come upon a stone.

The stone had an inscription and Olivia reads it, "Here lies Toby, a great dog with a great nose. Farewell beloved friend."

Olivia looks around and finds a little periwinkle and places it on the stone. She kneels down, closing her eyes and whispers to the stone. She was hoping that Toby and her father were getting along in the afterlife. She then makes a silent vow, telling Toby that she will not let him down by studying hard and protecting Basil, his true master.

A little time passes and Olivia bids one final farewell to Toby. Basil and Dawson also bid farewell to Toby and return to the house. Mrs. Judson was waiting for them, she had the luggage ready for them.

"Mrs. Silverman just called, you can head on over whenever you are ready," the housekeeper said and the two nod. They decided to leave, just to get settled in their new living quarters. Olivia bids goodbye to Mrs. Judson and Dawson, although she believes she'll run into him when Basil would take up a case.

"Now you work hard and pass those classes, I would hate for you to fail at least one," Mrs. Judson said and Olivia nods.

"I'm going to work really hard," she replies and she and Basil leave the house.

They take one good look at the house at Baker Street as they walk towards the trolley. The sun was shining bright again and they took it as a good omen. They take a seat at the trolley's mice compartment as it heads to Westfield College.

No one paid any attention to the mouse detective or his fiancee, so it gave them a peace of mind. They look out the window, watching the humans pass by. Then the trolley stops at the street where the college was and they step off.

Olivia leads Basil to Mrs. Silverman's home, which was not too far from the campus. It was a beautiful Victorian home and Olivia knocks on the little door. Mrs. Silverman answers and was surprised to see them.

"Ah welcome!" she exclaims and lets them inside. The house was bright with burning oil lamps and Mrs. Silverman leads to Basil's new living quarters in the upstairs area. To their surprise, the room that Mrs. Silverman lead them into was just humongous compared to Basil's bedroom back at Baker Street.

"Figured you needed all this, just to think and such," she said and Basil shakes her hand.

"Mrs. Silverman, I can't thank you enough," he replies and sets his baggage at the base of his new bed. It was the same size as his old bed, there was a desk that had a view and he looks through the window. It had a view of the campus, which gave him a sense of peace.

"Um...Mrs. Silverman, I didn't ask how much would you charge me," Basil said, realizing that this couldn't possibly be free.

"Oh, I suppose I could..." she trails off and begins to think, "I don't want to be greedy, but since I'm housing you just so you can be close to Miss Olivia and I will be handling all the food and such. How does 10 shillings sound?" she asks.

"I can offer you more," the detective insists, but Mrs. Silverman didn't seem to take it. "Here's this, I'll pay 10 shillings a week, but if I am on a case, I'll pay you 100 from that case and so forth," Basil offers and the teacher begins to think again.

"All right, I suppose you'll be away on some cases," she said and they shake hands on it. "Oh, but Mr. Basil I insist you keep things down a little. I am a light sleeper and if I hear you pacing, then it might be an issue," she adds and goes over some house rules. Mrs. Silverman would allow clients to enter her home, but not to let any of the "terrible" kind.

"Now I suspect there will be rowdy ones who demand your services, but I would hate for any who are in the wrong crowd be in here," she said and Basil nods. "I will allow you to smoke your pipe, but do be careful with matches and such," she continues and they go further down. She then comes upon one last rule, "I will allow Miss Olivia here to come spend the weekend with you, but try not to be rough with her."

"Rough?" Olivia asks, but her teacher looks at her with a smile. "Oh! Mrs. Silverman, we won't-" "Nonsense Miss Olivia! I did tell you that it is fine to engage in sex to maintain a healthy relationship," the teacher cuts in and adds, "I certainly wish my late husband was still around."

"Mrs. Silverman, thank you again," Basil said and escorts Olivia out of the house towards her dormitory. She didn't speak for much of the walk. "Are you all right?" he asks.

"I actually never thought Mrs. Silverman would allow us to do something like that," Olivia answers.

"I suppose she accepts these changing times, in fact, she did tell me she was a bit of a rebel in her family, but she was excommunicated from her family after her divorce from her first husband," Basil explains and Olivia nods.

"She did mention that, I would hate to lose contact with my family for some new ideas," she said and adds, "But a marriage can be hard, especially if both spouses don't like each other or have a falling out. I hate the fact that a lot of mice and even humans still relay on old beliefs."

Basil listens to her and he begins to process this information. There were plenty of mice, like the Flaversham's, who preferred the old ways, but have a hard time accepting new ideologies.

Then, he notices that they came upon Olivia's dormitory, but he was not allowed to go in. "I'll be a minute," she said and rushes inside. He takes the time to look at the campus, it was a beautiful place and he replays some of Olivia's words in his mind, especially when she mentioned that male mice would sneak onto the campus grounds. He wasn't sure if those male mice were looking for a mate or possibly a lady to...He removes that thought from his mind. These lady mice were smart and Olivia would be able to fight an intruder.

Olivia returns and they share a moment before Basil had to leave, it was getting late. "Tomorrow's a big day," he said with excitement. "Now as I said-" "I know, if I work hard and pass my tests, then you won't make any mistakes on your cases," Olivia cuts in and he chuckles. "But I will miss you," she adds.

"I will miss you too," Basil replies and they share a kiss. After a minute passes, Basil caresses Olivia's cheek with his thumb, "I'll be at the Silverman house, but I'll come to you if I am assigned a case," he said and she nods.

"As I said before, try not to take the most dangerous ones," she replies and leans her head against his chest, hearing his heart beat.

"I can't make promises as I mentioned, but I'll try," he said and he had to go. Olivia watches as he walks across the grounds and out the gate, while turning back to her every few seconds and waving to her.

Basil settles in his new living quarters, having dressed in his robe and staring out the window to look at the campus. Mrs. Silverman had offered some food, but he touches a little of it. He was fond of the fried chips, it gave him some sense of comfort as he was lonely.

"Don't worry so much, Mr. Basil," Mrs. Silverman tells him as she collects the serving plate. "The weeks will go by and Miss Olivia will be with you for good," she adds, but hears the front door knock.

She answers and then brings in Dawson and a young couple to Basil's new quarters. "Basil, this couple is in need of our services," Dawson said and Basil summons them inside. Mrs. Silverman shuts the door, but she was curious of the case Basil will have to handle.

The young couple explain that someone broke into their safe and took all their life savings, including some valuable jewelry. Basil begins to think about the theft and in no time, he accepts the case.

He and Dawson decide to go to the couple's home, just so Basil could see the crime scene. The couple leads them back to their home, but he looks at the campus, he hoped that the case wouldn't take long. He then prays for Olivia's success in her studies and gives a little smile as he and Dawson follow the couple to their home.

* * *

**From the author: Just more talking and such, but we're at a testing point for Basil and Olivia as they tackle their own obstacles. At least, they will be close by for sure. **

**There's more on the way, but do expect some delays as this pandemic is causing some frustrations in my work and personal life. See you soon!**

**I want to ask this mysterious guest reviewer: How would you like to make an account on here? Don't need to write stories, just provide some support and share ideas. Would like to know what other ideas you have. **


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_Westfield College_

The week went by as if it were a dream. Olivia returned to her classes and was welcomed by her peers, although some said they were jealous of her engagement to the famous mouse detective, but congratulated her.

Olivia's teachers, including Mrs. Silverman gave her the opportunity to catch up on what was missed while she was away. She decided to study the material with a vengeance and that caught the attention of her teachers.

Mrs. Silverman decided to test her students' knowledge on the early legal systems that London put in place during the Middle Ages. Olivia was ecstatic about this, so she spent much of her time studying in the college's library.

As for Basil, the case he took involving the young couple's stolen life savings proved to be short, but rewarding as he would hate to see hard working mice be destitute. It turned out that their landlord, a gambler broke into their safe and took everything of value in order to pay off his debts.

Basil, with help from Scotland Yard were able to locate the jewels, but the savings were already gone. The judge sentenced the landlord to jail, but also gave him a job in the jail's masonry, so he would pay back the couple's savings.

When Friday rolled in, the two couldn't wait to spend time together over their first weekend at the campus. As soon as Olivia's last class was let out, she takes a few things from her dorm and heads to Mrs. Silverman's.

Basil noticed her through the window and goes down to the door to greet her. Olivia jumps on him, he almost lost his balance, but regains his footing as they shared a choking hug.

"Awe, young love," a voice said from behind and see Mrs. Silverman standing outside her front door.

"Excuse us, Mrs. Silverman," Basil apologizes and lets her in.

"A week away certainly feels like an eternity," Olivia said and Basil caresses her cheek. They settle in Mrs. Silverman's living room as she prepares supper for them. The two exchange stories of the week.

Olivia was astonished of the case Basil had completed, "A gambler who was desperate to pay off his creditors," she begins and continues, "I don't like to gamble, mostly because there's a lot of risk involved."

"I don't like gambling either," Basil replies and he listens to Olivia as she explains her week. "My word, and you are able to absorb this information?"

"What? You think I can't?" she asks with a smirk. Basil wasn't sure about how he should answer, so Olivia quizzes him on Aristotle's political theory by writing out the six possible constitutional forms. She gives him a minute to look it over and asks the first question, "Under the deviant rule, what do you call a government that's run by one ruler?"

"Tyranny," Basil answers and she nods.

"But what about a government that's run by many?" she asks, again.

"Democracy," he answers and she nods again.

She continues to quiz him on various topics and Mrs. Silverman just listens in as she leaves their supper on the table and takes a seat. "One last question, who signed the Magna Carta?" Olivia asks Basil.

"Fair King John," he replies in a prideful tone.

"Very good Miss Olivia," Mrs. Silverman said and hands them out plates of food. "I should warn you, you need to study a little harder. You will be tested in the first week of October, just to see how good you've remembered," she adds.

"First week of October?" Basil asks and looks at the calendar. "That's about a week and a half away," he adds.

Olivia, however, shows a face of determination. "I'll be ready before then," she replies and looks through her notes.

Mrs. Silverman chuckles, "No need to be prepared yet," she said, but Olivia doesn't listen. "I created a monster," she whispers to Basil, who chuckles.

"You can't stop a young mind from pursuing knowledge," he replies, but notices Olivia opening a book from one of her classes.

Basil dares himself to peek over her shoulder and was surprised to see a few familiar words, "Anarchy? Communism? What in the world?" he asks, but Olivia gives him a snicker.

"No, no, I am not an anarchist or communist. We do need to learn about state-less governments. I mean, not to offend Karl Marx, but communism sounds horrible when practiced," she replies and he nods in agreement.

"Indeed, I mean it's like making a group take a test where having half of them study, but the other half didn't. When they are graded, the balance between the two comes down to a middle, so to speak. In fact, the students who did study get half of what they earned," Basil replies.

Olivia rubs her temple, she was getting a headache. "Why don't we eat and head off to bed?" Basil asks and she nods. They ate Mrs. Silverman's food of meat clobber, which they detected canary meat.

"Mrs. Silverman, since I am not currently doing a case and I suspect there will be periods of not having a case, do you think..." Basil trails off, Olivia notices he looked embarrassed.

"Yes, Mr. Basil?" the teacher asks.

"I thought I help around by..." Basil stops and his cheeks turn red, "Can you show me how to clean clothes?" Olivia and Mrs. Silverman look at one another, but then start to laugh.

"You're embarrassed by asking?" Olivia asks, but Basil shrugs.

"I'd be glad to, but it's harder than you think," Mrs. Silverman replies with a hint of a warning, but then chuckles, "I'm just teasing. Why don't we start tomorrow? Seeing that you have a little to take care of."

Basil nods and escorts Olivia to bed. They cuddle for a bit, then Olivia kisses him and then they tickle each other before Basil kisses her, again. He rubs her rib cage and she does the same to him.

"I can't wait until all this is over," Olivia said, snuggling under his chin.

"You can't rush on time, otherwise, you'll miss out on some important lessons," Basil replies, but Olivia tightens her grip on him.

"Elliott, I know this sounds awful, but I hope you don't lose interest in me while I'm at school, and we only get to see each other on weekends," she said, with a hint of emotional distress.

"Darling, I made a vow and I'm going to keep it," Basil said, taking her hand that had the ring. "Yes, I know it will be difficult, but remember, I will always love you," he adds and Olivia nods, then she presses her tear ducts, preventing any tears from falling.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Another week goes by, but Olivia finds herself in a bind as she prepares herself for the mid-term tests. Although she wanted to spend leisure time with Basil on the weekends, she couldn't help but be engrossed in her studies.

"You remind me of myself when I was in university," Basil told her on the weekend leading up to the tests. "It's going to be all right," he adds and decides to help her by quizzing her some information she learned from her classes.

Basil himself was learning a lot from Mrs. Silverman about how to attend the household, especially the laundry. The wringer was indeed a bit tricky as he was warned not to get his fingers caught. He did suffer a few bruised fingertips, but it was worth it as he proudly hung his clothes on the wire outside to dry.

Olivia was surprised when Mrs. Silverman told her of Basil's attempts to clean his clothes. She had him show his bandaged fingers and she kisses each them. "Mrs. Judson would probably put you to work," she tells him, but he rolls his eyes.

On the Sunday before the big tests, Olivia and Basil spent much of the day preparing for them, but that night they made love and Basil assured her that she would do well.

The love making did clear her mind and she told him that she will make him proud. "Not just me my dear, but to your family, including your father," he adds and she nods.

Monday came and Olivia felt ready for the first test at her class on Law in Society and she would deal with Criminal Justice Theory later that afternoon. Mrs. Silverman's test on Political Philosophy was on Thursday, but it felt good to be done with two in one day.

Tuesday was when she dealt with Political Theory, but she felt confident in it. Wednesday was a break for her, but she spent a lot of time studying on Political Philosophy that night. Before she went to bed, she made a call to Mrs. Silverman's, asking to speak to Basil.

"So one final test, you got this Olivia," he said to her and she feels a good thing about it. Hearing his voice made her calm and when she went through the test, she still felt that calm and finished the test.

Now it was the waiting time, but Olivia felt happy that she was going to spend time with Basil that weekend.

However, on Thursday evening, Basil met with Dawson who came to him with urgent assistance on a case. Dawson shows him a newspaper article that spoke of a murder at a bank in central London. No money was taken, so Basil was a bit stumped about it. He decided to take up the case as he hadn't taken a case in at least two weeks.

He makes a call to Olivia to her dormitory, telling her about the case, but made a promise to try and meet with her on the weekend. "Don't worry about me Elliott, you do your best," she said to him.

Basil, using his brain was able to crack the case within two nights. He correctly pointed out that the victim, an associate was being promoted over another who was at the bank much longer. However, Basil did point out that the suspect was in financial trouble and took a loan out from the same bank, but had trouble paying it back.

The senior associate was not a gambler, but he spent so much money on the welfare of his dying child, who had rubella. Basil never felt so saddened in his life, he had respect for the family mouse who tried so hard to keep his child alive.

The younger associate had planned to rat the senior associate out to the director of the bank, but the senior wanted to keep it quiet because anyone with an incurable disease was unfortunately scorned upon. He tried to scare the younger associate with a gun, but it went off by accident.

Basil decided to plea for the senior associate to the judge and it was decided that the associate serve only a month in prison, but the bank's director did not want him to come back. However, the case had attracted attention from various charity groups and a few places that wanted to offer a better paying job for the desperate mouse.

Basil was able to return to Mrs. Silverman's on Saturday morning where Olivia was waiting patiently for him. She had read the case in the newspaper and it did move her to tears.

"Olivia, if there's one thing I dread about having children, it's that one or all of them will get sick and possibly die," he tells her and she hugs him. "But I still want children with you!" he exclaims and kisses her with tears rolling down his face. They embrace and cry over this latest case.

Mrs. Silverman was awakened from her sleep and sees the two together. They apologize for the loud noise, but she brushes it off. "I don't know if this will brighten the mood, but I was planning on posting the grades on Tuesday," the teacher said and hands over Olivia's test.

On it, they see check marks on each question and at the top it said, "Wonderful! PASS!"

"And do except a big surprise on Monday," Mrs. Silverman warns.

True to Mrs. Silverman's warning, Olivia's other teachers gave her passing grades on her tests. Olivia decided to telephone Basil about the tests and he was just ecstatic.

"You're not going to get jealous, are you Elliott?" Olivia asks, but Basil was surprised to hear this.

"Maybe a little, but I want you to let yourself shine," he replies and they plan for the upcoming weekend.

More time passes, October brought a much colder autumn than last year, but Olivia and Basil liked the autumn months. The trees had changed to many shades of gold and yellow. However, most days were plagued by autumn rains, so they stayed close by a warm fire.

During that time, they received word that the king invited Basil's and Olivia's families to the wedding ceremony and the ball afterward. He did make additional invitations requested by Olivia that her friend Claudia would witness the event and write an article about it and to Mrs. Silverman, for providing Basil accommodations during their time apart. The king also invited some of the important families of Mousedom of London, which meant that the Kinkle family would attend.

"I would not mind, that is if they behave," Olivia said to Basil, "I mean for Samuel and Robert," she adds and he nods in agreement.

"I'll keep a close eye, if you want to," he replies, but she shakes her head.

"I know how to defend myself, but I would hate for them to ruin our night," she said.

"Same here darling," he said and they snuggle up against each other to keep warm. Olivia then looks at the calendar, it was two weeks before Guy Fawkes Night, but All Hallows Eve was just a few days away.

"Do you celebrate All Hallows Eve?" Olivia asks Basil.

"Not really," he answers, "Although, I did have a case where a client said he had strange dreams and he asked me to help, although I thought he was crazy." Basil explained the case of the client who suspected something terrible would happen at a grand mansion outside London at midnight after All Hallows Eve. The client's suspensions were correct as a fire broke out at the Apple Hills mansion, which was outside London.

Many of the mansion's occupants were celebrating, but after midnight, a fire broke out. Basil was able to point out that someone neglected to put out some burning kindling and it spread to the mansion's wooden structure. Many did not survive as they were asleep and had succumbed to smoke inhalation.

"So it wasn't a crime you're more use to solving?" she asks.

"No, although I was disturbed by the client's prediction," Basil replies.

"I often think that the dead would come visit us in our dreams on All Hallows Eve. It would be wonderful to see and speak to daddy, just for a moment," Olivia said with a sad sigh.

"I would certainly like to speak with him, too, just for advice," the detective said as they dozed off to sleep.

The next day, a Monday, Olivia returns to her classes and was eager to study for her finals. Basil, suffering from a lack of cases to solve, took up his time doing his laundry and keeping Mrs. Silverman's home tidy.

It was around lunchtime when Dawson came to fetch Basil. "His Majesty wishes to see us," the doctor said.

"Does Olivia need to come?" Basil asks, but Dawson shakes his head. The two went to Buckingham Palace where the king would offer them an assignment.

"Did you hear of the theft at the museum last night?" the king asks. Basil remembered seeing the newspaper discussing a break-in at the history museum, but the only thing taken was an old rune stone.

The king then summons a male mouse, the director of the ancient Viking department. The mouse had white fur with ice blue eyes and he introduces himself as Eivind Pedersen.

"You're from Norway?" Basil asks.

"Born and raised," Pedersen replies in a Norwegian accent. He reveals some photographs of the rune stone, but Basil was stumped about one part of the stone. It had a hole in the back, as if it would connect to something, maybe like a key.

"Mr. Basil, I would like for you and your partner to go to Norway, maybe you can discover the reason the stone was taken," the king orders. Basil's face drops, he didn't want to be so far away from Olivia, but the king would probably not take no for an answer.

"Your Majesty, I accept, but I must tell my fiancee of this and to make a telephone call to a friend who can take me to Norway much quicker than by boat," Basil said, but he felt regret inside. How would Olivia understand this? He would hate to miss the masque ball, if the case took longer.

Basil has Pedersen take him to the museum and let him look around the area where the stone was taken. While looking around, Basil came upon a journal of some kind, but couldn't read it.

"It's in Norwegian, can you translate Mr. Pedersen?" Basil asks. Pedersen reads through the passages, but came upon a page where the culprit wrote about the stone. "Lost Viking treasure?" Pedersen asks himself after reading it, but his face brightens a bit.

"You suspect something?" Basil asks. Pedersen shows him the archives and finds several documents that an old Viking village somewhere at the Loften Islands on the northern coast of Norway was said to have hidden some great treasure.

"But unfortunately, no one knows if the treasure exists because many Viking folktales were often spoken orally and that can change through generations. Many writing records are rare to find, but I wonder if someone did find something about the treasure," Pedersen replies. He explains that the details about the treasure are vague, but some historians suspected that the treasure was either gold or possibly written records of the Vikings' daily lifestyle.

"It would be wonderful to find a piece of written history of the Vikings," Pedersen said with a smile.

"Yes, a written record of a civilization long past," Basil replies and Dawson nods in agreement. Basil returns to Mrs. Silverman's to call Albert about the case in Norway and he accepted to take them, including Pedersen.

"I should warn you, it's extremely cold in the northern part of Norway at this time of year, especially by the ocean," Pedersen warned.

"I must tell Olivia of this case," Basil said and both Dawson and Pedersen nod.

Basil was able to locate Mrs. Silverman, who told him that Olivia was in the library, studying for an upcoming test. She shows him the library and gives the detective permission to go in. Basil looks around and sees Olivia, her eyes fully focused on a book and writing on paper. Basil takes a seat across from her, but she didn't seem to notice.

However, she looks up to see the occupant. "Elliott!" she exclaims, but hushes, "What are you doing here?" she asks. Basil explains the new case he was assigned to from the king and that he, Dawson, and Pedersen would be going to the Loften Islands in Norway.

Olivia decides to leave her things behind to bid them luck on their new case. Albert had arrived from Dover to take them to Norway. It was time to go, but Basil and Olivia share one tender embrace before he leaves.

"I'll be home in time for the masque," he whispers, causing her to squeeze him.

"Please, be careful Elliott," she replies and watches as the three mice get in the sardine can on Albert's back. They wave goodbye to Olivia as Albert runs down, taking flight and was gone.

Olivia looks up at the sky, the sun was setting and she saw the first bright star in the sky. She shuts her eyes, allowing some tears to fall and whispers, "Daddy, if you are in the afterlife, even up there, please, watch over Elliott."

* * *

**From the author: So it's all mashed up here because I want to move things along so we can see the wedding, but I would like to show the masque ball on Guy Fawkes Night. We'll have to see if Basil will make it and return to Olivia. **

**I am currently working from home as many states are on lock down due to the pandemic and my home state might be placed on lock down for who knows how long. I am just hoping that things will calm down in time for summer. **


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_Lofoten Islands, Norway_

Basil, Dawson and Pedersen were dropped off in the village of Reine, which Basil found to be quite beautiful. In fact, he had never set foot in the northern countries of Europe. He had a few words to describe about this land, it was as if he stepped into a land from a fairy tale.

"Olivia would love to see this place," he said to himself. Dawson did hear him and pats him on the shoulder.

Pedersen shows them around the village and checks them into a room of a friend's house. Basil decides to sleep for a few hours, realizing how tired he was. While he slept, he knew that he was dreaming.

_The detective was in Linlithgow, he was familiar with the landscape. The town was eerily quiet, the mist from the sea covered it like a blanket. Basil decides to walk around the place, but no one was around. _

_He came upon a cobblestone street and he sees two figures, two mice, but the mist made it difficult for him to see their features. Then, he hears hooves hitting the cobblestones and then two horses pulling a cart came out of the mist. _

_Then, Basil hears another noise, dogs barking and they were getting closer. Suddenly, three enormous dogs run out of the mist, heading towards the horses. The horses reared in defense, but many of the crates in the cart flew out._

_Basil watches in horror as a crate crashes down on the two mice, then he hears a baby wailing. "Oh God!" he exclaims, the mouse couple had a baby with them. _

_The male mouse was crying out, he had the baby in his arms, but he struggled to lift the crate up. Basil comes up from behind, placing a hand on the mouse's shoulder, but the mouse turns his head to face him. _

_Horror fills Basil as he recognizes the mouse as Hiram, with the infant Olivia in his arms. Time began to slow and the scene fades away, except for Hiram who stares at Basil. He noticed that the infant Olivia also vanished from Hiram's arms._

_"Don't be alarmed," he said, but Basil was afraid. What in the world was this? "I'm sorry you had to see that," Hiram continues, "But I relived that memory every day of my waking life." _

_"What is this?" Basil asks, but Hiram chuckles. _

_"Olivia told you that the spirits of loved ones often visit in dreams on All Hallows Eve, well I actually think they can visit whenever they want to," Hiram replies. Basil takes a few deep breaths and Hiram helps him sit on a piece of stone. _

_"Mr. Basil, or I should start calling you Elliott," Hiram said and Basil nods, "You know, I've been watching you and I must say, I am happy in the way you treat Olivia. And let me ease your conscious, fighting is normal in a marriage," he adds, but Basil was shocked._

_"You mean? Oh my Lord! I didn't mean...I mean I did get carried away," the detective replies, but Hiram chuckles._

_"But I did see you defend Olivia from that Robert Kinkle, you were right, they treat their female kin like rubbish," he said and Basil nods. "Elliott, nothing would make me happier to see my little girl be with someone she is certainly happy to be with," Hiram adds and Basil smiles at this. _

_Then, the detective notices that the dream was dissipating. "Elliott, let me summon this down. This case..." Hiram's words were beginning to fade, but Basil listens closely, wondering if Hiram will give him a clue. "Go to...Borg..." Hiram said and he fades away. _

Basil wakes up with a start, he was shivering under the sheets, but he was sure it was from shock. "Basil?" Dawson said from the other bed.

"Where's Pedersen? I must ask him something," Basil insists, grabbing his robe. They found Pedersen downstairs looking over the journal again, he points out that many of the pages were smuggled from water, making the writing impossible to read.

"Pedersen, is there a place called Borg around here?" Basil asks and Pedersen nods. He pulls out a map of the island of Vestvågøya where Borg was located. Pedersen said that there was a Viking longhouse still standing after many centuries.

"Basil, what makes you think we should go there?" Dawson asks, but Basil shakes his head.

"I'll explain whenever I can, but right now, we need to go to Borg," the detective replies and hurries to change into his clothes. Luckily, Albert didn't leave the house they were staying at, so Basil asks him to take them to Borg.

"Will do Mr. Basil!" the albatross exclaims. They were ready to leave, but a cold wind came, sending shivers down to Basil's bones.

"It is freezing!" Dawson said. Pedersen provides them some fur coats, but Basil's body was not taking the weather well. He was hoping that he would not get sick while over here on the other side of the sea, away from Olivia.

Albert flies away from the village of Reine, battling against the harsh northern winds.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile at Westfield College, Olivia noticed that the campus was preparing for a little All Hallows Eve celebration, but the Guy Fawkes ball was on everyone's minds. She saw many of the girls bringing home dresses, colored feathers, masks, and other items.

Olivia was waiting for Mrs. Judson to bring her dress and that evening, the housekeeper came to the campus to deliver the dress. To Olivia's surprise, the dress was made of fine red thread with gold linen.

Mrs. Judson helps her try it on and Olivia looks in the mirror. "It looks like...like the red hood from Little Red Riding Hood," she said as places the hood on her head. Olivia then tries on the red gloves and even the gold mask.

"It looks lovely on you," Mrs. Judson said and Olivia nods.

"Have you heard anything on Elliott?" the young woman mouse asks, but the housekeeper shakes her head.

"Nothing dear, but it's only been a day. Give him time," Mrs. Judson replies and Olivia gives a sad smile. They remove the dress and Mrs. Judson proudly hangs over on the door.

Olivia looks out the window of her dorm room, staring out at the women mice who were with some male mice. They were having a grand time, but not her. She was missing Basil, very much.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Albert arrives in Borg, but it took longer then anticipated mostly due to the nasty winds. Pedersen pointed out the surviving longhouse and Basil felt drawn to it. They enter inside, it was just as cold as it was outside.

"This is really bad!" Albert calls out, "I'm going to find a safe location to rest!" The albatross flies away, but the wind took him by surprise.

Pedersen lights a lantern and he was overcome with shock when they see that the section for mice had been ruined. It was as if someone was looking for something and there were many things scattered on the floor. "No respect!" Pedersen spat, picking up a broken slab of ancient writing.

"Basil, what is it with the rune stone that the thieves took?" Dawson asks.

"I'm thinking it must be a key or maybe a knob of some kind," Basil replies, but then looks at him feet.

There on the floor was a piece of paper, it was written in modern Norwegian, so Pedersen translates. "Check burial mounds-no, check longhouse-no, check..." Pedersen stops and shows a look of surprise.

"What is it Pedersen?" Basil asks.

"Dame av Hvisker, also known as the Lady of Whispers. According to our records, she was a famous writer who wrote so many scriptures on a Viking's lifestyle. However, as you might have guessed, we only found one of those scriptures," Pedersen said and looks at the paper. "This says to check the monolith dedicated to the Lady of Whispers," he adds.

"Do you know where this monolith is?" Basil asks.

"It's not far from here, it's on a hill by the church," Pedersen replies and they leave the longhouse. Just then, a group of mice appear out from the blackness, nighttime had fallen, but they saw a dozen figures, guns pointing at them.

Most of them shout in Norwegian, "Put your hands up," Pedersen translates and they place their hands up. Then a tall mouse with white fur and one ice blue eye steps into the light.

"Isak Svendsen!" Pedersen exclaims in surprise. Basil then realizes that this Svendsen was responsible for numerous thefts of extremely rare treasures and selling them on the black market.

"Welcome, Mr. Basil of Baker Street," Svendsen said to the detective. Basil looks into his one eye, they were like Pedersen's, but they showed coldness, much like a winter storm.

Svendsen speaks to his crew and the three were tied up. "Be gentle with them, no harm to my guests," the crook said. They forced the three captives to walk towards a lone standing hut. Basil notices a few snowflakes falling from the sky, it was brutally cold and he was shivering.

"Winter is beautiful here," Svendsen said, "But it can be brutal when you are out for too long."

They enter the hut, it was large enough for a crowd, but Basil saw many artifacts that were from around the world. However, he notices a large stack of banknotes, various types of currency, and some of Svendsen's goons were counting.

"You have no respect for history, Svendsen," Basil said, repeating Pedersen's words.

Svendsen just snickers under his breath, "I am not concerned about history, do you have any idea how many mice will pay for a piece of Viking gold?" he asks.

"These artifacts belong to a museum!" Pedersen shouts, angrily.

Svendsen chuckles, "Even if you were to take these to museums, then they might collect dust in the basement," he replies. He speaks to some of his hench-mice and they force the three to another room.

It was really cold in the room and the three were locked in there. "Are they going to kill us?" Dawson asks.

"Not sure," Basil replies and curls up in his coat, trying to keep himself warm and then he falls asleep.

_Basil finds himself in the same dream-scape and he was hoping Hiram was nearby. The mouse detective then hears the tolling at Big Ben and the city of London forms before him. _

_He was at his home at Baker Street, but he could feel that something was familiar about this night. Then, he sees Dawson running towards the door of Basil's house. Once Dawson was inside, Basil notices Olivia, at her current age walking towards his front door. Her face showed despair and sadness. _

_It was then he realized that it was the day Hiram was killed. _

_Then, he sees Hiram's spirit just a few feet away and the toy maker looks at Basil. "I'm glad you took her in," he said to the detective. _

_"Normally I don't believe in the supernatural, but you have to be here for a reason," Basil replies and Hiram nods. _

_"I went to the monolith Pedersen mentioned," he said and the scenery changes to where they were in Norway, but the hill by the church was shown. There at the top was a tall monolith, but there was one part that looked like a door. _

_There was a piece of stone that looked like..."The rune stone goes here?" Basil asks himself. He notices that Hiram was not there, the detective thought he left, but the ghost comes through the wall. _

_"There's something in there," Hiram said and shows something in his hand. It looked like another rune stone. Then, the dream was starting to fade, again._

_"No! Not again! Hiram!" Basil shouts, but Olivia's father was not there. _

Basil awoke with a start, startling Dawson and Pedersen awake. "Basil, what's wrong?" Dawson asks. Basil looks at his partner and then at Pedersen.

"I'm going to do something crazy," the detective said, "I just hope it'll save us though," he adds. Basil walks up to the locked door, there was a goon guarding it. "You!" Basil shouts, causing the goon to walk up. "Fetch your master," the detective orders.

The goon scurries away and Basil notices some light coming from the outside, it was morning. Then, Svendsen appears before him. "You have something to say, Detective Basil?" the criminal asks.

"I'll lead you to the treasure, but on one condition," Basil said, "I don't want you to hurt my partner Dawson and Pedersen, is that understood?"

"Basil, are you crazy?!" Dawson asks in shock.

"Very well," Svendsen replies and orders one of his goons to unlock the door. The three captives were tied with rope and Svendsen leads the way out of the hut. The wind was treacherous, it was blowing much harder than it was the other day.

"It's a gale!" Pedersen shouts over the noise.

Basil never experienced a powerful wind storm, but it felt like it could take him off his feet at any moment. It felt like it took hours for them to reach the monolith, but Basil recognizes the structure.

Once they were near it, the dream Basil had was replaying in his mind. "The stone, do you have it?" the detective asks. Svendsen pulls out the rune stone from his pocket and has his goons release Basil.

The detective didn't have to look far, he found where the stone was suppose to go and slips it in. He turns it, there was a click and he pulls open a door. Basil looks around the door, inside was a small chamber and in it was a dried out skeleton of a female mouse, dressed in fine clothing of the Viking era.

"Lady of the Whispers," Basil said under his breath. He then notices a scroll on the skeleton's lap and he reaches for it. He unravels it, but he was shocked to see that there was no writing on it.

Suddenly, the scroll was taken out of his hand and he was pushed inside the chamber. Svendsen looks back at him with a snicker. "Well done, Mr. Basil of Baker Street," he said.

"You won't get away with this! That manuscript belongs to the descendants of the Vikings!" Basil shouts, but Svendsen just laughs.

"And I owe her thanks for this, why don't you two have a nice chat before you die?" the criminal asks, placing a lantern on the floor. Then, the stone door slams shut, trapping Basil inside the chamber.

The air was sucked out, he had to get out before he suffocated to death. Basil takes the lantern, he looks around for a way out. Then, he sees a space behind the skeleton. He gently takes it out, it was the real manuscript!

Something fell out and Basil picks it up, it was the stone Hiram showed in his dream. He turns around to face the door, a slab of stone was sticking out. He inserts the rune stone like a door knob and turns it. There was a click and Basil pushes it open. He was free.

"Basil!" Dawson shouts. The detective steps out, it felt good to breathe in the cold air. He sees that Dawson and Pedersen were still tied with rope, but Svendsen and his crew were gone.

Basil unties them and once they got their footing, he reveals the manuscript. "Is this...?" Pedersen asks and looks through the ancient writing. "It's real! But what about the one Svendsen has?"

"It's blank, I saw it. I have a feeling that this lady knew that some rotten mice would want to have it for a fortune. So she hid behind her back, quite literally," Basil replies. Pedersen peers into the chamber, the Lady of the Whispers looking back at him.

The Norwegian police force was summoned and they were able to capture Svendsen and his crew at his hut. Svendsen realized that he had the blank manuscript and was about to head back to the monolith just as the police arrived.

Pedersen was thrilled to discover the resting place of The Lady of Whispers and he informed his colleagues all over Norway. However, the gale force winds were too strong for anyone to come see the monolith.

Albert could not fly in these conditions, so the best they could do is wait out the storm and fly back to London. Basil could not wait for much longer, he had to attend the masque ball with Olivia.

He did notice that he was feeling rather unwell. "What day is it?" he asked Dawson some time after solving the case.

"It's November 3rd," the doctor replies.

Days had passed and the 5th was edging closer. However, the winds had died down quite a bit, allowing Albert to take Basil and Dawson home to London. Pedersen decided to remain behind in Norway and head to Oslo with the manuscript. He was planning to spend time on translating the manuscript and revealing the culture of the Vikings.

Albert, with his passengers flew away from Norway. Basil had no intention to return, except when it was warm and sunny. He curls himself in his seat in the sardine can, his body was shivering hard.

* * *

**From the author: I apologize for rushing, but I wanted to get to the masque ball in the next chapter. I will probably return to this at a later time. **

**See you soon!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_221B 1/2 Baker Street, London_

Basil and Dawson returned to London a little after midnight on the 4th of November. Basil never felt so happy to be home. However, he realized that his body was sore and he felt exhausted.

"Basil," Dawson said, feeling the detective's forehead. "You feel warm," the doctor adds.

"I just need sleep," Basil replies and heads off to bed. Once his head was on the pillow, he was out like a light.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Westfield College_

Olivia was awakened by the first ray of sunshine. The sun was rising a little later than usual, but very soon it will be winter where the sun will have less time in the sky. Olivia didn't like winter, but she enjoyed the Christmas festivities. She was a bit curious of how Basil and his family celebrate Christmas.

The students were preparing themselves for final exams, which would begin at the last half of the first week of December and then finish at the first half of the second week. Olivia was being praised for her grades on the tests she did at the mid-term and others following the mid-term.

However, while she was able to focus on her tests, Olivia felt miserable without Basil. He had not returned from Norway and Mrs. Silverman had called his residence at Baker Street, but Mrs. Judson said he had not come back.

Many hours from now, the Guy Fawkes masque ball would begin once the sun would begin to set and Olivia saw the sun set earlier than usual. She did part take in some of the All Hallows Eve festivities, especially in telling spooky stories like "The Legend of Sleepy Hallow", poems of Edgar Allen Poe, and many other stories.

After eating breakfast, she went to her first class for the day. Her mind went blank for a few minutes and looks out the window. The day was misty and the autumn rains continued to come down. It did remind her of the misty hills of Scotland.

Olivia observes the campus grounds, a few people and mice were walking around. However, she notices one mouse looking at her, at least she thought so. She observes the mouse, an elderly female mouse, much older than Mrs. Silverman. Her face had many wrinkles, but then Olivia notices the rat tail.

"Miss Flaversham?" the teacher asks and Olivia turns to face her instructor. "Can you read the passage on page 311?" the teacher asks and Olivia looks at her book. After she reads the passage, she looks back out the window, but the rat woman was gone.

The day went on as usual, but Olivia couldn't help but feel disturbed by the rat woman's presence. She remembered Rosenberg saying his mother was also the mother to Raitgan, but was there a possibility that she was alive? She decided to go to the library's newspaper archives, wondering if she could find answers.

She locates some clippings that featured Detective Henry Walker, Basil's mentor. She finds a clipping dating back to 1882, when Basil would've been 11 and she reads it over. The body of a rat woman was found buried under rubble after Walker was pursuing her, but at the time, she was calling herself Ilse Altendorf. Olivia wonders if this was Ilse Ratigan-Rosenberg.

Olivia reads more of the news stories and was shocked to discover that Ilse was suspected of poisoning multiple husbands and taking their money. Olivia wouldn't be surprised if she also poisoned both Ratigan and Rosenberg's fathers.

She goes back to the first clipping, it did say that police could not identify the body of the rat woman as she was buried too deep and the structure had collapsed just before anyone could go and retrieve the body.

"Olivia?" a voice asks, but she lets out a startled gasp, her mind had blocked out the world. She was relieved to see Claudia. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to startle you," her friend said and sits in a chair. "What are you doing?" she asks.

Olivia couldn't think of an excuse, so she decides to tell Claudia. "You read through the case on my father's murder? With Rosenberg?" she asks and Claudia nods. "Well, I want you to keep this secret, but Rosenberg said he was the half-brother of Professor Ratigan," Olivia adds and Claudia hushes.

"Were they really half-brothers?" Claudia asks and Olivia nods. She shows the clipping she found and Claudia reads it over. "But this says she was Ilse Altendorf," she said.

"Well what if she used a maiden name? Or an alias?" Olivia asks.

"Why are you interested in this?" Claudia replies. Olivia looks behind her friend and around the room.

"You'll probably think I'm paranoid, but when I was in my Law in Society class, I noticed a rat woman outside and I thought she was looking right at me," Olivia replies and Claudia scratches her chin. "It's okay you don't have to believe me," she adds, but Claudia shakes her head.

"No, I believe you," she replies and Olivia looks at her in surprise. "Olivia, you survived Ratigan's attempt to kill you and Mr. Bas...I mean your fiance. And then, Rosenberg tries to kill both of you. I mean, look here," Claudia points to the sentence about the inability to recover the rat woman's body. "That could've been a set up and I did read that both Ratigan and Rosenberg are good in creating set-ups. So, this Ilse Altendorf or their mother is or maybe was good at setting up a scene to throw the police off. She might be waiting to extract her revenge for the deaths of her sons and the collapse of their criminal empire," she finishes.

"I forgot that you read a lot of newspaper when you were little," Olivia replies and her friend places a hand on her shoulder.

"If you see that rat woman again, you tell Mrs. Silverman or someone you trust and they'll try to locate her. I have a feeling that she's an unwanted guest," Claudia said and Olivia nods.

"You promise not to tell anyone about the family connection?" she asks and Claudia uses two fingers and slides them over her lips, indicating that 'her lips are sealed'.

"So, are you excited for tomorrow?" Claudia asks as they exit the library.

"I don't know, I haven't heard from Elliott since he left for Norway," Olivia replies, but Claudia fishes out a newspaper from outside the campus. The headline reads: **FAMOUS MOUSE DETECTIVE SOLVES VIKING MYSTERY **

Olivia reads it over; Basil, Dawson, and Pedersen were captured by the criminal thief Isak Svedsen, who was notorious for stealing rare artifacts and selling them on the black market. Svendsen had forced Basil to lead him to a monolith which was dedicated to a female Viking mouse who wrote various accounts of the Viking culture.

She skips down to see that Basil survived the ordeal and that Pedersen would stay in Norway, so he and his colleagues could translate the manuscript Basil recovered from inside the monolith. To Olivia's shock, he was forced inside the chamber where the skeleton of the Lady of Whispers was resting.

"Oh my!" Olivia gasps.

"I know, your fiance came face to face with a skeleton, how crazy is that?" Claudia asks and they chuckle, but then Olivia gives a sad sigh. "It's okay, I'm sure he'll show up. Maybe he wants to surprise you. That's the point of a masque ball, trying to guess someone's identity," Claudia adds and it did cheer Olivia up a bit.

"You're right, but I wonder if I'll be find him," she replies and they go back to their dorm rooms, eagerly waiting for the 5th of November to come.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Basil awoke many hours later, his body still felt achy and he still felt exhausted. Then, Mrs. Judson enters his room, "Mr. Basil, are you all right?" she asks.

"I am all right, how long was I out?" he replies.

"Over 24 hours, it's the 5th," the housekeeper answers and Basil looks at the calendar, it hadn't changed from October and flips it to show the correct month.

"The 5th of November?! It's Guy Fawkes Day! The ball is tonight!" he exclaims, but Mrs. Judson forces him down.

"Now hold on, Mr. Basil, let me have Dr. Dawson check on you," she insists and fetches Dawson. The doctor takes Basil's temperature and checks other symptoms.

"You might have a viral infection, we were unprepared when we went to Norway," Dawson replies after finishing examining Basil.

"But I feel fine," Basil insists and stands up on his feet, but the muscles in his legs were hurting.

"I don't know Basil, maybe you should stay home and-" "I'm not going to miss out on this ball!" Basil shouts at his partner, but his chest wall was also hurting. He fights the pain, he had been away from Olivia for far too long and tonight he wanted to dance and laugh with her.

He checks the clock in his room, it was 8 in the morning, a few hours until the ball, but he thought it best to go to Mrs. Silverman's home and change into his costume there.

Mrs. Judson retrieves the costume she created for him. He looks it over, it was like a tuxedo, with a deep red color with a matching cape. The mask was also the color of deep red and he tries the costume on.

It fit him and he was very pleased with what Mrs. Judson did. She then reveals a hat with deep red feathers. "Need to conceal your identity," Mrs. Judson said and he nods.

He removes the costume and notices the heat in his cheeks. He choose to ignore this sickness, he didn't want to miss out on the ball. It was a few hours away, so the illness might go away by then.

A few hours had passed, but Basil's temperature rose a bit. "Basil, I insist you stay in bed," Dawson pleads, but the detective refuses to listen to his partner. He dresses in his regular clothes and takes the costume. He then leaves for Mrs. Silverman's home.

The journey to Mrs. Silverman's felt like it took an eternity, but the trolley arrives at the campus just as the sun was starting to set on the horizon. Basil notices some children dressed in costumes running around and asking passerby's, "Penny for the Guy?"

Basil had a few coins and gave it to the children who asked for them. He sees that both humans and mice were dressed in various costumes and they were walking towards the campus's grand hall.

He knocks on the door of Mrs. Silverman's house and the teacher answers. "Oh my! Mr. Basil!" she exclaims, "Come in!" she adds and lets him inside. "Olivia was concerned about you, when did you get back?" she asks.

"The other night after midnight," he replies, but his chest was still hurting.

"Well, the campus gates are open, you can head on over if you like," Mrs. Silverman said and he nods. He goes into the guest bedroom and dresses in the costume, again. He places the mask over his face and the hat on his head. He thinks for a minute, he read Dracula some time ago and he believed that the vampire would wear the same costume if he was invited to a ball.

He looks out the window, the sun was half-way down and the street was filled with spectators. Many children were setting off firecrackers and some dummies were lit. He could hear singing and laughter, and he feels at ease.

Basil leaves the room and notices Mrs. Silverman outside, playing with the children on the street and he decides to slip away, wondering if she would notice that he went to the ball.

Meanwhile, Olivia was dressed in her red and gold hood and gown, with her golden mask. She was looking forward to finding Basil and she walks to the grand hall for the mice. It was full of masked party-goers and she thought she recognized a few of her classmates based on their voices.

She walks around and watches the mice dancing. She was mesmerized by the many couples who were dancing. "Do you want a dance?" a male mouse wearing a fish costume asks. Olivia didn't recognize him, but Basil would never wear something ridiculous. She refuses the offer and the mouse walks away.

Basil finds himself in the grand hall where he saw many party-goers were dancing and laughing. He suddenly felt dizzy by the bright lights, but he fought the oncoming headache.

Now his big question was where Olivia could be. Mrs. Judson didn't tell either one of what they were wearing, so it would be difficult to know what costume Olivia had on. However, he remembers Hiram's words, _"As long as there's love between you, you will find each other in unexpected places."_

Olivia had been approached by many male mice, but she rejected them. She wasn't feeling happy anymore, she decided to cut her losses and head back to her dorm room.

Basil then feels a familiar presence with the woman mouse wearing a red and gold gown with a hood and gloves. He quickly rushes after her, but the pain in his head was intensifying. "I'm not...going to lose...you...not tonight..." he said to himself, but he was hoping Olivia would hear.

Olivia was about to head to the door of the grand hall, but she stops when she feels a sense inside her. Something was urging her to turn around and so she did. She turns to see a tall male mouse, wearing a deep red tux with a feathered hat and mask. They look at one another and she walks up to him.

"Do you want a dance miss?" Basil asks, holding out his hand and she nods. He escorts her to the dance floor, where the musicians were playing a soft love melody for the "lovers out there".

Both Basil and Olivia take positions, placing their hands of where they should be and begin to waltz with the other couples. Olivia stares into the mouse's eyes, they were Basil's emerald green eyes and he looks into her soft blue ones.

The dance continues and Olivia rests her head on Basil's chest, she felt safe in his arms. Basil's body was burning, but he fought hard, he didn't want to ruin this wondrous moment between them.

The music then quiets and the dancing stops. The spectators clap and cheer as the musicians took a moment to recuperate. Olivia notices Basil didn't seem to have his footing and she quickly takes him away.

She settles him in a chair and checks his pulse, it was beating hard. "Let's go get you some air," Olivia insists and they walk outside in the chilly night. The cool air felt good to Basil, but his body was hurting.

"Elliott?" Olivia asks and he looks at her with fevered eyes. "Come on, let's go to Mrs. Silverman's," she said and helping him to his feet.

"What...no...this..." Basil struggles to say a few words, but Olivia knew he wasn't feeling well. She takes one arm and has him lean against her as she makes the trek across the campus grounds towards Mrs. Silverman's.

The sun had set about an hour ago and it was dark, but a lot of bonfires were lit, so there was enough light for them. Olivia makes it to Mrs. Silverman's stoop and she bangs on the door.

"Mrs. Silverman!" she calls out. The teacher opens to the door to see Olivia carrying Basil on her shoulders.

"Oh my dear! What happened?!" Mrs. Silverman exclaims and helps them inside. They take Basil to the bedroom and remove his costume, heat escaped from Basil's body and Olivia removes his mask and touches his forehead.

"Elliott! You've got a terrible fever!" she cries and turns to Mrs. Silverman, "Please, call Dr. Dawson, he lives with Elliott at Baker Street," she pleads and the teacher hurries out of the room. Olivia hears the teacher on the telephone, begging for Dawson to come as quickly as possible.

Olivia removes her mask and fetches some cold water and a cloth. She places Basil on the bed, his head resting on the pillow and she places the cold cloth on his head. He shivers, but it was a sign that he could still feel the cold.

Olivia helps him in his night clothes and wraps him in blankets. The one thing she had to do was to keep Basil hydrated and she fetches some water. He drinks some of it, but she feels his body shaking.

Some time had passed and Dawson arrives at the house. Mrs. Silverman shows the doctor his patient, his own partner. "Oh Basil, you stubborn fool!" Dawson exclaims and opens his medical bag.

He takes Basil's temperature, it had risen significantly and he takes out a bottle and a syringe. Olivia didn't see what the label said, so she asks, "What is that?"

"It's an antitoxin, Basil has a viral infection, so this will help him fight it," Dawson replies, filling the syringe and inserts it in Basil's arm.

"Viral infection?" Olivia asks, "What happened in Norway?"

"The weather up there took us by surprise, but I'm thinking he caught something while in the tomb," Dawson answers and Olivia recalls the story of Basil going into the chamber where he found the skeleton of the Lady of Whispers.

Dawson checks Basil's pupils, they reacted to the light from the oil lantern. "The best thing to do now is wait," the doctor said and looks at Olivia.

"I'll keep watch," she said and Dawson and Mrs. Silverman leave the room. Olivia listens as they walk down the hall and she removes her costume, revealing her undergarments. She also discards them and removes Basil's night shirt. He was shivering hard.

Olivia read that another's body heat could help reduce the shivering and maintain the sick one's body heat. She gets under the sheets with him and holds him in her arms.

"Elliott, you are so stupid," she begins to cry. The detective had put his health at great risk and made it worse by coming to the ball. Basil could hear Olivia crying, but he didn't have the strength to comfort her. The antitoxin was fighting the virus within him, which made him sleepy. He relaxes in Olivia's arms and was asleep within moments.

_Basil wakes up in his chair at his home on Baker Street. He notices himself, but he was ten years younger and the present Basil knew he was dreaming. He watches himself place Ratigan's bell on the mantle where he kept mementos of the criminal mastermind. It was at that time that he felt relief for his mentor, Henry Walker and his family. _

_The former detective and his family were avenged with the death of Ratigan. The present Basil watches his young self bid farewell to the young Olivia and her father. "No..." he said, "Don't leave," he pleads, but his young self lets her go. The young Basil sniffles as Olivia walks out the door. _

_The present Basil rushes after them, but they were gone. "It's all right Elliott," Basil turns to see Hiram, but Olivia was not with him. Basil was with Hiram's ghost, again and the toy maker shakes his head. _

_"You know, you can't help Olivia if_ _you don't got your health," Hiram said and Basil nods. _

_"I know, but I didn't want to back out on a promise I made," the detective replies. Hiram looks at him and he sniffles a little. _

_"Sometimes you can't keep some promises," Hiram said, but adds, "I am grateful that you want to spend every waking moment with Olivia. That's what I want for her, a husband she can rely on." _

_"How do I explain myself? Dawson's right, I am stubborn," Basil asks, but Hiram chuckles a little._

_"Yes, a stubborn fool who's in love. You know, I did some silly things for Olivia's mother before our little girl was born," he said and places a cool hand on the detective's shoulder. _

_"I will take this illness from you, but I'm afraid this will be the only time. Elliott, please take care of yourself if you want to care for Olivia," Hiram said and Basil could feel some heat leaving him._

_Then, the dream was about to end, but Basil looks at Hiram, "It's going to all right. I'll be here," he said and was gone. _

Basil wakes up, sweat was streaming down his forehead, but the heat in his cheeks was down. He then notices Olivia, her arms still around him, but she was asleep on his chest.

The detective decides to not disturb her and would wait until morning. He then feels a sense of serenity and falls asleep, again.

* * *

**From the author: I feel bad for treating Basil like this, but Olivia is there for him to help him recover from the sickness. Hiram did take away the illness, so he deserves the praise, but his daughter does too. **

**I do have a belief in the supernatural, so it might explain the reason Hiram is a ghost here. Anyway, we're getting close to the wedding, but there's one more special day to celebrate before that. **

**Keep the mysterious rat woman in mind, she might pop up sometime in the future. See you soon!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Basil was awakened by Olivia, who was removing herself from their embrace. "Wait," Basil pleads, but Olivia looks at him in surprise.

"Elliott!" she exclaims and touches his forehead. "Your fever's gone, that's a relief," she said, but hits Basil in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he cries out, "Why did you do that?"

"For being an idiot! You risked your health just to attend a stupid party! What were you thinking?" she replies, while looking through the closet for any spare clothes. She finds a woman's robe and puts it on.

Basil lets her words sink in, he was an idiot, but as Hiram said to him in his dream, he was a fool in love. Olivia notices the look on Basil's face and says, "I'm sorry for hitting you, I thought I was going to lose you last night."

"No, you have every right to be mad at me. I just didn't want to back out on a promise," Basil replies and has Olivia sit next to him. "Olivia, what you said about deceased loved ones visiting our dreams?" he asks and she looks at him, "Your father visited me, three times in fact. He came last night to take away my illness."

"He came to you!" she exclaims and he nods. She hugs him tight, "He saved you?" she asks.

"I think it was more than once," Basil said and explains the second dream he had with Hiram, where he showed a vital piece that would help get out of the tomb. "I owe him a lot. Without his help, I wouldn't be here," he finishes.

"It's because he loves you," Olivia replies.

"He did say he wanted someone for you to rely on," Basil said and then, the door opens and Dawson steps in.

"Basil, are you all right?" the doctor asks, checking his vitals.

"I'm all right old chap, but a bit sore," the detective said, rubbing the arm where Olivia hit.

"Oh I gave you some antitoxin, sorry, needles do cause soreness," Dawson replies and checks Basil's arm. "Some tenderness, but it should go away soon," he adds and Mrs. Silverman comes in with a tray of food.

"Here's something for you, Mr. Basil," the teacher said, lifting a cap off of a bowl. Basil could smell the sweetness of honey and some oats. He looks at the bowl and takes his spoon to fill it. He blows on it to cool and eats a few spoonfuls.

"Honey in porridge? That is genius Mrs. Silverman," Basil said to the teacher.

"It ain't good by itself, so Mr. Silverman said it's best to sweeten it," Mrs. Silverman replies.

"Is honey hard to come by?" Olivia asks and her teacher nods.

"My late husband and I bought a nice jar of it in Constantinople before his passing. I only use it for emergencies, such as when I have a bad cough. It soothes your throat better than anything else really," Mrs. Silverman replies.

"Constantinople, the cradle of the Ottoman Empire," Olivia said in a dreamy voice.

"And the finest places to stop on the Silk Road," Basil adds and Olivia nods. Basil eats a few more spoonfuls and Mrs. Silverman takes the dishes away.

"You never went to Constantinople, right?" Olivia asks Basil and he shakes his head, but turns to Dawson, who gives a nod.

"Her Majesty's 66th Regiment stopped in Constantinople for a few days, but we did send the severely injured there," Dawson said and they listen to his story of his time in Afghanistan.

"The Orient sounds lovely," Olivia said, she used the term to describe the East. Basil takes her hand and looks at her with a smile.

"Once we finish all of Europe, I'll take you to the Orient if you like," he said, but Olivia chuckles.

"Elliott, now you're being silly," she replies and they laugh together, but Basil does stop.

"Who knows, the king or any of our future monarchs will probably send us to a land very far from here," he said and then adds, "Although, we might want to skip the Nordic region until the summertime."

"Yes, that's true," Dawson replies. The three spent time together talking about the case in Norway and Olivia listens to Basil describe his encounter with the skeleton of the Lady of Whispers.

Then, Olivia jumps to her feet and rushes to the window. She was looking at the campus, but no one was up and about. She looks at the clock, it was a little after 9 and she felt like panicking.

It was Wednesday the 6th of November, but it still meant it was a school day. Before she could leave the room, Mrs. Silverman comes in with a smile. "I just got off the telephone, the head of school decided to close the campus because the ball lasted until midnight," the teacher said, "But you must get yourself ready, Miss Flaversham. Very soon the finals will be upon us," she adds.

Olivia gives a serious nod and notices Mrs. Silverman handing her a dress. "Went over to your dorm room, hope you don't mind, but I figured you need some clothes to wear besides that robe," she whispers to her student.

Olivia looks at the dress, it was her lovely soft blue dress she liked to wear and she looks around for her undergarments. She looks at Dawson, "Um, Dr. Dawson, can you give us a minute?" she asks.

"Oh yes, I should be heading back to Baker Street anyway," Dawson replies and leaves the two in the room. Basil watches as Olivia removes the robe, revealing her naked body and he felt the urge to make love with her.

Olivia looks back at him, but ignores him as she puts her undergarments on. "The only thing you can do now is rest," she urges, but he shakes his head and stretches his hand to her.

She takes it and Basil tries to pull her in for a kiss, but his body was weak from the illness. Olivia decides to kiss him, fulfilling his desire at the moment, she did want to make love with him, but she felt it wasn't the right time. She did, however, felt that it was time to...No, she had to deeply consider the risk if no protection was used.

"Olivia, what's wrong?" Basil asks.

"Nothing, just thinking," she replies and gets into her dress. She folds up her costume and wraps it in string. She was hoping to wear it again soon, if there will ever a masque ball in the future.

She then begins to think, what if this was a good time to have a child with Basil? He almost died from a viral infection and he would probably not survive another horrific case or maybe the next illness.

Olivia looks back at Basil and sits next to him in bed. She then kisses him again and encloses him in her arms. She briefly breaks away to say, "I love you Elliott, just don't do anything stupid like that again."

"I'll try," he replies and they kiss, again. She rests her head on his chest and they sleep for the rest of the morning and early afternoon.

Basil felt a lot better in the afternoon, but he made a vow to not take anymore cases that would take him outside of the United Kingdom. He wanted to stay in London as long as possible, mostly because he didn't want to miss out on his wedding.

Olivia stays at Mrs. Silverman's to help clean from the street party last night. Basil wanted to help, but both women insisted he stay in bed. He watches from the window instead and notices that the trees were losing their leaves.

He looks at the calendar, very soon it'll be winter and he circles the 18th of December. It would be the start of a new life for him and Olivia.

Olivia was thinking of what she thought earlier; Basil did recover from his illness, but what if a different kind of illness would either make him incapacitated and not fulfill the simplest of tasks. She had read that many illnesses could strip a healthy being of their strength and rely on others. She would hate to see him suffer and eventually die.

Another thing she thought of was that many of the cases he took almost killed him. He was able to outsmart death, but there was no telling if he would survive from someone like Ratigan or Rosenberg.

She had the desire of carrying Basil's legacy, but she had to get him to agree. Now was not the day to fulfill that desire, but she kept it at the top of her mind.

That evening, she bid farewell to Basil and promised to see him that Friday. "Don't go out on a case until you are better, you understand?" Olivia asks and he makes an x mark over his heart.

They share a kiss and Olivia leaves Mrs. Silverman's home. The evening drew in a very cold wind and she was shivering. She was making the trek back to her dorm, when she spotted a shadow by the gate of the campus.

She looks at it and the shadow began to move. It was going in the opposite direction and Olivia notices a rat's tail swaying on the ground. "You there!" she calls out and rushes after the shadow, but it did not stop and keeps on moving, walking around a corner.

Olivia increases her speed, but by the time she reached the corner the shadow turned on, it was gone. "How is that possible?" she asks. She was wondering if it was the rat woman she spotted the other day.

Olivia turns back and rushes into her dormitory, shutting the door behind her. She wasn't taking any chances of letting an intruder in. She then settles in her room and opens her notebook, she wanted to be ready for her final exams.

* * *

**From the author: There's a lot on Olivia's mind, but it seems that there's a stranger following her. **

**I have a plan for the next chapter and I think it will be good. See you soon! **


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_Lemon warning!_

Weeks had passed since the 5th of November. The students at Westfield, including Olivia were preparing for finals. She was also preparing for a special day, Basil's birthday on the 28th. She had thought things over in the hopes of convincing him to have a baby.

The wedding would be a great opportunity to give people the idea that the child was conceived that night. She just hoped that she wouldn't show before then or display any signs of illness.

When the 28th arrived, Olivia had prepared a small cake for Basil and was eager to have it with him. However, the weather had changed dramatically. It had began to snow the night before, but it didn't stick the ground as it had rained for many days.

When Olivia's last class was finished, she got her coat, umbrella and a basket to carry the cake. She makes the trek towards Mrs. Silverman's, but the pavement was slippery. She had to make sure she wouldn't fall on her back or ruin the cake.

Meanwhile, Basil was looking in the newspaper for any small cases to handle. He had taken care of a few after he recovered from the illness he got while in Norway. Mrs. Silverman told him that she was staying late at the campus as she and the teachers were preparing the final exams for the students.

He did fail to realize that it was his birthday, as he had a habit of not celebrating it as he was always busy on cases.

He then hears a knock at the door and goes to answer it. He saw that the sun had set, but the snow had continued to fall. He opens the door and there stood Olivia, covered in wet snow.

"Olivia! What are-" Before he could say anything else, Olivia jumps into his arms and gives him a deep kiss. Basil embraces her and returns the kiss. They broke away to shut the door and Basil decides to carry her up the stairs.

"You can put me down now," Olivia said and he does. She takes off her wet coat and places it near the heater.

"Olivia, what are you doing here? I thought you would be studying," Basil asks and she places the basket on the table. She then takes out the cake.

"Happy Birthday Elliott," she said and Basil looks at her in surprise.

"Oh my word!" he exclaims, smacking his face.

"Did you forget?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, it's a bad habit of mine," he replies and Olivia looks at him in shock.

"You mean you don't celebrate your birthday?" she asks and he sighs.

"For many years, I've put my career before my birthday. Oh darling, thank you for coming, it would've been a miserable birthday without you," Basil said and kisses her. Olivia retrieves a knife and some plates. She cuts a big piece for Basil and watches him eat.

"My word, this is amazing, what is it?" he asks after the first two bites.

"It's a Dundee cake. I don't know if you heard a story about Mary, Queen of Scots, it was said she didn't like cherries in her cakes, so she asked her cooks to put in almonds instead," Olivia answers and takes a bite of hers.

Basil takes another bite, but then, he felt the same urge he experienced when Olivia made him that soup. "Olivia, I'm having that feeling again," he said, standing from his seat. She stands from her seat and then Basil kisses her, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

He then lifts her into his arms and carries her to the bedroom, locking the door. He takes off Olivia's dress and she helps by removing his robe. Once they remove all their garments, Basil begins to look for a condom.

"No!" Olivia exclaims, which confused Basil.

"Olivia? What is it?" he asks and she pulls him to her body, his member poking at her belly.

"I thought we try to have a baby," she replies and Basil was shocked.

"What? Now? But Olivia, why?" he asks, again.

"I nearly lost you when you had that fever and I thought about all those dangerous cases you had. Who's to say you won't survive an encounter with someone who is just as dangerous as Ratigan and Rosenberg," Olivia explains, holding him in her arms. "Elliott, I want to have your baby, your legacy," she finishes and waits for a response.

Basil was moved by what Olivia said, it was true that he would encounter dangerous culprits in the future, perhaps someone far worse than Ratigan and Rosenberg. However, he was wondering if she would experience signs of illness or would start to show at the time of the wedding.

"Elliott, I've calculated the time between now and the wedding, I won't start to show until at least three months," Olivia said. She was still hoping that Basil would accept.

Basil then gently places her on the bed and gets in between her legs, covering themselves in the sheets. He kisses her softly and then breathes into her neck. Olivia feels her opening was begging for him.

He positions himself and his naked member slips into her with one thrust. It did feel good not to have a condom on and he continues to move his member in her. The pleasure of it was exhilarating.

The two let out moans as Basil continues to thrust in deeper. He did know that it was always a 50-50 chance of conceiving, but he believed this will happen.

Olivia's legs went tight around Basil's waist and the bedpost slams against the wall as his thrusts went harder and faster. She then places her hands on his rib cage with some of the blanket and tightens her grip as she cries out in pleasure.

"Olivia..." Basil whispers. His brain calls out to him, the climax was coming. He can't mess this up, if he spills out it'll ruin their chance. He goes faster and deeper, making sure he was in all the way.

"Elliott..." Olivia said, looking up at him.

"I'm...nearly..." he replies and gives a few more thrusts. Then, he lets out a cry as he released into her. He lets out exhausted breaths, but remains inside Olivia.

"Wait..." he said, urging her not to move. He wanted to be sure that his seed was inside, even though he released, he didn't want to take a chance. After a few moments, Basil removes his cock and settles beside his bride to be.

Olivia rests her head on his chest. "Elliott, thank you," she said as his fingers stream through her hair.

"I should thank you for giving me the best birthday," he replies and she chuckles. "But I suppose now we wait," he adds and she nods.

She then lifts herself up and then places her lower body over Basil's. "Olivia, what are you..." he trails off when she kisses him and goes down to his neck, trying to find a sweet spot.

He then feels his member become erect again and Olivia slips her opening on it. She tries to thrust, but it wasn't working. "This is harder than it looks," Olivia said, but Basil chuckles. He moves his lower body upward, making his member move into her.

He gives upward thrusts and Olivia lets out moans like before. Basil then encloses her in a tight embrace and making her enclose her legs around his waist. He gently moves her back down, keeping his member inside.

"I'm...going to...do it..." Olivia said in between moans and Basil looks down at her while thrusting. "Me...being on...top of...you..." she finishes.

"You...will...darling..." he replies and breaks out a sweat as his member goes in deeper. Like before, the bedpost slams against the wall and Basil goes faster with his thrusts.

He lets out another cry as he releases once more into Olivia. Now, he was sure that this couldn't fail for them.

They settle in bed, letting out exhausted breaths and kissing each other. Basil then rubs Olivia's belly, it would be in there that their child would be forming. He had thought that having a legacy would be good. Perhaps their child would become the next great mouse detective, but he thought it best that children form their own path in life.

Then, they hear the front door opening and closing, "My word! It's freezing!" they hear Mrs. Silverman. They quickly get their night clothes on, including their robes and step out.

"Oh my! Miss Olivia, I didn't know you were here!" the teacher exclaims and notices the ruffled fur on their heads and the gleaming in their eyes. "Oh dear, did I interrupt?" she asks.

"No, actually we..." Olivia was a little embarrassed, but her teacher chuckles.

"It's all right, I won't tell a soul," Mrs. Silverman said as she brushes off the snow from her coat. Both Basil and Olivia look out the window, the snow was still falling and now it was sticking to the ground.

"I don't know if I should go back now or in the morning," Olivia said.

"You stay the night, the head of the campus said it was best to have a delay, so your morning class is canceled," Mrs. Silverman replies and notices the cake on the table. "Hmmmm, that's an unusual looking cake," she said and adds, "But it looks like these pieces were half eaten." She looks back at the couple who shrug and she chuckles.

"I love it when a woman's cooking turns on a man's desires. Someone did say that the one way to a man's heart is through his stomach," the teacher said and Olivia gives her a slice of the Dundee cake.

"Very interesting flavor," she comments and Olivia and Basil finish their pieces. Mrs. Silverman takes the empty plates to the kitchen, just as the telephone rings.

"I got it," Basil volunteers and answers. "This is the Silverman residence. Dawson? Wait...say that again? Karl and his family?! How long ago?! Oh no...I did ask the king to invite them...oh I really need to stop forgetting things...All right, tell them I'll visit whenever this snow stops. They're staying where? All right, have a good night Dawson."

Olivia looks at Basil, curiously, "What was that about?" she asks.

"Karl and his family are here in London. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that I asked the king to invite them, too. I hope I'm not getting some brain disease," Basil replies, but Olivia chuckles.

"No you just have too much to think about," she said and they return to the bedroom. They removed all their clothes, but didn't do any love making. They settle in bed, arms around each other and Olivia snuggles on Basil's chest.

"Elliott?" Olivia asks and his ears perk up. "I am a bit curious, did you venture outside Europe? I know you never went to Asia or Africa, but I'm sure you went somewhere outside Europe."

"Actually yes. Dawson and I were on a case that took us to Mexico and then, we had another one in the Southwest part of the United States," Basil replies and Olivia became more curious.

"What were those places like?" she asks, again.

"You ever read those silly tales about the American West? Well, not to dampen your spirit, but it's nothing like in story books. Just sand and dust everywhere, no crazy cowboys or such. However, I will say it was a beautiful experience in Mexico. I would like to take you there, if you like," he replies and Olivia nuzzles her nose against his chest.

"Elliott, you're going to spoil me once we're married," she said and Basil rubs her back.

"I will, mostly because you are the light of my life," he replies, but Olivia chuckles.

"Oh stop it," she said and they settle down to sleep. Basil peeks one eye open to look at Olivia, a smile forms on his face as he hears her soft breathing and he shuts his eye.

* * *

**From the author: As mentioned, these two will have to wait to see if they've convinced. I have a pretty good plan for these two, so hang tight.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_Westfield College_

Days had passed since Basil's birthday and now, Olivia was ready for her final exams. The love making they did that night was replaying in her mind, she was hoping that she did conceive.

The first few days were crucial, but there was always the chance of not conceiving. Olivia decided to focus on her studies for the next few days. The first exam was on the 5th of December and the next day was another. She reprocesses her mind of the material she studied and it was coming back to her. She felt confident after finishing the first two exams.

During the first exams, Olivia would use the toilet more often than usual and she was also suffering from dizziness and fatigue. She thought it was just stress and spent the weekend with Basil after taking her second exam.

Basil was preparing to leave Mrs. Silverman's house as the semester was about over. That weekend, when Olivia came to visit, he noticed how tired she was. He asks her, "Are you feeling all right?"

"I guess, I just feel tired. Maybe it's from studying," she replies and he lets her rest on his bed. He tells her that the king was about finished with preparations to the wedding ceremony and the reception ball.

"Mrs. Judson also finished the dress," Basil adds and Olivia smiles. "But unfortunately, I can't see it. I know I'm not allowed to see the bride before the wedding, but she also insisted I don't see the dress," he said and she gives a nod.

"What about the rings?" she asks and he places a hand on hers.

"Oscar and Margaret took care of them, they'll be stopping by tomorrow to show them. I asked them to hold on to them until the big day," Basil replies and she gives another smile, but yawns.

"I can't wait for all this to be over, then it'll be our big day," Olivia said and Basil gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"Rest up first, you still need to finish two more exams," he replies and pulls a blanket up to her shoulders. She falls asleep instantly and didn't notice Basil cradle next to her some time later.

On Saturday, Oscar and Margaret stopped by to see Basil, but Olivia was still asleep, so they decided to not bother her. Oscar takes out a big velvet box to reveal two gold bands, one was thicker, but the other was thin.

When Monday came, Olivia developed a headache and went to the toilet again before the exam. She decides to check her breasts, but was not feeling any changes. It had been over a week since she and Basil had unprotected sex. However, the one thing that stood out in the health books she read was that expecting mothers would have morning sickness within six weeks after conceiving.

Olivia decides to remove those thoughts and takes her exam. She remembered a lot of things on the exam that she studied over the last few months, she even saw some familiar questions from the mid-term tests. After finishing the exam, Olivia rushes to the toilet, again. She thinks back if she drank too much water or tea. She always loved morning tea before coming to class and she did drink two cups before taking the exam.

Tuesday was a big day, not only would Olivia be finished with the exams, but she and Basil would be going home to Baker Street. Basil decided to tidy up Mrs. Silverman's home as a way of thanks for offering him a place and be close to Olivia. He was going to miss this place and takes a look out the window. He was observing the prewinter setting, but it looked as if winter already arrived.

Basil then notices an elderly woman rat with a cane and wearing black. She was stout and her rat tail just laid on the ground. Something was off about this rat woman, Basil thought she was looking at him. She was staring with cold eyes, but then she turns to walk towards the campus. Basil couldn't help but feel disturbed by this rat woman.

In her classroom, Olivia was almost finished with her exam, but decides to turn her face away to give her brain a rest. She looks out the window and her mind goes blank when she sees the same rat woman she saw the day before the Guy Fawkes ball.

She stands from her seat to get a better look at her, but her teacher walks up to her. "Miss Flaversham, are you finished?" "Oh, sorry no, just need to stand for a minute," she whispers and sits back down. She looks back out the window, but the rat woman was gone.

Olivia finishes her exam, she was able to remember the material, but afterward, she decided to look around the spot where the rat woman was. Unfortunately, too many mice have walked around the grounds, so she couldn't find a particular foot print.

She goes to her dorm to retrieve her belongings and walks to Mrs. Silverman's home. The snow was caked in soot from coal fires, but it crunched under her feet as she walked. She did wonder if it would be a better idea to leave London for the countryside as the atmosphere was often plagued by haze from the fires.

She then knocks on the door of her teacher's home and Basil answers. She places her bags down and they share a hug. "How do you feel?" he asks.

"Good, better than good actually. I mean, I don't feel good in my body, but feel confident in these exams," Olivia replies, but Basil gives a look of concern.

"You still don't feel well?" he asks.

"I think the stress will go away when we are home," Olivia answers, but Basil still felt concerned. Mrs. Silverman, who came home earlier, bid the two farewell and was excited for the wedding.

"Mr. Basil, it's been a pleasure having you in my home," she said and Basil shakes her hand.

"And I can't thank you enough for opening your home to us," he replies and the teacher happily nods and turns to Olivia.

"Miss Olivia, it's been a pleasure having you as a student. I just hope you return to Westfield in the future," Mrs. Silverman said with tears in her eyes and Olivia gives her a hug.

The two bid goodbye and thank you, and made the trek towards the trolley that would take them home to Baker Street. "How long will it be until you get your grades back?" Basil asks Olivia.

"Mrs. Silverman told me they like to give out the results after the holidays, so we just wait," she answers and they climb up on the trolley's steps and settle in the mice compartment.

"Elliott, I thought I tell you something," Olivia said and Basil listens. "Before the Guy Fawkes ball and today, I saw a rat woman. Now this might seem-" "Hold on," Basil cuts in, "You said a rat woman. Was she elderly and wearing black?" he asks and this made Olivia gasp.

"Yes, but how..." she trails off.

"I saw her, too, but what disturbed me about her was that I thought she was looking at me," Basil replies and Olivia nods at this.

"Elliott, I just remembered. I went through some old newspapers in the library. Your mentor, Henry Walker was pursuing a rat woman in 1882, but she was killed when a building collapsed. The body was never retrieved, but the newspaper said the rat woman was Ilse Altendorf. However, Rosenberg said his mother's former marital name was Ratigan, but she could've used a maiden name," Olivia explains to him.

"Ilse Altendorf," Basil repeats the name and looks at Olivia, "You said the body was never retrieved, but no one has heard a word from Ilse Altendorf, at least not in over 25 years."

"But what if...I mean would there be a possibility that she's still alive?" Olivia asks and she looks into his eyes, he was thinking.

"If she is still alive, she would be ancient, roughly 80 or so. From what I can recall, Ratigan was in his late 40's or early 50's when he died ten years ago. And Rosenberg was roughly in his 40's when he died," Basil answers. Olivia looks to the floor and rubs her temple.

"Darling, if anyone associated with Ratigan or Rosenberg dares to come near you, I will protect you. I promise," Basil said and she nods.

The trolley comes to a stop at Baker Street and the two jump off. Olivia takes in the familiar site and a smile forms on her face. Basil leads her to his home and she felt relaxed when she saw the warm glow of 221B 1/2 Baker Street.

Basil opens the door and both Dawson and Mrs. Judson gave shouts, "Welcome home!" It did startle Olivia a bit, but she smiled and hugged both of them. Mrs. Judson prepared a nice dinner for them and they share stories of the last few months, but the two lovers kept their sex life out of it.

The two then went to bed together, it felt good to be in the same bed and Olivia nuzzles her head on Basil's chest. In just one week, they'll be sleeping the same bed as a married couple.

* * *

From the author: So there's a lot of things going on here. Is Olivia pregnant? Did she pass her exams? Just who is this rat woman? Very soon, these questions will be answered, but you just have to hang tight.

See you soon my friends!


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_December 18th, 1907_

Basil and Olivia awoke in bed to a bright sunny morning. Olivia looks through the window, to her surprise, the world was covered in fresh snow. Basil stands next to her and his eyes grew big.

"Never in my life have I seen such a beautiful winter morning," he said and Olivia kisses his cheek. However, she then feels pain in her body and sits down for a minute as she feels an oncoming headache.

"Olivia, are you all right?" Basil asks.

"Wedding jitters," she replies, but it wasn't entirely true. For the last few days, she felt a bit weak and she noticed some spotting in her undergarments, but her menstrual cycle was late.

She checked her breasts, they were tender and she felt nauseous at times. She did check over the symptoms, maybe this was a sign of early pregnancy. Maybe they were successful in conceiving. However, Olivia wanted to wait for the one symptom to be sure, which was morning sickness.

Olivia hated vomiting, it was the worst thing anyone could go through. She remembered when she was very small, she got real sick with a terrible ear infection, but for some reason, she couldn't hold anything down, expect bread.

There was a knock at the door and Mrs. Judson enters. "Morning lovebirds, today's the day!" she exclaims. The plan was for them to head to Buckingham Palace and prepare for the ceremony there.

Mrs. Judson brings them some food and some tea, but neither one felt like eating. They did drink some of the tea, but the housekeeper insisted they eat something before she took the tray back. They ate a bit of toast and Mrs. Judson accepts this.

They were dressed in warm clothes and they leave the house. Outside was very cold, but the sun made it warm on their faces. Then, they hear barking and they turn to see some dogs heading towards them.

"Is that?" Dawson asks and then the dogs stop right in front of them. Basil and Olivia look at the big dogs, they were Great Danes, obviously a lot bigger than Toby.

"Do pardon us Mr. Basil," a mouse said as he jumps off the black Great Dane. He was wearing a guard's uniform and salutes. "The king thought it would be faster if you ride with us," the guard said and has the dog kneel before the couple. "This here is Zeus, he's the alpha of this pack," the guard introduces the dog.

"Hello Zeus," Olivia said and pats the dog's big nose. "You're just as big as Ralphina," she comments and Basil examines the size of the dog.

"Maybe a little bigger," he notes.

"You said you would take us to the palace?" Mrs. Judson asks and the guard nods.

"We appreciate the offer," Basil replies. Then, he sees Olivia pressing her back against Zeus' muzzle. "Olivia, are you all right?"

"Give me a moment," she insists as a wave of nausea hits her. She breathes in deep and tries not to vomit. The nauseous feeling passes over her and she stands on shaky legs.

"Maybe we should walk," Basil said, but Olivia shakes her head.

"I'm fine, these jitters are making me...you know excited," she replies, although it was not the best lie.

"Hmmmmm," the guard scratches his chin, "Maybe some breads or pastries at the palace will help your jitters. Usually that helps my jitters," he suggests.

"Yes and some tea," Mrs. Judson adds as she climbs on a Harlequin Great Dane. She was carrying the dress she made and she made it was protected under some cloth, to avoid any mud from getting on it.

Basil and Olivia climb on Zeus and Dr. Dawson settles with Mrs. Judson. The Great Danes went off, heading towards Buckingham Palace.

The dogs passed by humans who were preparing for Christmas and Olivia looks at the decorated garlands and ribbons on the lampposts and shops.

"Oh I forgot!" The guard shouts, "Your families and friends are there. This really tall German fellow nearly broke me in half!"

"Oh that would be Karl!" Basil replies, "Sorry, he doesn't make good impressions." He and Olivia laugh at this, it was a special day for them, they couldn't wait to see what the palace chapel looked like.

The pack of Great Danes slow down a bit as they near the palace. Basil and Olivia were replaying the memory of rushing to Buckingham Palace on the night of the mouse queen's Diamond Jubilee.

Olivia then realizes how cold it was when they near the palace gates. The ride gave her a thrill and her body heat rose. However, the nausea returns and Olivia breathes in deep, not wanting to vomit on the palace grounds.

"Olivia, are you all right?" Basil asks a third time and summons Dawson, who checks her vitals.

"She might have the flu," he replies and that changed the mood.

"Maybe we should postpone the wedding?" Mrs. Judson asks, but Olivia faces her with an irritated look.

"I'm fine, really," she insists and turns to face the palace. The guard mice show them inside. The palace was decorated with garlands and winter flowers. Christmas trees were set up, they were decorated with candles and tinsel. Olivia breathes in the scent of the trees, it was a sweet smell.

Then, a female mouse wearing a palace maid's uniform comes out from behind a door. "Welcome, Mr. Basil and Lady Flaversham. I'm Mrs. Natalie Porter, I'm head of the royal household and it's a pleasure to have you two here," the maid introduces herself and summons more mice of the household.

"Mr. Basil, if you and Dr. Dawson will follow Mr. Morrison, he'll take you to the changing quarters. And Lady Flaversham and Mrs. Judson will follow me," the maid said and they went their separate ways, but Basil and Olivia look at one another with smiles.

Basil and Dawson were lead into a big room where they met with Oscar and Karl. "Basil! Mein guter Freund!" Karl exclaims and was about to give Basil a choking hug, but Dawson saves him by stepping in.

"Now let's not break his back on the big day," Dawson insists and they settle. Then, Kendrick and Stewart come in, they shook hands with Basil and offered some champagne, but he declined.

"Never liked alcohol," the detective said, so Kendrick and Stewart shrug their shoulders. It was decided that Stewart would walk Olivia down the aisle, in her father's place as the two were close.

Basil then changed into a wedding suit, but he hated it. Anything that didn't involve his regular clothes, he didn't like it, not even a bow-tie. Stewart places a hand on Basil's shoulder, "You remind me of Hiram, he didn't like wearing a wedding suit either, but he wanted to look presentable to Leana. That was her name, Olivia's mother," he said and Basil's face brightens.

"Leana, pretty name," he replies and he then decides to pour a glass of champagne, which surprised the others. "I would like to hold our glasses up to Olivia's departed parents," Basil begins and they do so with sad faces. "To Hiram and Leana," the detective adds and they repeat their names. Basil takes a sip and fights the sting before taking another.

Meanwhile, in the women's quarters, Olivia was offered some sweet tasting breads, but settled for a slice of pumpkin bread. It did calm her nerves a bit, but the nausea didn't go away. She drank some tea, which did help, but she had to go to the toilet. The women mice who were helping, including Mrs. Judson were a bit concerned about Olivia.

Some of Olivia's aunts were talking among themselves, "Maybe it's stress." "I'm thinking it's more than that."

Olivia leans her back against the bathroom's wall, trying to gain her senses. Whatever was happening to her body, it wasn't good she thought. Then there was a gentle tap at the door.

"I'll be out shortly," Olivia said.

"It's me dear," it was Aunt Sophie, "Can I speak to you for a moment?" she asks. Olivia lets her in, the bathroom was big enough, and the elderly mouse settles in a chair. She was out of mourning clothes and wore a fine emerald colored dress.

"Um, Aunt Sophie, I know the others are asking, but it's nothing," Olivia said, but Aunt Sophie chuckles.

"I don't believe it's nothing," the elderly mouse replies with a smile and uses her cane to point to Olivia's stomach. "It's in there my dear," Aunt Sophie adds and Olivia's jaw drops.

"Aunt Sophie, are you saying...?" she asks.

"I had two children, Aunt Hannah and Uncle Logan, but I've seen many of the women in our family, including your mother prepare themselves when their babies came," Aunt Sophie replies and Olivia thought she was going to cry. Her great-aunt, including many others believed that the marriage bed was where conceiving their first child should be.

"Oh dear, don't cry," her great-aunt said and walks over to her, "I might be old and still believe in the old ways, but when I saw you with Elliott at your father's funeral, that's when I realized you two are meant for each other. Now, with Elliott's profession, it is indeed dangerous and who's to say he would've been killed before this glorious occasion?" Aunt Sophie continues and Olivia listens, "Now my dear, I must ask, is this what you truly want? Be married to the greatest detective of Mousedom? Have children with him? And go on adventures with him?"

Olivia gives a tearful smile and nods. Aunt Sophie gives her a hug and Olivia felt a lot better. They leave the bathroom and Aunt Sophie spoke to the women, claiming that wedding jitters can affect everyone in different ways, but didn't speak of Olivia's pregnancy.

Mrs. Judson then helps her into the dress and when Olivia looks in the mirror, she lets out a gasp. Mrs. Judson changed the gown quite a bit; the sleeves were shortened and the lower part was a bit thinner.

"There we go," Mrs. Judson said and sits Olivia down, "Now let's see...need to brush this out a bit."

"Mrs. Judson?" Olivia asks and the housekeeper looks at her, "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, after the exams and now this, I guess my brain was processing too much."

"Don't worry love," Mrs. Judson replies and tickles her cheek. "My wedding to the late Mr. Judson was like yours. Everyone gets nervous on their wedding day," she adds and begins to brush the hair on Olivia's head.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the chapel, everyone started to settle, with the bride's family on the right and the groom's on the left. Only a few of the families of high rank were allowed to go in, but many of Basil's and Olivia's friends were allowed in.

Claudia was allowed to bring her camera and she takes pictures of the chapel. It wasn't something like a winter wonderland, but rather a Christmas wonderland. Garlands were hung everywhere with red ribbons. Candles were lit and two small Christmas trees were set up at the front on each side. Rose, Oscar's youngest daughter was in awe of the displays.

Then came the time. Basil, before going in with the male mice was shivering from nerves. "It's all right," Kendrick said, "All of us men right here were just as nervous as you."

Basil looks at his brother Oscar, who gives him the rings. "Now, breathe deep," Oscar commands and Basil obeys. "There we are, you got this," his older brother said and they took their places.

Basil looks to see the king settle in his private booth above the congregation seats. Edward gives a smile to the detective, but Basil could still feel his body shake.

Then, the bride's party began to walk in, with Olivia's female cousins walking in with baskets full of ribbon garlands and the organ begins to play "Here Comes the Bride."

Basil looks down the aisle, there at the doorway was Olivia, wearing a beautiful gown with a lovely veil over her face. She had a bouquet of little red and white sweet peas. Her Uncle Stewart takes her arm and walks her down the aisle. Olivia looks at Basil, he did look nervous, but she holds back a chuckle as he did look silly in the suit.

When Stewart and Olivia reach the sanctuary, he lifts Olivia's veil and kisses her forehead. "We love you sweetheart," he whispers, but then begins to sniffle.

"Thank you Uncle Stewart," she replies and he takes her hand and passes it to Basil. Olivia hands over her bouquet to her oldest cousin and the pastor begins the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentle mice, we are gathered here..." both Basil and Olivia tune out the pastor's words. They gazed lovingly into their eyes, this was a new chapter for them and Olivia knew that another chapter would start once their child was born.

Then the pastor asks the typical questions a couple would answer. Swearing loyalty to their marriage, loving each other through difficult times for as long as they live. Both of them replay "I do."

Then Basil takes out the gold bands and gives Olivia his. She slips it on his finger and he does the same for her.

The pastor then calls out, "I now declare this couple husband and wife!" Olivia then jumps into Basil's arms and they kiss. Then, Basil lifts her off her feet and twirls her around before settling her down perfectly.

The whole crowd cheers and the newlyweds smile at everyone. Claudia then stands in front of the couple and they smile for the camera.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Warning: This part of the chapter contains material that might upset some readers. If you wish to skip, please do so now. Otherwise, you've been warned. _

With the wedding ceremony over, the reception party was in motion. The ballroom was full of mice, some were having drinks, while others danced the waltz to the music being played.

Outside the ballroom, Basil and Olivia were having a moment to themselves. "Dastardly thing!" he complains about the bow-tie and Olivia chuckles. "But you, oh you look stunning," he adds and kisses her forehead. He then looks at the gold band on his finger, "I could get use to this," he said.

Olivia decides to discard her veil, as it would get caught in something, but had her bouquet of sweet peas. "Just a few hours of this," she said to her new husband. "Will you behave?" she asks and he nods.

Then, they summon an announcer who will call in their arrival and they walk to the door. They hear a banging noise and the crowd hushes. "Ladies and gentle mice, on behalf of His Majesty The King of Mousedom, it gives me great pleasure to welcome Mr. and Mrs. Elliott Basil!" The doors open and the two walk in to a thunderous applause.

The women then gather on the side and wait for Olivia to toss her bouquet. She turns her back to them and throws it over her head. There were shouts of surprise as the women try to grab it, but it fell into Alice's hands.

They then walk around and were greeted by well-wishers, including Mrs. Silverman and Karl and his family. Then, they stop to see Lord Samuel Kinkle and his family. Olivia looks at the women, they did look out of sorts, as if terrified to speak. She then sees Robert, he was with a female mouse, who didn't seem happy at all.

"Mr. Basil, not to rain on this momentous occasion, but I thought I inform you that my son Robert got engaged to Miss Bella Georges," Lord Samuel said and the two look at Robert and the woman mouse he was with. He had a wine glass in hand and he was roughly holding the woman mouse. Bella Georges was from another wealthy family and Basil knew that Robert proposed to her for her wealth.

Basil and Olivia didn't want another female to be entangled in the Kinkle's web of abuse, but they thought it wasn't time to intervene with their personal life. "Tell him we hope he has a joyous life with her," Basil said, but his voice had a hint of anger.

The two then leave to perform their first dance as a couple. "Elliott, I'm worried. I mean, I shouldn't be thinking of the Kinkle's, but I'm just concerned about Miss Georges," Olivia whispers.

"I am too, but this is our night. We should not meddle in their affairs," Basil replies and adds, "But I'll have some people keep an eye on them, if you wish."

"Um...yes, if it's all right," Olivia answers and the dance ends. Basil, true to his word, asks a few mice who he had good relations to keep an eye on the Kinkle family. The mice gave serious nods and a few did tell him that they didn't like the Kinkle's either.

They settle in their seats as their dinner was brought in and Olivia began to eat as she hadn't eaten since that morning. It was quail meat with potatoes and soft bread. It filled Olivia's stomach, but she was wondering if she would lose it in the morning.

The king then stands from his seat and the crowd hushes. "Ladies and gentle mice," he begins in a booming voice, "Ten years ago, Mr. Basil of Baker Street came to this very palace to save my mother The Queen from being devoured by that vicious cat whom was Professor Ratigan's pet."

Some of the crowd members give boos, but Edward hushes them, "And thanks to Mr. Basil's efforts, he exposed Ratigan's plot to take over Mousedom. It was also with the help of his partner Dr. David Q. Dawson and the young lady Miss Olivia Flaversham, who I see now a fine woman of our society. I am forever in your debt, for saving my mother and all of Mousedom.

"I should mention that I did notice of how Mr. Basil changed since the case. And now, he is married to the very same young lady that changed his heart. Mr. and Mrs. Basil, I pray for your health and for the devotion you have for one another. Let's give them applause!" Edward finishes and everyone cheers once more.

Olivia then taps Basil's shoulder, "Can we step out? It's a bit stuffy," she asks and he nods.

"I agree," he replies and they leave. They step out on a balcony where it was cold, so Basil places his suit coat on Olivia. The glass door and windows provided light for them from inside. They gaze out on the still night. The sun had set earlier and the moon glowed on the snow, making it glitter in the light.

"Olivia, I noticed that you got your appetite back, are you feeling better?" Basil asks and she nods.

"Aunt Sophie spoke to me, she said wedding jitters affects everyone, but sometimes differently," Olivia answers and he nods in agreement. "But I'm thinking that this is a new chapter for us," she adds, but notices that Basil placed a protective arm around her. "Elliott, what's wrong?" she asks, but he turns around to face the shadows.

Olivia was thinking of the rat woman she and Basil saw, what if she was here? However, a tall figure steps out of the darkness, it was Robert Kinkle, he was holding a new wine glass in hand, but he did seem to have trouble walking.

"Robert?" Olivia asks and he looks at them. "What are you doing here?" she asks, again.

"I came to congratulate you," he replies, taking uneasy steps.

"You should leave us be," Basil said, but Robert didn't like the sound of it.

"Just what is it that you have that I don't?" Robert asks and points to Basil, "You were this reclusive and bad-tempered mouse who refused to even look at a child, but when she came, you fell in love with her?"

"That was ten years ago, Lord Robert. A lot can change in a living being," Basil replies, he places himself in front of Olivia in a defense position.

Robert takes the last of his wine and then throws the glass at their feet, but the stem remained intake. "Do you want to know the truth of why I was interested in Miss Flaversham? Everyone knows that Basil of Baker Street is the most famous detective. Imagine if I married one of his clients," Robert said. Basil's suspensions were correct in the first place, Robert didn't love Olivia, he was only interested in her connection to Basil.

"Go away Robert, you're drunk," Olivia pleads, but the mouse did not leave. Instead, he marches up to Basil and grabs him by the throat. The detective pounds his fists into Robert, but the mouse was fueled by a drunken rage, making him strong. Basil punches him in the nose, causing Robert to remove one of his hands, which gave Basil the opportunity to push him away from Olivia.

Robert then lifts Basil off his feet and throws him at the door. Glass shattered everywhere and the crowd inside gasped in horror. _"ELLIOTT!" _Olivia screams, but then was caught by Robert. His face was mere inches from her, but she could smell the alcohol.

"Let me kiss the bride," Robert said in a deep voice and gives her an ugly kiss, but forces his tongue into her mouth. The horror of it caused Olivia to react by biting on his tongue, like she bit Ratigan's hand as they were in Big Ben.

Robert gives a cry of pain, but looks at Olivia with fury. Suddenly, he encloses his hands around her neck and begins to choke her. Olivia's brain was crying out to her, she was losing air, but the one thing she had to do was not gasp for it.

She looks around for something as a weapon and there, she spots the stem of the wine glass. She reaches for it, gets into her hand and, like a knife, she plunges it into Robert's neck.

He wails in agony, but he releases his grip on Olivia's neck and she coughs for air. She turns to see Dawson and some others trying to move Basil through the broken glass door. She rushes over to pull Basil away, letting the others out.

"Elliott! Please wake up!" Olivia cries out and he moans as he begins to come to his senses.

"Pull it out!" Robert screams, the stem still in his neck. A few male mice hurry to attend, but Dawson intervenes.

"Don't pull it out, otherwise, he'll choke on his own blood," the doctor insists and orders them to place cloths around the stem and keep it in place. Robert was taken to the medical wing, but he couldn't stand on his feet.

"My word," one of the mice said, "Do you smell that alcohol on his breath?"

"Yes, this lunatic is drunk," another replies. It was then that Lord Samuel Kinkle saw his son and he forces his way through the crowd.

Basil awakens to see Olivia, some glass was on his suit shirt, but they brushed it off. "Olivia, are you all right?!" he exclaims, holding her tight in his arms.

"Yes, I'm all right," she replies in a shaky voice. She was afraid that Robert would kill her and the baby, but she summons the will to calm herself. Any stress could lead to harm to the child.

"YOU TWO!" a voice shouts and they turn to see Lord Samuel and he looked angry, "What the hell have you done to my son?!" he demands, but everyone around him was shocked.

"Your son almost killed my wife!" Basil angrily shouts back, but Lord Samuel continues to rant at the couple. He refused to believe that his son was responsible for the whole ordeal.

"SAMUEL!" a voice booms and everyone hushes. The king then steps forward and he looked just as angry, but not at Basil or Olivia. "In here, now," he demands and they go inside.

Edward then summons all witnesses and speaks to each of them. Some of them did see Robert drink to an extent and saw him go out on the balcony before Basil and Olivia did. He then summons Basil and Olivia, who had to relive those horrid moments that they experienced just moments ago.

The king was raging mad, mostly over Robert Kinkle who ruined such a wonderful night for the newlyweds. He settles back in the ballroom with his queen and they summon Samuel and the rest of his family.

"Lord Samuel Kinkle, I spoke to witnesses and they said your son is responsible for this ordeal. What kind of father allows his son to ruin such a splendid night for a newly wed couple and actually defends him?" Edward asks.

"Robert is my heir," Samuel replies, "I will defend him by any means necessary."

"Would you defend him for murder?" Edward asks, but Samuel doesn't speak. "You said so yourself, you will defend him by any means necessary," he adds.

"He is my legacy!" Samuel snaps, "If he dies tonight, then I'll have the Basil's-" _"SILENCE!" _the king booms and Samuel hushes. He then looks at the female Kinkle's, they had their heads down the entire time.

"Lady Kinkle, can you and your daughters step forward?" Edward asks and they look up in surprise. Some guard mice force Samuel to the side as the four female mice walk up to the king.

Basil then looks at the eldest daughter and he gasps in shock. He recognized her as the lady mouse in green, the one who came to him after Olivia left ten years ago. Her face was withered and her eyes showed pain and misery.

"Lady Kinkle, I must ask you a rather sensitive question," the king begins, "Has Lord Samuel ever beat you? And has he hit your daughters?"

Lady Kinkle's body begins to shake and looks over to her husband, his eyes were showing anger. Olivia could tell Lady Kinkle was terrified of her husband and if she spoke against him, he would hurt her and perhaps her daughters once they return home after this.

"Your Majesty?" Olivia asks and the king looks at her, "I wish to speak to Lady Kinkle and her daughters for a minute."

"If I may, I wish to speak to them too," Basil said and Edward nods. They move the four women away from Samuel and they look at them. Their eyes showed a hidden horror, one that most families chose to keep silent.

"I recognize you," Basil said to the eldest daughter and she nods.

"The real reason I came to you that night was that it was not my husband's ring, but it was my father's mother's. If I told him some thieves took it, he would beat me. He gave that ring to my husband to use to propose," she explains and Olivia recalls the case after the assassination plot.

Basil then lets Olivia speak, "Lady Kinkle, I know the pain and horror you go through. No woman or young girl deserves to be hit by their own husband or father. I know it is a taboo subject, but this is the 20th century. All of that can change, but it can start with you and your daughters. Please, don't let that monster keep you in the darkness," she said and the four female Kinkle's begin to think.

Then, Lady Kinkle nods, "My darling girls, Mrs. Basil is right. This nightmare needs to end," she said to her daughters and they walk back up to the king.

"Your Majesties," Lady Kinkle begins, "My daughters and I have been victims, victims of abuse, although some of it I'd rather not share, but I hope you will understand."

"YOU KEEP QUIET YOU SELFISH WOMAN!" Samuel shouts, but Edward gives him a warning glare. He then allows Lady Kinkle to continue.

She removes her flowered hat, letting her gray locks fall and her eldest daughter moves part of it away to reveal fresh bruises on the back of her head. The king then has his courtier take notes.

The eldest, with assistance from her sisters lifts her dress to reveal scars on the back of her legs. They looked like someone used a whip on them. The second daughter then rolls up her sleeve to reveal a scar that went from her wrist up to her shoulder.

"Father didn't do this, Robert did," the daughter said and the entire room gasps in horror. "He thought it would be funny to see me be shipped off to an asylum, but I am not suicidal!" she pleads, but Edward assures her that he understood.

The youngest daughter steps forward and removes one shoe to reveal burn scars at the bottom of her foot. "Father would use burning coals and forced me to walk on them, so I could walk like a lady," the young woman mouse cries. Edward then tells his courtier stop taking notes and summons Basil and Olivia.

"Never in my life have I seen such atrocities," he whispers to them and asks, "What do you think I should do?"

"We want both Samuel and Robert to stay away from their female kin, in fact, it's best to keep them away from all women," Basil said and the king nods.

"However, we would like the female Kinkle's get the best treatment for all the abuse they endured," Olivia adds, "I mean, there is a lot of studying on our brains, but these women have endured more than just psychical abuse. It will take a lot of effort to help them recovery from it all."

Edward thinks for a moment and lets them go. He has his courtier takes notes once more. He summons Samuel to face him.

"Lord Samuel Kinkle, you are hereby stripped of your title. And you and your horrible son are banished to Devil's Island on the first available boat," the king said and Samuel's face grows pale.

"As for the royal pension you received, it will be reinstated for your eldest daughter and her husband. I would also like to create a pension for your wife and your other daughters," Edward adds and smiles formed on everyone's faces, except for Samuel. The king then has his courtier deliver a piece of paper to Lady Kinkle.

"And if you wish to do so, I will hereby grant a divorce," he said and the crowd gasps in shock. "Ladies and gentle mice, this is the 20th century. I understand that marriage can be hard, but no one and I do speak for both genders, should not be forced to marry for wealth or a title. A marriage should be full of love and devotion. It should not be full of hurt and shame. In fact, I believe everyone deserves to be happy in whatever they choose for themselves," he finishes and the crowd cheers for their king.

Lady Kinkle then signs the divorce paper, but Samuel Kinkle refuses. "Samuel, do not make this harder on you," Edward warns. Samuel then signs the paper and he was sent away.

The female Kinkle's then thanked Basil and Olivia for their help and apologized for ruining their night. "I do feel relieved that Samuel and Robert won't hurt you anymore," Basil tells them and they nod. Edward then shakes hands with Basil and Olivia.

"If I recall, Mrs. Silverman told me about her beliefs earlier and honestly, it feels right," he said and they nod. "Now I must speak to Miss Bella Georges, see if she has any second thoughts on her engagement to Robert Kinkle," the king adds and walks away from the couple.

The two newlyweds decide to head home to Baker Street as it was late and Olivia was overcome with exhaustion. They bid everyone, including their friends and families good night. The guard mice's Great Danes took them, Dr. Dawson and Mrs. Judson home, while everyone left for their homes.

Once they were in the warm safety of their home, Olivia and Basil settle in bed, their first night as a married couple. Olivia looks to her husband, who had his arms around her in a protective embrace and a smile forms on her face. She gently rubs her abdomen, very soon they will be expecting, but she would like to tell Basil at right time and the right setting.

* * *

**From the author: This is one of the longest chapters I've written, but I wanted to squeeze in much as I could. I really wanted Basil and Olivia help bring justice to the female Kinkle's, so I thought this would be the perfect setting even though it takes away the wedding reception event, but I do feel proud of it.**

**Anyway, there's plenty more coming! See you soon! **


	31. Chapter 30

**Part 3: Sunrise Sunset **

**Chapter 30**

_221B 1/2 Baker Street_

The day after the wedding began with clouds rolling in and new snow fell to the ground. Christmas Eve was just five days away, but Mrs. Judson had already decorated the front door and living room with garland, red ribbons and a little Christmas tree with tinsel and candles.

"Maybe I should invest in those...what are those? Electric lights?" Basil asks Olivia and she nods. He then begins to look around his bookshelves, but he mostly had chemistry books and a few photo albums containing family photographs.

"Now I know I have it," Basil said and Olivia was a bit curious.

"What are you looking for?" she asks.

"That Charles Dickens book, A Christmas Carol. Thought we start a new tradition by reading at least the first part on Christmas Eve and finishing the rest the next day," her husband answers and Olivia loved the sound of it.

Before she could say a word, a wave of nausea hits her and she feels the bile rise in her throat. She rushes to the toilet and Basil turns around to see her run to the bathroom. She makes it to the toilet just in time and vomits into the bowl. She did recall that she hated vomiting, it was so nasty to taste.

"Darling, are you all right?" she hears Basil behind her, but she retches again. She sees some of the food she ate from last night and spits the last of it out. She pulls on the chain and the vomit goes down the drain.

Olivia had broken out a sweat and leans against the cool bath tub. "Let me get Dawson," Basil insists and leaves. He returns with the doctor, who insists he examine Olivia in the bedroom. Basil helps Olivia to her feet and helps her to their bed.

"Basil, do you mind stepping out?" Dawson asks his partner, but a look of surprise forms on the detective's face.

"It's okay Elliott," Olivia said weakly.

"I'll have Mrs. Judson make you some tea," Basil replies and leaves the room. Dawson checks Olivia's temperature, it was normal, and he takes out his stethoscope. He listens to her heartbeat, normal.

"Olivia, I must ask you, did you and Basil perform any sexual activities, and I do mean unprotected?" Dawson asks. Olivia maintains a sick look, but deep down, she was afraid that Dawson would suspect that they conceived before their marriage.

"No," she replies. He then places the stethoscope over her abdomen, but Olivia wasn't sure when a baby's heart would start beating.

"Hmmmmm, nothing but your stomach at work," Dawson said and Olivia did feel relieved. She wanted to tell everyone at the proper time, so she thought Christmas Eve would be a good day to tell.

Mrs. Judson brings in a tray of cheese crumpets and tea. "Oh my word love, you do look awful," the housekeeper said and pours her a cup. Olivia takes a few sips and then settles in bed again.

"Dawson, what is wrong with her?" Basil asks, but the doctor begins to think.

"Well, it could be something she ate last night or it's the flu, not sure though," he replies and adds, "Maybe I should find some new medical books."

"I suggest you do," Mrs. Judson said, "I don't want the Missus be sick on Christmas."

Basil and Dr. Dawson dress in warm clothes and coats, it was dreadfully cold outside. "Do you need anything Olivia?" Basil asks. She thinks for a few minutes, she was having cravings for something sweet and maybe savory.

"Can you get something like chocolate and maybe...ham or bacon?" she asks.

"We will go to the market for you," Basil replies and he and Dawson leave, but Mrs. Judson gives them a basket to carry the items. Basil looks back at the house before he and Dawson go.

Inside, Mrs. Judson makes Olivia comfortable in bed and the young woman mouse was about to fall asleep. "Olivia dear?" Mrs. Judson asks and she looks at the housekeeper, "Now I made those two leave because I know for a fact that you don't have the flu or anything like that."

Olivia wasn't sure how to answer, but Mrs. Judson continues, "Now I had six children and I do recognize the symptoms of child bearing."

"Six?" Olivia replies.

"Yes, the Judson's are a big family and very soon, one of my daughters will take over the Basil household. Now, it's all right, you can tell me. I won't tell your husband and I'll try to keep Dawson quiet, but you need to tell Mr. Basil soon, otherwise it's gonna create a big mess," Mrs. Judson said with a bit of a smile.

Olivia takes a deep breath and replies, "Elliott and I had intercourse on the 28th. I wanted to have his baby as I thought I would lose him to another illness or some dangerous criminal will kill him. So yes, we did conceive."

Mrs. Judson pats her mistress' shoulder with a smile. "Very soon we'll have little ones crawling around these halls, very much like when Mr. Basil and his sisters were those many years ago. His brother was already up and about when I first started," she said with a sniffle, but gains her composure.

"I was hoping to tell Elliott at Christmas, but I'm thinking Christmas Eve is the earliest," Olivia said and Mrs. Judson scratches her chin. "Oh but what about the food I asked Elliott?" Olivia asks.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it," the housekeeper said and gathers Basil's clothes from the floor. "I should warn you, the first time is the hardest," she adds and goes to clean some laundry.

Olivia settles down in bed, she did feel weak from vomiting earlier, and she falls asleep.

Hours later, Basil and Dawson return home, with some wrapped gifts and some food. Olivia was sitting in Basil's chair and she looks up to see him, struggling to balance some boxes.

"Hello darling, are you feeling better?" he asks his new wife.

"A little," she replies, but before they could speak another word, Mrs. Judson takes the basket of food from Basil.

"Uh...Mrs. Judson, that's for-" Mrs. Judson pulls him in the kitchen.

"Don't worry Mr. Basil, the chocolates were supposed to be gift for you from the Missus," she whispers, but Basil was confused. He never liked eating sweet stuff since he was very small.

"I'll take this off your hands and I'll get what you want, say it's from Olivia," Mrs. Judson adds.

"And what of the bacon?" he asks, but Mrs. Judson chuckles.

"I'll prepare it for Christmas morning, I think the Missus was confused. It can happen after you vomit," she replies and Basil begins to think. Olivia did seem out of sorts after she vomited in the toilet earlier.

"She hasn't been sick since we were out right?" he asks and Mrs. Judson shakes her head.

"It's stress Mr. Basil. Don't worry, it'll go away. The first few days of marriage tend to be worrisome, at least for the women from what I understand, but with it being Christmas, I think she has a lot on her mind," the housekeeper replies and places the bacon in the ice box.

Basil leaves the kitchen, but Mrs. Judson takes the chocolates and hides them in the pocket of her apron. She would deliver them to Olivia once the two male mice were out.

Basil then resumes his search for The Christmas Carol, but Olivia shows it to him. "I found it in your side table, when did you get it?" she asks.

"Bought it last year. Was really intrigued when I first read it and I had to read it three times," he answers and Olivia smiles.

"I love the story about it. A miserly old fellow, who might've been a lost cause, but seeks redemption at the end," she replies and he nods.

"Listen, I should find something for you," Basil said, but Olivia shakes her head.

"Spending my first Christmas with you is all I ever wanted," she replies and places her head on his shoulder and he rubs her back. They settle by a warm fire and watch the sun shine until it descended upon the horizon.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Days passed, but they were hard for Olivia as she struggled with the nausea and exhaustion she was experiencing. Her cravings increased, she was now hungry for meat and Mrs. Judson cooked all the bacon for her and she also finished the chocolates. Mrs. Judson did prepare her some meals that would help Olivia, but she could only cook them when Basil and Dawson were out.

The housekeeper also hid some of Dawson's medical journals, which he would need to figure out Olivia's symptoms. Dawson gave up as he had no clue where they were.

Basil on the other hand was just eager to make Olivia comfortable. He was always worried with his new wife, especially when he left her at home.

Now it was Christmas Eve, the shops were bustling with gift buyers and Basil never noticed such activities on this holiday. He was sent out by Mrs. Judson to buy more bacon and quail eggs for tomorrow's breakfast.

They did run into Karl and his family, who were still staying at the hotel since arriving for the wedding. They decided to stay and partake in the Christmas festivities. They invited them for tea and to listen to Basil's thoughts on Olivia's sickness.

Lottie begins to process the information of the symptoms, but something inside her told not to say anything. "Give it more time," she suggests and Basil accepts this.

At home, Olivia lights the candles on the tree and looks out the window to see some snow falling. She had figured out a plan, she would have everyone exchange one gift after the reading of the first part of The Christmas Carol and that was when she would explain what was really wrong with her.

Basil and Dawson return home late that afternoon. They were covered in snow, but it was easy to brush off. Basil reveals a canary that was prepared for tomorrow's dinner.

"Really don't know how we could eat a turkey, have ever seen how big they are?" Basil asks Olivia, who chuckles.

After eating a simple supper of potatoes and haddock, they gathered around the fireplace and Basil begins to tell the famous tale of The Christmas Carol.

"Marley was dead: to begin with. There is no doubt about whatever about that." The three listen to Basil as he reads from the book. Olivia thought Basil should've been an actor on the stage and he would've performed everything without a flaw. Of course, he was sort of like an actor, but that was when he wore a disguise.

However, she struggles to keep her eyes open, but she fights the fatigue. It was then that Mrs. Judson stops Basil after reading the part of Marley's ghost. "I think we should read the rest tomorrow," the housekeeper insists and Olivia realizes it was time.

She gives Mrs. Judson a few new kitchen mittens that she stitched a while back. The housekeeper was delighted in how soft they felt.

Mrs. Judson then gives Dawson a stack of books, all wrapped and once he ripped the wrapping paper off, he saw it was his medical books. "What in the...I was looking for these," the doctor said.

"Sorry Doctor, but I hid those for a reason. Now the Missus has something to share for her husband," Mrs. Judson replies and Basil was ready to accept some sweet treat from Olivia, except she didn't give him a wrapped gift.

"Elliott, you saw me being sick and all, but do you know the reason why?" Olivia asks, but Basil was confused. He thought she had the flu, at least, according to Dawson, but he never gave an official diagnosis.

Olivia leans into his ear and whispers, "Think back on the night of your birthday, when I said I wanted a baby with you." Then, Basil's mind begins to process of what she said. They did perform with no protection and he did think it was always 50-50, but what if this was the good 50 percent?

"Olivia, are you saying?" he asks and a smile forms on her face.

"I'm pregnant," she simply replies. Basil's mind stops ticking and he places a hand on her cheek, a shocked expression forms on his face.

"Darling, are you serious?" he asks, his voice had a hint of excitement. Olivia looks to Mrs. Judson, who gives a nod.

"Aunt Sophie also suspected too on the day of the wedding. Elliott, I wanted to tell you when the time was right, but I had to be sure. That's why I wanted to wait until I got morning sickness and you did see me a few times at the toilet. That is if Dawson thinks it's something else, although I believe Aunt Sophie and Mrs. Judson," Olivia explains and the two look at Dawson. He processes this information and a look of shock forms on his face.

"All symptoms point to pregnancy, but why keep it secret?" he asks.

"We didn't think you would be all right of us not conceiving on the night of the wedding. At least, I didn't think so, seeing that you still believe in the old ways," Olivia replies, but Dawson chuckles at this.

"Oh my dear Olivia. I think I know why you wanted to have a baby. After treating Basil with that viral infection, I figured you wanted to carry his legacy," the doctor replies and smiles.

Basil turns back to Olivia and holds her tight in his arms. "Olivia, this is the best Christmas gift! But when are you due?!" he exclaims and lifts her off her feet.

"I'm thinking late July or possibly early August," she replies and he plasters her face with kisses before kissing her lips.

"Oh I so excited, I think I'm going-" "Don't you even think about it!" Mrs. Judson shouts at him.

"I was only kidding!" Basil replies with a laugh and kisses Olivia, again. Then he begins to sputter some words, "Boy...no...girl. Definitely want a girl."

"Elliott, you want a girl?" Olivia asks.

"Of course, I want her to look like you," Basil replies, but Olivia blushes.

"I was hoping for a boy, so he would look like you," she said, but they decided to wait until the very end. Dawson hugs both of them and Mrs. Judson kisses Olivia's cheek and looks to Basil.

"But Mr. Basil," Mrs. Judson said and he looks at his housekeeper, "I did tell the Missus that the first one is the hardest. She will experience mood swings, severe dehydration and all sorts of things. I want you to be there for her, as you are her husband now."

Basil takes in the information and places a protective arm around Olivia. "I will," he said and she nuzzles her nose against his neck.

The four of them then quiet down for the night. Basil and Olivia settle in bed, but Basil then rubs Olivia's abdomen. "I'm still thinking it's a girl," he whispers to his wife, who chuckles.

"Why? So you can spoil her like me?" she asks, but Basil gives a shrug.

"Maybe I will, I wonder if I'll spoil her like your father did to you," he replies and she smiles at this. They then settle down to sleep, but Basil had a big smile on his face that Olivia notices when she peeks one eye open. She gives one last smile before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

**From the author: So Basil and Olivia are expecting! But the big question is is what is the baby's gender? You're just going to have to wait and see. **

**See you soon!**


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Days had passed since Christmas, but they were not at all pleasant. Olivia's morning sickness continued to get worse. Mrs. Judson had placed a chamber pot under Olivia's side of the bed and emptied it when Olivia was finished vomiting into it.

Not only did Olivia felt so thirsty and weak, she did lose some weight due to vomiting her food from the other day. Basil was eager to stand by Olivia through this horrible time, such as giving her cups of water to drink and listening to her as she rant her frustrations, even though she was experiencing mood swings. Olivia would apologize later, but Basil assured he understood what she was going through.

It was a few weeks after the New Year and Basil thought of something that would make Olivia feel better. He went through Mrs. Judson's recipe box, he was trying to locate a stew that he remembered his father made that made his mother feel better when she was pregnant with Basil's twin sisters.

He was able to find it and wrote what was needed for the stew. He told Mrs. Judson that he and Dawson would be out for some time, but he wanted Olivia to be comfortable while he was gone. The housekeeper did so, although she wasn't sure what her employer was planning to do.

Olivia stayed in bed for the entire day as she was too weak and just slept through the day. When the sun went down, she was awakened by shouts coming from the front door.

"Mr. Basil! What in the?!" Mrs. Judson was shouting at Basil and Olivia was curious as to what was going on.

She leaves the bedroom and was horrified to see a group of male mice dropping off baskets of food and leaving them at the housekeeper's feet. But the real surprise was that a few butcher mice brought in plates of meat.

"Elliott?" Olivia asks her husband. He turns to face her with an eccentric smile on his face.

"Olivia, I thought we cook you something that'll help make you feel better," Basil replies as the final parade of mice drop off the food.

"Oh my word! Mr. Basil, what do you plan on making?" Mrs. Judson asks and her employer shows her the recipe. "Oh why didn't you tell me earlier?" the housekeeper asks and takes the meat into the kitchen.

Olivia watches as both Basil and Mrs. Judson prepare the stew. They made noodles and cooked it in broth. They then cooked some meat and mixed it with vegetables. Basil tastes it and has Olivia sit down at the table.

He pours some in a bowl and places it in front of Olivia. "This is what my father made when my mother was pregnant with my sisters. It'll make you feel better," he said and Olivia tries some.

It was good and she has more of it. Basil watches his wife eat, it felt good to make her better.

More days went by and Olivia's sickness steadily became less and less. Her belly was starting to grow and Dawson decides to take a listen. He places the stethoscope over her abdomen and a confused look forms on his face.

"That's unusual," Dawson said and Basil thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"What's unusual, Dawson?" he asks his partner.

"Either my stethoscope is broken or I'm listening to two heartbeats," Dawson replies. He moves his stethoscope up to Olivia's chest and listens to her heart and moves it back down.

"Hmmmmm, well it does sound good, so I wouldn't worry so much," the doctor adds and puts his stethoscope away.

It was nearing the end of February, but one day Basil takes note of the atmosphere, it was caked with the smoke of coal fires and Basil didn't like the smell of coal. He knew a few mice who developed a sensitivity to coal smoke and he certainly didn't want his child to have that same sensitivity. He decides to make a telephone call.

Olivia wakes up to a gloomy day on the second to last day of February and hears everyone roaming about. Mrs. Judson then steps in the bedroom. "What is going on?" Olivia asks.

"Oh, your husband is up to his usual antics, but he insists that you speak to him. Honestly my dear, I've given up on him," the housekeeper replies and brings out a big luggage bag.

Olivia walks into the living room, where Basil was packing his signature coats and deerstalker hats. "Elliott, what is going on?" she asks, she was thankful that the morning sickness phase had decreased so she wasn't as weak as before.

"I've made a decision, we're going to stay in Linlithgow. I made a call to your family and they want us to stay there until the baby is born," Basil replies, but Olivia was shocked to hear this.

"Elliott, have you gone mad?" she asks, but he chuckles at this.

"Maybe, but I am looking out for you and our child. It's not healthy to live in a place like London where everyone is burning coal in their homes," Basil answers and Olivia takes a minute to process this.

"Indeed yes," she replies, "Breathing in coal fumes can be harmful, but are you sure they want us to stay until the baby is born?"

"That's what your Aunt Hannah and Uncle Logan said. Your Aunt Sophie did open up her home to us, so it was generous of her," Basil replies and packs his magnifying glass and smoking pipe.

"When will we leave?" Olivia asks.

"The next train is at 8 tomorrow morning. I tried to find an earlier train, but it was the only thing available. I asked Mrs. Judson to pack your clothes, although you'll be growing out of them soon," her husband answers and places a loving hand on her abdomen. He then goes down on his knees and places an ear over it.

"Elliott," Olivia chuckles as he begins to speak to her belly. He speaks to their baby for about a minute and they set their luggage by the door.

"What about your clients? What are you going to do in Linlithgow?" Olivia asks.

"I am open to new clients, maybe some mice up in your hometown will come to my services," Basil replies and Olivia thinks about this.

"Or my uncles could put you to work at the barn," she suggests, but her husband gives her a confused look.

"Barn?" he asks.

"Well, my Uncle Stewart asked you if you hunt while at my father's funeral. There's a barn where a couple of Shorthaired Pointers live and my uncle loves to ride on Marcy, the lead female. He can show you around if you like," she answers and Basil thinks on this.

"I will take up on that offer if he asks," he replies and they settle for the night.

"Elliott," Olivia said before they go to sleep, "I am going to miss this place."

"I will too, but like your father said, a home is not in a traditional house, it's with a loving family," Basil replies and they went to sleep.

By the next morning, Basil awoke everyone at six and insists that they get to the train station early. Once everyone was dressed, Mrs. Judson made sure all the windows were locked and they step out on the stoop of 221B 1/2 Baker Street.

"We'll be back in the summer," Basil said to his home and locks the door. He and Dawson carry the heavy luggage while the two women mice follow. They find a trolley that would take them to the train station.

Olivia looks back at the house and she thought she heard violin music coming from the upper quarters where the humans lived.

They arrived at the station and it was quiet, apart from the attendants who cared for the station. They purchased tickets for Linlithgow and they find the train that would take them there.

Once the clock struck 8, the engine releases a plume of steam and the whistle blew. It began to move and it went away from London, heading north.

Outside the station, an elderly rat woman wearing black and carrying a cane stares at the train that took the four mice. She watches it as it vanishes from sight. She takes out a locket and opens it to view the photographs of her two sons, James Raitgan and Erich Rosenberg, both were dead. She will never forget the night her minions brought her eldest son's body home. He had suffered a terrible fall from Big Ben and the impact broke every bone in his body. Her other son, Erich, however was still in Germany, his body bobbing somewhere in a river.

"Very soon," she said in a whisper, "I will make them pay." She looks back at the station and then turns to leave, she hated being out in the sunlight as rats preferred the darkness.

* * *

**From the author: So, it's a short chapter, but I would like to move things along. You might want to read this chapter twice in case you missed anything important because I don't want to spoil anything! **

**See you soon!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

The four mice arrived in the Scottish town of Linlithgow later that afternoon. Basil breathes in the clear air from the distant sea, but it felt good to breathe in the clean air. Olivia also takes in the sea air and her brain clears up.

They locate Aunt Sophie's home on the hill and they were greeted by Uncle Logan, Aunt Hannah and their respective spouses and children. "Look at you, you do look terrible," Aunt Hannah said to Olivia, "That little one is going to get big, I am sure of it."

"Where's Aunt Sophie?" Basil asks, but the atmosphere dampens at that instant.

"It's best for you to sit down for this," Uncle Logan answers and sits them in the living room. "I'm afraid Mama has...well she..." Uncle Logan struggles to get the words out.

"Logan, please," his sister insists, but he shakes his head. "Mama has been very sick lately. Doctor said it's cancer," Aunt Hannah finishes and the four went silent with shock.

"Cancer? Is she being treated for it?" Dawson asks, but Aunt Hannah shakes her head.

"There's nothing they can do, it must've started in her lungs and then it spread to her entire body. Mama hid her illness all through last year, oh she is so stubborn," Aunt Hannah replies and begins to cry.

Olivia thought she was going to start to cry. She lost her father six months ago and now she was going to lose her great aunt. Basil places a comforting hand on her shoulder and pulls her into his embrace.

Basil was at a loss for words as he barely knew Aunt Sophie, but she turned out to be kind and understanding at Hiriam's funeral. "You can see her if you like. I think she wanted to see you before she leaves this life," Uncle Logan said and points to the upstairs bedrooms. "Her's is the final door on the right."

Basil and Olivia went up first. It did feel good to walk these halls again, but they still had that dreary feeling in the air. The door to Aunt Sophie's room was open and they saw the elderly mouse in her bed with a book in her hand, but she was shaking.

"Aunt Sophie?" Olivia asks and her great-aunt looks up.

"Olivia!" she exclaims, but she coughs and the two rush in. "Don't mind me, do come in. Let me look at you," Aunt Sophie said and they settle down in the chairs by her bed.

"You certainly don't look like you're with child," she said as she examines Olivia, who shakes her head. "But I sense the first few weeks were terrible," she adds and both Olivia and Basil nod.

"But you Elliott were always beside her. That's what I like about husbands who care for their sick wives," Aunt Sophie said with a weak smile.

"Aunt Sophie, why didn't you tell us you were sick?" Olivia asks, but the elderly mouse shakes her head.

"I am old and I lived a good life with a loving family. Sometimes many mice don't get that opportunity, but I might've ruffled some feathers with ours, especially with your father when he took you to London after your mother died," Aunt Sophie answers and coughs into her handkerchief. Basil notices specks of blood and was shocked.

"Aunt Sophie, do you need anything?" he asks, but she shakes her head.

"Elliott, we all grow old and die. I know my time is coming, but yours with Olivia is just starting. I want you to take care of her and the children you will have, including the one she is caring," Aunt Sophie said and looks at Olivia's abdomen. She gestures for her great niece to come over to her side. She then places a weak hand over Olivia's abdomen.

"Hmmmmm, I sense something unusual with this one," Aunt Sophie said and shakes her head, "I might be crazy, it's my old brain," she laughs, but Basil thought she wasn't crazy.

"Actually Aunt Sophie," he begins, "Dawson said he thought he heard two heartbeats when he listened with his stethoscope. You don't think Olivia..." he trails off and Olivia realizes what he was saying.

"I might be having twins?" she replies in shock, "But the Flaversham's never had twins, at least according to our family history."

"And what of you Elliott?" Aunt Sophie asks, "Do you have any twins in your family?"

"Yes, my sisters and maybe a few here and there within my family tree," he answers and he begins to process this new information.

"Well, our family will be ecstatic if she is to have twins, but I wouldn't be surprised if she is having only one. I suggest you two keep a calm mind and not be stressed when your child comes," Aunt Sophie said and they listen. "I've seen many children in this family grow up and yes, their parents did everything in their power to make sure they didn't fall into the wrong crowd or so to speak," she adds.

"Olivia, you are by far the only one that changed my view on life. No one should be denied of what they desire all because of their gender or background. I hope one of your future daughters becomes a politician, make those prideful males be ashamed of what they think of women," Aunt Sophie said and they talk for much of the afternoon. The elderly mouse then decides to go to sleep and they leave her in peace.

Downstairs, they heard chattering and Olivia recognizes the voices. They enter in the dining room where Olivia's aunts, uncles and cousins were sharing small talk with Mrs. Judson and Dawson.

"Speak of the devil!" Uncle Stewart shouts as he sees Basil and Olivia. "Good Lord, Hannah wasn't kidding when she said you look terrible," he adds.

"Well you two, just so you know, it'll be many years of sleepless nights and stress non-stop," Uncle Kendrick said, but they noticed he had a crystal whiskey glass in hand.

"Oh Ken, don't tease them," his younger brother insists and offers Basil some Scottish whiskey, but he thought it was best to decline. "Trust me, it's best in all of the UK," Stewart said and Basil decides to try some.

The sting of alcohol went down all the way to his toes, but the other mice chuckle. "You'll grow use to it," Uncle Logan said.

"Dr. Dawson was talking about the case ten years ago, what was it that you called Olivia?" Uncle Kendrick asks, but Basil felt heat in his cheeks.

"Uh..." Basil was embarrassed, but Olivia smiles at him.

"Entertain them, we could probably use some humor right now," she replies and rubs his shoulders.

"Hmmmm, if I recall correctly, I called her Miss Flangerhanger at the end of the case," he begins and everyone starts chuckling. "And...there was Flamchester and Flamhammer," he adds and the whole room roared with laughter.

"Now Mr. Basil, or maybe Mr. Basley," Uncle Kendrick starts, "I am curious, surely you didn't really mean to mispronounce our family name." The detective doesn't laugh.

"Okay Ken I think you had enough to drink," Stewart said, taking the whiskey glass away. "Sorry, alcohol makes you do stupid stuff, you will even talk stupid," he said to Basil.

Stewart takes his brother to the other room to sleep off the alcohol and the others spoke for much of the night. Stewart then sits next to Basil and they begin to talk. "Elliott, I pretty much figured that Olivia changed you ten years ago, maybe at the start of the case or perhaps at the end," Stewart said and continues, "You didn't want to share the mispronunciations of our family name, it was out of respect, I understand.

"I have to say you are bound and determined to protect Olivia, much like you did ten years ago and just six months ago. However, I hope you don't take this the wrong way," Stewart warns and Basil listens, "We can't always protect the ones we love. Hiriam suffered the loss of his wife and he was determined to protect Olivia while they were living in London. Sometimes, fate has something planned and honestly, I think it was fate that brought you two together."

Basil nods with a teary look in his eyes and Stewart offers some more whiskey. The detective takes some more and smells it. "You're right, this is the best in the UK," he said, but then Stewart stops him.

"Be careful, you are a detective. And much like the police, they can't be drunk at an opportune moment," Stewart warns and Basil was shocked when he heard him say that, but he chuckles. "I did observe you at the wedding and at the funeral, you didn't drink much. So maybe I should take this out of your hand, sorry for pouring more," Stewart said and Basil nods in agreement as he sets the glass aside. They continued to talk for much of the night until Basil saw Olivia go up to the bedrooms upstairs.

The two peek into Aunt Sophie's room where Aunt Hannah brought a broth soup for her. The elderly mouse looked as if she was ready to go to sleep, again and they leave her be.

They settle in the bedroom where Olivia stayed during the funeral and they cuddle up in bed. Before Basil could shut his eyes, he hears Olivia sniffle a little. "Are you feeling all right?" he asks.

"I don't want Aunt Sophie to die, at least not yet. I want her to see our child," she replies and rubs her eyes.

"Olivia, are you familiar with the saying "Sunrise, Sunset"?" he asks and Olivia nods. "The Ancient Egyptians believed that the sun died in the west and be reborn in the east. However, when many kings and queens died, many believed that the sun had set on their time. Like us, the sun will set on us, but it'll rise when new life comes to this world," he explains, but Olivia was not sure of how to take this.

"Sometimes I fear death," she said, "It takes life without warning and it leaves devastation behind. Many mice say it's like the enemy, but I think they're wrong."

"How so?" her husband asks.

"I think death is the one friend many don't understand very well. It provides comfort for those who suffer and it provides relief for the loved ones of the sufferer," Olivia replies and Basil likes the sound of it.

"That's something everyone needs to hear, but unfortunately, I ran into many mice who say death isn't fair," he said and she rests her head on his chest.

"Very soon, I won't be able to rest my head on your chest," Olivia whispers, rubbing her abdomen, but Basil chuckles.

"Here, turn around," he suggests and slips an arm under her and places it on her stomach. "There, is that good?" he asks and she nodes. Basil takes a sniff of her hair and they settle down to sleep.

* * *

**From the author: Can't say much except Death is very acquainted with the Flaversham's, but as Olivia said, Death is very misunderstood. **

**While Death takes life, we will see new life come to this world. Stay tuned my friends!**


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

The winter winds faded to the first thaw of spring. The mice of Linlithgow heard rumors that the famous mouse detective, Basil of Baker Street was living at the Flaversham's house until mid-summer.

Many of the town mice went to him for services. The cases that landed on Basil's lap kept him busy through the months of March and April. However, Aunt Sophie steadily became weaker with each passing week, but the stubborn matriarch's soul wasn't ready to rest in peace.

"My body is ready, but it seems my soul just wants to see the change of seasons," she said one day and insisted on sitting outside. The family would come by to see Aunt Sophie and to meet Olivia, whose stomach was getting bigger.

Olivia had spent much of her time with her aunts who were sewing baby clothes. A lot of Olivia's family members were divided on the baby's gender, so they made both girl and boy clothes.

"It needs to be a boy! The Basil family lineage needs to be carried on!" one of Olivia's older aunts said.

"Girls are just as important!" a few others replied.

Olivia hated to be stuck in a nasty debate, so she stepped away from her family and finds her husband in the other room. He had something in a piece of cloth, but places it on the table. "Elliott, what do you have?" she asks.

He looks at her with a smile and opens it up to reveal a huge white colored gem. She gasps in shock, she never seen a gem so big before. "Is it real?" she asks.

"Actually, it's not," he answers and holds it up to the light. "My new client said he was suspicious of this when he took it out to be examined. His jeweler said this is nothing more than glass," Basil adds.

"So, the real one was swapped?" Olivia asks and he nods.

"Now, I need help understanding who would want to steal the real on," Basil said to her. He produces a notebook that had a list of suspects and their motives.

"I've never seen so many suspect names on here, the mouse who owns the gem must have a lot of enemies, but why is the gem so important?" Olivia asks, but Basil pulls out a book and points to a few pictures of an extravagant diamond necklace. Olivia looks over the text, but it was in French. However, something clicks in her brain.

"Wait, you mean the...The actual diamond necklace that..." Olivia tries to talk.

"Took down the Bourbon Dynasty in France? Yes, although the infamous Diamond Necklace Affair was part of the starting point of the French Revolution. It would take a few events to set things in motion," Basil replies and adds, "I wonder how the diamond came to Mr. McConnell's position?"

"Well, the diamonds were separated and sold in London. Maybe the McConnell's were living in London at the time of the revolution," Olivia said and Basil's nods.

"Sounds possible," he replies and they look over the list of suspects. Olivia takes a look at the glass gem, despite how worthless it was, it still looked pretty.

The two worked on the case, which was Basil wanted to do. Olivia was able to pinpoint that the thief was Mr. McConnell's own friend, who claimed that he was connected to the French royal family, but he was nothing more a lunatic who became obsessed with the Diamond Necklace Affair and sought to find any of the diamonds.

The real diamond was found and given back to Mr. McConnell. Basil and Olivia were personally thanked by the McConnell's in their home and Mr. McConnell speaks to them about how the diamond came to be in his possession.

"My grandfather actually won it in a poker game, so it was dumb luck that we have it now," Mr. McConnell explains and continues, "I don't plan on giving it to a museum. I have a piece of history and I would like to hold on that history."

The two left the McConnell's house and took a stroll, just to breathe in the cool air from the far off sea. "I would like to go by the water someday," Basil said and Olivia nods.

They made it home, but something was not right when they walked up to the stoop. Basil opens the door to see Aunt Hannah crying while her husband comforts her. Uncle Logan sat at the base of the stairs, his hands covering his eyes.

"What is going on?" Olivia asks, but Mrs. Judson has them sit at the couch.

"My dear, I'm so sorry, but your Aunt Sophie passed away an hour ago. She went peacefully while she slept," the housekeeper said. Both Olivia and Basil were overcome with shock, but then sadness filled their thoughts. Basil holds Olivia in his arms as she begins to cry and he also sheds a few tears.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The funeral for Aunt Sophie was similar to Hiram's, with family coming from everywhere and attending to the burial of the Flaversham's matriarch. There was not a dry eye anywhere, even Dawson and Mrs. Judson cried.

Basil thinks back on the day of Hiram's funeral. It was full of grief, but at the end of the day, it was replaced with happiness. However, he believes that no joy would come and turn the day around.

After the burial, Basil and Olivia decide to visit Hiram's grave. "Hello Daddy," Olivia said to her father's headstone, "I have some exciting news. You're going to be a grandfather," she talks to the stone, but there was no response. Basil, however, was sure that Hiram was listening and the toy maker was ecstatic about becoming a grandfather come summer.

The funeral after party was quiet and the family received condolences from their neighbors and other townsfolk.

The day after the funeral, a lawyer came to discuss Aunt Sophie's last will and testament. The lawyer came from Glasgow, but he made note that Aunt Sophie revised her will six months ago.

The lawyer begins reading the distribution of Aunt Sophie's estate. Her two children Hannah and Logan, with their families would receive the majority of their mother's estate, while a portion went to charity.

The lawyer then goes through a list of items that the other family members would receive. Basil waited for Olivia's turn, but he was sure she wouldn't get anything that would be of value, but he didn't care.

"To my great-niece Olivia and her husband Elliott Basil," the lawyer begins and most of the mice were shocked to hear Basil's name. "I leave you my summer villa in Scarborough," the lawyer said and the whole room went silent.

"We get the villa?" Olivia gasps and everyone looks at them as the lawyer hands them the key.

"But no one has set foot in that place for at least eight years," Uncle Stewart said.

"I'm thinking Aunt Sophie wants you to have a bigger home," Uncle Logan replies and places a hand on Basil's shoulder. "You do need a lot of space to raise a child, but you decide what you want to do with it," he adds.

Basil places the key in a small case and puts it in his pocket. "We'll think about it, although I would like to see it sometime," he said and Olivia nods in agreement.

"I actually never gone there since the case ten years ago," she replies, but she was eager to set foot in it again, that is if it was in good condition. The lawyer then settles everything with Aunt Hannah and Uncle Logan and then heads back to Glasgow to file the documents.

That evening, everyone settles down with a simple dinner and talk about Aunt Sophie. Uncle Stewart brought in photographs of when he and his brothers, including Hiram were younger. Basil looks at the younger face of Aunt Sophie and her three nephews, whom she took in after the death of their parents.

"OH!" Olivia lets out a surprised gasp. She places a hand on her stomach and Basil thought something was wrong with the baby.

"Olivia, is something wrong?" he asks, but he sees a smile form on her face.

"It's moving," she answers and places his hand over her slightly swollen abdomen. Basil felt the little living being moving about and there were smiles all around for the rest of the evening.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Spring faded and a summer wind blew into Linlithgow. It was a welcoming feeling for Basil as he never experienced summer this far north in the UK. While the air was still cool, the sun was beaming down on the rolling hills of Scotland.

June 19th came, Olivia's 21st birthday and it was a grand celebration. Basil made sure that no clients would come in either the day before or after. He wanted to spend this momentous occasion with his wife and spoil her for three days. Olivia's belly had gotten bigger, it was round as a balloon and it was then that they were counting down to late July.

Olivia had a feeling that the baby would come by the 30th or 31st of that month. She was also having a debate with Basil about naming their child.

"If it is a girl, I want to name her Leana after your mother," he insisted, which took Olivia by surprise.

"And what if it's a boy? I wanted to name him after your father," she replies and Basil begins to think about it. "What was your father's name?" she asks.

"John, although he had a habit of telling mice that they call him by his full name 'John Frederick Basil'," he answers, but then adds, "I was hoping to name our son Hiram after your father."

"Why? You picked my mother's name, why not a name from your family?" Olivia asks and Basil begins to think, again.

"We still have about a month," he replies, but he was anxious, as would any new father would be feeling. He then begins to think about The Master, Sherlock Holmes. The human never settled down with a family, but Basil thought Holmes missed out on that opportunity.

The days continued to roll by, Olivia was struggling to get out of bed at times as her belly was heavy to balance. Basil had called his siblings to come and be part of the birth.

When July came, Olivia was overcome with joy when Basil's twin sisters Emma and Penelope arrived first with Penelope's son Sebastian. "Now look at you! That belly of yours looks like it's ready to pop!" Emma exclaims and kisses Olivia's cheeks.

"I have a feeling that you have a big boy in there," Penelope said, "Sebastian was a big baby when I had him."

"Mom," her son replies in an embarrassed tone. The women laugh at this and the sisters settle in their rooms with Sebastian settling in his own room. Oscar and his family would come later in the week as Oscar wanted to settle some things with the hospital he worked at.

That evening, Basil came home with Uncle Stewart and Dawson. The three were out on a case and Basil brought home a case of some kind. Olivia was curious about it and when Basil opened it, she was overcome with delight to see a beautiful looking violin.

"Elliott, where did you find that?" Olivia asks her husband.

"It was in an abandoned barn, all strings broken and the bow shot. I took it to a luthier and he replaced the strings and bow. The frame looks good, but only one way to find out," he answers and takes a seat with everyone watching.

He moves the bow over the strings, making sure they sounded right. "Hmmmm, sounds good. Now, what should I play?" he asks.

"Elliott, I haven't heard you play since...um...well when you sat on your original," Olivia replies and Basil chuckles at the memory. When Olivia was ten and they were ready to set out to find her father, Basil tried to explain how dangerous it was. However, he crushed his treasured instrument by accident.

"Well that violin was a total loss, but I had the habit of playing whenever there was a spare one," he said and Olivia smiles at this. He then begins to play a harmonic tune and everyone listens.

Olivia was in awe of her husband's talents and the baby inside her seemed to be hearing the music. It moves gently about and Olivia rubs her stomach.

When Basil was finished playing, there was a round of applause from everyone, but Olivia lets out a gasp when the baby kicked. "Oh you!" she exclaims, "I think she doesn't want you to stop."

"She?" Basil asks.

"Well I hate to call our baby an 'it'," Olivia said and Basil smiles at this.

When the last week of July came, Oscar arrived with his family and it was also the day Dawson decides to check on Olivia's progress. He feels around the baby by pressing his hand against Olivia's stomach.

"Well I certainly feel a bum," Dawson jokes and checks some more. "I am certain that it'll be any day now," he adds.

"It won't be the 30th or 31st?" Olivia asks.

"Some babies like to come early, but who knows. Just have to keep your wits up," Dawson replies and assures his partner that everything was normal.

"Oh I am so nervous," Basil said, but his brother Oscar laughs at this.

"I was the same way when Hugo was born, but with you being up here, I say you made a good move. It's not healthy for a woman and a child to be in London at the moment," Oscar replies and Basil nods at this, but he was still worried.

Then the 30th came, but nothing happened. Basil thought he would be disappointed, but they still had another day to look forward to. When the 31st rolled in, nothing happened either.

"Maybe this one wants to wait a bit," Emma said, "You did say it would be early August too?" she asks and Olivia nods.

"You might be having a 1st day baby, the 1st of the month is always good," Penelope said in a cheerful tone. Everyone settles down for the night, except Olivia who crosses off July 31st.

"Olivia, don't be upset, sometimes we're wrong and it'll be all right in the end," her husband said to her, but she doesn't answer. She then settles down to sleep. Basil looks at his wife, she was tired and perhaps disappointed that her prediction didn't come true.

He then settles down to sleep, maybe tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

**From the author: As Basil said in the last chapter, the sun sets on someone's time, but it will rise to new life. **

** Now we're at the end of the waiting period, but will the baby come at all? Trust me it will!**


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Basil was awakened by chirping, it wasn't a bird's chirp, but rather a person's. He rubs his eyes to see Uncle Stewart at the doorway of the bedroom. Basil grabs his robe and walks up to Stewart.

"Morning Elliott, I thought we go out early to hunt for birds," Stewart suggests. Basil didn't like the sound of that, Olivia was due at any minute now, but the baby didn't seem to want to come. He looks at her, she looked very peaceful as she slept.

"I don't know Stewart, I should be near Olivia. I don't want to be far from her when-" "It's all right Elliott," they hear Olivia moan and they turn to see her move about in bed.

"You can go hunting," she insists, but Basil didn't want to go. "I'll be all right, just need to sleep some more," she adds and settles her head down on the pillow. Basil begins to think, surely Olivia would need something to alert the others in the house.

"Do you have a bell or something? Just so she can call for someone," Basil asks Stewart and he nods. He goes into Aunt Sophie's bedroom, which was not being used since the elderly mouse passed away. He returns with an old bronze bell with a handle and places it on the table next to the bed.

"Darling, if you need anything-" "I know," Olivia cuts in, "Just go and have some fun," she said before succumbing to sleep, again. Basil dresses in his regular clothes, including his coat and deerstalker hat.

He takes one look at his sleeping wife before leaving. He follows Stewart outside and they were heading towards a barn. "Oh, Olivia said you have a few Shorthaired Pointers," Basil said and Stewart nods.

"Finest hunting dogs, well according to myself. Marcy is my favorite, she's quick," Stewart replies and Basil sees a group of mice at the barn.

"Well Stewart, thought you changed your mind," one of the male mice said. Basil recognizes a few mice from town and they welcome him in the hunting group. Then, Basil feels the ground shake and a big dog appears. The dog was tall, much taller than Toby with brown spots and a pointy tail.

"You must be Marcy," Basil said and bows to the dog. The dog lowers her nose down to sniff the newcomer and her tail wags. A few more dogs appear and the mice settle on their backs. Basil takes a seat with Stewart on Marcy.

"Listen Stewart, I don't want to go too far," Basil insists, but Stewart pats his shoulder.

"We're just going down that hill in that patch of trees there," he said, pointing down at a few trees that were not far from the barn. Marcy leads the pack down the hill and Basil takes in the misty air of the morning.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Olivia had her eyes closed, but she could hear her aunts with Emma and Penelope downstairs. They must be getting ready for breakfast. Some food sounded good right now.

Suddenly, a sharp pain courses through her body like lightening. She gasps for air, but then feels something wet. She looks at the bed sheets, they were soaked and then it hit her. Her water had broken.

"No, no, not now," she pleads. She didn't want her husband to miss out on the birth of their first child, but she couldn't delay. She grabs the bell off the table and starts ringing it frantically. The pain was increasing every second.

"Olivia, what is...?" Penelope steps in, wearing a bed robe, but the two female mice lock eyes. "Oh my!" Penelope gasps and calls out, "Dr. Dawson! Get up here quick!"

Olivia hears the running of feet coming up the stairs and Dawson, Emma and Mrs. Judson step inside the room. "Oh my dear!" Mrs. Judson exclaims when she saw the pain in her mistress' face.

"Now let's not panic," Dawson orders and tells Emma and Penelope to make Olivia comfortable while he retrieves his medical bag. Mrs. Judson and Margaret retrieve clean cloths and warm water. Olivia's family take notice of this, but Uncle Logan and Oscar order everyone to stay downstairs.

"Elliott!" Olivia cries out as a contraction hits her. "Where's...Elliott...!" she cries.

"Oh that Stewart! I'm going to kill him!" Uncle Kendrick shouts, but then Aunt Hannah turns to him.

"Go fetch Bruce! He may be young, but he's just as fast as Marcy!" she orders and Kendrick runs out of the house. Aunt Hannah comes to Olivia's side and tells her that she and Uncle Kendrick will bring Basil back.

"I swear on my mother's grave, I will bring him home to see his first child," Aunt Hannah said and hurries out of the house, just as her cousin Kendrick returns with a younger Shorthaired Pointer named Bruce.

"Bruce, here boy!" Aunt Hannah calls out to the dog. He stops short of the female mouse and places his head down. "Listen Bruce! We have a situation!" she said and the dog understood this. "Find Marcy! That's where we'll find Elliott!" Aunt Hannah orders and gets on the dog's back.

Bruce turns in the direction of the batch of trees, but it was far from the house. However, Aunt Hannah and Uncle Kendrick were determined to bring Basil home.

In the wooded area, the hunting party was enjoying some leisure time as they shot some birds earlier. Now, it was Basil's turn to try and shoot a bird down as he was not successful the last few times.

"Don't worry, I got a good feeling about this," Stewart said as Basil was given a hunting rifle. He spots a crossbill at the top of a tree. He waits a few seconds for the bird to settle and then takes aim.

As he got the bird in his sight, he breathes in and was about to shoot, when suddenly, a dog jumps out of nowhere, startling everyone, including the crossbill and then it flies away.

"What?!" Basil exclaims, but holds the rifle in his hands, making sure it didn't go off.

"Kendrick! Hannah! What are-" "Shut it Stewart!" his older brother snaps.

"Elliott, you have to get back to the house! Olivia's gone into labor!" Aunt Hannah shouts and the whole world seems to have slowed a bit for the detective.

"What?! Are you sure?!" he asks in shock.

"Most definitely! Now hurry! Bruce will take us there faster!" Aunt Hannah insists and Basil jumps onto Bruce. The dog turns around and rushes back to the Flaversham household. Stewart orders Marcy to follow, leaving the hunting party behind.

"I'm an idiot!" Basil shouts, he was going to miss the birth of his first child.

"Don't be harsh on yourself! The one thing you should be looking forward is to see if it's a boy or girl!" Uncle Kendrick replies and Basil nods at this, but deep down, he was mostly afraid that Olivia or their baby would not survive the birth. He had read that many babies and mothers died during childbirth and he looks up to the sky.

"Hiram, please protect Olivia and our baby!" he prays out loud.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Olivia was prepped to deliver the baby, but she didn't want to as Basil would miss this. "Olivia, we can't delay. The baby might suffocate in the birth canal," Dawson orders and feels inside. "The head's down, now give me a push," the doctor said.

Both Penelope and Emma took one of Olivia's hands. She squeezes hard on them as she pushes with all her might. "The head's out, just one more push," Dawson said and Olivia breathes in and gives one great push.

Then, the silence was broken by the wailing of a newborn, the baby had arrived. "It's a handsome boy!" Dawson exclaims and Mrs. Judson wraps the infant in clean cloth. Olivia lays back and Emma hugs her sister-in-law.

"Let me in!" a voice calls out from downstairs and Basil enters into the room. On the bed, he sees his wife with an exhausted look on her face. "Olivia!" he exclaims and Penelope lets him take her side. "Olivia, I'm so sorry!" he cries, but Olivia smiles.

"At least you're here," she said and Basil's ears perk up at the sound of a newborn. "We have a little boy, I'm sorry you didn't-" she stops and grabs hold of his body in pain.

"Olivia, what's wrong?!" Basil cries out.

"Oh my!" Dawson exclaims looking back down, "There's another one coming!"

_'Another?! Twins?!' _Basil's thoughts were racing, but now was not the time to think. Dawson has Olivia set in position, again and Basil takes his wife's hand and Emma takes the other. Dawson tells Olivia to push and she does so, while squeezing on Basil's hand, but he didn't mind.

"Just one more!" Dawson orders and Olivia gives a cry as she gives the last push. She stops when another cry fills the room. "Oh it's a beautiful girl!" Dawson exclaims and Penelope wraps the baby in clean cloth.

Olivia settles back down as Dawson cleans her of the afterbirth and she looks up at her husband, a look of excitement was written on his face. He kisses his wife's forehead with tears of joy rolling down his face.

A few moments later, both new parents were allowed to hold their new additions. Mrs. Judson gives the boy to Basil and Penelope was about to give the girl to Olivia, but she insisted that her husband held both of them.

He cradles both his son and daughter, they had brown fur, but the boy had a lighter patch that covered his lower muzzle, chest and stomach like his father. The girl's fur was mostly brown, but her chin and throat had a patch of lighter brown fur.

The two were nestled in the blankets and making little baby sounds. "Olivia, they're beautiful," Basil said as he holds them tight. Then he sees his daughter squint her eyes open and she looks up at him. Her eyes were the same shade of green as his.

"Hello," he said and the baby girl begins to happily snort.

"I think she's trying to say hello back," Olivia said and Basil lets her take them. She cradles them close and Basil rubs their backs. The boy began to stir from his slumber.

"You were in your mother for nine months, how could you be sleepy?" he asks his son, but the baby didn't answer and just yawns.

Then there was a gentle tap at the door and Emma steps in. "I thought I write the names of your children for their birth certificates," she said and Basil nods.

"You always had the best handwriting," he teases his sister and she produces one sheet of paper.

"August 1st, 1908," she said as she writes the date and looks at the new parents. "So for your son, what do you want to call him?" Emma asks as she prepares her pen. Basil and Olivia look at one another, they were still not sure what name to give him.

"I really want to call him John, after your father," Olivia insists, but Basil wasn't sure.

"I still want him to bear your father's name, for his legacy as Hiram is his grandfather," he replies.

"May I offer a suggestion?" Emma asks and they look at her. "You could give him the first name John and the second name as Hiram. It actually has a nice ring to it," she said and they think about it.

"John Hiram Basil, yes it does have a nice ring," Olivia said and her husband nods.

"Now for the little lady," Emma said after she finishes writing John's name.

"Leana, after her mother," her brother replies, but Olivia realizes something.

"What about a second name? We can't just give her one," she insists and then asks, "What was the name of your mother or grandmother?"

"Ah yes, I was leaning towards Elizabeth after my grandmother," Basil answers and Emma chuckles.

"Leana Elizabeth, you two do realize that she has the first and last letter for 'love', and that's not counting her last name," she said, but she writes it down, "I have a feeling that you are going to spoil her," she points to her brother.

"No, he's going to spoil both of them," Olivia replies and looks at her husband with a smirk. Emma then takes the sheets of paper and leaves the room just as her sister Penelope enters with a tray that had four champagne flutes and a bottle of chilled champagne.

"I thought you two could use some celebratory champagne," she said and looks at the twins. "Oh goodness, people always said that twins were so adorable and they're actually right," she adds and pours some champagne into a flute glass.

"Penelope," Basil said to his sister, "Do you mind if I take both of these?" he asks, pointing to the two empty flutes.

"What for?" Penelope asks.

"I want to thank Dawson, he should be getting the credit for safely delivering our bundles," Basil answers and his sister does pour into the two flutes.

"It's a good thing I brought a spare," Penelope said and pours into the fourth one. Basil takes the two filled glasses and takes one look at Olivia, who was holding their newborn twins, and goes off to find his partner. He hears the Flaversham family downstairs, they were having a grand party to celebrate the two new arrivals, the very first twins in the Flaversham family.

Dawson was examining himself in the mirror in his room. He had a big smile on his face. It always felt wonderful to deliver new life as he had done it many times while serving in Afghanistan. Many local women mice went to the Regiment for help when they were expecting and Dawson never suffered a loss of life.

Then, he notices Basil at the door of his bedroom. "I thought I come by to thank you personally," the detective said and sits the flutes down on the table. Basil gives Dawson a squeezing hug and the doctor chuckles.

"Oh, my boy," Dawson said with tears in his eyes, "This is a new chapter for you two."

"And for you, too," Basil replies and gives him the flute glass. "Thanks to you, my three beautiful angels are happy and alive," he adds and they take a swig of the champagne.

"Ohhhh," Dawson coughs, "Really hits the sinuses," he adds and they laugh. Basil brings Dawson back to the room where Olivia and Penelope were with the twins. Olivia didn't drink much of the champagne in her glass as she hated alcohol. John was beginning to fuss and then starts to cry.

"Oh, this little fellow must be hungry," Penelope said and Olivia loosens her blouse to reveal her swollen breasts. John takes one nipple and Leana, who didn't fuss takes the other. They suckle and Basil takes in the scene, his two new children suckling on their mother's breasts. That was a beautiful sight to see a mother feed her children.

Once the two babies had their fill, they were settled in two hammocks that the Flaversham's prefer to use rather than cribs. Leana had no trouble settling in her own hammock, but it took her brother a little time to get use to his.

"I'm thinking John will be a handful," Olivia said as she settles in bed. The mattress was replaced with a temporary one while the other was being cleaned.

"It means he's a fighter," Basil replies and looks at his two children with loving eyes. He gazes at Leana, she did look a bit like Olivia, but she did inherit some of her father's features, mostly his eyes.

"Did anyone tell you you were the quiet baby?" he asks his wife.

"My daddy said I never fussed," she answers.

"I have a feeling Leana will be a good little baby," Basil said and caresses his daughter's cheek, her fur soft and warm. "I love both of you," he said to them as they sleep. He then gets into bed with his wife and they cuddle as they dozed off.

* * *

**From the author: Are you surprised? Yes, Olivia and Basil now have twins to raise! I thought from the beginning that they should have both a boy and a girl. Now we'll see just how Basil will spoil them. **

**By the way, this isn't the end just yet. The Basil family still have some obstacles to overcome. See you soon! **


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

The first few days after the birth was a learning experience for the new parents. Not only did the twins needed to fed every few hours, but they also needed to be cleaned and looked after.

John proved to be the fussiest out of the two. He would cry after a meal, but it was obvious that he was full. Leana, however, was the most curious ever since she opened her eyes. She also preferred to be held by her father and to Basil's amazement, she would fall asleep in his arms in an instant.

"Not sure why she does that," Basil said, but Olivia shrugs as she tries to settle John for a nap.

"Now this one is just stubborn, just like his father," Mrs. Judson said, taking John into her arms, but she also struggles with the baby. Basil watches the two women mice do their best to calm the baby boy. Leana did not stir and her father rubs her back as she continues to sleep.

It was decided that the detective, his family and friends return to Baker Street at the end of the week. His siblings had already gone home to London with their families, but they wanted to plan a house warming for the twins.

"We do need to set up cribs for these two," Olivia said, but Basil just chuckles.

"There should be one in the other room where I keep my family's belongings," he replies.

"Just one?" she asks.

"It's only temporary, but I do prefer those hammocks your family uses," Basil answers and settles in a chair with Leana still cuddled in his arms. Olivia watches as their daughter snuggles on her father's chest. John, however, was still being fussy.

"Hmmm, here, give him to me," Basil said and Mrs. Judson places the baby boy in his father's arms. Almost in an instant, John stops fussing and settles down. "How very peculiar," Basil said.

Olivia looks at the babies, who were sleeping soundly. "Now you're going to make me jealous," she said to her husband. Basil, however, was thinking of something and hands both of them to her.

"Just hold them, I want to see something," he insists and she takes them into her arms. Neither one stirred from their slumber, even when Olivia sits down at a comfy chair. Basil scratches his chin as he looks at his children.

"What are you thinking Elliott?" Olivia asks.

"I have a feeling that these two don't want to be separated," he replies and continues, "Emma and Penelope were like that after they were born. I'm guessing twin siblings don't want to be far from each other."

"That is true," Mrs. Judson said, "Your sisters shared everything together when they were younger. After Penelope's husband died, Emma opened her home to her and Sebastian."

"That does seem plausible," Dawson said, "Maybe I should study these two as they grow up."

Basil then rubs his son's back, "You look out for your sister," he whispers and John snorts and Leana snorted back. "And you look out for your brother, right young lady?" he asks his daughter and she gives the cutest baby chuckle.

Basil then sighs. "Elliott, what's wrong?" Olivia asks her husband.

"Now it's going to be really hard to concentrate on a case," he answers, "I don't want these two to get into trouble or some crook touching them."

"Well Elliott, you can't shelter them forever. They need to experience some fear, otherwise they won't know what it's like to know danger," his wife replies and adds, "Daddy was always protective, but when Fidget came that night, I was so afraid that I wouldn't be able to find him, at least not without your help."

"Yes, that is true," Basil said and kisses her forehead. Then, John gives a big sneeze, waking his sister and she sneezes back. Both their parents cleaned their faces, but Basil begins to think about them sneezing. "I wonder if these two have the same allergy?" he asks himself, but Olivia chuckles.

"Or they could've had the urge to sneeze at the same time," she suggests and Basil scratches his chin, again.

It was one day that Basil decided to take them to a hill that had a view of the sea. Once they were there, they breathe in the cool air and the twins seemed happy.

When the last day of the week was approaching, the Flaversham's gathered at the family home to bid farewell to the Basil's, including the two new additions. "I'm sure Hiriam would've been over the moon with these two," Kendrick said.

Stewart brought the twins' a gift and he reveals it to be a musical carousel with two beautifully crafted horses. Olivia examines the carousel, the craftsmanship looked oddly familiar, "Where did you get this?" she asks.

"I kept it when we went to your father's shop to clean it out," her uncle replies, "I thought your children should have something their grandfather made, I think Hiriam would've given it to them."

The twins look at the carousel, but the music send them off to sleep, again. "Oh what are we going to do with you?" Basil asks, but they didn't respond.

"You have a sleepy bunch," Aunt Hannah said and the musical carousel stops playing. Stewart wraps up the carousel and gives it to Basil to pack.

"Thank you Uncle Stewart," Olivia said, "I'm pretty sure it'll put these two to sleep in no time."

"Especially when you need a good night's rest," Kendrick jokes, but his younger brother nudges him. "Well, it's the truth, you remember those sleepless nights our children put us through," he adds.

"We survived, didn't we?" Stewart asks, but Basil and Olivia didn't like where this was going. Basil then decides to calm this situation.

"Now you two," he said to the brothers, "I would like to see for myself how my children behave at night." Stewart and Kendrick look at one another, then back at Basil.

"If you say so," Kendrick replies, "But if you need advice, you know where to find us," he adds. Basil then begins to think, raising children did sound like a chore, but raising two at the same time sounded like a big obstacle.

"Don't worry so much Elliott," Olivia said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You got me, remember?" Basil gives an uneasy smile, but his wife gives him a kiss on the cheek.

When the weekend arrived, the Basil's and their two comrades were ready to head home. The train that would take them to London would leave at 10 in the morning and Aunt Hannah and Uncle Logan took them to the station.

"You know, we should get together at Aunt Sophie's villa next summer," Uncle Logan suggested as they approach the station.

"Not a bad idea, of course it'll need a good cleaning," Aunt Hannah replies and Olivia looks at her husband, who shows the key.

"Maybe taking time off in the summer would be a good time," Basil said and places the key back in the case. "We'll contact you once we have it ready," he tells them just as they reached the ticket booth.

"You take care of each other, it's been a wonderful experience having you here," Aunt Hannah said and gives each of them squeezing hugs and kisses the twins. The Basil's, Mrs. Judson and Dr. Dawson waved goodbye after purchasing their tickets and they walk through the station trying to locate their train.

Once they found it, Basil and Olivia had to give the twins to Dawson as they climb up and take them back. "There has to be an easier way in carrying these two," Basil said, while holding Leana. Olivia begins to think, but then, a big ribbon fell to her feet. It was probably from a woman's hat, but an idea comes to mind.

They asked a mouse attendant to help cut the ribbon, so it would fit into their compartment and they took it back with them. Olivia begins to tear off the ribbon, then ties it around Basil like a pouch, just tight enough to secure one of the twins against him.

"My word," Basil said as Olivia slips Leana into the ribbon. It secured her against her father's chest, without having him to hold her with his arms.

"I'll have to make it better, but I'm thinking that a blanket would be better," she replies and begins to work on one for John.

"Actually, silk is the strongest fabric but wool is not that great," Basil said. "I will say this, I will suffer back pain for quite a while," he adds and they laugh.

"Back pain is no joke Basil," Dr. Dawson replies rather seriously. Olivia successfully creates another pouch for her son and slips him in. The train then whistles and starts to move. The twins didn't stir from the loud noises and their parents look out the window.

They see some of the town buildings, but then see the misty hills and Olivia looks back at Linlithgow. A smile forms on her face, she felt at ease, but she was hoping that one day they will return.

Basil looks at his wife, he could sense that she was happy that she spent a lot of time in Linlithgow and he was also happy. His two children were born here and he makes a mental note of bringing them to their birth place at least once a year.

However, he then begins to think about the rat woman he and Olivia saw before they got married. What if the rat woman was really Ilse Altendorf, the mother of Ratigan and Rosenberg? What if she was out to avenge her sons and the collapse of their criminal empire?

The thought of her hurting his family gave him a sickening feeling. His mentor Henry Walker told him that Ilse not only poisoned her husbands, but she also killed children that were not her own, including newborns.

Basil couldn't help but feel angry that Ilse taught her sons to rape and kill children. That was the thing about rats, they take down the proudest of mice by hurting or killing the ones they love most.

Something inside Basil's mind told him to always be on alert when he sees someone suspicious. If Ilse is indeed still alive, she would strike at them at a moment's notice.

The journey to London was long, but they arrived home late that afternoon. Basil never felt so happy to set foot in his beloved city again and he saw that Dawson and Mrs. Judson were happy too.

They made it back to Baker Street to see a crowd of mice outside of their house. They caught a glimpse of a few familiar faces, including Mrs. Silverman, Claudia, and Basil's siblings.

"There they are!" Penelope exclaims and they welcome them home.

"Oh let us see the newcomers!" Claudia pleads, but Olivia shushes her friend as she and Basil show the twins. "Oh they're so adorable," she whispers and Mrs. Silverman takes a peek.

"They do have both of your features," the teacher said and looks at Leana and then at John, "I have a feeling that these two will be of great help to you, Mr. Basil."

"Great help?" the detective asks and Mrs. Silverman nods.

"I am deeply familiar with the great Sherlock Holmes. He missed out on starting a family, but perhaps some humans and even some mice prefer not to have families for their own sake. Now with these two angels, they will have great intelligence, not just from their father, but from their mother too," Mrs. Silverman explains.

The Basil's enter their homestead, but it as they look around, pretty much everything was covered in dust. "Oh my! Looks like I got to clean this!" Mrs. Judson exclaims, but Oscar and his sisters step in to help. Claudia and Mrs. Silverman also pitched in.

It was decided to set up the crib in the guest bedroom and the bed was removed. Once everything was cleaned up and put in place, the sun was setting and everyone was enjoying some leisure time before departing.

"Before we forget, here," Claudia said, handing Olivia a present. She opens it to reveal the wedding portrait and both Basil and Olivia smile at this.

"Claudia, thank you," Olivia said and hugs her friend.

"And I have been meaning to give you this after the holidays, but it slipped my mind," Mrs. Silverman said and gives Olivia an envelope. She opens it to reveal her final grades from the fall semester she attended at Westfield. She passed all her exams and received outstanding grades.

"Olivia, that's wonderful! Now you have to go back to Westfield!" her husband exclaims, but Olivia shakes her head.

"I think I'll wait, maybe a year or two," she replies and Basil realizes that she wanted to help out with the twins.

Basil's siblings bid goodnight to their brother and sister-in-law and went on home. Claudia and Mrs. Silverman stayed for a bit before they headed on home. "You take care of those babies!" Claudia shouts as she heads down the street.

A while later, the house was filled with warm light once again. Both twins had their fill and were settled in blankets and placed in their crib. Basil double-checked the window, just to be sure it was locked.

"They'll be all right," Olivia said, although deep down she was afraid that someone would come and take them.

"I think I'm going to lose sleep over this anxiety I'm having," Basil replies and his wife nods in agreement. Before leaving, Olivia winds up the carousel and music fills the room. They leave the room, but left the door ajar and settle in their bedroom just down the hall.

Despite being exhausted, the two lovers did some foreplay, but decided not to go any further. "I would like to make love, again. I'm just not feeling it," Olivia said and Basil rubs her back.

"You're exhausted from the birth," he replies, "I have great respect for you, the pain must've been overwhelming."

"Oh don't get me started," Olivia said in a grumpy tone and they chuckle and they settle down to sleep.

While the house was peacefully quiet inside, outside four figures stood across the street, gazing at the home of the Great Mouse Detective. "We are very close boys, but I have a feeling that we will have to delay just for a bit," the rat woman said in a whispery voice.

"My lady," one of the mice said to her, "I don't like it. Mr. Basil has always outsmarted death, what if he will survive this." His mistress looks at him, her face was wrinkled, but it maintained an evil grin.

"It's not him I'm after," she replies and pulls the top of her cane off, revealing a hidden stiletto blade, "I will kill his precious baby first and then that foolish Olivia Flaversham. I want to see him cry and possibly go insane over their deaths."

The three minions, two mice and a lizard look at one another in shock, they were part of Ratigan's gang, but they never took part in any baby killings. "Lady Altendorf," the lizard quivers, "I think it's wrong to kill a baby. They're so innocent and-" Ilse looks at him with angry eyes and then slaps him across the face.

"Now you listen to me you idiots!" Ilse snaps at them, "I lost both my sons and with that, my criminal empire died with them! I've waited a long time to extract my revenge for them! I want Basil to know of what it's like to lose someone precious."

She turns to face the house where the detective was sleeping with his wife and she pulls out a pocket watch. It was nearly 10 o'clock at night, the hour that James Ratigan died. She notices that the lights had gone out and she, with her minions make the walk towards the house.

* * *

**From the author: The Basil's and their babies are home, but it seems that evil has waited for their return. **

**Be prepared my friends! Who knows what kind of action will take place next! See you soon! **


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Thunder clouds rolled in all of a sudden and rain began to fall as the four crooks made their way to the home of Basil of Baker Street. The house was dark, but Ilse Altendorf had good night vision, despite being old.

"Find the baby's room," she orders the three minions, who hesitate, but begin their search. They peer into the couple's room, where they were sleeping soundly and they walk towards the second window, but it was a bit off the ground.

The lizard, being the tallest peers in and sees the crib. Deep down, however, he didn't want to tell his mistress that he found the baby's room. "It's there isn't it?" Ilse asks, but the lizard hesitates to answer. She forces him aside and peers in. She held the top of her cane tight.

"My lady, I'm with Bill on this," one of the mice said, referring to his lizard friend, "We shouldn't kill an innocent baby." However, nothing was going to change Ilse's mind.

"If you don't want to kill it, then I will," she replies in an icy whisper. "Now, break this window open," she orders. The three minions were afraid, but they had to obey as they were afraid to die.

In the Basil's bedroom, the detective was stirring from a nightmare he was having.

_The present Basil finds himself in an underground sewer passage. This place seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then, he sees the light of a lantern and he hides. _

_He takes a peek and to his shock and horror, he sees his mentor Henry Walker and himself as an apprentice. "Henry," the young Basil said, "I have a terrible feeling inside of me."_

_"Listen my boy, we've come this far. I'm not abandoning my family," his mentor replies, "When you start a family, you will understand of what it's like to go to great lengths to save them." _

_The present Basil then lets out a gasp, he remembered that this was the night Henry Walker and his family were killed in the explosion that was set up by Ratigan. He runs out of his hiding place and rushes towards his mentor, but he seemed to be slowing down. He wasn't getting close to Henry and as they near the trap, the detective tries to call out, but nothing came out of his mouth. _

_Suddenly, there was a loud BOOM! The tunnel filled with smoke, but Basil made his way to the end of the sewer and collapses to his knees. "HENRY!" he hears his young self call out. The present Basil sees his younger version cradling his arm, blood streamed down from a wound on his head and he limps towards the light of a sewer grate. _

_The present Basil looks back at the fire, his mentor was gone and he couldn't save him. _

_"Elliott?" a familiar voice said and then, the fire and smoke vanished. Basil looks up to see Henry Walker. The deceased mouse detective had a mustache, but not as bushy as Hiram's, and he looks at Basil with his brown eyes._

_"Henry!" Basil exclaims and his mentor pulls him to his feet. They embrace and then Basil looks at him. "Are you a ghost?" he asks and Henry chuckles. _

_"I find it strange, the afterlife I mean. Your wife's father told me of our ability to visit loved ones in their dreams," the former detective answers, but then places a hand on his student's shoulder. _

_"Listen to me Elliott, you may have killed that Ratigan and his brother, but there's one great evil who needs to be exterminated," Henry warns. _

_"Who?" Basil asks, but his mentor's ears perk up. _

_"She's here! Elliott! You need to wake up!" Henry shouts and begins to shake his shoulders, "Wake up Elliott!" _

Basil was startled when he heard glass breaking, it came from his children's room. He throws off the bed sheets and goes to the side table next to him. "Elliott, what is-" "SHHHHHH!" Basil quiets his wife and he pulls out a pistol. He puts bullets in the chamber and sets it.

"Olivia, stay here," he whispers and grabs his robe. He puts the pistol in his pocket and opens the bedroom door. Lightening flashed and thunder boomed from the storm outside, but Basil was use to this kind of weather.

"Basil?" he heard Dawson behind him, he was wearing his night clothes, but he probably heard the glass shattering. Basil places a finger over his mouth, urging his partner to keep quiet. Dawson then steps into Basil's bedroom with Olivia.

The detective then peers into his children's room and the hairs on the back of his neck went up. Staring at him with yellow eyes was the rat woman he saw outside Mrs. Silverman's home. She was standing in the corner where the window was, broken glass had scattered on the floor.

"Hello Mr. Basil," the rat woman said in an icy tone.

"Ilse Altendorf," he replies, "Or do you prefer Ilse Ratigan or Rosenberg?" he asks, walking slowly into the room.

"Oh I don't care for last names," she answers with a smirk.

"Why are you here?" he demands, heading towards his children's crib. For some reason, he heard himself growl, but his paternal instincts had kicked in. Then, Ilse charges at him, but Basil was able to push her towards the dresser and the wash bowl and pitcher crashed to the floor.

Ilse pushes him away, but Basil's growling grew intense, he sounded like a dog ready for the kill. "My, I made you angry, good," she said with a smirk.

"Answer my question, why are you here?" he demands, he had gotten her away from the corner and he was in between her and the crib.

"You killed my sons," she answers and continues, "Now I am here to kill your precious wife and baby, make you feel the loss of someone precious to you."

Basil's insides grew hot with rage, he was not letting this lunatic rat kill his children, so he sprints, but Ilse jumps out of the way. She then hits him in the back, stunning him and she rushes over to the crib.

She looks down and to her surprise, she saw the twins. "Two of them?" she asks, but then laughs, "Two for two, an eye for an eye they say." She then pulls out her stiletto and raises it above the crib.

Olivia and Dawson, having heard the fight, rush to the doorway, then saw Ilse with the blade. "NO!" Olivia cries out, but then notices that the rat woman was struggling to move.

"What...I can't...move..." the rat said and then, there was a flash of lightening. Olivia sees Ilse's shadow, but also notices two extra shadows. One of them had Ilse in a choke hold while another was pushing her arm that had the stiletto away. Olivia notices that one of the shadows had a deerstalker hat and she sees the other one, it was in the shape of her deceased father.

Basil regained his senses and sees Ilse, the blade above his children's crib. In an instant, he jumps on her and sinks his teeth into her neck, drawing blood. During the scuffle, Ilse kicks the crib, knocking it over and startling the twins awake.

They cried out, but Olivia and Dawson hurry to their side. Basil pushes Ilse up against the wall, the window curtains had them tangled, but he was determined to kill this rat who dared to harm his family. Ilse scratches at him, ripping some fabric and the mouse's skin. He pulls out the pistol, takes aim and fires two rounds into the rat's chest. BANG! BANG!

_"ELLIOTT!" _Olivia screams when she hears the two gun shots. She was remembering the day her father was murdered. She holds her children close as Dawson stands in front of them with a club in hand, he was ready to defend his partner's family.

Basil then emerges from under the curtains, one of the sleeves of his robe had been torn and his cheek had been scratched, but he was alive. The twins stop crying as their father walks over to them.

"Basil! Are you hurt?!" Dawson exclaims, but his partner settles next to his family. He holds them in his arms, he was grateful that they were alive.

"What's happened?!" Mrs. Judson cries out as she enters the room with an oil lantern. She had come from her room downstairs and was shocked to see the carnage. "Oh my heavens! Are you all right?!" she asks her employer.

"I'm all right Mrs. Judson," Basil replies, but then, his ears perk up. Something was outside and Mrs. Judson also notices. She grabs the club out of Dawson's hands and quietly walks up to the broken window.

She raises the club and hits it against something. "OW!" a voice cries out. Then, the housekeeper grabs at the intruder and struggles to pull him in.

"Get in here, you fiend!" she demands and then pulls the lizard inside the room. She then grabs the two mice and throws to the ground. "Who are you?!" she shouts, taking the club back in her hands.

"Wait, don't hurt us!" one of the mice pleads. The three crooks look around the room, they spotted their mistress' body, and then look at Olivia, who was holding the twins.

"Oh my! You have two?!" the lizard exclaims and his two friends were also shocked.

"Who are you?!" Basil asks, angrily, his pistol aiming at them.

"Listen, we're really sorry!" one of the mice cries out.

"Yes, we tried to talk our mistress out of killing your baby, I mean babies!" the lizard adds.

"But she wouldn't listen!" the other mouse finishes. Basil looks at them with anger in his eyes, he wasn't sure whether to believe them or not. He had killed their mistress, who was the real threat, but it was likely that any other associates will go after him or his family.

He begins to think about the possibilities of a war with the remnants of the criminal empire that Ilse Altendorf created. It was a war that he will lose, but he didn't want to run from a fight. However, the one thing that mattered to him now was his family.

"Now you three listen to me and you better listen well," Basil said, his voice teething with anger. "You take your mistress' body out of my house and show it to your comrades. You tell them this, if anyone affiliated with Ilse or her sons dares to come near my family, I WILL GET YOU!" he finishes with a shout. The three goons quiver, but they retrieve their mistress' body and Mrs. Judson and Dawson send them out the front door.

Basil takes his wife and children into his arms, "Are you all right?" he asks Olivia.

"Yes, I'm all right, but I was so scared that..." she trails off and begins to think about the shadows she saw.

"What is it?" he asks, again.

"When I saw Ilse with the stiletto, I thought I saw two shadows, not including hers," Olivia said and adds, "One had a deerstalker hat and...my father! He was pushing the stiletto away!"

Basil did not question this, he believed her. Hiram was protecting his grandchildren, but the shadow with the deerstalker hat, he knew who it was. "Henry," he whispers.

"Your mentor?" she asks and he nods.

"He spoke to me in my dream, he was the one who urged me to wake up," Basil replies and looks at his children. "Both your father and Henry saved them," he adds and kisses his wife and the twins' foreheads.

The housekeeper and the doctor return to the babies' room. The window was shattered, rain was pouring in, but Basil goes to retrieve a wooden broad, a hammer and some nails. He and Dawson seal the window with the broad, but Basil knew it was not enough to keep the criminals out.

"Olivia, I've been thinking," he said to his wife and she looks at him, "I'm afraid I made a huge mess of things. With Ilse Altendorf dead, there will be many criminals going after her assets and probably wanting to raise her criminal empire from the ashes. With that, there will be those wanting to kill me, but my worse fear is that they'll come for you and our children," he finishes.

"Are you saying we should fight?" she asks, but Basil shakes his head.

"No, we should run and hide for a while, although it would be the last thing on my mind. All I want now is to see you and our children safe," he answers. Olivia begins to process this, it would be difficult to fight against any criminal associated with Ilse or her sons. It would be likely that reinforcements would attack them at any time.

"But where would we go? And for a how long?" she asks, but Basil produces the key to Aunt's Sophie summer villa in Scarborough.

"I'm thinking that Linlithgow would be too easy for them. They won't find us in a place such as Scarborough as it is more of a summer getaway," he replies and he summons Dawson and Mrs. Judson.

He tells them of his decision to leave for Scarborough, so to ensure the safety of his family. Both Dawson and Mrs. Judson agree on this. "But listen carefully, we need to leave this place in disguise," Basil said and goes to his closet where he kept some of the disguises he had.

"But how will we carry the twins?" Olivia asks, but Basil shows a ragged cloak.

"I will carry them, on my back at least, and then cover them with this on me," he replies and covers himself with the cloak, but then walks like a hunchbacked elder. He then produces a nurse's disguise and gives it to Olivia, "I am your elderly patient from the asylum. Tell the ticket attendant that your patient wants to see Scarborough before I die," he explains and Olivia takes it.

He then produces some other disguises for Dawson and Mrs. Judson, but tells them that they are a married couple going to Scarborough for their anniversary. Mrs. Judson blushes a little and Dawson seemed embarrassed, but they decided to go along with it.

"How long do you think we'll be away?" Olivia asks in a whisper, she wasn't sure if someone would be listening from the outside.

"A month, maybe two," Basil replies, but then pulls out a sheet of paper and begins to write a letter.

"Who are you writing to?" she asks, again.

"Emma and Penelope, but it'll be in code. We use to send coded messages when I was in university, I just hope that they'll figure this one out," he answers and writes pretty quickly. Olivia figured that the coded message was to confuse any criminal rodent from figuring out their location.

Once Basil was finished, he places the letter in envelope and places a postage stamp on it. He writes his sisters' address on the envelope and gives it to Olivia. "Put it in your apron pocket," he suggests and she does. "When we pass a postal box, you drop it in there," he adds and she nods.

Basil then packs a few things, but stuffs his suitcase with the babies' clothes. Olivia also packed a little and so does Dawson and Mrs. Judson. It was almost 1 in the morning, but Basil insisted that they leave as soon as possible.

He then uses the silk ribbon and ties the twins onto his back, but he places up on his shoulder, so they could breathe from the opening of the cloak. He was hoping that neither one would cry during their trek towards the train station. All four adults then step outside in the dark night and Basil locks the door to his home. Even though, they just go back, they had to leave again for their safety.

Basil then slumps his back and Olivia takes his hand. It was difficult to walk with him being slumped like that. The twins were sound asleep on their father's back. Dawson and Mrs. Judson, dressed like a typical married couple walk a distance away from their friends.

The walk to the station took almost an hour, they couldn't risk taking the trolley, but they made it. Before going to the station, Olivia drops off the letter into a marked postal box and Basil's squeezes her hand. It probably meant that he was thanking her for dropping it off. Thankfully, the train station allowed the few people and mice who were going away on urgent business.

Olivia and Basil walk up to the ticket booth. "How may I help you?" the attendant asks.

"Two for Scarborough," Olivia replies, still holding Basil's hand. The attendant looks at her and then at the slumped figure.

"Excuse me for being curious, but what business do you in Scarborough?" the attendant asks, again.

"My patient, Mrs. Rollins, she wants to visit Scarborough before she passes. She has this really bad spinal disorder, as you can see. The doctor said she has a week or so. We just want to fulfill her wishes," Olivia replies, wondering if the attendant will believe her.

"Very well, the next train happens to be leaving within the hour. Scarborough is really popular in the summer time," the attendant said and gives them their tickets. Olivia takes Basil's hand and they walk into the station.

Olivia looks back to see Dawson and Mrs. Judson at the ticket booth. They got their tickets, but they seemed to be stuck in a conversation with the attendant. The two located the train and a few attendants helped Basil up.

"My mum had a spinal disorder, really terrible," one of them said. "Hope this lady gets to enjoy Scarborough," he adds.

"Thank you for you kindness," Olivia replies and takes Basil to an empty compartment room. She waits until Dawson and Mrs. Judson join them. They pull down the covers and discard the disguises.

Olivia takes her babies in her arms, they were still asleep, but she tickles their feet to be sure. It did stir them awake, but it was a good sign. "They didn't suffocate," she said to her husband, who was massaging his back.

"We will need to cover them up again," Basil replies, but he takes this moment to hold them in his arms. "You two are very brave, just like your mother," he adds and he looks at Olivia.

A few minutes later, the train whistles and begins to move. A ticket attendant came by the compartment, but everyone wore their disguises. Olivia produces both hers and Basil's tickets, but she was hoping he would not suspect anything.

Once the attendant was gone, they settle in, it was going to be a long train ride. Basil places both his children on his chest, securing them with the ribbon. He could feel their hearts beating and he tells them, "I promise, if one vulgar creature lays a finger on you, I will make them suffer."

Olivia hears this, but feels uneasy about it. She didn't want Basil to suffer the pain of losing a child or a loved one, but Death lurked around every corner. She was hopeful that things would calm down within a month or so. She falls asleep as the train continues to make the journey through the night.

* * *

**From the author: This was a very daring chapter to make, but it shows Basil wanting to defend his new family from all forms of evil. I thought that Basil would not want to run from a fight, but he has twin infants to defend, so it would be best to keep them safe. **

**I figured that the ending might be coming soon, but who knows. See you soon my friends! **


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

_Scarborough_

The train arrived in the town of Scarborough just the sun was peeking over the horizon. The four adult mice donned their disguises again, but Basil felt that once they were away from the station, they would be safe.

They locate a trolley that would take them to Aunt Sophie's summer villa, nicknamed 'The Hill of Adventure' by the mice folk as many mice children often played on the hill over looking the North Sea.

The town was crowded with many people and mice as the summer season was drawing to a close. Basil takes in the new scenery, he thought he was going be away from the ocean, but he found himself near it, again.

"We're here," Olivia said and they jump off the trolley. She points to the top of the hill where the house was. It was surrounded by tall grass, but the four mice walk through it with no problems.

When they reached the front door, it was shut tight, so Basil had to push on the door hard after unlocking it. Once the door was fully open, they saw how dusty the place was.

"No one has set foot in here for eight years you said?" Basil asks Olivia.

"That's what Uncle Stewart said, I actually haven't been here since the case we had, now it's been eleven years," she replies and he nods.

"Oh, looks like I got my work cut out for me," Mrs. Judson said, but Basil places a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll all pitch in," he replies and the housekeeper smiles back. Before getting to work, they cover their mouths and noses with thick cloths and begin to work on the ceiling, which was covered in cobwebs and dust.

The babies, with their forming lungs were with Olivia outside as her husband, Dawson and Mrs. Judson were at work in cleaning the house. She looks at Basil from the doorway and she saw him sneeze a few times.

Olivia then sees a group of young male mice coming up the hill. They stop when they see her. "Uh, hi ma'am," one of them said, "We thought this place was empty."

"It was, my great-aunt bestowed it upon me. My husband is cleaning it out," Olivia replies. The young male mice see the twins and grew excited.

"Awe, they're cute," the youngest said and he and Leana lock eyes. She grew excited and was reaching out to him. "Hi there baby," he said and Leana smiles. "She's really cute, what's her name?"

Olivia wasn't sure if she should give her daughter a false name, but then Basil steps out. "Who's this?" he asks his wife.

"Don't know, they haven't introduced themselves," Olivia answers and the boy mice look up at Basil.

"I'm Matthew," the oldest said, "And this is my brother Louis, but he prefers Louie." The youngest then nudges him with his shoulder. Matthew introduces their friends, Harry, Oliver and Frankie. "We usually come to this hill to play pirates," Matthew said.

"Yeah, the hill is a nice lookout," Harry said and he places a hand over his eyebrows, "There she blows!" he adds in a pirate accent. Basil and Olivia laugh at this.

"Indeed, this hill would be a great lookout for incoming pirate ships," Basil replies and pulls out a coin from his pocket. "I will find that treasure! Now where's me map?" he said in a pirate accent and the boys laugh.

"Hey mister," Louie said and points to the open door, "Are you cleaning out? No one has set foot in it for a long time."

"Yes we are, my wife's great-aunt gave it us and we figured we could use the sunshine while it's still summer," Basil replies and then Matthew pulls his brother and friends in a huddle. Basil was curious as to what they were saying and looks to his wife, who shrugs.

Matthew and Louie then look up at him, "Why don't we help?" Matthew asks.

"Yeah, seeing that this place is so big, you could use more hands," Oliver replies, but Basil wasn't sure, seeing how young these boys were.

"Don't worry mister, our mums work at the hotel, so we pretty much know how to clean," Frankie said and the other boys nod.

"Are you sure? I would hate for you to get a nasty illness if you breathe in too much dust," Basil asks, but the boys were eager. He shows them the way in, but Matthew stops his brother.

"You watch the babies, with the lady," Matthew orders, but Louie growls at him.

"Yeah, I think the girl likes you," Harry teases. Louie looks back at Leana, who was trying to reach for him. Basil leans down to kiss his daughter, but notices her attention for Louie.

"How very odd," he said, "Well, she is certainly the most curious." He leans down into Olivia's ear, "I feel like I can trust these boys. We can tell them our names," he whispers.

"I don't know Elliott, would they tell their parents?" Olivia asks. She was thinking that Scarborough would have a few bad mice that would send word to London.

"We won't tell our parents, that is if you don't want strangers coming here," Louie said, having heard Olivia.

"Well Louie, we certainly don't want the wrong type of mice folk coming here," Basil replies and Louie begins to think.

"Are some bad mice looking for you?" he asks and Basil nods. "Don't worry, the mice here look after one another. If there's a bad apple, we tell the police here. However, my mum and dad said there hasn't been a bad apple here in many years."

The detective nods and decides to go back in the house. Olivia and Louie play with the twins outside, but Leana was crawling all over Louie. "She seems to like you," Olivia said as Louie tickles the baby. "I'm Olivia by the way," she adds, "And these are John and Leana."

"Leana, that's a pretty name," Louie said and the baby girl gives the cutest chuckle. "When were they born?"

"August 1st," Olivia answers and Louie smiles.

"I've seen a few twin babies, but not up close," he said and pulls out a blade of grass. He places it in his mouth and makes noises with it, making Leana giggle. John, on the other hand, didn't like the noises and was fussing.

"Sorry," Louie said, but Olivia calms her son down.

Inside the house, the boys took all the bed covers and cushions outside and begin to hit them with carpet beaters. Mrs. Judson, who was pleased with the help, begins to wash the sheets and was shocked to see her own employer working at the wringer.

"Who taught you to do that?" she asks and he laughs, but doesn't answer.

Inside the house, the boys, who finished beating the covers and cushions, take wet cloths and begin to clean the wood floors. Dawson was surprised to see how fast they worked, but also diligently.

The cleaning took the entire day, but when they were done, the house was spotless. However, the big issue now was food as the ice box was bare, not even a block of ice was in it.

Matthew, Louie and their friends, however, decided to change all that. They rush back to their homes and a half hour later, a crowd of mice came. Basil figured that these mice were their families.

One of the adult male mice brought a chunk of ice and took it to the ice box. "That's my pop," Harry said, "He sells iced treats at the beach, but he mainly does ice runs for those who have ice boxes."

Then, one of the boys' family brings in a crib for the twins and a few baby blankets. They settle it in the empty room next to the couple's room where Basil and Olivia plan to sleep in.

The other boys' families introduce themselves and Basil smiles at them. Matthew and Louie's father then introduces himself, "I'm Patrick Finley, I work for the local market here."

Basil begins to process this and asks, "So you see a surge in the summer time, but what happens when the season is over?"

Patrick chuckles and replies, "We have a few tourists coming here in the off season, but it's true that a whole lot come here in the summer. If there's plenty of money brought in during the summer, we usually survive all winter until the season starts again." He has a few of his colleagues bring in food into the house.

Mrs. Judson was happy to see the kitchen all nice and tidy, including the ice box that had plenty of food now.

Patrick then gathers everyone and they all look at the newcomers. "Don't be surprised when I say this, but you are Mr. Basil of Baker Street," Patrick said and the detective was shocked. "I recognized you from the papers. Scarborough usually hears word from London and you have been the entertainment here," he adds and his two sons look up at their father.

"Dad," Louie said, "They said that some bad mice were looking for them." Patrick nods and so do the other mice.

"Well, we are not sure if anyone is looking for us, but we had a terrifying time last night," Basil said and explains to everyone of what happened, including Ilse Altendorf's attempt to kill his children.

A few of the mice murmur and a few showed angry faces. "No baby should die at the hands of a crook," Frankie's father said.

"Yes, I always get angry when that horrid Ratigan killed a young soul," a woman mouse replies. Patrick then quiets everyone and looks at them in the eye.

"My friends, I have known you for the entirety of my life here. Now, I know that you will not rat out someone famous who is residing here, but we have a special case," he said and continues, "From here on out, we will be cautious of anyone suspicious who comes to our town. We will not say anything of Mr. Basil and his family being here, we will use aliases for them and stir away any curious eyes."

Patrick continues to talk to his friends for a while, but he was persistent of them in not revealing the hiding place of the famous mouse detective. He turns back to Basil and asks, "How long do you wish to stay?"

"Don't know, a month or two, I just want things to settle in London first. I really don't know if any affiliates of Ratigan or his partner Rosenberg would be looking for us in London," Basil answers and Patrick begins to think.

"We could have someone here go to London to see how things are," someone suggests.

"Or maybe wait until the newspapers bring in a story," another replies.

Basil listens to their suggestions and smiles at this. "You are all very kind, but my main agenda is to keep my family safe," he said and many of them nodded. "However, we do need income and something to keep our brains working. So I will take up a job for the time being," he adds and a few of the mice begin to think.

"We do have a few mysteries that needed to be solved here," Matthew said and his father looks at him.

"Matthew, the point here is that we need to keep Mr. Basil safe. That means we can't expose him to the tourists who will probably send word out," Patrick replies, but Basil begins to think. Solving crimes was his forte and there must be a few cases in Scarborough that he could attend to.

"Mr. Finely, I think it would be all right if I were assigned a few cases, that is if they are not dangerous," Basil said and the mice begin to think, but Patrick looks at him in the eye.

"I must ask you this Mr. Basil, do you believe in the supernatural?" he asks, but a few of the mice gasp.

"You mean ghosts?" Basil replies and Patrick nods, "I used to not believe in the supernatural, but I..." he trails off, wondering how he should explain his encounters with the ghosts of Hiram Flaversham and his mentor, Henry Walker.

"It's all right Mr. Basil, you don't have to explain. I, too, can't explain a few things," Patrick said and then, lowers his voice, "There's a couple things here in this town that not even the police can explain."

"If it's something that'll keep our brains working, then I will take up on these cases," Basil replies, but Patrick chuckles.

"Don't worry about it so much, I'm sure there's a logical explanation, but I will bring someone who is in desperate need of your services tomorrow, if you like," Patrick said and Basil nods.

"I can't thank you enough Mr. Finley, it seems that everyone here in Scarborough looks out for one another," the detective said and the crowd of mice chuckle at this.

"Well, it is true, we hate to see someone vulgar come to our town," Patrick replies and turns to see the sun go down. "You can rely on us, Mr. Basil. We'll keep watch," he adds and bids the Basil family a good night. The crowd of mice bid them good night, but Louie sees Leana fussing in her mother's arms.

"Don't be sad," Louie said to her, "I'll come back tomorrow if you like." Leana snorts in response and Louie bids her good night and leaves with his family. His brother Matthew begins to tease Louie about him liking Leana.

"I think Leana likes Louie," Olivia said to her husband and he nods.

The four adults settle inside their new, but temporary home. Mrs. Judson points out to Olivia some beautiful glass work on the windows and she sees some butterfly patterns.

"Oh yes, Aunt Sophie's husband, Uncle Jacob, he used to be a glass blower. In fact, he made some of the glass work here," Olivia explains and Basil looks at the windows. He also notices some of the vases and they were beautiful to look at.

"Olivia, your family has some talents," he said and they settle for dinner. They ate some haddock and potatoes and then settle for the night. They set the twins down in their new crib, but Basil wasn't sure on of leaving them in their own room.

"Elliott, the mice here will look after us," Olivia said, "I actually trust them."

"I find it hard to find trustworthy mice, but that would be in London. Maybe here in Scarborough there are good folk here," he replies and they settle in their new bed.

Basil then kisses his wife all over her face before kissing her lips. Olivia felt the urge to make love, but she was tired and her husband felt this. "It's all right," he said, "A few days rest should give us the urge."

"I sincerely hope so," Olivia replies, "You are rather good at turning me on." They laugh and then settle down to sleep. The house was quiet and it was obvious that no threat would be coming during the night.

* * *

**From the author: So the Basil family and their comrades have settled in a temporary location. At least they are safe for now. **

**There's more on the way! See you soon! **


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

_Lemon warning! _

The mice folk of Scarborough stayed true to their word in not revealing the location of the Great Mouse Detective and his family. Basil was given a new case that involved one of the elderly locals who owned one of the mansions just outside of town.

The mansion was said to be "haunted", but the activities were only located in the library. Every day, the "ghost" would throw items on the floor, but Basil was sure that this "ghost" was looking for something.

The mansion's owner, Mr. Riley then tells Basil the story of his great-great grandfather and the woman mouse he wanted to marry. It was said that the woman mouse had sailed from her home in France, but the ship had sunk, all life was lost. However, according to legend, the ship was full of valuable gifts of gold coins and other treasures. Mr. Riley produces a map for the detective.

Olivia decided to help her husband on this case and they were able to locate a cave where they found parts of the ship wreck. To their astonishment, they found the treasures and the culprit, a thief from the nearby town of Scalby, who somehow heard of the Riley family saga.

The mice in Scarborough kept quiet of the detective's activities, but Basil did feel good to be back out and solving cases. In a short while, another case landed on Basil's lap, this time it involved a family desperate to locate a missing will and the possibility that the "heirs", a snobbish family forged the first will.

Basil decided to take his children on this case, seeing that this would be an easy case to solve. It turned out that the family's deceased patriarch hid his real will in his old clock, but when nobody could figure out his last message "Time Will Tell", the "heirs" forged a second will, just to get their hands on some money.

Basil and Olivia were thrilled to see the true heirs be given what they were hoping for, some financial security, but the false heirs were now stuck with so much debt.

August soon settled into September and Olivia checks the calendar, she wanted to surprise her husband on a very special day in September. When that day arrived, she left the house, but left some clues for Basil, telling him in a note to solve it. He was stumped at first, but then figured that she was at the hotel. He left the twins in the care of Dawson and Mrs. Judson. Louie also came as he said he would.

Basil wore some normal outing clothes, instead of his signature vest, coat and hat. When he arrived at the hotel, he was surprised to see Patrick there. "Your lady awaits," he said and shows him to a lovely looking structure that overlooked the bay. Dark clouds were rolling in from the sea, but for some reason, Basil was starting to remember this day from last year.

The structure was more of a seating area, but there was a warm fire and comfortable seats. It was empty, except for Olivia who stood up from a table and walks over to Basil. "Olivia, what are you-" Before he could finish, Olivia kisses him and Basil deepens it.

When they departed lips, Olivia looks up at him with love in her eyes. "You know why this day is special to me?" she asks and Basil nods.

"We were reunited on this day last year," he answers and kisses her, again.

Olivia smiles as Basil encloses her in his embrace. He was thinking back on the night last year when Olivia came to him, in need of his services to solve her father's murder. It was at that time that he didn't want her to leave, again. "I love you Olivia," he whispers and kisses her forehead.

"I love you too Elliott," she replies and they look out on the bay, the waters were choppy as the wind blew hard. They decided to leave as the weather got worse. "This was not what I had in mind," Olivia said as they struggle against the wind.

They made it back to the house just as the rain began to come down. They enter inside, but were soaked. "Oh my word!" Mrs. Judson exclaims as she saw them. "You two go change out of those clothes," she demands and they went to their bedroom.

Once Basil shuts the door, he feels Olivia behind him and she takes off his wet shirt, but then kisses him. Their tongues intertwined and Basil notices the raging hunger he had for Olivia was back.

He helps her out of her dress and undergarments, while she even removes his pants, revealing his erect member. He takes a moment to find a condom, he was grateful that he packed a few and slips one on.

"I miss doing this," Olivia said as they get in between the bed sheets. Basil kisses her face before moving down her neck, locating her sweet spot. "Please," Olivia whispers.

"Please what?" Basil asks as he feels her hands rolling up the fur on his back.

"Don't make me wait," she pleads and her husband gives her one more kiss. He then positions his cock at her entrance and moves into her with one smooth thrust. Olivia felt a bit of pain, as it had been a long time since they made love, but it went away quickly.

"God..." Basil whispers, thrusting into his wife as they were overcome with pleasure. "I miss...this...too..." he adds in between moans. His member goes deeper into Olivia and Basil's brain was crying out in pleasure.

Olivia tightens her grip on the fur on Basil's back. This was like the last few times they made love and she was hoping it would last much longer. Basil was feeling the same way, he didn't want it to end, but his body was not listening.

With every thrust, his brain calls out that a climax was coming. "No...I won't...stop..." he urges and his thrusts go faster.

"Slow...down...a bit..." Olivia tells him and he looks down at her. "If you want it to last, just slow down," she said and he slows his pacing. While it delayed the climax, Basil was enjoying this moment. Time seemed to slow down, it was unusual to experience, but both love birds took the time to enjoy their love making.

It was then that Basil was reaching the climax, so he finishes with a few tender thrusts into Olivia before releasing his seed, but it was stopped by the condom. He stays inside for a little longer, but then notices Olivia forcing him onto his back, with him still inside.

She then leans down into his neck, trying to find his sweet spot. Basil's cock hardens and it hits him that Olivia was trying to perform more love making, this time on top of him.

She starts to thrust, moving her opening the same way Basil would with his member. He moves his hands up to her breasts and both let out moans as Olivia increases her speed.

"Olivia..." Basil moans and looks up at her, she was towering over him. They enclose their hands together as she continues with the love making.

Outside the room, Mrs. Judson leans her ear over the door and hears the two making love. An embarrassed look forms on her face and she walks away from the door.

Olivia was nearing her climax as she feels a pulsating sensation in her brain. "Elliott...say my...name...again!" she moans and Basil feels his cock being enclosed by her vagina.

"Olivia...!" he cries out and his wife gives one final thrust before her body climaxes. She keeps Basil's cock inside her for a few extra seconds, like him, she didn't want to break the connection just yet.

She slowly removes herself and settles down beside her husband, both were taking deep breaths. The sex had tired them out, but it felt so good.

"You did it darling," Basil said, his hands around Olivia's back.

"I told you I was going to do it," she replies and they look out to see the sunshine peek through the clouds. The two decided to sleep for a little while before joining the others for dinner.

Once they were dressed and down in the living room, they see Mrs. Judson with the twins, a smile on her face. "Gracious me," she said, "I certainly miss having babies back at Baker Street." Before anyone could reply, there was a knock at the door and Basil goes to check. To his surprise, his sister Emma was there out on the front stoop.

"Emma?!" he exclaims and he looks around the place, wondering if anyone followed his sister.

"Elliott, it's okay," Emma said and shows him the coded letter that he sent to her last month. "I went to the king and he has rounded up all potential affiliates with Ratigan and Rosenberg. It's safe to come home," she said.

Olivia notices Emma and insists that Basil let her in. The two women mice hug and Emma was ecstatic to see the twins' again. "Gracious, they've gotten big," she said and looks back at her brother. "So, are you coming home to Baker Street?" she asks.

Olivia looks at her husband, who appeared to be thinking. "Elliott, she said it's safe," she pleads with him, but he places a hand on her cheek.

"I've come to like Scarborough," he begins, "Perhaps we'll go home at the end of the week."

"Elliott, are you sure?" Olivia asks, again and he nods.

"We can use the time to walk around the town with the twins," he replies and Olivia likes the sound of it. He then turns to his sister and tells her, "If you like, you can stay with us."

Emma looks around the place, she was intrigued with the house and asks, "Did Mrs. Judson clean this place recently? I can tell that this was empty for a while."

"Actually your brother here also cleaned," Olivia chuckles and Emma was surprised. "But Elliott, what about the town's mice? They looked after us for a month, especially that Louie," she asks her husband.

"I was going to ask the same thing. Perhaps they host an end of season celebration or something," Basil replies and decides to dress in his clothes, again. "I'll go speak to Patrick about this," he adds and Dawson appears, he wanted to go too and Emma decides to go with her brother.

The three leave the house and a half hour later, they return with Patrick and his family. Leana was happy to see Louie, again. "I'm sad that you are leaving," he tells the baby girl. His brother Matthew had been teasing him for liking Leana, but his parents scold him.

"We'll bring her and John back next summer," Basil said and Louie seemed hopeful about this. He lets him take Leana and the two were laughing. "It's strange," Basil said to Olivia, "I think Leana will be very upset if we take back to London. She really likes Louis."

"Indeed, Louie will not stop talking about her when he comes home from playing here," Patrick replies and clears his throat, "I suggest we host an end of summer party, with the Basil family as our honored guests. Technically the summer season doesn't end here until the end of September."

Patrick spoke to his friends and other town mice and they all loved the idea. They set to have the party on that Friday before the Basil family would go home. Basil and Olivia took their babies around town and walked to a cliff that overlooked the bay. They breathe in the sea air, much like they did in Linlithgow.

When Friday arrived, the 'Hill of Adventure' House became alive with dances, jokes, and chatter among friends.

Louie and Leana spent the evening as the little baby didn't want to leave him. Matthew still teased his brother for liking a baby, but Louie ignores him. John, however, seemed to be jealous of the attention his sister was getting, but he quickly forgot about it as the other girl mice from town were showering him with affection.

The town's mice thanked Basil and Olivia for their help and they were hoping that they would back next summer. "As I said, we will bring John and Leana back, but I could definitely use some time off," Basil said.

The party lasted until midnight, but the twins were already asleep. Louie bid Leana goodnight, he wanted to say goodbye to her before she leaves in the morning. Matthew and his friends still teased him, but Basil decides to tell them something. "You know boys, some mice never get the opportunity to find love. I thought I was going to be a lonely bachelor for the rest of my life, but then I met Olivia here," he said and the boys listen.

"So I want you to understand that being alone means a lot of hardship, that is in a mental sense. In fact, it's better to have friends that you can rely on. Louie here is lucky to have a friend in my daughter, so I'm wondering you will feel jealous in the future," Basil finishes and the boys nod.

The mice helped clean the house and the surrounding property. A few women mice offered to clean it while the family was away and so Basil offers a few copies of the key. "I am going to miss this place," Mrs. Judson said, "The mice folk here are so helpful." The housekeeper than settles down for the night and so does everyone else.

"This place is beautiful," Olivia said to her husband as the settle in bed. "I can't wait to come back next summer," she adds.

"Same here," Basil replies and they settle down to sleep.

The next morning, as the sun rose, the 'Hill of Adventure' house was quiet and empty. Everything was peaceful as the occupants had left earlier.

Basil, his family and friends were greeted by Patrick and his family at the train station. The train to London was about to leave in a half hour, but they took the time to bid farewell to their new friends.

"I really wish you could spend more time here," Patrick's wife said, "I am going to miss those babies. They certainly kept Louie occupied." Louie looks up at his mother with a scowl on his face, but he changes it to a smile.

"Well Mr. Basil, you and your family are most welcome to come back at any time of the year," Patrick said and they shook hands.

"I can't thank you and the town mice here enough for the hospitality you provided," Basil replies and the train begins to release steam, the time was nearing. Olivia gives Leana to Louie, who hugs her.

"Bye bye Leana, I'm going to miss you," Louie said and the baby seemed to understand this and begins to cry. "Don't be sad," Louie adds and bounces her in his arms, which eased her a bit. He also bid goodbye to John, but the baby boy didn't seem interested.

"TRAIN LEAVING FOR LONDON! ALL ABOARD!" an attendant shouts and the Basil family and their friends hurry on board. They find a window seat and pull down the glass. The train whistles and begins to move.

The Finley family race with the train, waving goodbye to the Basil's and they do the same. The train gains speed and the Finley's stop short of the opening. Patrick holds his youngest son, who was still sad that Leana was gone, but he was sure she will come back next summer.

The mice compartment was full of mice folk who were heading home after spending the summer in Scarborough. The Basil's settled in their seats while holding their children. Dawson was reading the newspaper and Mrs. Judson was knitting some clothes for the twins.

Basil decides to peek his head out of the window, looking back at the town of Scarborough. He was going to make it a priority to come back at the beginning of summer next year.

* * *

**From the author: I'm sorry if this seems rushed, but many great stories usually come to an end. I figured it best to conclude this story soon, but it doesn't mean it's over for our favorite crime-solving detective and his family. I would like to create some stories in the future, so I'm open to ideas. **

**Hopefully, the conclusion will be wonderful, but also bittersweet as it was fun writing this. See you soon my friends! **


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

_221B 1/2 Baker Street, London_

The train arrived in London a little later in the afternoon, but Basil felt happy to be home in his beloved city, although he knew this before when he came home with his newborn children from Linlithgow.

As they walk towards the house, Basil was the first to see a crowd of mice, much bigger than before. As they got closer, he sees his siblings with their children, some of the Flaversham's, including Aunt Hannah and Uncle Logan, and to Basil's shock, he saw the king.

"There they are!" he hears Emma call out and they cheer. The crowd of mice welcomed the detective, his family and friends home. The twins grew excited at the crowd and then the king, Edward hushes everyone.

"Mr. Basil, you gave us quite a scare when you left London so quickly. Luckily, your sisters here were able to decipher the coded message you sent," he said and continues, "I did make it a priority that anyone affiliated with Ilse Altendorf or her devil offspring was questioned for their activities. It appears that no one will not harm your children, but if one scoundrel dares to lay a finger on them, I will have them drawn and quartered!"

"I appreciate the help, Your Majesty," Basil said, but adds, "Although the punishment sounds harsh."

"Well, I wasn't planning on doing that. Perhaps solitary confinement in a jail cell or house arrest," the king replies, but notices the twins. "Oh goodness, I never got the chance to meet these two!"

Basil shows him Leana, who gave a big smile and the king shakes her little hand. "She is adorable!" he said and Olivia shows him John, but the baby boy seemed a little afraid. "Hmmmmm, I thought he would be brave as his sister," the king said, but John seemed to understand this and gives him a smile.

The Basil family then set foot in their home, it was just the same when they left it last month, but Basil's siblings said they kept it tidy while he was gone.

He goes into the babies' room and was surprised to see the window replaced and two new cribs in there. The whole room was refurbished with newly painted walls and new bedding in the cribs. "Oh this is perfect!" Olivia exclaims and sees the many toys on the book shelves. John was trying to reach for a sailboat toy, but Olivia examines it. She recognizes her father's craftsmanship, as with the carousel and notices that the other toys were also done by him.

She turns to see Uncle Logan in the doorway. "Kendrick and Stewart kept the toys that were not damaged from...last year. They thought that when you have children, they would want something of their grandfather," Logan said and Olivia gives a smile with tears in her eyes.

Basil sees the carousel on the shelf and winds it up. It played beautifully and he was overcome with ease. Uncle Logan leaves the couple and Basil pulls his wife and son into his embrace.

"You said your father and Henry stopped Ilse from stabbing our children. If they are here now, I can't thank them enough," he said and Olivia nods and then looks at him.

"You did say Henry awoke you in a dream," she said and he nods. "I would like to meet him someday, when I sleep that is," she adds and Basil smiles.

"I'm sure he will," he replies and they join the others with the twins. They thanked each and every other mouse who came by and fixed the babies' room and also kept the house safe.

"Next time," Oscar said to his brother, "Try not to disappear with your children, again. We are always here to help you."

"You're right, but my instincts told me to take them far from here," Basil replies, but Oscar shakes his head. Olivia finds the wedding photo and Basil places it on the mantle above the fireplace and begins to think.

"We need to take a family photo someday," he suggests and Olivia liked the idea, but then finds Claudia.

"How about we start with some baby pictures of these two?" she asks and places the twins on the couch. Claudia had her camera and the adults call out for John and Leana, the twins look at Claudia and she takes a few pictures.

"I should have these ready in a few days," she said and Olivia smiles.

The sun was setting when everyone decided to head home, but the king remained behind for a little bit. "If there's anything you need, you have friends in Buckingham Palace, Mr. Basil," he tells the detective and heads on out. Basil and Olivia change into their robes, it felt good to finally settle in their home again.

The twins were fed and cleaned before they settle in their own cribs. Basil was still unsure if his children would be safe during the night, but what the king told him, no one would be going after them. That is, perhaps for some time. Basil learned from the Rosenberg case last year that the rat waited ten years to extract his revenge, so any criminal would wait to carry out any deeds. For now, the detective was happy to be home with his family and friends.

As the clock was nearing 10 at night, he and Olivia were ready to head off to bed, but then there was a knock at the door. "Now who could that be?" Basil asks and Dawson volunteers to answer.

He opens the door and to their shock, the three cronies that came with Ilse Altendorf last month were standing on the stoop. "YOU!" Dawson shouts, but the three crooks raise their hands up.

"Look, we're unarmed!" the lizard cries out and his two mice friends nod.

"What is it you want?!" Basil shouts and marches up to them.

"Listen, we prefer we talk inside," one of the mice said, but Basil refuses to let them in. "We don't mean any harm, we swear," the mouse said. The detective, after thinking for a minute lets them inside.

"Now why are you here?" Basil asks, again.

"We came here to apologize," the second mouse answers.

"Yes, and we wanted to tell you that you won't hear from us, again," the first mouse adds.

"We sort of turned over a new leaf," the lizard said and his two mice friends nod. "We will be leaving for the United States soon, there's plenty of new opportunities there," he adds.

"I don't know, would America take in former criminals?" Olivia asks and Basil was also curious.

"That we're ready to find out," the lizard said and clears his throat, "By the way, I'm Bill and these are Christopher and Otto," he adds, introducing his friends.

"Listen Mr. Basil, what we said that night last month, we really didn't want to kill any baby, but our lady went mad after she heard her son Erich Rosenberg was killed in Germany. In fact, she went insane when her eldest son's body was brought home that night after exposing the assassination plot," Christopher explains.

Olivia was curious about something and decides to ask, "I'm not sure if you are able to answer this, but Ilse was believed to have been killed in 1882. Where was she hiding and did her sons know she was alive? And who was it that really died from the building collapse?"

"Oh she planned to trick the world into thinking she died. She killed some homeless rat and had the body placed in the building. It was ready to come down anyway, so she had Henry Walker follow her, but she was able to escape from the building in time with help from Ratigan. The papers said that Ilse Altendorf was dead, but the fact was she went to her eldest son's hideout after the structure collapsed," Otto explains and Christopher takes over.

"So she would hide in London and go to Berlin if things would heat up. In fact, she went to Berlin when her youngest, Erich was severely injured from falling from Lichtenhain Falls. She stayed there for a while and Ratigan also stayed for a bit to care for Erich, but she and Ratigan actually formulated the plan to take over Mousedom by installing Ratigan as the mouse queen's heir. Ilse was ready to make herself known when Ratigan would introduce her once the false queen Mr. Flaversham created would hand over the reigns, but all that changed when you exposed the plot and saved the real queen," Christopher said.

Bill then steps forward, "We were there when some of the crew who escaped from the police brought Ratigan back to the hideout, all his bones were broken, but I think his broken neck killed him. Ilse went mad with grief and she sent a message to her youngest Erich in Berlin. She was hoping that Erich would be able to take over the criminal empire she created, but his brain injury made him slow and unable to process information.

"However, he did tell his mother to wait until things were calm enough for everyone to think that no threat would come to you and the Flaversham's. We didn't think it would be ten years until he set his plan into motion," Bill said and continues, "We really didn't think that you two would marry and have children, but...it's silly, but I had a feeling that you Miss Fla...I mean Mrs. Basil had somehow changed the Great Mouse Detective's attitude."

Olivia blushes a bit and Basil places a hand on her back and pulls her towards his body. "Let me ask you this, what crimes did you take part of?" Basil asks the three, for some reason they didn't fit the profile of being a criminal.

"Oh, little things like stealing from the market to feed our comrades, but we hated the things Ratigan did," Christopher said and his two friends nod.

"Yeah, we did say we tried to talk Ilse out of killing your babies. Baby killings just make us sick," Bill replies with a shiver.

"Some of the things they did were absolutely horrifying," Otto adds, but Basil was curious about something.

"If you were horrified of the things they did, why did you three stay?" he asks. The three crooks look at one another and sigh.

"It's because our families were friends with Ilse and they expected us to...well follow in their footsteps," Otto answers and his two friends nod.

"What really shattered our faith in Ilse's empire and maybe her and her sons' stability was that Ratigan fed our good friend Bartholomew to his cat Felicia. He...he had a thing for alcohol and unfortunately, he said something that made Ratigan really mad," Bill said and they sniffle a bit.

"Hmmmmm, I can make a good guess of what your friend said. Ratigan despises being called a 'rat', but I am having a hard time understanding why," Olivia said and her husband was stumped too.

"That we can't answer I'm afraid," Otto replies and his two friends nod.

Bill looks over to the clock and sees the time. "We should be heading out, the boat will be leaving first thing at dawn," he tells his friends and they open the door.

"Wait!" Basil shouts and the three look at the detective. He takes out a few gold coins and gives them to Bill. "If things don't go your way in America, although I believe it will be all right for you, but use it when needed," he adds and shakes their hands. "Even though you tried to tell your mistress otherwise, I would've told the judge to grant you immunity if you were arrested," he said and they nod.

"We deserve to be punished, but perhaps starting a new life will turn things over for us," Otto replies and the three former criminals bid Basil farewell.

"If you find yourself in the United States, you can look us up," Christopher said, "I will be trying to make it to the big top. That is being the best attorney somewhere, maybe Philadelphia, I always wanted to see the city where the fight for America's independence started."

"Yeah, but I heard the west has plenty of opportunity. Although someone mentioned that the Pacific Northwest is beautiful. I really want to see the city of Portland in Oregon," Bill adds. Otto laughs for a bit.

"Well, I think that leaves me in the middle part of the country. The Mississippi River sounds exciting to me," he said and his two friends nod. They shake hands with Basil, again and bid a final farewell. They take their bags of meager belongings and waved as they rush down Baker Street.

Olivia and Basil watch as the three disappear into the night. "I think everything will work out for them," Olivia said to her husband, who nods and they enter back inside the house.

"They might've done a few terrible things, but I have a feeling that the American mice will be friendly towards them," Basil replies and they settle in the living room by the fireplace. Olivia stares up at the ceiling, she was still processing the information that was told to them. "What's the matter?" Basil asks.

"You know, I can't help but feel how sick and twisted Ilse's mind was and she passed it on to her sons," she replies, "Sometimes I feel that some living beings are not born evil, but I wonder if Ilse was the offspring of the devil."

Basil takes her into his arms and whispers, "Perhaps somewhere down the road, we will discover more of the twisted family tree Ilse Altendorf was part of. Maybe there will be answers to her mental state and her sons, too."

The two then head off to bed, but checked on the twins. They were sound asleep and the proud parents settle in their own bed. It did feel good to be home at Baker Street and the couple dozed off with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**From the author: Well my friends, I hate to draw this story to a close, but as I said, many great stories usually come to an end. Prepare yourselves for the epilogue. It might be a tearjerker. **


	41. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Scarborough, June 19th, 1914_

The 'Hill of Adventure' house was calming down for the night as it was a celebratory day for the mice couple that lived below. Olivia Flaversham-Basil had turned 27 and her family had treated her to a lovely day of never ending attention.

"Gracious, I'm so spoiled today!" she said to her husband who chuckles as he cleans off most the mess their children made in the kitchen with help from his good friend Karl and his wife Lottie. The Koffman family decided to join their friends at their summer villa as they always wanted to see Scarborough.

In the last 6 years, the Basil's witnessed many events, including their twins grow up and now they were older siblings to a little baby girl. Their sister Sophie was born on Christmas Eve in 1913 and Basil never felt so happy to have another child, especially with one with a Christmas birthday. He and Olivia decided to name her after Aunt Sophie, but also gave her the second name Bridget, which was Olivia's mother's middle name. Sophie was a happy and energetic baby, it was obvious that she did inherit her father's wild behavior, but she did have her mother's physical features. Much like he did with his twin children, Basil loved to spoil Sophie, but he figured it best to not spoil them so much.

Olivia returned to Westfield College after the twins' second birthday in the fall of 1910 and graduated with a degree in political science in the summer of 1913, which was the time she became pregnant with Sophie. She had educated herself very diligently and the lessons she learned on needing a government proved to be very helpful on some of the cases her husband was assigned. Her teachers loved her attitude on her pursuit of learning and they were hopeful that her daughters, Leana and Sophie would come to Westfield. There were talks among the staff that the college would integrate both the male and female genders in the future, but it was still undetermined.

Their good friend King Edward had died in the spring of 1910, but he made sure that the Basil family would receive accommodations when his son George became king. George was just as grateful to the Basil's for saving his grandmother the mouse queen all those years ago.

Mrs. Judson had retired and now her eldest daughter, Mrs. Rachel Judson-Fitzgerald had taken over the Basil household, but Mrs. Judson would drop in now and then to check on her daughter and their employers. She did join the Basil's on their summer getaway this year.

Dawson had considered retiring from the crime-solving business as he figured he was too old and that many of the cases he experienced in the last six years nearly gave him a heart-attack. Most of the time, he would get anxious when Basil's children were in grave predicaments, but they, much like their parents, somehow outsmarted death.

John and Leana proved to have inherited both their parents' intelligence and helped out in most of the difficult cases their parents were assigned. Basil kept record of their cases, but he was mostly ecstatic about writing the cases his children were in. He had a feeling that both would serve the mice world as detectives, much like him.

Basil comes back to the present as he hears his children bid goodnight to their friends, the Finely's. The Basil family kept their word and returned to Scarborough every summer, much to the delight of Leana and Louie, who became best friends. John, however, as soon as he could understand the world around him, was often jealous of the friendship his twin sister had. He hid his jealously, but his father often scolded him for his behavior as jealousy can often hurt others.

"Basil," Karl said and the detective looks to his friend. "I thought I not mention this on a splendid occasion, but I can't keep it in," the German mouse said and continues, "I have a terrible feeling that we will be experiencing a dark time. The world is changing and many countries here in Europe are undergoing a great unrest, including my geliebtes Deutschland."

Basil was aware that many humans and mice around Europe were hearing new ideas of nationalism, imperialism and many others. He was afraid that the world would be experiencing a dark transformation of civil unrest and turmoil. He hated to think the end of times were coming, but it was likely that it would not happen. He had his family to think about, so he buried the dark thoughts.

"Mein freund," Basil said, "We shouldn't let uncertainty cloud our thoughts. Instead, we should be looking on the bright side of life. I often let fate do the work and thanks to that, I have a wife and children to think about." Karl nods and they join the others out in the living room. The Finely's were gone and the house's occupants went to change into the nightgowns.

The children rejoined the adults, who were settling down with wine. Olivia grew to like wine, mostly French wine, but Lottie introduced her to German wine. The Basil's were careful in not consuming too much alcohol as they didn't want to be intoxicated at an opportune moment.

"Mummy, daddy, can you tell us that story, again?" Leana asks her parents.

"Which one?" Basil asks his daughter.

"The one where you and mummy first met," Leana answers and a dreamy look appears in her eyes. "I find it romantic that you two fell in love when mummy was a little girl. I hope to get to experience that when I'm 10," she adds and the Koffman's two daughters give romantic sighs and the adult women mice chuckle.

"Gross!" John exclaims and the Koffman's two sons gave disgusted looks, but their fathers glare at them. "I want to hear the fight you had with that Ratigan!" John said and begins to punch the air with his fists like a boxer and the oldest Koffman son joined in. Basil knew it wasn't much of a fight at Big Ben, he received a brutal beating from that rat, but he survived.

The Basil's enjoyed telling their children and other mice about the time they first met and it was the case that changed Basil's heart. They settle everyone down as Olivia begins to tell her part of the story.

"It was on my 10th birthday in 1897, my father and I had a splendid day earlier, but your grandfather loved to spoil me," she said and continues, "That night, daddy gave me a special present, however, we didn't know that a dark scoundrel would come crashing in." She then tells them the part of Fidget crashing through Hiriam's toy shop window. Leana and Sophie were terrified of this part, but their brother John was enjoying it.

"Daddy was gone, he was nowhere to be found. I thought I lost him forever, but it was at the time that I needed to seek out the one mouse who could help locate my missing father," Olivia said, but looks at her husband with a smile. Basil chuckles as she lets him take over.

The two continue to tell the story of their first meeting, including with Dawson. Even though their first meeting didn't make first good impressions on each other, Basil and Olivia loved looking back on this experience. The detective thought that this was the best memory to look back upon. He did admit, the reunion with Olivia ten years later was also the best time he had.

A smile forms on his face as the memory of the case replays in his mind. He would certainly look back on it, including various memories for many years to come.

**The End...?**

* * *

**From the author: In the words of Dr. Seuss: "Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." Well my dear readers, it certainly isn't over for our favorite mouse detective and his family. There are many tales to be told, hence the question mark at the end.**

**I really appreciate the support from our mysterious guest reviewer, I hope you do consider in making an account on here. I'm not sure if I answered all the questions, but I am sure they will down the road. **

**I never asked for reviews, mostly because this was for my own pleasure, but I would like to hear your comments and maybe provide some ideas that would be part of the Basil family crime solving saga. **

**On a final note, in this time of uncertainty, we should be looking at the positive things in life and not let the gloomy reality cloud our thoughts. Live life to the fullest and look towards the light at the end of the dark tunnel. Everything is going to be all right. Take care everyone! **


End file.
